Kingdom Heart 3: Keyblade War
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: chapter 15: Sora dan Riku akan menghadapi sebuah ujian dan ujian itu bernama mark of mastery. sebuah ujian untuk mengetahui kesiapan hati kedua pemegang keyblader itu... Read and review please?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **Well, aku mengedit ulang chapy ini! ^^ aku menambahkan beberapa deskripsi biar terlihat lebih baik…

**Kingdom Hearts 3 : Keyblade War  
Prologue**

Satu tahun berlalu berlalu sejak kami mengalahkan Xemnes, aku, Riku dan Kairi pulang ke Destiny Island karena tugasku telah selesai. Kami menjalankan kehidupan kami seperti semula, dimana bersekolah seperti anak-anak seusai kami. Aku dan Riku selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal karena petualangan kami. Waktu kami meninggalkan Destiny Island, aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar setahun lebih untuk mencari Riku dan itu membuat aku dan Riku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Tapi syukurlah, aku dan Riku tak perlu lagi mengulang kelas, karena kami lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan berkat kerja keras kami mengejar pelajaran yan tertinggal.

Aku menghela napas, aku sungguh sangat senang bisa pulang lagi ke Destiny Island, tapi meski sudah pulang aku merasa masih ada yang kurang. Apakah aku merindukan Donald, Goofy dan yang lain- lainnya? Rasanya ada yang kurang dalam kehidupanku yang damai ini…

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetok kepalaku dengan buku di tengah lamunanku ini.

"Sora, mengapa kamu melamun? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tahu." Kata orang yang menggetok kepalaku dengan buku, dia memberitahukanku sambil menghela napas.

Ternyata Riku yang mengetok kepalaku dengan buku. "Maaf…" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku yang tergetok oleh buku yang Riku bawa.

Riku menghela napas sekali lagi. "Ada apa, Sora? belakangan ini, aku perhatikan kamu suka melamun…" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Tak apa-apa kok…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. "…aku hanya memikirkan pelajaran saja." kataku berbohong, aku tidak ingin dia mencemaskanku,Riku adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikanku dan juga mencemaskanku…

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas, kurasa dia mengetahui bahwa aku telah berbohong. Entah mengapa dia selalu mengetahui kapan aku berbohong padanya. "Ya sudah, nanti kau dan Kairi ke rumahku ya, kau dan Kairi perlu pelajaran extra." Katanya sambil menyentuh kepalaku dengan lembut, rasanya aku seperti diperlakukan bagaikan anak kecil sama Riku.

"Iya…" Jawabku dengan pelan.

**~ At Riku House ~**

Badanku mungkin ada di sini, tapi pikiranku terasa berada di tempat lain karana sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku, tapi siapa? Rasanya aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa…

"…ra…Sora!" Teriak seseorang dan membuatku sangat kaget.

"Huh? Kenapa Kairi?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau dengar tidak sih? Aku bertanya padamu bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini." Kata Kairi, dia kelihatan sedikit marah padaku.

"Oh, maaf…" kataku segera meminta maaf karena melamun dan segera kujelaskan soal yang Kairi tanyakan padaku. Setelah selesai menjelaskannya, aku kembali melamum lagi. Entah kenapa meski aku mencoba memfocuskan pikiranku pada pelajaran, tetap saja tidak bisa terfocus. Rasanya ada yang menyedot perhatianku terus menerus untuk melamun.

"…jadi kalian sudah mengerti soal ini?" Tanya Riku padaku dan Kairi.

"Yeah! Jika kamu yang menjelaskan, Riku, pasti lebih mudah di mengerti." Kata Kairi sambil tersenyum kepada Riku.

"Kalau kamu Sora?" Tanya Riku sambil menatapku.

"Uh…belum…" jawabku setengah tertawa, aku masih tidak mengerti karena tidak menyimak dengan baik penjelasan yang Riku terangkan pada kami.

Aku melihat Riku menghela napas. "Kamu melamun terus ya, Sora?" tanyanya.

"Maaf…" kataku meminta maaf karena tidak menyimak pelajaran yang Riku jelaskan, aku merasa bersalah tidak menyimak dengan baik, padalah Riku telah bersusah payah menjelaskannya…

Riku menghela napas sekali lagi."Sora, mengapa belakangan ini kau selalu minta maaf karena melamun? Aku tahu kalau kamu sering melamun bukan karena memikirkan pelajaran, tetapi memikirkan suatu hal yang lain, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"…" aku hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Sora, jika kamu ada masalah, kamu dapat menceritakan pada kami, mungkin kami bisa membantumu." Kata Kairi, dia terlihat khawatir ketika aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Riku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "… aku tak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku…" Jelasku sambil menunduk.

"Seseorang? Apakah yang memanggilmu itu Roxas?" Tanya Kairi engan wajah bingung.

"Bukan…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "bukan dia…" kataku sambil menatap Kairi.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kairi Khawatir.

"Ataukah itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sora?" Tanya Riku sambil menatapku.

"Bisa jadi sih…" Kataku sambil menghela napas lagi. Aku lalu menutup mataku, aku masih merasakan bahwa ada yang memanggilku dan rasanya suara itu jauh sekali…

"Aku masih merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggilku…" Jelasku dengan mata tertutup sambil menyentuh dadaku.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas soal ini esok saja, hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua pulang." Kata Riku sambil members-bereskan buku pelajaran yang kami pelajari tadi.

**~ At Sora Home ~**

_Tengah malam…_

Terkadang, di tengah malam yang dingin dan sunyi, aku suka terbangundengan sendirinya. aku merasa dia memanggilku dan suaranya terdengar dengan jelas di malam hari...

"Roxas, apakah kamu masih bangun?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas sambil keluar dari diriku.

Terkadang aku merasa aneh, setelah aku dan dia bergabung, Roxas jadi memiliki tubuh sendiri. ketika dia keluar dari tubuhku, aku merasa setengah dari diriku hilang. Mungkin karena dia masih satu bagian dariku dan mungkin karena itu juga dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku, jika dia jauh-jauh dariku, aku merasa lemah dan kehilangan sebagian kekuatanku...

"Apakah kamu bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang memanggilmu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakannya, mungkin karena kita berbeda…" Jawabnya sambil menatapku juga.

"Berbeda? Tapi kamu nobodyku, bukan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Yeah, aku memang nobodymu, tapi kita berbeda Sora, rambutku pirang dan rambutmu cokelat, sifat kita juga berbeda…" Jelasnya dengan senyum.

"Iya sih…" Kataku membenarkan kata-katanya, kami berdua memang terlihat berbeda, padahal dia nobodyku.

"Mengherankan ya…" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, kukira Roxas dapat membantuku, ternyata tidak. Mengapa dia memanggilku? Dan _s__iapakah_ yang memanggilku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku…

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ke pulau kecil itu." Ajak Roxas. Dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan dapat tertidur karena aku masih mendengar suara itu.

"Tengah malam begini Roxas?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, lagipula sudah lama kamu tidak kesana, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Well, benar sih…" kataku sambil memikirkannya, memang karena sibuk dengan sekolah, aku jadi jarang main kesana. "Oke deh…" kataku yang akhirnya setuju.

Aku menyelinap keluar rumah dengan hati-hati, orang tuaku pasti tidak mengizinkan aku untuk keluar tengah malam begini, apalagi jika tahu aku ingin pergi ke pulau kecil tengah malam seperti sekarang. Lagipula aku perginya sama Roxas, pasti mereka heran siapa Roxas dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di rumah dan mengapa dia bersamaku.

Kami menaiki perahu kecil untuk menuju pulau kecil. Malam ini bulan bersinar amat terang, sinar bulan itu di pantul oleh laut dan terlihat amat indah pantulan sinar bulan. Aku sungguh merindukan pemandangan ini, ini mengingatkanku akan Atlantic. Apa kabar mereka ya…

Sesudah sampai di pulau kecil, aku dan Roxas turun dari perahu. Pulau kecil ini terlihat remang-remang karena sinar bulan. Angin yang dingin terasa di kulitku yang hangat. Kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan dinginnya udara di sini…

"Fire." Aku menggunakan magic fire sebagai penerang dan juga penghangat.

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat cara menggunakan magic ya, Sora." kata Roxas sambil tersenyum sinis kepadaku, kurasa dia bermaksud mengejekku.

"Tentu saja! Meski aku sibuk belajar tapi aku masih ingat skill dan magicku." Jawabku dengan nada bangga.

"Ah, ayo kita tes apakah kamu tidak lupa cara bertarung." Dia menantangku dengan semangat, kurasa dia ingin menggerakan badannya setelah sekian lama terdiam di dalam diriku.

Roxas sangatlah jarang keluar dariku sejak kami mengalahkan Xemnes, dia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun padaku, tetapi aku merasa bersalah padanya karena telah merenggut kebebasannya…

"Baiklah…" kataku menerima tantangannya.

Aku memanggil Kingdom Key, Roxas memanggil Oathkeeper dan Oblivion.

"Curang! Masa kamu pakai dua Keyblade." Protesku melihat dia memegang dua keyblade.

"Well, it up to me, right? kamu juga boleh pakai dua Keyblade, jika kau mau..." katanya memberitahu.

"Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan dua Keyblade, tapi sebagai gantinya aku boleh menggunakan magic ya." Kataku.

"Terserah saja, aku mulai duluan!' katanya dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba Roxas langsung menyerangku, aku langsung menghindari serangannya. Sepertinya aku sedikit lupa cara bertarung, sejak mengalahkan Xemnes, aku tak pernah latihan bertarung dan lebih banyak belajar. Banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal dan aku harus menyusul ketinggalanku…

Roxas menyerangku secara beruntun setelah melakukan serangan pertama, serangannya sangatlah cepat dan membuatku susah untuk menangkis maupun mencoba membalas serangannya. Dia tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah padaku supaya aku dapat menyerang balik, dia bahkan tidak memberikan kelonggaran di setiap serangannya sehingga aku harus terus menangkis dan menghindari serangannya.

"Kenapa Sora? tak bisa menyerang?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Ugh!" aku langsung memaksakan diri mencoba membalas serangannya, dia melompat untuk menghindari seranganku yang di lakukan dengan paksa. "Celah!" Teriakku dengan semangat ketika melihat kelengahannya. sebelum dia menyentuh tanah, aku melompat dan menyerangnya ketika pertahannya kosong ketika berada di udara.

Tetapi, dugaanku salah. Dia berhasil menahan seranganku di udara dan parahnya, dia melayang dan itu yang membuat pertahannya yang longgar menjadi sempurna kembali. Dia memakai skill glide, skill yang sama denganku. Skill ini dapat membuat kita melayang di udara dan juga sangat baik untuk pertahanan di udara...

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Sayang sekali Sora." Katanya sambil menangkis seranganku.

Dalam sekejap Keybladeku terlempar ketika dia menangkis seranganku dengan kuat.dia mengarahkan Keybladenya kepadaku yang tanpa perlindungan dan senjata...

"Kau kalah Sora." dia berkata dengan senyum kemenangan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kekalahanku yang menyedihkan ini, kurasa aku perlu latihan lagi…

"Kau perlu latihan lagi Sora, sepertinya kau sudah lupa cara bertarung. Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya kembali." Dia berusaha menghiburku yang sedih karena kemunduran skillku dalam bertarung.

Aku langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, aku sungguh senang mempunyai nobody seperti Roxas, meski dia nobodyku tapi aku telah menganggapnya bagaikan adalah saudaraku. Mungkin kalau dia adalah saudaraku, dia akan jadi saudara kembarku yang berbeda kepribadiannya denganku. Dia sangatlah baik dan pengertian akan diriku, kurasa itu karena dia Nobodyku…

"Terima kasih Roxas…" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama… apakah kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum, aku mau ke gua rahasia itu dulu. Sudah lama tak ke sana." Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah gua rahasia itu.

"Okay…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kita menuju gua rahasia, guanya amat gelap dan sempit seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah pada gua ini, paling hanya bertambah beberapa gambar saja. Aku harus menggunakan magic fire sebagai penerang jalan karena jalan sempit di gua ini akan membuat kepalaku terbentu batu di atas karena gelap.

"Masih sama seperti dulu…" aku tersenyum melihat gambarku dan Kairi yang masih sama persis di gua ini.

"Kalian berdua yang menggambarnya?" Roxas melihat gambar kami.

"Ya…" Jawabku yang berjalan mendekat ke pintu di gua ini, di pintu itu aku melihat ada sebuah lubang seperti lubang kunci. "sebelumnya lubang ini tak ada…" kataku sambil menatap pintu itu.

_"__The door has open__…"_

"Huh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Roxas?" tanyaku pada Roxas setelah mendegar kata-kata itu.

"Tidak, memangnya kamu mendengar sesuatu?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya, kalau tak salah ada yang bilang pintunya akan terbuka" jelasku.

"Terbuka? Maksudmu pintu itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk pintu itu.

_"Wahai kesatria Keyblade…"_

"Huh?" kataku heran karena mendengar suara itu lagi.

_"… satu diantara kalian akan menjadi raja dari segala kesatria Keyblade. Dialah yang akan menjadi kunci menuju Kingdom Heart…"_

Mataku terbuka lebar, dia bilang kunci menuju Kingdom Heart! Suara siapakah itu? Mengapa suara itu bergema di kepalaku…

_"…dan mendapatkan kekuatan abadi…"_

"Kekuatan abadi?" kataku mengulang kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa Sora?" Roxas heran.

_"…Tapi berhati-hatilah, karena hanya satu orang terkuat yang akan terpilih dan menjadi bagian dari Kingdom Heart."_

"Menjadi… bagian dari Kingdom Heart…?" kataku kaget dan bingung

_**To be continued…**_

**Author Note: ** Ok, seleseai mengedit… bagi yg ingin review ulang, silahkan…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **re-editing chapy 1~**  
**

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War****  
****Chapter 1**

"Menjadi… bagian dari… Kingdom Heart?" kataku sambil menatap pintu itu dengan bingung.

Roxas terlihat heran mendengar kata-kataku, lalu dia memegang tanganku dan langsung menatap mataku. "Kenapa Sora? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia bilang… sesama kesatria keyblade harus bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang lain…" Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, aku mengatakannya sambil menunduk kebawah. "… dan yang terkuat akan mendapatkan kekuatan abadi dan menjadi raja dari semua kesatria keyblade…"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu…" Roxas bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Tanganku sedikit gemetaran ketika mengatakanya. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi Roxas." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Sora, jangan khawatir. Jika memang akan ada pertarungan antara kesatria keyblade, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi musuhmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu dan melindungimu dari apapun yang terjadi." Katanya memberitahu sambil tersenyum.

Aku jadi sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan Roxas. kalau aku harus melawan Roxas, berarti sama saja melawan diriku sendiri. Aku takut harus melawan diriku sendiri, karena kalau aku melawan diriku sendiri, berarti aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri juga. Seperti saat Roxas keluar dari tubuhku, seperti kehilangan sesuatu, tetapi aku masih kurang tahu apa yang telah hilang saat Roxas keluar dari diriku. Serasa diriku hanya setengah bagian saja, dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas. Jika aku membunuh Roxas, mungkin selamanya aku akan merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang aneh seperti ini…

"Terima kasih Roxas." aku memeluknya dengan erat setelah mengatakannya.

"Sama-sama…" dia juga memelukku dan dia menyatu dengan diriku. Aku merasa bahwa diriku langsung utuh lagi.

"Aku harus pulang…" Kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil menatap langit yang masih gelap. "Hah…" keluhku sambil menghela napas yang dalam. "kurasa aku akan bangun kesiangan…" keluhku sambil tersenyum kecil.

**~ At Sora House ~**

_Sora Dream…_

_"__The door… has open…__"_

_Siapakah yang berbicara…__?_

_"__The path has open for you__…"_

_Apa maksudmu__?_

_"kau dan teman-temanmu akan memulai jalan baru…"_

_Siapa kamu?_

_"Jangan memilih jalan yang salah, karena jalan yang kau pilih akan menentukan nasib teman-temanmu juga…"_

_Nasib teman-temanku__? Apa maksudmu? Siapakah kamu sebenarnya?_

_"Aku adalah pembimbing para kesatria Keyblade…"_

_Pembimbing? Apakah kamu yang membimbing aku selama ini?_

_"Ya, dia juga, dan dirimu yang satu lagi…"_

_Diriku yang… maksudmu Roxas? siapa yang kau maksud dia?_

_"Teman baikmu yang kau sayang,dia akan kehilangan arahnya lagi jika kau memilih jalan yang salah…"_

_Tidak… _

_aku tidak mau dia kembali kejalan yang salah…_

_"Hanya kau yang akan menentukan nasib mereka, hanya kau Sora__,__ the __chosen one__…"_

_Mengapa__ harus aku? __mengapa__…_

_"Kau akan tahu__ suatu saat,__ kesatria keybladeku…"_

**~ Awake ~**

"…Ra…Sora… bangun… kau akan telat kesekolah kalau kau tidak siap-siap sekarang." Kata seseorang sambil menguncangkan tubuhku supaya aku terbangun.

"Hm…" aku membuka mataku, tetapi langsung menutup mataku lagi karena silau akan cahaya matahari dari arah jendela kamarku.

"Wake up you lazy bump!" kata seseorang sambil tertawa.

"Hm? Wha…" Kataku setengah sadar sambil mendengar tawa seseorang. "Jangan tertawa, Kairi…" kataku sedikit marah dan cembetut di tertawai olehnya.

"Habisnya, kau lucu sekali Sora." katanya masih tertawa.

"Sudah…sudah…"Riku menarikku untuk bangun. "Ayo mandi Sora, kau masih punya beberapa menit untuk mandi." Katanya, dia mendorongku kearah kamar mandi dan aku berjalan dengan sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk. "Jangan lama-lama ya." Katanya sambil mendorongku masuk kamar mandi.

Aku menghela napas ketika aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, aku masih mengantuk sekali dan aku masih memikirkan siapakah suara itu? Mengapa bisa sampai terbawa-bawa mimpi dan rasanya mimpi itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi, rasanya terasa seperti nyata sekali...

_"Kau akan tahu__ suatu saat,__ kesatria keybladeku…"_ Itulah yang dia katakan dalam mimpiku. Suaranya sama dengan seseorang yang memanggilku. Apakah itu benar-benar hanyalah sebuah mimpi ya?

Siapakah orang itu? Dan mengapa hanya aku saja yang mendengar suaranya…

Aku menyalakan shower, air yang mambasahi badanku terasa nyaman sekali…

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan membasahi wajahku yang masih mengantuk. Air yang nyaman ini rasanya membuatku ingin tertidur lagi…

"Kau akan telat Sora…" kata seseorang disaat aku hampir tertidur dalam posisi tertidur.

"Woaaah!" Teriakku dengan kencang. aku langung mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhku dengan handuk. "Roxas!" teriakku sangat kesal. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba! terutama ketika aku sedang mandi!" kataku dengan marah, mukaku sangatlan memerah akibat di lihat sama Roxas ketika aku tanpa busana. Well, seharusnya sih aku tidak perlu malu karena kami sesama lelaki, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman ditatap olehnya ketika tanpa busana.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kitakan sama-sama cowok lagian." Katanya dengan heran.

"Tapikan aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka ada yang mengintip! Terutama kamu!" kataku memarahinya, rasanya kata-kataku sedikit agak kasar karena sedang emosi.

"Iya…iya…"Katanya sambil menghela napas, kurasa dia menyesal karena sudah keluar. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kamu bahwa kau akan terlambat…" Jelasnya dengan wajah sedih. "…lagipula Riku juga sudah pakai acara dobrak pintu tuh." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi.

Aku langsung melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi, seperti kata Roxas, pintu kamar mandi telah rusak dan aku melihat Riku-lah yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi ini. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, seperti melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya, tatapannya itu lebih tertuju pada Roxas dibandingkan denganku.

"Roxas… apa yang kau telah lakukan!" kata Riku dengan nada marah sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Aku langsung bingung mendengar perkataan Riku. Memangnya Roxas telah melakukan apa padaku? Dia baru muncul beberapa menit saja dan dari tadi tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Lebih aneh lagi, mengapa Riku terlihat marah pada Roxas? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Riku.

Aku bertambah bingung mendengar perkataan Roxas. 'Seperti yang kau lihat' itulah yang dia katakan. Jawaban macam apa itu? Dan apa maksudnya? Arh! Mereka berdua membuatku tambah bingung! Apa sih maksud mereka berdua?

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Riku langsung terlihat emosi, dia memanggil Way To Dawn dan langsung menyerang Roxas tanpa basa basi lagi.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Riku jadi emosi dan menyerang Roxas tanpa alasan yang jelas? Ada apa ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Aku jadi panic sendiri melihat mereka bertengkar! Bagaimana ini…

Roxas-pun langsung memanggil Oathkeeper dan dengan cepat menahan semua serangan Riku. Roxas bukannya menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini setelah menangkis seluruh serangan Riku, malahan dia membalas serangan Riku sehingga masalah ini akan menjadi panjang…

"Hentikan!" Aku berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua supaya mereka berdua mau membicarakan masalah ini dengan damai. "Aku tak mau ada yang berkelahi di kamar mandiku! " kataku memberi alasan asal karena aku bingung mau memberi alasan apa untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua langsung berhenti, tetapi meski mereka berhenti aku merasakan bahwa Riku masih marah besar sama Roxas dan rasanya ruangan ini terasa panas. Mengapa dia amat marah terhadap Roxas? apa yang membuat dia marah terhadapnya. Aku merasakan ketegangan yang hebat antara Riku dan Roxas, rasanya aku berkeringat, tapi keringat dingin melihat ketegangan mereka berdua, mereka berdua berdiam diri selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Riku memecahkan ketegangan ini dengan berbicara…

"Roxas…"Katanya dengan nada dingin dan tajam. "Kutantang kau bertarung di luar, sekarang…" katanya sambil menatapnya dengan marah.

Sekarang aku merasakan perasaan keingin membunuh yang semakin kuat dari Riku, dia menatap Roxas dengan penuh kebencian seakan-akan dia siap membunuh Roxas dalam sekejap. Tatapanku lalu beralih pada Roxas, aku sangat berharap dia akan menolaknya…

"Kuterima…"Jawab Roxas sambil senyum sinis.

Mulutku terbuka lebar kebawah karena kaget mendengat jawaban Roxas, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Hanya ada satu kalimat dalam pikiranku. 'apa-apaan ini?' begitulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, sebelumnya Roxas hanya mengingatkanku untuk bergegas dan sekarang mereka mendadak mau bertarung, padahal tidak ada angin kuat atau hujan petir. Sekarang kepalaku benar-benar dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan yang tidak ada satupun yang terjawab karena TIDAK ADA YANG DAPAT MENJAWABNYA! Oh my god! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Riku dan Roxas keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikanku yang mencoba mencegat pertarungan mereka berdua, mereka beruda berjalan keluar dari rumahku dengan kepala panas. Aku segera mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Di ruang tamu, aku melihat Kairi yang juga bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi setelah melihat Riku dan Roxas berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sora… tadi itu… Roxas? apa yang sedang terjadi?" katanya dengan heran dan kebingungan.

"Ya…" aku langsung berlari keluar dan melewati Kairi. "Maaf Kairi, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka tiba-tiba bertarung." Jelasku sambil berlari keluar dari rumah.

Diluar, aku melihat mereka berdua sudah mulai bertarung. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi sepertinya aku tidak boleh ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini ketika mereka telah mulai bertarung, lagipula aku masih tidak tahu penyebabnya mereka berdua bertarung. Aku melihat kearah Roxas, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. mengapa dia menerima tantangannya Riku? Padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa dan ini bisa di bicarakan secara baik-baik. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan berharap tidak ada yang akan terluka terlalu serius ataupun tewas…

Roxas menyerang Riku dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun, dia hanya menggunakan satu Keyblade-nya, mengapa dia tidak menggunakan dua keyblade ya? Biasanya dia akan memakai dua keyblade. Ah, tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan mengapa dia tidak pakai da keyblade! Pertarungannya terlihat semakin memanas dan mencemaskan…

Roxas terus menyerang Riku dengan berutal. Tetapi Riku bisa menghindari dan menangkis beberapa serangannya. Pertarungan mereka amat menegangkan, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kekuatan mereka berdua terlihat seimbang. Mereka sama-sama kuat, tapi kenapa Riku tetap kuat seperti dulu? Dia maupun aku sama-sama tidak berlatih bertarung lagi, kenapa dia bisa tetap kuat? Apakah selama ini dia berlatih diam-diam?

Pertarungan ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit, keadaan menjadi tambah tegang dan begitu pula aku. Aku tambah gelisah melihatnya, kita sudah bolos pelajaran pertama! mereka juga masih saling menyerang dan tak mau mengalah! Sama-sama keras kepala! Dan mereka berdua tidak mau menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik! Dasar…

Aku bertambah gelisah lagi melihat mereka berdua mulai kelelahan, aku sudah tak tahan melihat mereka berdua bertarung sampai mulai terluka cukup parah dan napas yang memburu terlihat sekali di kondisi mereka berdua saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan mereka dan kalau masih tidak mau berhenti, kurasa aku yang akan meng-knock out mereka berdua supaya berhenti...

"Sudah! Hentikan pertarungannya!" kataku marah-marah sambil memisahkan mereka berdua dan bersiap-siap menyerang mereka berdua jika masih tidak mau berhenti juga.

Mereka berdua-pun berhenti dan terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing sejenak, aku langsung menghela napas lega mereka berdua mau berhenti. Aku masih merasa bahwa Riku masih marah terhadap Roxas dan Roxas hanya tersenyum sinis terhadap Riku, senyum sinis Roxas terlihat memicu amarah Riku dan membuatnya semakin parah.

"Hey, kalian kenapa sih! Kita jadi terlambat kesekolah! Kita juga sudah membolos pelajaran pertama!" Kataku memberitahu.

"Dia harus membayar perbuatannya padamu Sora!" kata Riku dengan amarah yang kuat.

'_Perbuatannya?_' begitulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya, aku sangat heran dengan perkataan Riku. Apa maksud Riku dengan '_Perbuatannya_' Roxas? Apa yang Roxas lakukan padaku?

"Hm… memangnya aku lakukan apa dengan Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan polos dan sepertinya dia sengaja memberi tatapan polos pada Riku.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau mau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnyakan!" Kata Riku yang bertambah marah setelah mendengar jawaban Roxas.

"Oh, tapi aku hanya…"

Sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku langsung memotongnya. "Sudah cukup!" aku memarahi kedua. "Roxas! jangan memicu perkelahian baru! Dan kau Riku dinginkan kepalamu sebentar! Sepertinya kau dibuatnya salah paham." Kataku dengan kesal pada mereka berdua.

"…" mereka berdua langsung terdiam setelah mendengar teguranku.

"Roxas, mengapa kau menerima tantangannya Riku? Padahal kau tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi mengapa kau menerima tantangannya? Itu telah membuat kami terlambat kesekolah dan jadi bolos pelajaran pertama juga. Padahal kau sudah memperingatkanku bahwa aku akan terlambat kesekolah, tapi kenapa sekarang perbuatanmulah yang membuatku dan yang lain terlambat kesekolah? Aku minta penjelasan yang bisa aku terima." Kataku sambil memarahinya panjang kali lebar dengan perasaan sedih, heran, kesal, pusing, dan bingung.

"Uh…" sepertinya Roxas bingung bagaimana harus menjelask semua pertanyaanku. "… yah… begitulah…" jawabnya singkat.

"Begitulah? BEGITULAH! maksudmu bagaimana, Roxas!" aku bertambah bingung mendengar jawabannya yang sangat super singkat dan tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Well…"Ddia mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu ke telingaku. "Mengejek Riku…" katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Hah?"kataku super bingung. Sebelum aku memberi bertanya lagi, dia bersatu kembali denganku, kurasa dia ingin menjelaskan jawabannya hanya untukku saja.

Aku masih bingung dengan semua pertanyaan yang tidak ada satupun yang terjawab, malahan bertambah pertanyaannya. Aku menatap Riku dengan heran, memangnya apa yang telah terjadi sama Riku dan Roxas? apa pula yang dikatakan Roxas sama Riku hingga memicu kesalah pahaman? Masa hanya karena Roxas tiba-tiba muncul?

"Riku, kenapa kau sangat marah pada Roxas? Dan apa yang telah dia katakan padamu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"…" Riku menatap kebawah dan menghela napas dalam. "…Aku hanya…" katanya yang langsung terdiam.

"'Hanya' apa Riku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Salah paham seperti katamu. Dia memang memancing amarahku." Jawabnya sambil menatapku.

"Dengan mengejekmukan? Apa yang dia katakan ke kamu?" tanyaku yang bertambah penasaran.

Dia menghela napas sekali lagi. "Bukan apa-apa. Maaf sudah membuat kita terlambat kesekolah." Katanya tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting satu masalah selesai." Aku mengunakan magic cure untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Riku yang cukup parah.

"Terima kasih…" katanya senyum. "…ayo kita berangkat kesekolah, pelajaran kedua hampir dimulai."

"Yeah, tetapi kita harus jemput Kairi dulu karena dia menunggu di rumahku, dia bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, sama sepertiku." Kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya…" kata Riku sambil mengangguk.

**~ At School ~**

Kami bertiga tidak terlalu lama di marahi sewaktu kami bertiga tiba disekolah, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan guru kami karena mau meringankan hukuman kami tanpa mendengarkan alasan mengapa kami terlambat datang. Kami hanya disuruh membersikan dedaunan di taman saat jam makan siang dan membuanganya ketempat pembuangan sampah saja...

"Hah, syukurlah hukuman kita di ringankan…" Kataku sambil menghela napas dalam.

"Maaf…" kata Riku meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah Riku, itu bukan salahmu saja. Itu juga sebenarnya salah Roxas juga yang menyebabkan kita terlambat." Keluh sambil menghela napas.

_"Hey! Aku__-__kan sudah minta maaf juga!"_ Protes Roxas yang berteriak di kepalaku.

'_Iya…iya…__'_ Pikirku sambil menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Hey Sora, mengapa Roxas bisa keluar dari dirimu? Naminé tidak bisa melakukannya." Tanya Kairi yang menatapku dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu, Roxas bisa keluar dari tubuhku dengan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya…" Jelasku dengan wajah bingung.

"…." Riku terlihat menatapku dengan expresi datar.

"Lagipula, rasanya ada yang hilang saat Roxas meninggalkan diriku, seakan-akan ada perasaan bahwa seperti sebagian diriku yang hilang…" aku menghela napas sambil menyentuh hatiku. "…tetapi kembali utuh lagi ketika dia menyatu kembali denganku." Jelasku sambil menatap Kairi.

"Pasti enak ya, bisa saling sentuh dengan dirimu yang satu lagi…" Kata Kairi dengan senyum, dia terlihat sedikit cemburu karena Roxas bisa keluar dari diriku dan berbicara denganku.

Memang sih aku bisa di bilang termasuk _yang_ beruntung, karena mungkin tidak semua Nobody kembali ke dirinya yang asli dan mereka lebih banyak menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan daripada menyatu kembali dengan diri mereka sebelum mereka menjadi Nobody. Kurasa karena tubuh asli mereka atau yang dapat di sebut dengan _Somebody_ telah menghilang…

Aku jadi merasa sedih kalau mengingatnya, itu selalu mengingatkanku akan Axel. Bagaimana nasibnya saat dia menghilang ditelan kegelapan setelah menolongku?

Apakah dia kembali pada dirinya yang asli jika tubuhnya masih ada? Ataukah dia menghilang ditelan kegelapan? Aku tidak ingin dia ditelan kegelapan, dia sudah menolongku. Aku ingin sekali membalas pertolongannya karena sudah menolongku, akan aku lakukan apa saja untuk membayarnya kebaikannya itu. Mungkin tanpa pertolongannya, aku tidak akan sampai ke The World That Never Was dan tidak mungkin sudah ada di sini juga.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Ayo kita selesaikan secepatnya, terus kita ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku lapar nih!" Keluhku dengan senyum yang terasa di paksakan karena aku merasa sedikit sedih setelah mengingat Axel.

"Yeah. Tapi Sora, kau juga kerja! Masa dari tadi kamu hanya melihat saja!" Keluh Kairi dengan marah-marah.

"Iya, maaf…" kataku sedikit tertawa.

**~ After School ~**

Seusai sekolah, kami langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hari ini kami tak ada rencana untuk belajar, jadi mungkin kami bertiga akan pergi ke pulau kecil untuk bermain. Yah, untuk menghilangkan rasa penat karena terlalu sering belajar dan belajar lagi menghadapi ujian dadakan dan juga mempelajaran yang sulit di mengerti.

Aku bergegas pulang kerumah, aku mengganti baju seragamku dengan baju yang biasa aku kenakan (Baju di KH2). Setelah itu aku-pun bergegas keluar dari rumah dan menuju tepi pantai, aku belum melihat seseorang-pun di tepi pantai…

"Yeah! Aku yang pertama sampai…" kataku dengan gembira.

"Tidak juga Sora…" Aku melihat Riku datang tiba-tiba dan melemparkan sesuatu kearahku.

Kutangkap benda itu dan ternyata benda yang dia lempar kearahku adalah sebuah minuma kaleng. "ah, thanks…" kataku ketika melihat minuman kaleng ini.

"Sama-sama…" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan membuka minuman kaleng miliknya. "Kairi lama sekali, aku sudah tunggu disini sudah dari 15menit yang lalu…" katanya sambil menghela napas.

"What! Kau sudah tiba disini lebih dulu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya, lagipula aku tahu kau mau menjadi yang pertama tiba di sini, jadi aku dahuluin kamu kesini saja." Jawab Riku sambil senyum sinis.

Entah mengapa aku merasa Riku masih sama seperti dulu, dimana sebelum Destiny Island hancur. Dia salalu mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik dan tidak mau akan mau mengalah meskipun sudah terdesak.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Riku" kataku memberitahu dengan senyum.

"…tapi kau berubah Sora…" kata Riku memberitahkanku sambil menatapku. "…kau menjadi lebih sabar dan entah kenapa kau berusaha menjauh dari kami…" katanya dengan nada sedih.

'berubah'? apakah aku berubah? Aku merasa tidak berubah, hanya saja aku lebih sering melamun memikirkan siapa yang memanggilku? Dia terasa asing bagiku dan rasanya aku mengenalnya, tapi siapa?

"Apakah aku berubah? kurasa tidak, Riku, aku hanya lebih banyak melamun." Kataku memberitahu.

"Karena memikirkan siapa yang memanggilmu?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya hari ini."

"Semoga saja…" kataku sambil melihat kearah pulau kecil.

"Sora! Riku! Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku ketemu Selphie soal." Kata Kairi yang berlari kearah kami, dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru ketika berlari kearah kami.

"Oh… tidak juga Kairi, aku juga baru sampai. Tapi Riku sudah tiba lebih dahulu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." Kataku memberitahu sambil menatap Riku.

"Oh… syukurlah, kukira kalian sudah menunggu lebih lama." KataKairi yang terlihat lega.

"Ayo, kita ke pulau kecil." Kata Riku sambil menaiki perahu kecil.

"Ayo Kairi." Kataku sambil menaiki perahu kecil juga.

"Ya…" Kairi juga menaiki perahu kecil.

**~ At the small Island ~**

"Sudah lama kita tidak ke pulau kecil!" kata Kairi ceria sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ya, pulau kecil ini sama sekali tidak berubah." Kata Riku menatap sekeliling juga.

"Ayo kita berkeliling! Mungkin ada yang berubah!" Ajakku dengan semangat, sudah lama rasanya tidak berpetualangan di pulai kecil ini.

Kami bertiga berjalan mengitari pulau kecil selama beberapa puluh menit. Sepertinya pulau kecil ini tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali(Kata Riku dan Sora di Kingdom Heart 2 Ending)dan pulau ini tetap terlihat indah seperti biasanya. Kamipun jadi mengenang masa lalu dan membahasnya sambil bercanda...

"Kau masih ingat, Sora? Dulu, di sini kita berlomba lari dan aku menang." Kata Riku sambil menatap area waktu kami berlari dulu. "Dulu, kita berlomba lari karena akan menamai perahu rakit yang akan kita gunakan untuk keluar dari Destiny Island." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… sayangnya kita tidak sempat menggunakan perahu yang susah payah kau rakit itu…" aku ikut menatap area berlari dulu. "…Destiny Island hancur dahulu sebelum kita sempat berlayar keluar dari Destiny Island…"

"Oh ya! Waktu itu, apa yang kalian bisikan sebelum memulai lomba dulu?" Tanya Kairi dengan penasaran sambil menatap kami.

"Oh itu…" Riku tersenyum sinis. "…itu soal…"

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" aku langsung memotong pembicaraan Riku sebelum dia sempat menjawabnya.

Riku terheran mendengar perkataanku. Memang waktu itu aku dan Riku memperebutkan siapa yang akan memberikan buah paopu pada Kairi, sebenarnya dulu aku sangat menyukai Kairi, tetapi aku sekarang lebih menganggapnya sebagai teman saja. Perasaanku pada Kairi berubah sejak aku bertemu Axel. Meski kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja, aku mengenalnya dari memorinya Roxas. Sejak aku bergabung dengan Roxas, aku terkadang jadi merindukannya…

Ataukah ini perasaannya Roxas? Well, tidak tahu, yang penting itu sama-sama perasaanku juga, karena perasaan Roxas dan aku sama, yang berasal dari hati yang sama juga...

Kamipun menuju gua rahasia, guanya tidak terlalu gelap di siang hari, jadi tidak perlu penerang seperti kemarin malam. Kami melihat-lihat gambar-gambar yang ada di gua ini, Riku melihat gambar yang aku dan Kairi gambar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terdiam dan terpaku melihat gambar itu tanpa expresi…

Kairi ikut melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di gua, dia juga membisu dan menatap dengan serius gambar-gambar disini. Dia melihat dengan tanpa expresi juga…

Aku merasa suasana di sini menjadi aneh, mengapa semua menjadi terpaku dan membisu? Aku menatap pintu di gua ini, lubang di pintu itu seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk membuka kunci yang mengunci pintu itu dan rasanya, suara itu terdengar di balik pintu itu...

_"__The path has open__…"_

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi…

_"Bukalah pintu ini dan tentukanlah nasipmu…"_

Tiba-tiba keybladeku muncul sendiri tanpa perintahku. Dari ujung Keybladeku muncul sebuah cahaya dan cahaya itu menuju kearah lubang pintu itu. Terdengar sebuah bunyi '_klik_' dan pintu itupun terbuka secara perlahan…

Mataku terbuka lebar melihat pintu itu terbuka. _'Pintu ini terbuka lagi setelah Destiny Island hancur_' begitulah pikirku dengan keringat dingin mengingat ketika Destiny Island hancur.

"Terbuka…" Kata Riku sambil menatap pintu itu, expresinya terlihat tidak percaya pintu ini telah terbuka.

_'Kemanakah arah jalan ini jika aku masuk kepintu ini…'_ pikirku khawatir dan cemas.

"Kita bisa melihat dunia lain lagi Sora, tapi akankah kita meninggalkan Destiny Island lagi setelah susah payah kita kembali berkumpul?" Tanya Kairi menatapku dengan wajah sedih, dia terlihat tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Destiny Island sekali lagi.

"Kita mempunyai dua pilihan Sora, pergi atau tinggal. Kalau aku, aku ingin pergi sekali lagi, Sora…" kata Riku menatap dengan serius kearah pintu itu, dia terlihat ingin pergi dari sini.

"Kalau aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Destiny Island lagi Sora, tapi aku juga tak mau kalian pergi dan meninggalkan aku disini. Aku tak mau berpisah dari kalian lagi…" Kairi masih menatapku dengan wajah sedih, aku tahu dia tidak ingin sendirian di sini.

"Aku…" Aku bingung untuk memutuskannya, aku merasa dunia lain masih membutuhkanku lagi. Tapi jika aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Destiny Island lagi, Riku akan kembali menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya dan aku tidak ingin dia kembali dikuasai oleh kegelapan, ada kemungkinan juga dia akan menjadi musuhku lagi dan aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi setelah sekian lama aku mencarinya. Jika aku memilih untuk tidak pergi dan tinggal di Destiny Island, Riku mungkin tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan. Tetapi dunia akan dalam bahaya lagi dan aku harus benar-benar memikirkan pilihanku dengan pasti tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Aku tahu hal ini akan tiba saatnya dimana aku harus memutuskan jalan yang akan aku lalui seperti yang dikatakan king Mickey dalam suratnya_…_

_Untuk Sora…_

_Sora, akan tiba saatnya di__mana jalan baru akan terbuka bagimu dan akan cobaan baru yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya untukmu__._

_Tetapi ka__m__u bisa memilih apakah ka__m__u akan menerima jalan barumu ataukah tidak._

_Ini adalah hakmu mau menerimanya atau tidak._

_Jika __kamu__ tidak memilih untuk tidak menyelamatkan dunia lagi, __kamu __tidak __perlu mengk__hawatirkan nasib dunia lain, __saya__ akan mencoba menggantikan tugasmu._

_saya__ ta__h__u bahwa ka__m__u juga ingin hidup se__perti__ remaja seusiamu, __yaitu __menjalani hari-harimu layaknya __remaja normal lainnya__._

_Tapi __saya__ harap__,__ ka__m__u __mem__ikirkan __jawabanmu sebaik-baiknya__,__ yang__ manakah yang menurutmu yang terbaik bagimu. Hanya ka__m__u yang ta__h__u…_

_Dari king mickey._

Begitulah yang tertulis disuratnya…

"Sora…" Mereka berdua menatapku.

"Aku…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **done re-editing! ^^ want to review or not, it up to you~


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **editing ulang chapy 2~

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**  
**Chapter 2**

"Aku…" _Ingin pergi dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku dari dunia lain._ "… ingin pergi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temanku dari dunia lain. Mereka pasti berharap kalau dunia mereka dan dunia lain selalu aman dan tentram, maka dari itu aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Kairi.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu, Sora…" Kata Kairi dengan wajah sedih. "…Tetapi bukan berarti kalian boleh pergi tanpaku!" Lanjutnya dan dia kembali ceria. "Aku juga akan ikut dengan kalian dan membantu kalian." Katanya.

"Ini akan menjadi petualangan baru kita bertiga. Kali ini kita akan selalu bersama-sama menghadapi rintangan yang akan menghadang kita." Kata Riku dengan senang.

Sepertinya Riku gembira mendengar keputusanku. Meski begitu, aku tetap khawatir kalau dia akan dikuasai oleh kegelapan lagi. Aku harus mengawasinya supaya tidak mengunakan kekuatan kegelapan sampai tidak terkontrol. Aku tak ingin kami bertarung seperti dulu karena dia dikuasai kegelapan.

"Haruskah kita mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan dalam petualangan kali ini ataukah kita langsung pergi begitu saja?" Riku bertanya padaku.

Hm, aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa memberitahukan orang tuaku bahwa aku akan meninggalkan Destiny Island lagi. Aku berharap mereka mengizinkanku untuk pergi dan aku bisa meninggalkan Destiny Island tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir seperti petualanganku dulu. Lagipula aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanku di Destiny Island sebelum pergi. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Destiny Island. Aku pasti akan pulang kembali, karena ini adalah tempat kelahiranku dan juga tempatku di besarkan.

Tetapi aku merasakan kecemas yang cukup mengganggu, aku teringat perkataan dari suara itu…

"_Menjadi bagian dari Kingdom Heart…" _kata-kata itu sangat membuatku cemas, apakah maksud dari suara itu? Apakah aku tidak dapat kembali ke Destiny Island lagi setelah aku pergi dari sini?

"Sora?" Riku bertanya padaku lagi.

"Kita… persiapkan dahulu keperluan kita. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kita meninggalkan Destiny Island tanpa memberitahukan orang tua kita masing-masing. Bukankah tidak lucu jika mereka mengira kita menghilang karena diculik atau terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau benar!" kata Kairi sedikit tertawa. "Tetapi bukannya kita harus memberi alasan mengapa kita meninggalkan akan Destiny Island? Bagaimanakah kita menjelaskan pada mereka?" Kairi bertanya pada kami dengan bingung.

Aku dan Riku hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kairi. Aku menghela napas. Kurasa ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua kebohonganku pada orang tuaku. Selama ini aku berbohong tentang apa yang telah kulakukan di dunia lain.

Tetapi jika aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku, mereka pasti tidak percaya akan ceritaku. Mereka tidak mungkin percaya bahwa aku telah menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari bahaya Heartless dan Nobody. Mereka mungkin percaya akan Heartless karena Heartless-lah yang menghancurkan Destiny Island. Tetapi mereka pasti tidak percaya akan keyblade, magic dan Nobody.

Aku sungguh bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada mereka agar mereka dapat percaya pada ceritaku. Bisa saja mengira aku berbohong dan akan semakin sulit memceritakannya jika aku telah berbohong pada mereka semua…

"Ada ide?" Tanyaku dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap Riku dan Kairi.

"Tidak…" Jawab mereka berdua sambil merenung, sama seperti diriku.

"_Ceritakan saja semua." _Aku lalu mendengar suara dari kepalaku, suara itu adalah Roxas, bukan suara yang biasa kudengar. Dia sedang berbicara dari dalam diriku. "_Beritahukan tentang keyblade dan Nobody." Katanya di dalam diriku._

'_Tapi mereka pasti tidak percaya'_ Pikirku sambil menghela napas.

Roxas keluar dari tubuhku, itu membuat Kairi dan Riku sedikit terkejut. Kurasa mereka berdua masih belum terbiasa dengan Roxas. Dia memang jarang keluar dari diriku sejak aku kembali kesini dan Riku maupun Kairi memang tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa keluar dariku…

"Bbukankah bukti tentang Nobody itu ada." Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum. "Aku adalah Nobodymu Sora dan aku juga adalah bukti bahwa Nobody itu ada." Katanya memberitahu.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku mempunyai Nobody, karena mereka pasti sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tetapi Roxas memang benar, aku tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat soal petualanganku selama ini. Keyblade tidaklah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa yang akan kuceritakan tidaklah bohong. Aku harus mempunyai bukti yang lain untuk memperkuat bahwa aku memang tidak berbohong.

"Bagaimana Sora?" Kairi bertanya padaku dengan bingung.

Aku menatap kearah Riku, dia terlihat sedang menatap Roxas dengan perasaan waspada. Mengapa Riku terlihat seperti tidak percaya pada Roxas? Padahal Roxas juga aku, dia dan aku adalah orang yang sama meski harus kuakui rasanya sifatku maupun Roxas terasa berbeda cukup jauh.

"Um… bagaimana menurupmu Riku?" aku meminta pendapatnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Sora. Aku setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusanmu." Jawabnya sambil menatapku, expresinya kembali normal ketika menatapku.

"Baiklah, mari kita menjelaskannya bersama-sama." Kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

**~ back to the village ~**

Aku merasa suasana sangat tegang. Para penduduk maupun teman-teman sekolah kami telah pada berkumpul disini, dihadapan kami bertiga. Aku sedang menyiapkan diri sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka mengapa kami memanggil mereka berkumpul disini. Mereka semua terlihat bingung dan juga penasaran, sehingga aku jadi canggung…

"Ada apa Sora,Riku dan Kairi? Mengapa kalian memanggil kami untuk berkumpul?" Mereka bertanya pada kami dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik napas, lalu kuhembuskan napasku dan berharap rasa tegang dan canggung ini akan berkurang. Lalu kubuka mataku dan kutatap mereka semua yang hadir di sini. "Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau berkumpul disini…" Kataku dengan wajah serius. "… kami ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, karena kami ingin meninggalkan Destiny Island." Jelasku sambil menatap mereka satu per satu.

Mereka terlihat terkejut dan heran mendengar perkataanku. Tetapi aku langsung melanjutkan pembicaraanku sebelum ada yang mencoba bertanya. "Aku tahu bahwa kalian pasti bingung mendengar perkataanku ini. Aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa kami pergi karena ada hal penting yang harus kami lakukan dan karena itu aku ingin menjelaskan hal penting itu yang membuat kami harus meninggalkan Destiny Island ini." Lalu Aku memanggil keybladeku dan keybladeku muncul ditanganku. Mereka terkejut melihat keybladeku mendadak muncul ditanganku. "Pertama, aku ingin menjelaskan benda yang kupegang ini." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas supaya tidak tegang. "Benda ini di sebut keyblade, keyblade adalah sebuah kunci untuk menghancurkan Heartless, mahluk yang membuat Destiny Island ini hancur dulu. Aku terpilih menjadi salah satu kesatria keyblade sewaktu Destiny Island hampir hancur untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang hancur di telan oleh kegelapan..."

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku, orang tuaku memotong penjelasanku. "Sewaktu Destiny hampir Island hancur?" Orang tuaku sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasanku. "Mengapa kau terpilih Sora? Dan apakah alasan itu juga yang membuatmu menghilang selama setahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun?" Orang tuaku sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa aku telah membohonginya.

Hati terasa amat sakit melihat orang tuaku memandangku dengan wajah sedih dan kecewakarena aku telah membohongi mereka. "Ya, maaf kalau aku sudah berbohong." Aku sedikit memalingkan mukaku ketika meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku melanjutkan penjelasanku tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di hatiku karena membohongi kedua orang tuaku. "…Setelah Destiny Island hancur, aku di tolong oleh orang dari dunia lain. Orang itu menjelaskan semua hal yang tidak masuk akal bagiku, tetapi yang dia jelaskan kepadaku itu sebuah kenyataan. Orang itu juga menjelaskan arti keyblade memilihku. Dia berkata bahwa aku adalah kunci untuk menyelamatkan dunia, seluruh dunia." Jelasku.

Mereka masih terlihat tidak percaya dan juga terlihat bingung akan perjelasanku…

"Sora mempunyai tugas sebagai seorang kesatria keyblade. Dia harus mengunci seluruh hati dunia supaya tidak diserang dan dihancurkan heartless. Kalau hati dunia itu hancur, maka dunia itupun akan hancur juga dan di telan oleh kegelapan, sama seperti ketika Dsstiny Island hancur..." Riku membantuku menjelaskan.

"Dari dunia ke dunia lain, Sora mengunci satu per satu hati dunia supaya tidak hancur diserang heartless. Sora juga berusaha mengembalikan Destiny Island yang hancur, meski itu amatlah sulit. Dia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik." Tambah Kairi dengan wajah serius dan juga terlihat sedih.

Meski sudah menjelaskan sejauh ini, kami masih sulit membuat mereka percaya. Well, kalau aku menjadi mereka, kurasa aku juga tidak akan percaya…

"Setelah aku berhasil mengembalikan dunia yang hancur, mereka yang dari dunia itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya ke dunianya masing-masing. Tetapi aku tidak, karena masih banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Dulu ada sesorang yang mengincar Kingdom Heart, orang itu berhasil aku hentikan. Tetapi orang yang sama itu mau mengincar Kingdom Hearts sekali lagi setelah aku hentikan dan aku harus menghentikannya sekali lagi sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi." Jelasku.

"Apa itu Kingdom Hearts?" Mereka terliht bingung mendengarnya.

"Kingdom Heart adalah tempat semua heartless berkumpul dan dapat di sebut sebagai dunia kegelapan. Jika ada Hearless yang tertusuk keyblade ini, maka hati Heartless itu akan kembali pada Kingdom Heart…" Riku menjelaskannya dengan expresi datar.

Aku langsung melanjutkan penjelasanku. "Sebelumnya, orang yang mengincar Kingdom Heart itu adalah manusia yang di control kegelapan dan aku mencegah perbuatannya. Tetapi saat dia mengincar Kingdom Heart untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia sudah bukan manusia. Dia menjadi seseorang yang lain dan itu di sebut sebagai '_Nobody_'." Mereka tambah bingung mendengar kata Nobody. "Nobody, meski wujudnya sama seperti manusia. Mereka tidak memiliki hati. Mereka tercipta dari heartless yang mempunyai keinginan kuat, bisa dibilang evolusinya heartless. Meski begitu, mereka berbeda dengan heartless, mereka mempunyai akal, tidak seperti Heartless yang bergerak berdasarkan insting. Mereka sangat ingin mengincar Kingdom Heart untuk keabadian. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa kembali sebelum menghentikan mereka." Aku mengakhiri penjelasanku yang panjang ini.

Seperti dugaanku, mereka masih tidak percaya tentang Nobody dan Kingdom Hearts. Mungkin yang paling tidak masuk akal bagi mereka adalah Nobody…

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan bantuan Roxas. Mereka pasti lebih percaya jika Roxas, Nobodyku sendiri yang menjelaskanya. "…Aku akan memberi bukti bahwa Nobody itu benar-benar ada…" Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. "…Roxas,kuserahkan sisa penjelasan padamu." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Perlahan, aku merasa sesuatu keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tahu karena aku merasa bahwa ada setengah bagian dari diriku yang entah apaan menghilang jika Roxas keluar dari tubuhku. Aku melihat expresi mereka, mereka sangat terkejut, terutama orang tuaku ketika melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali denganku keluar dariku bagaikan membelah diri.

Roxas berdiri dihadapan mereka dan tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Roxas. Sora Nobody." Katanya sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

Mereka setengah tidak percaya melihat Roxas yang begitu nyata di hadapan mereka.

"K…kau, Sora… nobody?" Orang tuaku terlihat amat terkejut dan terlihat tidak percaya juga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Yeah…" Roxas tersenyum hangat pada orang tuaku dan juga orang tuanya sendiri. Yah, bagaimanapun juga diakan aku juga. "…Apakah… kalian akan menganggapku seperti anak kalian juga?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Orang tuaku terdiam bingung, tetapi Roxas langsung melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari orang tuaku terlebih dahulu. "Mungkin bagi kalian bahwa nobody itu tidaklah nyata. Meski begitu, aku adalah seorang nobody yang di ciptakan dari Heartless Sora. Yang di katakan Sora dan kedua temannya itu benar. Dulu, orang yang mengincar Kingdom heart bangkit kembali sebagai nobody. Dia mengajakku bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi yang dia bangun. Organisasi itu dinamakan organisasi XIII. Dia mengajakku bergabung karena aku dapat menggunakan keyblade juga seperti Sora." Dia memanggil keybladenya. "Sebenarnya keyblade dapat membawa keberuntungan dan bencana juga. Keberuntungan atau bencana dapat terjadi tergantung dari niat kesatria keyblade. Sepertinya dulu orang itu berencana menggunakanku untuk menghancuran dunia lain dan mengumpulkan hati-hati heartless dari dunia ke dunia…" Jelasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong.

Mereka terlihat mulai sedikit percaya dengan apa yang Roxas jelaskan.

"…Meski begitu, aku sungguh heran mengapa keyblade memilihku dan dulu, aku bergabung dengan organisasi tanpa mempunyai ingatan apapun, tidak satupun termasuk tentang Sora dan juga keyblade ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku harus melakukan misi yang tidak kumengerti?" mata Roxas terlihat sedih ketik dia mengatakannya. "Suatu hari, aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah nobodynya Sora. Aku terlahir setelah hati Sora tertusuk dan dia berubah menjadi heartless. Dia dapat kembali seperti semula berkat Kairi. Sora tenggelam ke dasar kegelapan setelah menusuk hatinya dan menjadi heartless. Kairi yang menemukannya dalam wujud heartless, berusaha untuk mengembalikan wujudnya. Dia memanggil namanya saat dia menjadi heartless dan disaat kesadaran Sora berada di kegelapan, dia menemukan seberkas cahaya didalam kegelapan itu. Saat dia meraih seberkas cahaya itu, dia kembali seperti semula. Meski dia di telan oleh kegelapan yang sangat gelap, tetapi aku tahu, di dasar kegelapan itu pasti akan selalu ada seberkas cahaya yang akan selalu bersinar meski sinar itu lemah. Karena, kegelapan tidak akan hidup tanpa cahaya dan cahaya tak akan hidup tampa kegelapan. Hanya itulah yang aku ingat saat aku lahir..." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Roxas, perkataannya memang benar. cahaya tidak akan ada jika tidak ada kegelapan, karena awal dari kegelapan berasal dari cahaya itu sendiri. Tidak akan ada bayangan tanpa adanya cahaya…

"… maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghianat organisasi XIII setelah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Nobody dari Sora. Aku ingin bertemu Sora meski kutahu akan banyak rintangan yang harus kuhadapi kedepan, tetapi aku tidak akan gentar." Roxas tersenyum padaku ketika mengatakannya. "Disini, masih ada satu lagi nobody. Dia adalah nobodynya Kairi." Roxas melihat kearah Kairi dan Kairi terlihat terkejut ketika Roxas mengatakannya. "Naminé, Aku tahu bahwa kau mendengarku. Bukankah kau ingin menolong, Sora bukan? Maka dari itu, tolong keluar dari Kairi sebagai buki bahwa nobody itu bukan hanya satu." Katanya sambil menatap Kairi.

Naminé tidak keluar dan Kairi-pun terlihat bingung…

Roxas lalu menghela napas. "Naminé, apakah kau takut? Bukankah Sora sudah memaafkanmu(**A/N:**_ he mean what she do to Sora in Chain of Memory_). Ini saatnya kau membalas budi padanya." Katanya.

Perlahan, sosok Naminé keluar dari Kairi. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sambil menatapku. "…Sora…" katanya dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Naminé, mengapa kau berwajah sedih? Senyumlah." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku dan dia tersenyum. "Ya…" lalu dia menatap kearah mereka semua dan memperkenalkan diri. "perkenalkan, nama saya Naminé. Saya adalah Nobody dari Kairi. Saya juga terlahir setelah hati Sora tertusuk keyblade dan dia berubah menjadi heartless, tetapi saya berbeda dengan Roxas. Jika Roxas terlahir dari tubuh, jiwa dan juga hatinya Sora, saya hanya terlahir dari tubuh dan hatinya Sora, tetapi jiwaku berasal dari Kairi. Waktu itu, Sora menusukan keyblade ke hatinya untuk mengeluarkan hatinya Kairi yang terperangkap didalam dirinya. Itu sebabnya aku dan Roxas bisa terlahir di dunia ini." Jelas Namine sambil tersenyum.

Semua penjelasan sudah kami jelaskan semua kepada mereka. Sepertinya sudah ada beberapa orang yang percaya dengan cerita kami.

"Kami akan meninggalkan Destiny Island setelah kami selesai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang kami butuhkan untuk perjalan kami ini..." Tambah Riku memberitahukan mereka.

Orang tua kami masing-masing sangat terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Riku. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, tolong tinggallah beberapa hari lagi." Orang tua kami masing-masing memohon. "Kami tidak ingin kalian pergi sekarang."

Aku menjadi sedikit bimbang mendengar permohonan mereka. Aku menatap Riku dan Kairi, Kairi terlihat sedikit bimbang juga, tetapi Riku terlihat tetap berniat untuk pergi hari ini biarpun orang tuanya meminta dia tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Lalu aku menatap Roxas dan Naminé , mereka berdua tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau masih mempunyai banyak waktu, Sora." Kata Naminé memberitahukannya.

"Kau juga tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, Sora." Tambah Roxas dengan senyum.

Perkataan mereka berdua membuatku memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kapankah aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Apakah setahun kemudian? Apakah dua atau tiga tahun kemudian? Ataukah lebih parah, tidak dapat kembali lagi kemari untuk selamanya…

"Sora…" Riku dan Kairi bertanya tentang keputusanku.

"Kita… tunda dulu ya, Riku, Kairi?" aku bertanya balik sambil menatap mereka berdua satu persatu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai masalah jika kau menundanya, Sora." Kata Kairi dengan senyum.

"…"Riku tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya terdiam saja dengan expresi kosong. Aku merasa bahwa Riku cukup keberatan dengan keputusanku untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mengapa dia ingin segera meninggalkan Destiny Island? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin segera meninggalkan Destiny Island, apakah mungkin alasannya adalah ingin membantu King Mickey? Dia dan King Mickey terlihat sangat akrab ketika kami berhasil kembali ke Destiny Island. Sebelum King Mickey, Donald, dan Goofy pergi dari Destiny Island, sepertinya King Mickey berpesan sesuatu pada Riku dan sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting…

"Riku…" aku mempertanyakan jawabannya dengan rasa khawatir.

"…" Dia menghela napas, helaannya terlihat panjang, seperti dia sedang memutuskan sesuatu yang penting sekali. "… terserah kau saja."

Aku senang mendengarkan jawabannya. Satu persatu orang-orang yang tadi berkumpul mulai bubar. Tinggal orang tua dan teman-teman kami yang masih berada di sini.

"Sora, apakah benar kau akan pergi dari Destiny Island?" Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie bertanya dengan wajah sedih. Sebelum aku kembali ke Destiny Island, entah mengapa mereka bertiga melupakanku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tetapi setelah aku kembali, perlahan-lahan ingatan mereka bertiga tentang masa kecil kami mulai kembali dan kami menjadi akrab lagi.

"Ya…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka. "… seperti yang tadi kukatakan, dunia lain sedang membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka dan aku juga salah satu kesatria keybalde, aku tidak ingin lalai dalam tugasku sebagai penyelamat dunia, bukan penghancur dunia." Kataku sambil bercanda.

Mereka sedikit tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Kau benar…" lalu mereka manatap Naminé dan Roxas. "Kalian… sungguh mirip dengan diri kalian yang asli."

Roxas dan Naminé hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Thanks…"

Setelah kami mengobrol beberapa menit, orang tua kami masing-masing mengajak kami pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Setelah aku dan Roxas sampai di rumah, orang tuaku (_Dan juga Roxas_) hanya terdiam dan hanya menatap kami saja, suasana terasa sangat hening dan tidak enak sekali atas kecanggungan situasi ini. Kuharap mereka sedang tidak marah padaku karena telah berbohong. Sebelum aku berniat memulai pembicaraan, Roxas memulai dahulu…

"Maaf… aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur dengan masalah Sora yang telah membohongi kalian, tapi Sora berbohong karena aku sendiri yang memintanya. Kutahu Sora ingin sekali merasakan hidup normal layaknya remaja seusianya. Maka dari itu, tolong maafkan dia…" Roxas memohon kepada kedua orang tuaku (dan juga Roxas), aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Roxas, karena aku yang salah, tetapi dia yang meminta maaf.

Orang tuaku (_Dan juga Roxas_) menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Bukannya kami marah padanya, kami hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Kami sebenarnya menyadari kehadiranmu, hanya saja kami kurang yakin. Setelah Sora kembali, kami memang menyadari ada keanehan padanya, dia suka berbicara sendiri dan terkadang kami juga mendengar ada seseorang berbicara dengannya, padahal dikamarnya hanya ada dia sendiri." Mereka menatap Roxas dengan wajah sedih. "Meski kau adalah Nobody Sora, tetapi kami tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai salah satu anak kami juga. Mungkin umpamaan yang tepat adalah kau adalah saudara kembarnya Sora." Mereka menatap Roxas dengan lembut.

Roxas tersenyum dan mendadak memelukku. Sepertinya dia sedikit menangis dan bahagia. Hampir seluruh Nobody tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang, karena mereka hanya dapat mengingatnya saja. Tetapi Roxas berbeda, ketika dia terlahir, dia tidak memiliki memori sehingga tidak tahu yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua, dia baru tahu yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua setelah mengingat semua memoriku perlahan-lahan. Nobody tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang karena mereka tidak mempunyai hati untuk merasakan, tetapi kurasa Roxas berbeda, dia masih bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan karena memakai hatiku…

Dia pasti senang sekali karena dapat merasakan kasih sayang secara nyata, bukan melalui memoriku saja. Makanya dia terlihat sangat bahagia…

"Syukurlah Roxas…" Aku memeluknya juga dengan erat.

"Ya…" Katanya dengan terharu

Ibuku (_Dan juga Roxas_) menjadi terharu melihat kami berdua. Dia juga ikut memeluk kami berdua dengan erat. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah tidak dapat terbendung dan terjatuh. Sepertinya aku merasa sangat lega karena Roxas diakui oleh ayah dan ibuku (_Dan juga Roxas_).

"Thanks, mom, dad…" kataku dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Ya… dan maafkan kami, Roxas. Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan bahwa kau adalah Sora nobody karena kami tetap menganggapmu ada sebagai saudara kembarnya Sora, bukan sebagai nobody." Kata ibuku (_Dan juga Roxas_) sambil memeluk Roxas dengan erat.

"Ya…" Air mata Roxas tambah tidak terbendung dan mengalir dengan deras setelah mendengar perkataan ibuku (_Dan juga Roxas_). "Terima kasih banyak, ayah, ibu. Terima kasih sudah mau menganggapku sebagai salah satu keluarga ini (**A/N:** I want someone to admit it that Roxas was exist. He deserved it…)."

"Sama-sama Roxas…" ayahku ikut memeluknya.

Hari ini, orang tuaku berusaha mengenal Roxas lebih baik. Kulihat Roxas terlihat sangat senang bisa bersama ayah dan ibu. Jika setelah aku pergi dari Destiny Island dan kembali lagi, kurasa kehidupanku akan sedikit berubah karena bertambahnya satu anggota keluarga dirumahku, yaitu Roxas. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika mempunyai saudara kembar meski dia itu Nobodymu sendiri sih.

Di saat makan malam, aku dan Roxas menceritakan kisah petualangan kami yang berbeda-beda. Kuceritakan segala sesuatu yang telah kulakukan didunia lain. Kecuali tentang Riku, kurasa aku akan merahasiakannya dari orang tuaku bahwa Riku pernah berniat membunuhku. Bias-bisa nanti kepergianku dengan Riku akan membuat kedua orang tuaku cemas. Orang tua kami hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita kami berdua yang menceritakannya dengan semangat.

"Sudah cukup ceritanya untuk hari ini. Sudah larut malam, kalian berdua sudah harus tidur." Ibu memperlakukan kami berdua layaknya anak kecil dan menyuruh kami untuk bergegas tidur.

"Ya…" aku dan Roxas berkata bersamaan.

"Kau tahu…" kata Roxas selagi kami menuju kamarku (_Dan juga Roxas_). "…kurasa aku sangat beruntung sebagai Nobodymu…" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "…Karena tidak semua orang mau menerima nobodynya sendiri. Tapi kau dan juga ayah dan ibumu mau menerimaku meski aku adalah seorang nobody." Kata Roxas setengah membisik padaku. Dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "…Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibumu…" katanya.

"Sama-sama, Roxas dan mereka juga orang tuamu…" Kataku memberitahu sambil tersenyum.

**~ A few days later ~**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kami bilang ingin meninggalkan Destiny Island, Riku bertanya padaku kapankah kita akan pergi meninggalkan Destiny Island.

"Mungkin kita pergi besok Riku, lagipula aku masih belum siap-siap." Kataku memberitahu.

"Besok ya…" dia menatapku dengan kecewa. "…bagaimana hubungan antara Roxas dengan orang tuamu?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Um baik-baik saja. Orang tuaku sangat senang dengan kehadiran Roxas." Aku tersenyum kembali jika mengingat momen dimana Roxas diterima sebagai anggota keluarga kami.

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan Riku, entah kenapa aku merasa dia kurang suka dengan jawabanku. Mengapa dia tidak senang ya? Apakah Riku masih mempunyai masalah dengan Roxas? Ataukah ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak menyukai Roxas?

Kami berdua terus terdiam sambil menunggu kedatangan Kairi di tepi pantai, hari ini kami bertiga janjian bertemu di sini dan terik matahari sangatlah panas sekali. Rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah ini, sayangnya aku sudah melihat Kairi yang sedang berjalan menuju kemari…

"Sora, Riku…" kulihat Kairi berjalan menuju kearah kami dengan wajah sedih, sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan kabar buruk pada kami berdua…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** wew, sementara aku berhenti editing sampai di sini, aku mau melanjutkan the half blood dulu…  
so, want to review ulang? jika tidak, ya ga p p... ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** It chapter 3 guys!! Thank for all your review! I love to read all those review! And I hope, I will got more review for this story.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Me:** Uh… Riku? Still mad at me???  
**Riku:** not your business.  
**Me:** (.) Still my business because I don't want you to hate me!  
**Riku:** Whatever… (Leaving again)  
**Me: **Don't worry Riku! Today the pairing is not just Sora and Roxas! It also You and Sora too! '_But more prefer to fighting. Hehehehe…'_

**

* * *

Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 3**

"Kenapa Kairi?" aku bertanya padanya.

"… Aku… ada masalah…" katanya sambil menatapku dan Riku dengan wajah sedih. "…Orang tuaku tak mengizinkanku pergi."

"Kenapa?!" kataku terkejut.

"Masalahnya mereka tak ingin aku dalam bahaya. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu padaku jika aku pergi…"

Perlahan, Naminé keluar dari tubuh Kairi. "Mereka takut karena dulu Axel pernah menculik Kairi, mereka jadi tidak mempercayai keselamatan Kairi pada kalian bertiga sama sekali." Naminé menjelaskannya.

"Bertiga?" Riku heran mendengarnya.

"Kau, Sora, dan Roxas." Naminé menjelaskannya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimna ini…" Kairi terlihat sangat sedih. "…Apakah orang tua kalian mengizinkan kalian?" dia bertanya padaku dan Riku.

"Orang tuaku mengizinkanku, tapi mereka meminta kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk pulang, aku diwajibkan pulang." Aku menjelaskan pada Kairi. "Bagaimana denga kau Riku?"

"Tak ada masalah. Orang tuaku berkata asal aku baik-baik saja tidaklah masalah." Kata Riku tampa expresi.

Terkadang aku merasa sedih, orang tuanya Riku selalu dingin terhadapnya. Riku menjadi sangat dingin karena kekurangan kasih saying dari orang tuanya, tapi semenjak aku selalu bermain dengannya dulu, dia jadi tidak terlalu dingin.

"…" expresi Kairi bertambah sedih. "Jadi hanya aku saja yang berhalangan…"

"Tak apa-apa Kairi, mari kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya sama-sama." Aku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Makasih Sora…" Kairi sedikit tersenyum.

_**Other POV…**_

Ada tiga pria berambut silver menatap Sora dan kawan-kawan dari kejauhan…

"Hee~ jadi dia ya…" Kata pria yang berambut panjang.

"Ya, menurut informasi yang kudapat memang dia orangnya." Kata pria berambut pendek.

"Ini sangat menarik…" Kata pria yang rambutnya sepanjang bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri salam dulu?"

"Salam ya…" kedua pria yang lain tersenyum sinis.

"Yup!" kata pria yang rambutnya sepanjang bahu. "Dan juga sebagai perkenalan!" katanya semangat sekali. "Kita beri hadiah juga!"

"Ide yang bagus Kadaj." Kata pria yang berambut panjang memuji pria yang rambutnya sepanjang bahu. "Ayo kita beri sambutan sekarang…"

Pria yang berambut panjang memanggil tiga buah heartless berukuran sedang.

"Tiga? Kan tidak meriah perkenalannya Yazoo…" Kadaj mengeluh pada pria yang berambut panjang yang juga saudaranya.

"Tiga saja cukup Kadaj, kudengar kekuatannya menurun. Kau hanya mau main-main sajakan? Ataukah kau mau langsung menghabisanya?" Tanya pria berambut pendek.

"Menurun ya…" Dia menghela napas. "…Jadi tak menarik deh. Mungkin temannya yang berambut silver itu cukup kuat, siapa yang mau bermain dengannya? Kau mau Loz?" Kadaj bertanya pada pria berambut pendek yang juga salah satu saudaranya.

"Tak masalah." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kadaj ikut tersenyum sinis. "Aku ingin tau seberapa lemah keyblade master itu…"

_**Back to Sora POV…**_

Kami bertiga (_Naminé already rejoin with Kairi_) berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menyediakan barang –barang kebutuhan kami. Kami membeli barang-barang untuk kebutuhan besok…

"Potion… ether…" aku mengambil beberapa potion dan ether. Kulihat Riku dan Kairi juga membelinya juga.

"_Kau tak membeli sarung tangan Sora?_" Kata Roxas mengingatkanku dari dari dalam kepalaku.

'_Kau benar… makasih sudah mengingatkanku Roxas._' Aku berterima kasih padanya.

Aku mengambil sepasang sarung tangan. "…" tiba-tiba aku memutuskan untuk mengambil dua sarung tangan. '_Satu untuk Roxas…'_ pikirku. Aku segera kekasir dan segera membayar semua barang yang kubeli.

"Sudah selesai Sora?" Tanya Riku dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. "Yup! Beli apa Riku?"

"Beberapa potion dan ether, sama sepertimu." Katanya sedikit tersenyum.

"Beli apa Kairi?" kulihat Kairi juga menuju kasir.

"Beberapa ether dan sepasang sarung tangan." Katanya.

"Huh? Tidak membeli potion?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Tak perlu, soalnya aku bisa menggunakan magic cure jika aku terluka." Dia menjelaskan.

"Huh? Kamu belajar magic sama siapa?"

"Namine yang mengajari Sora." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…" aku tak menyangka Naminé bisa menggunakan magic.

Setelah Riku dan Kairi membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli, kami berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Aku melihat beberapa orang berlarian dan panic sekali.

"Ada apa ya?" aku heran melihat orang-orang itu berlarian.

"…" sepertinya Riku tau kenapa mereka pada berlarian dan panic sekali. Dia terlihat waspada sekali. "…Heartless…"

"Heartless!?" aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Riku mengangguk dan memanggil keybladenya. "Sebentar lagi heartless itu menuju kemari…"

Aku dan begitu juga Kairi segera memanggil keyblade kami.

"Kairi, Jika heartless ini memang terlalu kuat bagimu, kau boleh mundur jika memang tak sanggup melawannya." Aku memperingatkannya.

"Jangan khawatir Sora, aku sudah cukup sering berlatih…" Kairi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Aku juga segera meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Kulihat ada tiga heartless berukuran sedang, ketiga heartless itu munuju kemari dengan cepat sekali. Heartless itu memiliki empat kaki, makanya mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera maju dan menyerang heartless itu, tetapi heartless itu menghindar dan berpencar. Dua heartless berlari kearah Riku dan Kairi. Sedang heartless yang satunya menyerangku. Sepertinya ada yang mengontrol heartless-heartless ini, mereka bergerak seakan-akan mereka mempunyai pikiran. Heartless itu menyerang dengan mulutnya , seperti mau menerkam dan memakanku.

Aku menghindari semua terkamannya kuhindari sebisaku. Mendadak, aku tersandung oleh suatu benda dari belakang. Dalam sekejap aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Heartless itu langsug memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menerkamku, tapi terkamannya kutahan dengan keybladeku.

Keringat membasahi keningku, tenaga heartless ini cukup besar tapi… "Haa!" kudorong heartless itu sekuat tenaga dan kupukul.

Heartless itu langsung marah, dia menggeram dengan kuat, menandakan bahwa heartless itu marah. Dari dalam mulutnya muncul sebuah asap, tiba-tiba saat mulutnya terbuka, ada sebuah bola api meluncur dari mulutnya dan mengarah padaku. Aku yang sangat terkejut karena melihat bola api itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya langsung menghindarinya dengan dadakan. Heartless itu tak hanya menembakan bola api itu sekali, tapi beberapa kali dan membuatku sedikit terdesak. Aku berlari mengelilingi heartless itu dan mendadak melompat ketubuh heartless itu. Heartless itu langsung memberontak dengan cara melompat-lompat dan terkadang berlari kearah tak menentu.

"Makan ini!" aku langsung menusukkan keybladeku kearah kepala heartless ini. Heartless itu menjadi tak berdaya dan mati. Perlahan tubuh heartless itu menghilang…

Aku langsung melihat keadaan Riku dan Kairi, kulihat Riku sedang membantu Kairi yang mengalami kesulitan dengan heartless itu. Kairi terlihat lelah. Aku segera berlari kearah mereka dan membantu mereka berdua mengalahkan heartless itu. Aku menyerang heartless itu dari arah belakang. Hanya dengan satu tebasan dari keybladeku, heartless itu segera mati dan perlahan menghilang…

Aku menghela napas. "Dimanakah heartless yang satu lagi?" aku mengamati sekelilingku, memastikan heartless itu tak terlalu dekat.

"Sudah kubunuh heartless yang satu lagi…" Kata Riku. Dia masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya. "…aku masih mencium bau kegelapan."

Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku lagi. "Kuatkah…?"

"Kira-kira hamper setara dengan Xemnes…" kulihat Riku berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan kegelapannya.

"Riku…" Kutatap dia dengan wajah khawatir. '_Ini tidaklah baik…_' pikirku.

"_Sora, coba kau perhatikan Riku baik-baik…"_ kata Roxas dalam pikiranku.

Aku menatap Riku dengan seksama, kulihat ada aura kegelapan yang mulai menyelimutinya. Warna matanya berubh menjadi kuning. "Riku! Jangan kau bangkitkan kekuatan kegelapanmu!" aku menperingatkannya. Aku merasa cemas sekali.

"Jangan khawatir Sora, aku dapat mengontrol kekuatanku dengan baik…" Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Matanya kembali ke warna yang semula sejenak…

"He~ Kau lumayan juga bisa mengalahkan heartless- heartless ini…" Datang seorang pria berambut silver,panjang rambutnya sepanjang bahu. "…Namaku Kadaj, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa maumu?!" aku bertanya padanya.

Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "_'Apa maumu'_ katamu? Aku kesini sekedar member salam saja. Yah~ sekalian mengetes kekuatanmu."

"Salam?" aku tidak mengerti apa maunya.

Mendadak seorang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver muncul dari belakang dan langsung menyerang Riku dengan tangan kosong. Riku mencoba menahan serangannya tetapi terlambat. Dia terkena pukulan itu dan terlempar dengan satu pukulannya.

"Riku!" aku langsung menyerang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver itu dan dia menahan seranganku.

"Sora! Dibelakangmu!" Kairi memperingatkanku.

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang, kulihat ada seorang pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakku. Pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver langsung beranjak dari tempat dia berada. Pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver itu langsung menembakiku dengan peluru. Aku menghindari dan menahan beberapa peluru itu. Kairi segera menembakkan fireball kearahnya, tetapi dia mengindarinya.

"Dia milikku Yazoo!" teriak Kadaj.

Dia langsung berlari kearahku dan menyerangku menggunakan dua buah knife. Serangannya sangatlah cepat, lebih cepat dari heartless yang sebelumnya menyerangku. Aku terkena sabetan knifenya beberapa kali.

"Ugh…" aku merasakan sakit setiap kali terkena sabetannya.

"Kenapa?" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tak bisa menghindari seranganku?!" Dia mengejekku.

"Ugh! Terima ini!" kataku terpancing emosi.

Aku berusaha menyerangnya, tetapi semua seranganku sia-sia. Dia bisa menghindari semua seranganku dan…

"_Soraaa!!!"_ Roxas berteriak dari kepalaku.

…Knifenya ditusukannya ke tubuhku. Wajah Kadaj begitu dekat dengan wajahku, dia tersenyum jahat(**A/N:** I mean… ' _He was smile evilish'_ lebih tepatnya...). aku langsung melangkah mundur sebelum knifenya tertusuk lebih dalam.

Roxas langsung keluar dari tubuhku dalam sekejap dan langsung menyerang Kadaj.

Mata dan badanku terasa berat sekali. Kepalaku juga pusing dan pandanganku sedikit kabur, sepertinya darahku mengalir terlalu banyak…

_**Riku POV…**_

Mendadak seorang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver muncul dari belakang dan langsung menyerangku dengan tangan kosong. Aku mencoba menahan serangannya tetapi terlambat. Aku terkena pukulan itu dan terlempar dengan satu pukulannya, tubuhku terbentur sama tanah…

"Riku!" Sora langsung menyerang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver itu dan dia menahan serangan Sora.

"Sora! Dibelakangmu!" Kairi memperingatkan Sora.

Kulihat ada seorang pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak Sora dari kejauhan. Pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver langsung beranjak dari tempat dia berada, dia berlari kearahku. Pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver itu langsung menembaki Sora dengan peluru. Sora menghindari dan menahan beberapa peluru itu. Kairi segera menembakkan fireball kearahnya, tetapi dia mengindarinya.

Kulihat pria bernama Kadaj berlari kearah Sora dan menyerangnya. Aku ingin membantu Sora, tapi pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver yang tadi berlari kearahku menghalangiku.

"Minggir!" aku menyerangnya dengan brutal.

Dia menahan seluruh seranganku dengan lengannya, lengannya dilindungi oleh sarung besi. Dia juga membalas seranganku, tapi bisa kuhindari karena gerakannya sedikit lambat dari heartless sebelumnya. Meski begitu, aku tak boleh meremehkan kekuatannya. Dia serangannya memang lambat, tapi sekali terkena serangannya pastilah mematikan. Aku memperhatikan gerakannya baik-baik, pasti dia memiliki celah yang bisa kuserang…

"Kenapa nak? Sudah menyerah?" dia mengejekku.

"Namaku bukan '_nak'_ tapi Riku." Aku berusaha menyerangnya lagi, tapi seperti sebelumnya, dia menahan semua seranganku.

"Namaku Loz…" Katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Beraninya kau!!!" aku mendengar teriakan Roxas. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sora berada, dia terluka cukup parah dan dia terduduk ditanah. Sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan…

"Celah!" Loz langsung menyerangku saat aku lengah.

"Ugh!" Aku menahan serangannya sebisaku. Kutahan serangannya dengan keybladeku, tapi pertahananku tidak sempurna dan nyaris membuatku terlempar oleh pukulannya. Mungkin jika aku tidak menahan serangannya, sekarang pasti ada beberapa tulangku yang patah…

Aku memutuskan membangkitkan kekuatan kegelapanku sampai sempurna…

Mata Riku perlahan berubah menjadi warna kuning dan disekitarnya terlihat aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat mengelilinginya (**A/N:** Riku will not turn to ansem/Xehenort, because I hate them.). Kekuatan Riku meningkat drastic, bukan hanya kekuatannya, kecepatannyapun meningkat. Hanya dengan sekejap, Riku langsung membuat Loz sangat terdesak. Bukan hanya terdesak, Loz juga tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik sama sekali. Tampa ragu-ragu, Riku menembakkan dark firaga ketubuhnya Loz. Gantian Loz yang terlempar karena serangan dark firaganya Riku. Riku tak langsung menghabisinya, dia berlari kearah Roxas dan segera membantunya…

_**Kairi POV…**_

Mendadak seorang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver muncul dari belakang dan langsung menyerang Riku dengan tangan kosong. Riku mencoba menahan serangannya tetapi terlambat. Dia terkena pukulan itu dan terlempar dengan satu pukulannya.

"Riku!" Sora langsung menyerang pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver itu dan dia menahan serangan Sora.

Kulihat ada seorang pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembaki Sora. "Sora! Dibelakangmu!" Aku memperingatinya.

Pria berambut pendek dan berwarna silver langsung beranjak dari tempat dia berada. Pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver itu langsung menembaki Sora dengan peluru. Sora menghindari dan menahan beberapa peluru itu. Aku segera menembakkan fireball kearahnya, tetapi dia mengindarinya.

"Dia milikku Yazoo!" teriak Kadaj.

Kadaj langsung berlari kearah Sora dan menyerangnya menggunakan dua buah knife. Pria bernama Yazoo yang tadi menyerang Sora beralih menyerangku. Dia menembakkan peluru kearahku dan aku segera berlari untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu.

"Bagaimana ini Naminé?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"_Coba kau tembakan magicmu, trus kau coba dekati dia dan serang jarak dekat. Biasanya kalau seseorang menyerang jarak jauh, dia lemah dijarak dekat…_" Naminé memberikan saran.

Kuikuti saran Naminé, kutembakkan beberapa magic blizzard kearahnya. Yazoo menghindarinya dan menembakiku juga. Aku berusaha mendekatinya, tapi dia selalu menjauh dariku dan menjaga jarak. Aku berlari kesebuah rumah kosong dan bersandar didinding rumah itu.

"Su…susahnya…" kataku dengan napas terengah-engah dan sedikit mengeluh.

"_Pelan-pelan saja Kairi, Kalau memang tak sanggup kau boleh mundur. Bukankah Sora sudah mengatakannya?" _kata Naminé dari dalam kepalaku.

"Kau benar… tapi aku tak akan mundur. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Sora dan yang lainnya, jika Sora bisa melawannya, aku juga bisa." Kataku yakin.

"_Ya… kita memang tak boleh merepotkan mereka jika kita memang mampu melawannya._" Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Naminé sedang tersenyum didalam diriku. "_Ayo kita kalahkan dia bersama-sama Kairi."_ Naminé keluar dari dalam diriku.

"Ya!"

_**Roxas POV…**_

Sora berusaha mati-matian menyerangnya, tetapi semua serangannya sia-sia. Dia bisa menghindari semua serangannya dan knifenya ditusukannya ke tubuh Sora.

"_Soraaa!!!"_ Teriakku.

Sora langsung melangkah mundur sebelum knifenya tertusuk lebih dalam.

Aku langsung keluar dari tubuh Sora dalam sekejap dan langsung menyerang Kadaj.

"Beraninya KAU!!!" aku berteriak kepadanya.

"He~ jadi kau ini nobodynya ya?" Kadaj terlihat gembira melihatku keluar dari Sora. "Menarik…menarik…" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Amarahku bertambah mendengar kata-katanya. Aku langsung memanggil Oathkeeper dan Oblivious, aku menyerangnya mnggunakan kedua keyblade ini. Aku terus menerus menyerangnya tampa berhenti hingga aku menemukan beberapa celahnya. Awalnya aku mengira dengan menyerang celah-celahnya, dia akan terdesak. Tetapi bukannya terdesak, dia malah memanfaatkan celahnya untuk membalas seranganku. Meski awal-awalnya aku dapat menahan semua serangannya, kondisiku yang sekarang membuatku semakin sulit menahan semua serangannya. Karena Sora mengalami luka yang cukup serius, aku merasakan sakit yang dia alami juga meski tubuhku tidak terluka.

Salah satu keybladeku terlempar saat berusaha menahan serangannya, pertahananku turun drastic jika aku hanya menahan serangannya hanya dengan satu keyblade. Tiba-tiba Riku datang dan menyerang Kadaj. Perlahan, Kadaj mulai terdesak karena aku dan Riku menyerangnya bersamaan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia tambah terdesak dan saa dia sudah sangat terdesak, ada seseorang pria berambut panjang dan berwarna silver bernama Yazoo menghentikan kami berdua…

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti atau teman baik kalian akan kubunuh."

Dia memegangi Sora yang tidak berdaya, dia mengarahkan gunbladenya kearah leher Sora. Sora terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan luka-lukanya. Aku dapat merasakannya karena aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya…

"Lepaskan dia!" Riku terlihat sangat marah, sepertinya kegelapan sedang mengendalikannya.

"Mengapa aku harus melepaskannya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu dia memegang wajah Sora. "Tidak kusangka, kau… seorang keyblade master bisa selemah ini?! Kau yang selalu dibicarakan oleh seluruh dunia karena kekuatanmu dan sebagai orang yang paling kuat! Ternyata kau sangatlah lemah!!!" katanya sambil menertawakan Sora.

Riku sepertinya sangat marah karena dia telah merendahkan Sora. Tetapi emosiku tidak ikut terpancing karena omongannya. Aku menghela napas, pasti ada cara untuk menolong Sora.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaian ingin lakukan disini?" aku bertanya pada mereka dengan tenang.

Kulihat pria yang berambut pendek dan berwarna silver yang tadi menyerang Riku muncul dan berjalan mendekati Yazoo. Kadaj juga berjalan mendekati Yazoo. Setelah mereka bertiga berkumpul mereka mengatakan sesuatu bersama-sama.

"Untuk menghancurkan dunia yang telah rusak ini…" kata mereka bertiga.

Aku dan Riku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Aku…" Sora berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "…tak akan…membiar…kan… kalian… melakukannya!" Kata Sora terengah-engah. Dia langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Yazoo. Dia juga berusaha menyerang mereka dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Sora!"

Aku dan Riku segera menyerang Kadaj dan yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga langsung menghindar dan berpencar. Aku langsung menangkap Sora yang hamper tumbang. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat dan badannya terasa dingin.

"Bertahanlah Sora…" kataku sambil membisikan ditelinganya.

"Hm…" Dia terlihat lelah dan kesakitan.

"He~ kau lumayan juga, masih dapat bergerak meski tubuhmu sudah diambang batas…" Kadaj memujinya. "… tapi perkenalannya sampai disini saja. Kami bertiga masih ada urusan lain." Kedua pria berambut silver segera pergi, tetapi Kadaj masih berdiam diri ditempat. "Oh ya, soal kami akan menghancurkan dunia ini, kurasa kami akan melakukannya lain kali." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. " Dan satu lagi…" Dia berhenti sejenak. "…aku ada hadiah untuk keyblade master itu. Kuharap dia menyukai hadiah itu." Katanya sambil tertawa dan segera pergi.

Mendengarkan perkataanya, membuatku merasakan firasat buruk. Kuharap ini hanya perasaanku saja…

_**Sora POV…**_

Aku pingsan setelah Roxas memegangi tubuhku dan ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada dikamarku…

Aku bangun dan keluar dari kamarku, aku mendengar suara Roxas, sepertinya dia terdengar sangat sedih. Aku berusaha mendekati tempat dimana Roxas berada, tubuhku terasa sakit sekali setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati ruangan dimana Roxas berada.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka melakukan ini!" Aku mendengar Roxas tiba-tiba berteriak dari ruang tamu, aku mendekati ruang tamu… "Padahal aku baru saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini beberapa hari saja!" Dia sepertinya mengatakannya sambil menangis. "Mengapa!!! Mengapa ini harus terjadi!!!" dia terdengar sangat dan sangat marah sekaligus sedih.

"Tenang Roxas!" Aku mendengar suara Naminé dari ruang tamu juga. "Sora sedang istirahat Roxas, dia sedang memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya…" Naminé berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia benar Roxas, kau tak ingin membangunkannya kan?" Aku juga mendengar suara Kairi didalam, dia juga berusaha menenangkan Roxas.

"Tapi bagaimana kau dapat menjelaskannya ke Sora! Bagaimana…" Roxas sepertinya sangat bingung dan sedih…

'_Apa yang ingin dia jelaskan?_' pikirku. Aku mengintip kedalam ruang tamu.

"Roxas…" aku melihat Naminé memegang bahunya Roxas. "…Kita bisa jelaskan ini bersama-sama."

"Tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya ke Sora Naminé!" Dia terlihat frustasi. "Aku tak sanggup melihat hatinya terluka! Aku tak bisa mengatakannya bahwa ayah dan ibu meninggal!!! Aku tak bisa…"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. '_ayah dan ibu meniggal!!!_' itu kata Roxas…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **like I said!!! Isn't this more sad??? Hope you like.  
Please REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Thank you so much for reading my fic and also thank you so much for all your review to. Even I only have little review each my chapter; I really love to read the review. Please read and review this chapter/story if you want to do it…

**

* * *

Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 4**

aku mematung terus didepan pintu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Otakku menjadi kosong, aku tak dapat merespon kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Roxas tadi. Aku terus diam didepan pintu ini hingga Riku datang dan dia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku berdiam diri didepan pintu ruang tamu. Dia mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sora? Kau seharusnya beristirahat dikamarmu." Kata Riku mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tampa berkata apa-apa. Dari dalam ruang tamu, Roxas terkejut menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang tamu, dia segera mendekatiku bersama Kairi dan begitu juga Naminé. Dia menatapku dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir padaku.

"S… sejak kapan kau berada disitu Sora?" katanya dengan nada terkejut dan sedikit sedih. Kulihat dimatanya masih tersisa sedikit air mata, sepertinya dia segera menyeka air matanya saat mengetahui bahwa aku berada didepan pintu ruang tamu.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Kepalaku terasa pusing saat mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan Roxas beberapa menit yang lalu diruang tamu. Hatiku mendadak terasa sangat perih sekali, tau-taunya air mataku sudah memenuhi mataku dan tidak terbendung lagi dimataku. Air mata yang terbendung ini akhirnya mengalir dengan deras sekali dan membasahi wajahku.

"Maaf Sora… maaf…" Roxas segera meminta maaf saa melihatku menangis. diapun menangis sambil meminta maaf lagi. "…Maaf…"

Aku menangis terisak-isak dan itu membuatku sedikit sesak napas. Riku lalu memelukku dengan erat dan berusaha menenangkanku. Aku lalu memeluknya dengan erat juga dan menangis dipelukannya. Didalam kepalaku hanya memikirkan orang tuaku yang meninggal dibunuh oleh heartless, karena hati mereka dihancurkan oleh heartless dan tubuh merekapun menghilang. Aku tidak terima dengan kejadian ini, sangatlah tidak terima! Aku terus menangis dan menangis hingga tidak sadar bahwa Riku membawaku kedalam ruang tamu dan mendekatkanku ke sofa yang empuk. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk, dia melepaskanku dan menuju kearah dapur, sepertinya dia kesana untuk mengambilkan segelas air untukku. Roxas lalu duduk disampingku dan dia menyeka air mataku.

"Maaf Sora…" Roxas meminta maaf sekali lagi. Dimatanya terdapat air mata yang berusaha dia tahan agar tidak mengalir lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "I.. itu bukan… sa… salahmu… Ro… Roxas." Kataku sambil menangis terisak-isak. Aku berusaha berhenti menangis, tapi tidak bisa…

"Sora…" Naminé mendekatiku. "Tabah ya…" dia juga berusaha menenangkanku.

Kairi juga mendekatiku. "Dia benar Sora…" katanya sambil memegang bahuku. "Jangan nangis Sora, Roxas tambah sedih melihatmu menangis. Dia dari tadi terus menjagamu tampa istirahat meski dia sedang sedih."

Aku menatap kearah Roxas, matanya sangat sembab, sepertinya dia menangis terus menerus dari tadi. Dia pasti menangis lebih lama dariku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sangat sedih dan lelah. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis lebih lama.

Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku, tapi percuma, air mata ini terus mengalir meski kucoba menghentikannya, seakan-akan jika sudah mengalir, susah untuk menghentikan air mata ini mengalir.

Naminé dan Kairi mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. Lalu Riku dating dan mendekatiku, dia membawakan segelas air untukku. Saat aku mengambil dan menyentuh gelas yang dia berikan, gelas itu terasa hangat sekali ditanganku, tanganku yang tadinya terasa dingin menjadi hangat karena gelas yang berisi air hangat itu.

Aku hanya menatapi gelas yang hangat itu dengan wajah yang masih basah karena air mataku. Aku tak dapat berhenti menangis hingga air yang tadinya hangat itu perlahan berubah menjadi dingin.

Roxas yang dari tadi duduk disampingku terlihat lebih tenang sekarang dan dia segera bergabung kembali denganku untuk beristirahat. Meski dia sudah tenang, aku masih belum bisa tenang sama sekali. Tapi aku memaksakan diriku tenang setelah memperhatikan kondisi Riku, Kairi dan Naminé baik-baik. Mereka terlihat lelah sekali, pasti mereka juga tidak istirahat sama sekali setelah aku pingsan. Aku menyeka air mataku dan menatap mereka.

"Kalian terlihat sangat lelah, kalian harus istirahat." Kataku membujuk mereka.

"Kairi, kau dan Naminé dapat pulang sekarang untuk istirahat, aku akan menjaga Sora." Kata Riku meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Ya…" Kata mereka berdua. Naminé segera bergabung dengan Kairi dan merekapun meninggalkan Sora dan Riku berdua diruang tamu.

"Kau juga harus istirahat Riku…" Aku mencoba membujuknya lagi untuk istirahat sambil menyeka air mataku yang masih saja keluar meski sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa terlalu lelah Sora." Katanya.

"Tapi!" aku berusaha membujuknya lagi.

"Shh…" Jarinya menyentuh bibirku. "Aku benar-benar tidak terlalu capek kok." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum hangat. "Kau butuh teman untuk menemanimu disaat kau bersedih."

Aku terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Lalu aku meletekan kepalaku dipundaknya. "Kau tau Riku…"

"Hm?" Katanya sambil menatapiku.

"Aku… selalu takut jika teman atau orang-orang yang kusayangi gagal kulindungi…" Air mata ini mulai membendung dimataku lagi. "Aku takut jika orang yang kusayangi tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku takut jika aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka. Aku takut sekali Riku, sangat takut sekali. Aku takut jika keberadaanku sangatlah sia-sia dan tidak berguna sama sekali..." Aku mulai menangis terisak-isak lagi. "A… aku sangat takut Riku…" Aku lalu memegang bajunya dengan erat. "A…aku selalu tidak tenang dulu, A… aku selalu me… memikirkanmu disaat kamu masih terjebak di… di Kingdom Heart. A…aku s… selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari, s… setiap waktu, setiap menit d…dan detik-detik yang kulalui. A… aku selalu bertanya-tanya pa…pada diriku apakah kau ba…baik-baik saja disana? A… apakah kau dapat bertahan hi… hingga aku datang menyelamatkanmu? A…apakah…"

"Shh…" Kata Riku berusaha menenangkanku. "Sudah,sudah…" Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu lagi, aku ada disini, disampingmu dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku yang terasa dingin, tangannya terasa sangat hangat. "Semua sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat untuk mengubahnya…"

Aku kembali terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Dia lalu memeluk kepalaku dan membelainya dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa menangis disampingnya selama berjam-jam tampa henti…

**Riku POV…**

Setelah Sora menangis selama berjam-jam, dia tertidur disampingku karena kelelahan. Meski dia tertidur, kulihat air matanya masih mengalir meski tidak sederas disaat dia menangis tadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Saat kuangkat, badannya terasa sangat ringan seakan-akan dia bagaikan sehelai bulu. Dia mengigaukan memanggil ayah dan ibunya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sangat kehilangan.

Tangannya mengarah kedekat dadaku dan menggenggam bajuku dengan erat sekali, sepertinya dia khawatir bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya Sora perlahan-lahan dan aku mendekat kekasurnya. Aku meletakannya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun, saat aku meletakannya, aku sadar aku tak bisa bangun sama sekali karena dia masih menggenggam bajuku dengan erat dan tak mau melepaskannya.

Setelah terjebak dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba dia mengigaukan namaku. Dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak dapat menangkap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan…

"R…Ri…Riku…" Katanya dengan suara kecil. "…K………" Aku tak dapat menangkap kata-katanya dia katakanya lagi. "Ke…g…lap… an…" Hanya kata-kata '_kegelapan_' yang bisa kutangkap, meski masih kurang terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Setelah itu dia terdiam dan genggamannya terlepas. Aku dapat bergerak dengn bebas lagi. Aku lalu duduk disampingnya dan menatapi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

Aku lalu membelai kepalanya agar dia bisa tenang. Setelah beberapa menit membelainya, dia terlihat lebih tenang dan kekhawatirannya seperti musnah.

Aku lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, perlahan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang agak dingin dan lembut itu. Aku menciumnya hanya selama beberapa detik saja, meski begitu, aku masih ingin menciumnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku khawatir ciumanku ini akan membangunkan tidurnya yang mulai tenang…

"Aku mecintaimu Sora…" Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelingannya. Aku tau dia tak akan mendengarnya, tetapi hatinya pasti mendengar. "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu dari segala bahaya, meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungimu." Aku lalu menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang lembab karena basah oleh air mata. "Aku… akan selalu menjagamu…" Aku menciumnya sekali lagi…

**Back to Sora POV…**

Saat kuterbangun, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku. Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur saat menangis disampingnya Riku…

Aku bangun dan membuat posisi duduk dikasurku. Aku lalu menyadari sesuatu, ada seseorang yang berada disampingku dan dia tertidur. Aku lalu menatap orang yang berada disampingku, dia adalah Riku, dia sedang tertidur disampingku.

Dia tertidur dengan lelap disampingku, aku terus menatapinya tampa berkedip sedikitpun. Melihatnya tertidur disampingku mengingatkanku akan masa lalu kami. Dulu, jika dia ataupun aku menginap dirumahku ataupun rumahnya, kami selalu tidur bersama layaknya kakak dan adik. Sebelum kami tidur, kami saling bercerita tentang dunia lain yang berada diluar sana ataupun tentang bajak laut yang berada ditengah lautan hingga larut malam. Aku jadi ingin kembali kemasa lalu…

Aku lalu menatapinya lagi dengan seksama, dia terlihat tenang sekali saat dia tertidur. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak ketika tidur, tidak sepertiku yang selalu bergerak ketika tidur. Riku selalu mengeluh bahwa kalau aku sedang tidur tak bisa tenang sehingga harus diikat dulu sebelum tidur agar tidak bergerak kesana dan kesini sewaktu tidur.

Aku lalu memegang rambutnya, rambutnya yang berwarna silver terasa halus dan lembut saat kusentuh. Dia pasti merawat rambutnya dengan baik. Sedangkan rambutku, agak kasar dan selalu berantakan. Melihat rambutnya yang halus dan lembut membuatku sedikit iri. Karena bosan hanya menatapinya, aku lalu memainkan rambutnya itu…

Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh tanganku dan matanya terbuka, dia menatapmataku.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Hm…" Jawabku dengan nada sedih.

Sebenarnya aku berharap saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, semua tentang kematian orang tuaku itu hanya mimpi dan orang tuaku sedang melakukan activitasnya seperti biasa. Tapi aku tak dapat lari dari kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah meninggal. Semua sudah terjadi dan seperti kata Riku, '_tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat untuk mengubahnya…_'.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi dan itu menandakan aku belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Aku jadi bingung, berapa lamakah aku pingsan?

"Ngomong-ngomong Riku, seberapa lamakah aku pingsan?" Aku Tanya padanya.

"Sekitar seharian…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "Tidak heran jika perutmu sangat marah karena belum diisi sama sekali. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Dia segera turun dari kasurku dan menuju keluar.

Akupun segera turun tapi Riku menghentikanku.

"Kau istirahat saja Sora, nanti akan kupanggil jika aku sudah selesai." Katanya didepan pintu kamarku.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk dikasurku terus berbaring lagi. Aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku, aku mulai memikirkan orang tuaku lagi, aku sungguh sangat menyesal tidak dapat melindungi mereka berdua. Mungkin, aku memang lemah…

"_Jangan memikirkan itu lagi Sora._" Roxas mengatakannya dar dalam diriku. "_Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan bahwa kau ini lemah, aku dapat merasakan kegelisahan dihatimu._" Aku tau dia menghela napas saat mengatakannya.

"tapi aku gagal Roxas…"Kataku dengan nada sedih.

Dia langsung keluar dan menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang gagal Sora, aku juga sama. Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang tua kita…" Dia menatapku dengan sedih. "Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa hanya kau saja yang sangat lemah, aku juga lemah karena tak bisa melindungi orang tua kita." Dia membelaiku dengan lembut.

Aku tau bahwa dia selalu mengertiin aku disaat aku sedih maupun senang. Karena dia dapat merasakan perasaanku dan aku juga dapat merasakan perasaannya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Dia terlihat bingung saat aku memeluknya, tapi dia tak bertanya apa-apa dan dia memelukku juga sekalian membelai kepalaku.

"Maaf aku tadi tak bisa menemanimu saat kau sedih dan menangis Roxas." Aku meminta maaf.

"Tak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tak bisa menenangkanmu saat kau menangis. Aku juga mempunyai sedikit masalah emosi…" Katanya meminta maaf juga.

"Hey Sora! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu!" Terdengar suara Riku dari arah luar dan sepertinya berasal dari dapur.

Roxas langsung bergabung denganku saat mendengar suaranya Riku memanggilku. Aku segera turun dari kasur, saat keluar, aku mencium aroma makanan yang membuat perutku langsung bunyi lagi sebagai tanda protes.

Aku langsung menuju dapur, dimeja makan kulihat ada sebuah sandwich tergeletak tepat ditengah meja makan. Kulihat Riku sedang memanaskan susu disebuah panci. Aku duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada disekitar meja makan, lalu aku mengambil sepotong sandwich, sandwich itu terasa masih hangat.

Isi sandwich ini sangat simple, terdapat daging asap, selada, dan sedikit tomat yang diiris tipis. Aku segera memakan sandwich itu selagi hangat. Selagi aku mengunyah makanan ini, aku masih suka menatap sekitarku dengan sedih, aku berharap bahwa ayah ataupun ibuku ada dan sedang melakukan sesuatu didapur ini, seperti kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan dipagi hari...

Aku menghela napas. Ibuku maupun ayahku sudah tak ada, aku tak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku menatap kemeja makan lagi, masih tersisa beberapa potong sandwich di situ dan aku baru memakannya satu potong.

Entah kenapa nafsu makanku hilang, padahal perutku masih mengeluh lapar sekali. Akupun hanya menatapi sandwich hingga beberapa menit dan tiba-tiba sebuah gelas berisi susu diletakan didepanku. Aku menggangkat wajahku dan kulihat Riku berada disampingku. Dia lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada disekitar meja makan.

"Minumlah selagi masih hangat Sora…" Katanya dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Kuraih gelas yang berisi susu hangat itu. Kutatap gelas yang kupengan selama beberapa detik, lalu aku meniup uap panas yang keluar dari susu hangat itu dan kuminum perlahan-lahan.

Selagi aku meminum susu itu dengan perlahan-lahan, kuperhatikan Riku sedang menatapiku dengan expresi yang kosong. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang, kami saling menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit hingga aku meletakan gelas yang masih terisi susu itu dimeja.

"Riku…" Aku menatap matanya lagi setelah aku meletakkan gelas dimeja makan. "…Kurasa, malam ini kita akan meninggalkan Destiny Island seperti yang kubilang sehari sebelumnya…" jika yang dikatakan Riku bahwa aku memang pingsan seharian, berarti janjiku untuk meninggalkan Destiny Island memang hari ini.

Riku hanya mengangguk mendengar keputusanku. Dia mengarahkan piring sandwich yang masih banyak berisi sandwich kearahku. "Makanlah yang banyak…"

"Hm…"

Aku lalu mengambil sepotong sandwich lagi dan melahapnya sampai habis, lalu aku mengambil sepotog lagi dan melahapnya lagi. Aku terus mengambil sandwich dan terus memakannya hingga tampa terasa sepiring sandwich yang dia buatkan untukku sudah habis kumakan.

Aku lalu meraih gelas yang berisi susu tadi, susunya sudah menjadi dingin dan aku segera menghabiskannya dengan beberapa tegukan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya…" kataku sedikit tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku hanya melahap sandwich itu tampa memikirkan rasanya yang enak ataukah tidak sama sekali. Yang kupikirkan hanya segera mengisi perutku yang kosong supaya tidak protes lagi samaku dan tidak membuat Riku khawatir.

"Sama-sama…" Dia hanya tersenyum melihat sepiring sandwich yang dia buat habis kumakan. "Mau kubantu menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk perjalanan kita nanti malam?" dia menawarkan bantuan ke aku.

"Um… bagaimana dengan keperluanmu sendiri Riku?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Dia lalu tersenyum sinis. "Aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanku jauh-jauh hari Sora. Tidak kayak kamu yang masih suka santai-santai dan baru menyiapkan keperluanmu jika hari itu datang." Katanya sambil mengejekku.

Aku hanya bisa memasang muka malu saat dia mengatakannya. Dia memang selalu bergegas dalam segala hal…

"Jadi, mau tidak kubantu?" Dia bertanya ulang.

"Ya…"

xXxXxXxXx

Riku dan Roxas membantuku menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kuperlukan untuk perjalanan nanti malam. Berkat bantuan mereka, semuanya sudah selesai dipersiapkan lebih cepat dari dugaanku dan nanti malam aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi. Tinggal membawa badan dan barang-barang yang sudah disiapkan.

"Makasih sudah membantuku menyiapkan barang-barangku." Aku berterima kasih pada Riku dan Roxas.

Roxas hanya menatapku dengan senyuman, Riku tersenyum dan berkata '_sama-sama_' padaku

.Aku tersenyum. "Kalian pasti capek dan haus, aku ambilkan minuman dulu. Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya!" Aku segera meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju kearah dapur.

Didapur, aku mengambil tiga buah gelas dan meletakannya dimeja. Aku membuka lemari es untuk mengambil jus yang berada didalamnya. Ketika pintu lemari es itu terbuka, aku terkejut melihat ada sebuah cake berukuran sedang berada didalam lemari es. Soalnya seingatku kemarin pagi tak ada cake didalam lemari es, yang ada beberapa jus botolan dan beberapa buah segar. Aku mengeluarkan cake itu dan kuletakkan dimeja. Disamping cake itu tertulis…

"Selamat jalan Sora dan Roxas. Kalian berdua harus hati-hati dan pulang dengan selamat…" Aku membacakan tulisan itu.

Aku terus menatapi cake itu hingga bermenit-menit. Mataku mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata karena aku menyadari bahwa cake ini sengaja dipesan oleh orang tuaku untuk salam perpisahan dari mereka. Aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"Aku… dan Roxas akan selalu hati-hati…" Kataku sambil tersenyum menatap cake ini.

Aku mengambil jus didalam lemari es dan menuangkannya kegelas osong dimeja makan. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong cake ini menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku mengambil tiga piring kecil untuk meletakan potongan cake ini. Sisa cake yang masih tersisa kusimpan lagi kedalam lemari es.

Aku menghela napas. Tidak kusangka kedua orang tuaku sangat mengkhatirkanku, mereka pasti sangat takut kehilanganku dan juga Roxas. Aku lalu menatap sebuah foto yang tergantung didinding dapur, didalam foto itu terdapat aku,Roxas dan kedua orang tuaku, wajah kami semua terlihat sangat bahagia didalam foto itu, seakan-akan tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan tentang hari esok.

Foto itu baru saja kami ambil beberapa hari yang lalu karena Roxas tak pernah ada difoto keluarga kami, jadi orang tuaku ingin selalu melihatnya jika kami pergi, meski hanya dari foto. Melihat foto ini mengingatkanku bahwa yang paling bersedih bukan hanya aku, tapi Roxas juga. Dia pasti sangat sedih karena hanya bisa bersama ayah dan ibu sebentar saja.

Setelah menatapi foto ini hingga bermenit-menit, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapinya, jika aku tidak berhenti menatapinya, aku bisa mematung menatapi foto ini seharian karena aku sangat merindukan mereka.

Aku segera membawakan cake dan jus itu menuju kamarku. Aku berhenti beberapa detik didepan pintu kamarku dan menarik napas, aku menghembuskan napasku dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Aku kembali~" aku mengusahakan agar suaraku tidak terdengar sedih.

Saat memasuki kamarku, aku merasakan suasana yang tidak enak didalamnya. Kulihat wajah Riku dan Roxas terlihat dingin dan mereka tidak saling pandang satu sama lain. Seakan-akan mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat…

"Hey guys… kalian kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran. Aku segera meletakkan cake dan jus dimeja belajarku.

Keduanya hanya terdiam saja tampa mau menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi…

"Uh… kalian… hauskan? Ayo diminum jus yang kubawakan." Aku segera menberikan segelas jus ke Riku dan segelas ke Roxas.

Aku lalu memberikan cakenya juga supaya suasananya sedikit lebih enak. Keduanya makan tampa berkata apa-apa. Suasananya sangat hening sekali, mereka berdua terus menerus diam hingga jus dan cake mereka berdua habis dimakan. Aku sebenarnya ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi aku tak tau harus bicarakan apa…

Roxas tiba-tiba kembali bergabung denganku tampa mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah dia bergabung denganku seutuhnya, dia juga hanya berdiam diri didalam diriku. Tiba-tiba Riku menghela napas dan menatap mataku.

"Kau sudah yakin kalau kita akan meninggalkan Destiny Island hari ini?" Dia bertanya padaku, dia berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah Roxas bergabung kembali denganku.

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan yakin. "Aku sudah yakin sekali…"

"Bagaimana dengan Kairi? Apakah kau sudah menanyakan kepastiaan akankah dia pergi ataukah tidak?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku belum sempat membantu Kairi meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya supaya dia dapat pergi bersama kami. Kurasa aku harus meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

"Riku, ayo kita kerumahnya Kairi sekarang…" Aku mengajaknya.

Dia hanya mengangguk tampa bertanya apa-apa. Sepertinya dia sudah tau tujuanku kesana…

x-XxX(**A/N:**_Maaf, tapi kuskip percakapan antara Ortunya Kairi dengan Sora_)XxX-x  
_(I'm to lazy to make the conversations._)  
(I also hate Kairi.)

Meski kumemohon untuk mengizin Kairi dapat pergi bersama kami, mereka tetap menolaknya dengan alasan keselamatanya tidak pasti terjamin. Memang kalau sudah meninggalkan Destiny Island, keselamatan aku, Riku, maupun Kairi tak akan terjamin.

Diluar, didunia lain pasti banyak bahaya yang mengancam kami. Bukan hanya Heartless, Nobody juga pasti mengincar kami. Belum lagi orang-orang yang membenci kami dan para kesatria Keyblade yang lain yang nanti kutemui.

Wajar saja mereka tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi, kurasa jika aku pergi tampa alasan yang kuat, kedua orang tuaku juga pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku. Aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pada kedua orang tuanya Kairi…

"Bagaimanapun juga kami tak akan mengizinkan Kairi untuk pergi!" Kata kedua orang tuanya Kairi mempertegas lagi. "Meski dia bukan anak kandung kami, kami sangat menyayanginya."

"Ayah, ibu…" Kairi berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dihentikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka menghela napas. "Kairi, kami akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau pergi. Kau tak memiliki alasan yang kuatkan untuk pergikan? Kau hanya akan menemani Sora sepanjang perjalanannya sajakan? Tolong pikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami juga…" Kata kedua orang tuanya memohon.

Mendengar kata-kata kedua orang tuanya membuat aku maupun Kairi hanya terdiam. Memang Kairi tak punya alasan khusus untuk ikut pergi bersama aku dan Riku. Aku menghela napas, selama apapun aku memutar otakku, aku tak dapat memikirkan alasan yang kuat agar Kairi dapat pergi bersama kami. Aku hanya bisa menatapi Kairi dengan wajah sedih…

"Sora…" Katanya sambil menatapku dengan sedih juga. "Maaf, kurasa aku tidak dapat pergi bersama kalian…" Dia meminta maaf. "…Aku tak boleh egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaanku. Aku harus memikirkan perasaan orang tuaku juga."

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum padanya. "Tak apa-apa Kairi, jika kau juga memutuskan tidak pergi, tak ada yang bisa kukatakan untuk mengubah keputusanmu. Lagipula seharusnya yang minta maaf itu aku, bukannya kamu." Aku meminta maaf padanya. "Malam ini aku dan Riku akan pergi meninggalkan Destiny Island." Aku memberitaukannya.

Kairi terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakannya. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu Sora?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum dan menunjukan bekas lukaku. Bekas lukaku sudah sembuh berkat healing magic yang kugunakan untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan lukaku. "Semua sudah sembuh dan aku tak ingin menunda kepergiaanku lebih lama lagi."

Wajah Kairi bertambah sedih meski hanya sesaat. Dia segera mengganti expresinya dengan senyuman. "Bolehkan aku mengantar kepergian kalian?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja..." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

xXxXxXxXx

_Sore menjelang malam…_

Aku dan Riku menuju tepi pantai bersama-sama, kulihat teman-temanku berada disana. Sepertinya mereka menunggu sesuatu. Tiba-tiba mereka berlari kearah kami dan menyapa kami.

"Sora! Riku!" mereka memanggil kami. "Kami datang kemari karena kami dengar malam ini kalian akan pergi?" mereka bertanya pada kami.

"Ya…" Jawabku singkat.

"Kami ingin mengantarkan kepergian kalian." Kata seorang pria berambut blond.

"Makasih Tidus,Wakka,Selphie. Makasih kalian mau mengantarkan kepergian kami." Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka bertiga.

"Sama-sama!" Kata mereka bersamaan. "Kami pasti akan merindukanmu." Kata seorang cewek brunette disamping Tidus.

"Aku juga pasti merindukan Kalian Selphie…"

"Sora! Riku!" kudengar ada seseorang memanggil kami dari belakang.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Kairi berlari kearah kami.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat!" katanya terengah-engah.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi ke pulau kecil…"

Kami semua menaiki perahu dan menuju pulau kecil. Aku menuju ke gua rahasia dan mereka mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku masuk kedalam gua rahasia itu didalam, kulihat pintu itu masih terbuka lebar. Aku dan Riku mendekati pintu itu…

Aku terdiam sejenak menatapi pintu itu. "Kurasa… ada kemungkinan heartless akan masuk kedunia ini jika jalannya terbuka…" Aku menatap kearah Kairi. "…Mungkin inilah alasannya kau tak boleh pergi bersamaku Kairi…" Kataku.

Dia terheran mendengar kata-kataku." Apa maksudmu Sora?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau mempunyai tugas disini Kairi, kau harus terus memastikan kalau jalan menuju Destiny Island tetap tertutup, sehingga heartless ataupun orang lain tak dapat masuk kedunia ini. Bisakah kau mengunci pintu ini setelah aku dan Riku masuk Kairi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Tapi, jika aku menutup pintu ini, bagaimana kau dapat kembali ke Destiny Island lagi Sora?" Tanya Kairi dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. "Jangan khawatir, Keyblade dapat menunjukkan jalannya untukku." Aku berjalan memasuki pintu itu dan Riku mengikutiku dari belakang. "Selamat tinggal teman-teman, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" kataku sambil menunjukkan senyumanku yang terakhir bagi mereka, karena kami tak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau juga Sora! jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya juga!" kata mereka dengan sedih.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi memanggil kami. "Kalian harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat! Karena aku dan semua orang di Destiny Island akan menunggu kalian pulang!" katanya sambil menangis.

Aku dan Riku hanya mengangguk. Pintu itupun tertutup dan menghilang perlahan…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note:** Okay, I make Kairi leave in Destiny Island. I hope no one mad, because _I_ don't really like _her_. Review for me?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Oh yeah baby! Aku update lagi meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama sekali!!! Sungguh aku bahagia sekali karena ceritaku sudah sampai chapter 5 dan sementara belum kehabisan ide!!! Ooooooooooh yyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah!!! Read and review!!!

**Me:** Um, Sora-chan…  
**Sora:** What?  
**Me:** Um, are you mad I kill your parent in the last chapter? (Worried)  
**Sora: **(Sighed) how could I couldn't be mad? It was really sad to lose your parent. Don't you know that?  
**Me:** I know, because my daddy already dead when I at ten. So, I know what you feeling to…  
**Sora:** … (About to cry)  
**Me:** (Panic seeing Sora-chan about to cry) Ah! Sora-chan! Please don't cry…  
**Sora:** (Crying)  
**Me: **(Also crying seeing him cry) I am really sorry Sora!!!

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 5**

Aku sedikit menghela napas saat melihat pintu itu menghilang dari pandangan kami. Lalu pandanganku segera beralih kearah Riku yang dari membisu sambil menatapiku terus-menerus.

"Mari kita jalan Riku." Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Hm." Katanya sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Kamipun berjalan selama beberapa menit di Corridor of Darkness ini. Menurutku, kita akan tiba disana beberapa langkah lagi…

"Menurutmu…" Riku mencoba mengajakku berbicara untuk memecahkan kesunyian kami. "… Corridor of Darkness ini akan membawa kita kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa… kita akan kesana…" kataku masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Dimana kita akan memulai semua dari awal…" aku sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Disana, Hallow Bastion…"

Jalan Corridor of Darknesspun berakhir. Terlihat sebuah cahaya yang terang dan kami keluar disebuah kota yang tak terlalu asing bagiku dan juga Riku. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat kota ini. Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Riku dan mengajaknya berlari menuju alun-alun kota ini.

Aku memperhatikan setiap tempat yang kulalui. Tampa terasa, senyumanku bertambah lebar saat melihat beberapa tempat yang tidak berubah. Saat kami tiba di alun-alun kota, kami berhenti berlari dan memperhatikan sekitar mereka.

"Sedikit berubah meski tidak terlalu banyak." Aku masih tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Aku sungguh senang dapat kembali lagi ke Hallow Bastion!"

Kulihat Riku tersenyum saat melihatku ceria. "Syukurlah kalau begitu Sora."

"Hum!!!" aku masih tersenyum bahagia.

Disaat Sora dan Riku sedang asik melihat-lihat dan berkeliling dikota ini. Dari kejauhan, ada seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dia menatapi Sora dan Riku dari atas atap rumah yang cukup tinggi sambil memperhatikan mereka terus menerus.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata cewek berambut hitam tersebut. "Tidak mungkin dia berada disini! Apakah pemuda berambut brunrte spike itu benar-benar Sora?!" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Cewek itu segera melompat turun dari atap rumah itu dengan gesit. Lalu dia berlari kearah alun-alun kota. Saat dia melihat keberadaan Sora dan Riku, dia berjalan mendekati mereka dengan perlahan agar mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengikuti mereka.

Setelah dia merasa cukup dekat dengan mereka, dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan menakap Sora. Tampa basa-basi, dia segera melompat kearah Sora. Sayang, saat dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Sora, Riku menyadari kehadirannya.

"!!!" Teriak cewek berambut hitam pendek itu hendak menangkapnya.

Riku segera menarik Sora kesampingnya agar cewek itu gagal menangkapnya. Akibat perbuatan Riku, cewek itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah karena gagal menangkap Sora.

"Huh?" Aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Beberapa saat setelah Riku menarikku kesampingnya, aku melihat ada seorang cewek jatuh tersungkur ketanah dengan cukup keras. "A… apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada cewek yang terjatuh itu dengan khawatir.

"Huuuu…" kata cewek yang masih terbaring ditanah itu dengan nada sedih. "Teganya kau menghindari sambutanku Sora."

"Uh… maaf…" kataku sambil meminta maaf pada cewek itu. Aku tak bisa mengenali cewek itu karena wajahny tidak kelihatan, tapi dari pakaiannya sepertinya aku mengenal siapa cewek ini. "Yuffie?" tanyaku padanya sekalian menebak apakah dia memang Yuffie, temanku yang tinggal di Hallow Bastion.

Tiba-tiba dia bangun sesaat setelah aku memanggilnya Yuffie. Begitu dia berbalik, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat sekali.

"Soooooooorrraaaaaaaa!! Sudah laaaamaaaa tidaaaaaak ketemuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" katanya sambil berteriak kencang.

Teriakkannya langsung mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar kami dan itu membuatku malu karena semua orang sedang memandangi kami dengan tatapan heran.

Tiba-tiba Riku melepaskan pelukan kami. Kulihat raut mukanya agak kesal pada cewek yang memelukku ini, mungkin karena dia mengundang perhatian disekitar kami.

"Sora!!" katanya sambil berusaha memelukku lagi tapi dihalangai sama Riku.

"Hey Yuffie! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. "Kau tetap tak berubah."

Cewek itu adalah Yuffie, temanku. Dia memang memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan dan terkadang dia memang ceroboh. Meski begitu, entah kenapa kami sangat akrab. Mungkin juga karena aku juga agak ceroboh ya?

"Yup!!! Kau juga tak berubah! Tak tambah tinggi!" kata Yuffie sambil mengejekku.

"Hey!" Aku sedikit memarahinya.

"Bercanda kok!" kata Yuffie sambil tertawa. "Kau bertambah tinggi sedikiiiit saja." Katanya sambil memperhatikanku. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih menuju Riku. "Dia siapa ya???"

"Oh, kau belum pernah ketemu dengan Riku?" Yuffie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia Riku, teman yang selalu kucari dulu. Dia dan aku adalah teman semasa kecil, kami selalu bersama-sama dulu." Aku menjelaskannya.

Beberapa detik setelah aku selesai menjelaskan, perlahan Roxas keluar dari tubuhku. Yuffie terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Roxas keluar. Dia sempat melompat mundur beberapa meter dariku karena terkejut ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepanku.

"Woah! Siapa kau?! Dan apa maumu?" katanya memasang mode bertarung dan hendak menyerang Roxas.

Roxas tersenyum. Dia terlihat sedikit tertawa saat melihat tingkah lakunya Yuffie.

"Dia ini Roxas, Nobodyku Yuffie." Aku segera menjelaskannya sebelum dia menyerang Roxas dengan shurikennya yang sangat besar.

"…" Dia diam sejenak. "Heeeeeeeeeee!!!" lalu dia berteriak secara tiba-tiba dengan kencang karena terkejut. "Nobodymu?!" Yuffie mendadak mendekati Roxas dengan cepat sekali dan langsung menatapinya dengan seksama selama beberapa menit tampa berkedip.

Roxas terlihat tidak nyaman karena Yuffie menatapinya terus menerus. Setelah puas menatapi Roxas, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Riku. Sama seperti dia memperlakukan Roxas, dia juga menatapinya bermenit-menit sampai dia puas. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riku kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hm~ Teman dan Nobodymu itu sangat cakep dan imut-imut juga ya!" kata Yuffie cukup keras sehingga dapat terdengar oleh Riku maupun Roxas.

Mukaku langsung memerah saat dia mengatakannya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum malu pada Riku dan Roxas yang menatapiku dari belakangnya Yuffie.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuffie, dimana Leon dan yang lain?" tanyaku padanya sambil berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Yah~ seperti biasa~, Leon dan Aerith sedang patrol diluar kota, mengawasi heartless-heartless yang berusaha masuk kedalam kota ataupun yang ingin masuk kedalam Radiant Castle." Katanya sambil menatap kegerbang keluar. "Kalau Cid dan Merlin, mereka sedang berada dirumah Merlin mengerjakan hal yang tidak mau kuketahui." Katanya sambil menatap kearah rumah Merlin.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku juga mau keluar dari kota dulu untuk mencari Leon sekalian memperhatikan apakah heartless masih banyak yang berkeliaran disekitar sini~" kataku sambil menatap gerbang keluar.

"Okay! Kalau begitu aku mau kembali patrol dalam kota lagi!" Yuffie mengatakannya dengan semangat. Setelah mengatakannya, dengan cepat dia meninggalkan kami dalam sekejap.

"Hey Riku, Roxas, mau ikut aku patrol?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua, tetapi sebelum mereka menjawab, aku mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Ah sebentar!" kataku mendadak. "Kitakan belum selesai berkeliling. Mari kita berkeliling dikota ini baru patrol."

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk tampa berkata apa-apa padaku. Kami berkeliling lagi melihat-lihat dan kulihat ada beberapa toko baru. Ada toko baju, ada toko accessorize, ada toko weapon, ada juga toko ice cream, dan masih banyak lagi…

Kulihat kota ini sudah banyak yang lalu-lalang. Pasti sudah banyak penduduk yang tinggal disini. Dulu, kota ini sangatlah sepi karena Maleficent tinggal di Radiant Castle. Tapi, setelah dia pergi, mungkin penduduk yang tinggal disini merasa lebih aman karena kepergiaannya dan heartless maupun Nobody sudah pasti berkurang.

Setelah aku puas melihat-lihat kota ini, aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk patrol. Saat keluar, aku tak melihat satupun heartless. Setelah beberapa menit berpatroli, kami hanya menemukan beberapa heartless. Heartless yang kami temui sangatlah lemah dan hanya beberapa detik saja, mereka menghilang karena kami terlalu kuat bagi heartless itu.

Aku merasa bahagia karena aku jarang bertemu heartless di dunia ini. Mungkin, dunia ini sudah hampir mendekati kata damai…

Kulihat Roxas dan Riku terlihat lebih santai, mereka berdua berjalan tampa waspada sedikitpun diwajah mereka. Terkadang, jika kuperhatikan mereka berdua, mereka berdua suka menatap keatas tebing-tebing yang menjulang tinggi ini sejak kita berada didekat tebing ini setiap beberapa menit. Apakah mereka memperhatikan keatas karena takut suatu saat tebing ini longsor ya?

Gara-gara mereka berdua setiap beberapa menit menatap keatas sesekali dengan wajah sedikit waspada, aku jadi sedikit khawatir bahwa tebing ini akan longsor. Akhirnyapun aku menatap keatas juga untuk memastikan tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Saat aku menatap keatas, yang kulihat hanyalah tebing menjulang tinggi dengan kokoh, langit biru dan awan putih yang indah, burung-burung yang sesekali lewat dan seekor heartless yang berterbangan mengikuti kami…

Sebentar!!! Ada heartless yang diatas!!?

"Heartless!!!" aku langsung memanggil keybladeku dan hendak menyerang heartless itu dengan magic, tetapi Roxas menghentikanku. "Kenapa???" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Heartless itu tidak menyerang dari tadi." Roxas memberitauku.

"Sepertinya heartless itu diperintah seseorang untuk mengawasi kita. Jadi percuma saja jika kita membunuh heartless itu, setelah dibunuh, akan ada heartless lain yan datang." Tambah Riku.

"Tetapi yang namanya heartless harus dibasmi!" Aku protes pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tau Sora, tapi bagaimana jika orang yang mengawasi kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Seperti saat kau ingin menyerangnya. Sampai kapanpun kau membasmi heartless itu satu per satu, heartless-heartless itu akan bermunculan terus. Bisa-bisa kau kehabisan tenaga hanya gara-gara menghabiskan banyak tenaga hanya untuk menyerang satu heartless yang berada tinggi diudara dan ada kemungkinan orang yang mengawasi kita itu menginginkan hal itu terjadi." Kata Riku menjelaskan sekali lagi.

"Dan mungkin juga sekalian mengecek kekuatan dan juga kelemahan kita. Kita tak boleh ceroboh…" Tambah Roxas sambil menatap heartless itu.

Uh… entah kenapa mereka hebat sekali dalam menganalisa situasi. Kalau aku sendirian saja disini, mungkin kata-kata Riku sudah jadi kenyataan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa terkagum-kagum pada mereka berdua.

Hah… seandainya saja aku punya kemampuan analisa yang sama hebatnya dengan mereka. Tetapi mengapa ya, Roxas, Nobodyku sendiri mempunyai kemampuan analisa yang baik? Padahal kemampuan analisaku sangatlah jelek…

"Kenapa Sora? Kok kamu terlihat murung?" Tanya Roxas.

Sepertinya Roxas memang peka tentang perasaanku. Aku segera tersenyum sebelum dia bertambah cemas terhadapku. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Perlahan, keybladeku menghilang. "Jadi, apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkan heartless itu?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Karena mereka berdua bilang tidak apa-apa, maka akupun mengacuhkan heartless itu. Kamipun melanjutkan patroli kami hingga kami berada didepan Radiant Castle.

"Tak kusangka aku akan melihat Castle ini lagi…" kata Riku dengan nada yang sedih meski wajahnya tidak terlihat sdih sedikitpun.

Sesaat, kulihat wajah Riku berubah menjadi sedih. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja, karena dia tau kalau aku sedang menatapinya dengan sedih. Kurasa melihat Castle ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian dulu, dimana dulu dia hendak mencoba membunuhku karena dia sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Kulihat dia mencoba tersenyum padaku, mungkin dia tak ingin aku bersedih…

"Hey, mari kita kembali kekota. Sudah hampir sore, akan banyak heartless berkeliaran dimalam hari…" Roxas mengajak kami kembali.

"Ya…" kataku masih sambil menatap Radiant Castle.

Begitu kami berbalik, kami melihat banyak sekali heartless yang berkerumunan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar dibelakang kami.

"Astaga!" kataku sangat terkejut sekali melihat heartless-heatless itu.

Aku, Riku, dan Roxas segera memanggil keyblade masing-masing dan memasang mode bertarung. Tetapi heartless-heartless itu tidak menyerang kami dan hanya berdiam diri ditempat.

Kulihat, ditengah-tengah kerumunan heartless, terdapat seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana, diantara heartless-heartless itu. Dia mengenakan jubah seperti Organization XIII. Heartless-heartless itu segera membukakan jalan untuk dilewati oleh orang itu dan dia berjalan mendekati kami sambil menatapi kami satu per satu.

"Sora the Keyblade Master, Riku the Dawn Keyblade Master, dan juga Roxas the Nobody of Sora dan juga the Twilight Keyblade Master…" Kata orang itu sambil menyebut nama kami satu per satu. "Diantara kalian semua, apakah ada yang memilih jalan cahaya? Semua?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari jarak kami.

Aku menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaanku karena dia bertanya dengan cukup sopan pada kami. "Jalan cahaya…" kataku mengulang sedikit pertanyaannya. "Aku selalu memilih jalan cahaya, karena, cahaya adalah kekuatanku." Kataku sedikit tersenyum. "tapi kalau Riku dan juga Roxas, mungkin jalan cahaya dan juga kegelapan. karena cahaya dan juga kegelapan adalah kekuatan mereka." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

"…" dia membisu sejenak. "Seharusnya kau lebih memilih kegelapan…"

Aku merasa kata-kata itu tidak tertuju padaku, tetapi lebih tertuju pada Riku. Riku hanya terdiam saat aku menatapinya. Meski begitu, aku dapat sedikit merasakan ada keinginan membunuh dari Riku yang tertuju pada orang asing itu.

"… karena kegelapan, akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang sangat kau inginkan selama ini…" Tambah orang itu.

"Dia tak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Sela Roxas dengan nada dingin pada orang itu.

Entah kenapa kebencian Riku yang tadinya tertuju pada orang asing itu beralih pada Roxas. Sepertinya perkataan Roxas menyinggung Riku sehingga membuat dia marah padanya.

Situasi mendadak menjadi tidak enak sekali. Tiba-tiba, orang itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kami. Dark realm muncul didepan orang itu dan dia berhenti tepat didepan dark realm itu.

"Kurasa, karena dirimulah, membuat dia menjadi bimbang antara cahaya dan juga kegelapan…" katanya sambil menatapi kami. Setelah mengatakannya, dia memasuki dark realm dan menghilang.

Kurasa, perkataan orang itu yang barusan dia katakan itu tertuju padaku. Bukan kepada Riku maupun Roxas…

Setelah orang itu menghilang, heartless-heartless yang tadi tidak bergerak, mendadak menyerang kami. Sepertinya orang tadi mengontrol para heartless itu, makanya tadi mereka tidak menyerang kami sama sekali. Karena dia pergi, maka para heartless itu jadi lepas control dan menyerang kami.

Aku, Riku dan Roxas segera menyerang heartless-heartless itu, dengan gerakan gesit dan hati-hati karena jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak meski mereka sangatlah lemah. Kami tetap kalah jumlah dan tetap ada kemungkinan kalah karena mereka terlalu banyak. Kami bisa saja kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya kalah…

Disaat Sora dan kawan-kawan sedang bertarung melawan heartless-heartless itu, seorang pria berambut brunette panjang dan memiliki luka di antara kedua matanya datang dan menuju kearah heartless-heartless itu. Dia tidaklah sendiri, dia bersama seorang wanita berambut brunette panjang.

Pria berambut brunette yang sedikit panjang itu segera berlari kearah heartless-heartless itu sambil membawa busted sword yang terlihat sangat berat sekali, pria itu tidak terlihat kesusahan saat berlari sambil membawa sword yang berat itu.

Begitu dia berada cukup dekat dengan para heartless itu, heartless-heartless itu tampa ragu-ragu menyerang pria itu. Tetapi, dengan satu tebasan dari busted sword pria itu, beberapa buah heartless itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ketika Sora menyadari kehadiran pria itu, dia langsung tersenyum lebar sesaat setelah dia melihat pria itu.

"Leon!" kataku sambil tersenyum senang melihat pria berambut brunute yang sedikit panjang itu.

Berkat kedatangan Leon membantu kami membasmi heartless-heartless ini, tampa terasa, heartless-heartless ini menghilang dengan cepat. Aku segera menghabisi heartless terakhir yang tersisa dengan beberapa pukulan.

Kulihat, setelah aku menghabisi heartless yang terakhir,Leon dan seorang wanita berambut brunute panjang yang sangat kukenal mendekatiku. Wanita yang berambut brunute panjang itu adalah Aerith, dia dan Leon adalah salah satu temanku di Hallow Bastion.

Saat aku pertama kali datang kedunia lain, merekalah yang membantuku. Merekalah yang mengajarkanku cara bertarung dan memberitahuku tentang heartless dan segala hal yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sora." Kata Aerith sambil tersenyum padaku.

"hum! Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian! Terutama kamu Leon!"

Kulihat Leon sedikit tersenyum karena ucapanku. "Kamu pasti memiliki tugas baru lagi Sora."

"Yup!" jawabku dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba siku Roxas memukulku dengan pelan. "Oh ya! Aku sampai lupa ingin mengenalkan Riku dan Roxas!" Kataku sedikit tertawa. "Leon, Aerith, yang berambut silver ini Riku, teman yang selama ini selalu kucari." Aku memperkenalkan dahulu. Lalu aku menoleh kearah Roxas. "Dan yang ini…" sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Roxas memotongnya.

"Roxas, Nobody dari Sora." Katanya memperkenalkan diri sendiri. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Leon, Aerith."

"Kau Nobodynya Sora ya…" kata Leon dengan tenang.

Dia tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali saat Roxas mengatakan dia adalah Nobodyku, tidak seperti Yuffie, Yuffie terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui aku memiliki Nobody. Kulihat Aerith agak terkejut, tetapi tidak berlebihan.

"Aku juga baru tau sesaat setelah kami mengalahkan Xemnes, dia muncul saat kami bingung ketika ingin keluar dari The World That Never Was." Aku menjelaskan.

Leon dan Aerith menatap Riku dan Roxas sejenak.

"Selamat datang di Hallow Bastion." Leon memberi sambutan pada Riku dan Roxas. "Kuharap kalian suka dengan kota yang masih dalam tahap pembaruan ini."

"Tentu saja…" Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum pada Leon.

"Kota ini terlihat lebih baik tampa Maleficent." Kata Riku sesingkat mungkin.

"terima kasih…" kata Leon pada mereka berdua.

"Mari kita kembali ke kota, kalian sema pasti lelah karena melawan heartless-heartless itu." Kata Aerith.

"Hm!" kataku dengan riang. "Ayo kita kembali~" Ajakku.

Leon, Riku dan Roxaspun hanya menggangguk. Maka, kami semua kembali kekota…

oxO-o-Oxo

Ketika kami semua tiba di kota, kami bergegas kerumah Merlin untuk istirahat. Saat kami masuk kedalam, kami semua langsung disambut oleh teriakan Yuffie, sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu rumah ini.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy!!!"

Yuffie langsung berteriak sesaat pintu ini terbuka. Parahnya, dia berteriak tepat didepanku sehingga aku dibuatnya cukup terkejut dan dibuatnya tumbang kebelakang karena sedikit lemas. Untungnya dari belakang Leon menangkap tubuhku sehingga aku tidak terjatuh.

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali!!! Makanannya sudah pada dingin karena kalian tidak kunjung pulang!!!" kata Yuffie marah-marah pada kami semua.

"M…. maaf…" kataku yang masih lemas dan masih berpegangan pada Leon.

"Sudah terlambat meminta maaf! Ayo masuk, masuk, masuk, masuk!!! Terus makan, makan, makan, dan makan sampai kenyang!!!" kata Yuffie mendorong kami semua masuk kedalam.

Kulihat dimeja, sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis makanan. Kami semua lalu duduk di kursi yang berada disekitar meja makan itu.

"Ayo dimakan yang banyak! Aku sengaja masak yang terenak di Hallow Bastion agar kalian tau bahwa tak ada yang dapat menandingi masakanku ini!" Kata seorang pria paruh baya berambut blond dengan bangga.

"Heee!! Apanya yang terenak di Hallow Bastion Cid! Masih banyak tau makanan yang lebih enak dari ini!" kata Yuffie sambil menjulurkan lidah pada pria paruh baya itu. "lagipula masakan Aerith masih jauh lebih enak daripada masakanmu!"

"Huh! Bocah sepertimu ini tau apa tentang masakanku. Kau baru boleh berkomentar tentang masakanku setelah bocah sepertimu ini dapat memasak. Masak yang gampang saja masih gosong." Ledek pria paruh baya itu yang bernama Cid.

"Hm! Tetap saja masakan Aerith lebih enak darimu! Kau harus mengakuinya Cid!" katanya membalas ejekan Cid.

Akhirnya terjadi adu mulut yang hebat antara Yuffie dan Cid…

"Mereka berdua dibiarkan saja, ayo di makan makanan ini. Jika kita menunggu mereka berdua, kita harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi karena pertengkaran mereka tak akan selesai dalam beberapa menit." Kata Aerith menjelaskan.

Karena Aerith memberitau kami untuk mulai makan, maka satu per satu dari kami mulai makan tampa menunggu Yuffie dan Cid selesai bertengkar. Makanannya sangatlah lezat dan nikmat, kulihat Roxas makan dengan lahap sepertiku.

Suasana makan disini memang berbeda dengan saat aku makan bersama orang tuaku di Destiny Island. Disini terasa ramai sekali saat makan dan aku merasa sangat senang dapat merasakan suasana ini lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, Leon menjelaskan perkembangan Hallow Bastion padaku. Katanya, meski agak lambat, tetapi penduduk yang tinggal disini bertambah banyak. Maka dari itu, Leon dan kawan-kawan harus bekerja keras melindungi kota ini agar pendudukyang tinggal disini merasa aman dan tentram tampa gangguan heartless.

Para penduduk yang tinggal disini juga meminta perlindungan yang maximal agar mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan bahaya heartless dan tentu saja Leon akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat melindungi mereka dari bahaya heartless.

Dia juga mengatakan, belakangan ini, dia terkadang bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengunakan jubah Organization XIII. Dia bilang, pemuda itu dapat mengendalikan heartless, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak ingin menyerang kota. Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki tujuan lain…

Au jadi sedikit cemas tentang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah Organization XIII itu, kuharap, tujuan dia bukanlah Kingdom Heart…

"Apakah dia pernah berkata sesuatu padamu Leon?" tanyaku.

Leon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia lalu menatapku. "Apakah kalian pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu?"

"Ya, beberapa menit sebelum kau datang…" aku menjelaskannya. "Dia, sepertinya ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang kami…" kataku sambil menatap Leon juga.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku dengan lembut. Saat kumenoleh kebelakang, kulihat tangan Aerithlah yang menyentuh bahuku ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Sora, apapun yang akan kau hadapi, kami akan selalu siap membantumu, baik fisik maupun mental. Kami akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan dari kami." Kata Aerith dengan lemah lembut.

Entah mengapa kata-kata Aerith membuatku terasa nyaman. Perasaan cemas tadi seakan-akan hilang ditelan oleh cahaya. Perasaanku menjadi terasa sangat ringan sekali bagaikan sehelai bulu yang terbawa oleh angin dengan gampang. Senyumanpun muncul dari wajahku tampa terasa.

"Terima kasih…" aku berterima kasih pada mereka semua.

Kulihat, tiba-tiba seorang kakek yang berjanggut panjang datang, dia terlihat senang saat melihatku berada dirumah ini.

"Sora, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata kakek yang berjanggut panjang itu.

"Hay Merlin!" kataku pada kakek yang berjanggut panjang itu.

"Apakah kau ingin berlatih magic lagi Sora?" tanya kakek yang berjanggut panjang itu bernama Merlin itu.

"Tentu saja! Sepertinya aku sedikit lupa cara menggunakan magic. Tadi saja saat bertarung melawan heartless, aku ingin mengunakan magic fire, tau-taunya yang keluar malahan thunder…" kataku sedikit tertawa.

"Begitu ya. Apakah kedua temanmu juga ingin melatih magic mereka?" Tanya Merlin pada Riku dan Roxas.

Aku langsung menatapi mereka berdua sesaat setelah Merlin bertanya pada mereka. "Kalian ingin ikut latihan?" tanyaku pada Roxas dan Riku.

"Boleh…" Roxas menjawabku dengan cepat. "… aku ingin meningkatkan ketepatanku menembak magic pada musuh, serangan magicku sering meleset karena ketepatanku kurang. Lagipula ketepatan magicmu masih lebih baik dariku Sora, jadi aku tak ingin kalah darimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"kalau kamu mau ikut Riku?" aku segera bertanya pada Riku setelah selesai mendengarkan jawaban dari Roxas.

"Ya…" Riku menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Ok deh! Mari kita keluar dan menuju lapangan yang luas agar dapat berlatih magic!" aku segera berlari keluar sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

Aku berlari dengan semangat menuju lapangan yang luas dan cukup sepi karena kalau ramai aku takut saat latihan magic aku tidak sengaja melukai seseorang yang kebetulan lewat…

Kulihat Riku, Roxas dan Merlin menyusulku beberapa menit kemudian. Riku dan Roxas segera berjalan menuju sampingku dan Merlin berada beberapa meter didepanku.

"Apakah kau ingin belajar dari dasarnya lagi Sora?" Merlin bertanya padaku.

"Hm!" kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi…" kata Merlin sambil menatapku.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author Note: **Yeah!! Satu chapter selesai! Aku mau minta maaf jika aku updatenya lama banget!! Hm, aku mau jelaskan sedikit tentang Dawn dan Twilight kalau ada yang tidak mengerti artinya.

**Twilight:** Menurut informasi yang kudapat, arti dari _Twilight_ adalah sore menjelang malam atau disebut sebagai petang dalam bahasa indonesia!

**Dawn:** Menurut informasi yang kudapat, _Dawn_ adalah tengah malam menjelang pagi atau disebut sebagai dini hari dalam bahasa indonesi!

Nah, if there something was wrong with this information, please tell me okay? Because I want to know if I was wrong or not! I also hear why Twilight Town been name like that, it because, I hear Twilight Town has a dark side and light side in the town. So that why it call Twilight Town!

Um, is someone want to sumbangin aku sebuah ide, aku akan menerimanya dengan terbuka and kalau bisa, punya account di fanfiction supaya aku bisa berterima kasih atas idenya.  
And there something you guys should know, maybe if you were requesting something to me, I will try to grand your wish. But there a few request that I cannot make it come true, like, if you ask me _'please don't put a Y**I or shonen-ai in the story'_, I am really sorry, but I cannot do that because I like and also really love Y**I and shonen-ai.

**Sora:** Um, Ventus…  
**Me:** Yeah?  
**Sora:** I'm sorry I make you cry. (apologizing)  
**Me:** That okay Sora-chan! I not mad at you at all! It just seeing you cry make me feel want to cry also…  
**Sora:** I see…  
**Me and Sora:** Don't forget to review guys.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Oh yeah! Aku suka update cepat-cepat tapi aku jadinya stress! I hope you like this chapter! Read and reviewing this story!

For a reviewer name **cuttiecatz95**: sebenarnya orang yang mengenakan baju organization XIII itu bukan anggota org XIII. dia hanya sekedar menggunakan jubah itu hanya untuk menutupi aura kegelapannya saja. _tambahan_, musuh di storyku bukan org XIII tetapi OC. Aku sangat suka sama semua anggota org XIII ^^. sekian...

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 6**

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"_Apakah kau ingin belajar dari dasarnya lagi Sora?" Merlin bertanya padaku._

"_Hm!" kataku sambil mengangguk._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi…" kata Merlin sambil menatapku._

_oxO-Oxo  
_

"Aku akan memunculkan sesuatu untuk menjadikan targer serangan magic." Merlin langsung memanggil sesuatu dan yang muncul adalah sebuah sapu. "Focuskan target magicmu pada sapu ini, lalu…" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berbicara dan memandangiku. "Kau ingin berlatih magic apa dahulu Sora?" tanyanya.

"Um, fire." Kataku sambil berpikir. "tadi, aku mau menggunakan magic fire, tapi yang keluar malahan magic thunder…" kataku sedikit tertawa.

"Biaklah kalau begitu. Pertama-tama, focuskan magicmu pada ujung keyblademu, terus kau masih ingat bagaimana panasnya apikan?" Tanya Merlin dan aku hanya mengangguk. "syarat jika magic ingin semakin kuat adalah semakin kau rasakan magicmu, misalnya fire, semakin panas rasa yang kau rasakan pada magicmu, akan semakin kuat pula serangannya." Katanya menjelaskannya padaku.

"Hum…" kataku mengerti.

Aku memanggilkan keybladeku dan memfocuskan magicku pada ujung keybladeku. Lalu pandanganku terfocus sama sapu yang akan menjadi target magicku. Lalu kutembakkan magicku kepada sapu itu dan sapu itu langsung menjadi abu dalam sekejap setelah mengenai magicku.

"Waduh! Apakah aku berlebihan dalam menembak magic sampai-sampai sapu itu menjadi abu dalam sekejap?" kataku dengan keringat diwajahku.

"kurasa kau masih cukup ingat dalam menggunakan magic Sora." Kata Merlin sedikit memujiku. "kau masih ingat cara menggunakan magic blizzard dan juga thunder?"

"Um, kalau blizzard, aku harus memikirkan rasa dingin dari magicku. Kalau thunder, rasakan aliran angin." Kataku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tepat." Kata Merlin membenarkan jawabanku. "Sesi pembelajaran magic sudah selesai, mari kita lanjutkan ke sesi ketepatan serangan magic mengenai musuh." Merlin lalu memanggil beberapa buah sapu lagi, tetapi sapu kali ini dapat bergerak layaknya makluk hidup. "jika kalian ingin magic kalian mengenai sasaran kalian dengan tepat, kalian harus konsentrasikan focus kalian pada target semaximal mungkin." Dia lalu mencontohkannya pada kami. "Nah, ada yang ingin coba dahulu?"

Kulihat Roxas ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Dia menatapi targetnya dengan seksama selama beberapa detik dan memanggil keybladenya. Dia mengarahkan keybladenya pada sapu yang akan menjadi target magicnya. Dia lalu menembakkan magic thunder pada sapu itu sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam tiga serangan, hanya dua yang mengenai sapu itu.

"Hm… hasil yang cukup bagus." Katanya sambil memandang sapu yang masih dapat bergerak setelah mengenai serangan magicnya.

"Aku juga mau coba!" kataku dengan semangat. "Blizzard!" aku menembakkan magic blizzard pada sebuah sapu dan mengenai sasaran. Sapu itu langsung membeku. "Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!" aku menembakkanya sebanyak tiga kali kearah tiga sapu yang berbeda-beda. Semua serangan magicku langsung mengenainya."Yeah!! kena semua! Aku hebatkan?" tanyaku pada Roxas dan Riku.

"Sangat…" kata Roxas sedikit bengong melihat sapu-sapu itu membeku.

"Mengagumkan…" Rikupun sedikit tercengang.

"Hehehehe…" aku senang sekali mereka mengakuinya. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya Riku?" tanyaku pada Riku.

"Hum…" katanya sambil mengangguk.

Dia lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah sapu yang bergerak-gerak. Dari tangannya, kulihat api hitam muncul dan dia menembakkannya kearah sapu yang bergerak itu. Sapu yang bergerak itu dapat menghindari magicnya, tetapi magicnya Riku kembali mengarah pada sapu itu meski sapu itu berhasih menghindarinya dan akhirnya magic itu mengenainya.

"Hm…" Merlin ingin berkomentar sesuatu setelah melihat magicnya Riku. "Kau sepertinya mempunyai technical untuk mengontrol gerakan magic ya?" tanyanya pada Riku.

"'_technical untuk mengontrol gerakan magic'_? apa itu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Technical itu berguna untuk mengontrol gerakan magic sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi, jika ketepatanmu kurang, technical ini dapat menutupi kelemahanmu itu." Kata Riku menjelaskan. "tetapi technical ini juga memiliki kelemahan, semakin lama magic itu tidak mengenai musuh, semakin lemah pula serangannya." Tambahnya.

"Oh…" kataku sedikit mengangguk-angguk.

"bisakah kau mengajariku technical itu Merlin?" Tanya Roxas.

"tentu saja bias. Lagipula technical itu tidak sulit dipelajari." Kata Merlin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku juga mau mempelajarinya!" kataku dengan semangat.

"Boleh." Kata Merlin mengizinkanku. "Sebenarnya technical ini bernama ini disebut lock. Akan kujelaskan caranya…" Merlin lagi-lagi memanggil beberapa sapu lagi. "…kau focuskan magicmu pada target dan tembakkan magicmu…" dia mencontohkannya. "…alirkan tenaga magicmu kearah magic yang telah kau tembakkan itu dan control gerakan magicnya." Dia lalu menggerakkan magicnya dan mengenai sasaran. "magic ini juga masih ada kelemahan lain, semakin lama magic ini tidak mengenai musuh, maka magic ini akan kehilangan kekuatan dan menghilang secara perlahan. Apakah kalian sadar bahwa tadinyabola api yang Riku tembakkan itu sebelumnya sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan ketika mengenai target sudah mengecil?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Roxas menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

"kurasa kalian tidak terlalu memperhatikannya…" kata Merlin menghela napas. "ayo kalian coba technical itu."

"Hum!" kataku bersemangat.

Tiga jam kemudian…

"Bukan begitu Sora, alirkan tenaga magicmu dan sambungkan tenaga magicmu pada magic yang kau tembakkan." Kata Roxas memberitahukanku.

"Huuuuummm…" kataku mengerti.

Aku menembakkan magicku dengan cepat dan mencoba mengalirkan tenaga magicku pada magic yang kutembakkan, tetapi gagal. Sekali lagi aku mencoba mengalirkan tenaga magicku, tetapi gagal kembali.

"Arg!" kataku dengan kesal.

Aku menembakkan magic, tetapi tak ada yang keluar karena aku sudah kehabisan tenaga magic…

"Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa…!!!" teriakku sangat kesal. "mengapa aku tak bisa-bisa dari tadi sih! Padahal Roxas saja bisa menguasai technical itu!"

"Aneh, apakah sesusah itu ya?" kata Merlin padaku dengan bingung. "seharusnya technical itu gampang dipelajari oleh setiap orang…"

"Sudahlah Sora, lain hari kita dapat mempelajarinya lagi. Sekarang kau istirahat dahulu…" kata Roxas mencoba membujukku istirahat.

"Hm…" kataku dengan nada sedih.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang kepalaku, aku langsung melihat siapa yang memegang kepalaku, ternyata dia adalah Riku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sora, kau punya kekurangan dan juga kelebihan. Semua orang juga begitu…" Riku menghiburku.

"Hum!" aku langsung tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya, entah kenapa perkataan Riku membuatku senang. "Makasih Riku! Ayo kita kembali ke rumah Merlin, aku mau bertanya pada Leon apakah ada penginapan yang murah."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Kulihat Merlin tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak seorangpun yang menyadari dia pergi. Kami menuju rumah Merlin, ketika kami sudah tiba disana, Riku dan Roxas menunggu diluar. Saat aku masuk kedalam, kulihat hanya ada Leon seorang yang berada didalam dan sedang membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan.

"Hey Leon, kami kembali lagi." Kataku memanggilnya.

Leon lalu berhenti sejenak dan menatapku dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Um, tidak terlalu baik!" kataku sedikit tertawa saat menjawabnya.

"Begitu ya…" kata Leon sambil menatapku. "Sudah mencari penginapan?"

"Um, belum. Apakah kau tau penginapan yang murah?" aku bertanya balik.

"..." Leon terdiam sejenak. "Disebelah rumah ini, terdapat rumah yang tidak dihuni, kalian dapat menggunakannya." Katanya memberi saran.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kami menggunakan rumah itu?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir, rumah itu milikku, aku jarang menggunakan rumah itu." Kata Leon.

"Makasih Leon!" aku langsung berterima kasih padanya.

"Sama-sama." Leon lalu melemparkan sesuatu padaku, yang dia lemparkan adalah sebuah kunci. "Itu adalah kunci rumah disebelah, kau tak perlu membuka pintu rumah itu dengan keyblademu." Katanya sedikit mengejekku.

"Hum! Aku tak akan menggunakan keyblade untuk hal-hal yang aneh." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "selamat malam Leon."

"Malam juga, semoga tidurmu lelap." Katanya sambil melihatku keluar.

"Pasti lelap." Kataku sesaat setelah aku keluar.

Kulihat Riku dan Roxas menatapiku keluar dari rumah Merlin.

"Ayo kita kerumah sebelah, kita dapat penginapan gratis nih." Kataku mengajak mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua mengikutiku kerumah sebelah, saat aku berada didepan pintu, pintu itu terkunci dan aku mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh Leon. Aku memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan pintupun terbuka.

Ruangannya sangatlah gelap karena penerangnya belum menyala. Aku tidak bias melihat apa-apa didalam sana. Aku memutuskan melangkah masuk untuk mencari tombol untuk menyalakan penerang.

"Hati-hati Sora…" Riku dan Roxas memperingatiku.

Padahal mereka berdua baru saja memperingatiku untuk berhati-hati, aku sudah tersandung beberapa saat setelah mereka memperingatiku, aku tersandung sesuatu yang berada dilantai dan terjatuh kelantai…

"Oww…" kataku merintih kesakitan karena wajahku mengenai lantai.

"Sora!" Roxas memanggilku dengan nada khawatir.

Dia lalu melangkah masuk untuk menolongku, tetapi dia juga tersandung sesuatu, sepertinya benda yang membuatnya tersandung itu juga tadi membuatku tersandung juga.

"Oww…" katanya.

"Oww!" kataku merintih kesakitan lagi karena Roxas jatuh tepat diatasku dan menimpa sebagian tubuhku.

"Maaf Sora…" kata Roxas meminta maaf.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Riku dengan khawatir, kulihat dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut masuk karena takut tersandung juga dan menimpa kami berdua. Kurasa dia takut melukai kami.

"Tidak apa-apa…" sahutku sambil ingin bangun tetapi tidak bisa karena tubuh Roxas masih menimpa tubuhku.

"Sebentar Sora…" kata Roxas hendak bangun. Lalu dia mencari tanganku dan menarikku bangun.

Saat dia menarikku bangun, aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirku, tetapi aku tak tau apa yang menyentuh bibirku ini. Kurasa yang menyentuh bibirku ini tangannya Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, bantu aku mencari tombol penerang ya?" kataku meminta tolong.

"Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

Kami membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari-cari tombol penerang. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya kami berhasil menemukannya.

Ketika tombol penerangnya ditekan, lampupun menyala dan membuat mataku menjadi silau. Aku langsung menutup mataku dan mencoba membukanya perlahan. Kulihat dinding rumah ini berwarna putih bersih. Jika kuperhatikan dengan detail, ruangan ini sangatlah kecil tetapi memliki banyak ruangan yang terpisah-pisah dan dihubungkan oleh pintu lain.

Kulihat Riku masuk setelah beberapa saat penerangnya menyala dan dia duduk disofa berwarna putih. Kulihat didekat pintu masuk terdapat sebuah karpet berwarna merah dan cokelat. Karpet itu sedikit bergeser dari posisi yang seharusnya, kurasa tadi aku dan Roxas tersandung karena karpet itu.

Aku segera menuju kesebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan lain, saat aku hendak membukanya, Roxas tiba-tiba mendekat dan dia bergabung kembali denganku.

"Aku ingin istirahat dahulu Sora…" katanya sesaat sebelum bergabung denganku.

Aku lalu membuka pintu kamar itu setelah Roxas bergabung denganku secara utuh. Saat aku memasuki ruangan ini, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Dikamar ini terdapat sebuah single bed dengan seprai berwarna biru langit dan bercorak putih bagaikan awan.

Dinding kamar ini berwarna biru sedikit lebih tua seperti biru laut. Didekat single bed, ada sebuah jendela kecil untuk melihat keluar. Tidak ada benda lain yang berada didalam kamar ini selain single bed itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Ketika keluar, aku tidak melihat Riku berada disofa tadi. Kulihat ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan aku memutuskan untuk menuju ruangan itu. Kulihat Riku berada diruangan itu dan dia sedang menatapi ruangan ini.

Ternyata ruangan ini juga sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Terdapat double bed dengan seprai berwarna hijau sedikit kebiruan polos. Dindingnya berwarna hijau muda dan terdapat lemari kecil disamping double bed itu. Ada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dengan bingkai besi.

'_Hm, kurasa tempat ini pernah ditinggali oleh keluarga besar…_' pikirku.

"Kurasa…" Riku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil menatap ruangan ini. "…Tempat ini sempat dihuni, tetapi hanya sebentar…"

"ya… kataku sambil menatap ruangan ini juga. "kurasa mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat ini karena Maleficent…" tambahku sambil menatap sebuah boneka yang berada di double bed itu.

Aku mendekati boneka itu dan memegang boneka itu, sepertinya boneka ini pernah dibersihkan oleh Leon, debu yang berada diboneka ini tidak terlalu banyak.

"… aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah Sora." Kata Riku hendak keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk melihatnya keluar sambil memegangi boneka ini. Setelah Riku keluar, aku memandangi boneka ini lagi, entah kenapa, aku merasa boneka ini terlihat sedih sekali…

Kurasa, ini hanya perasaanku saja karena aku juga masih merasa sedih meski tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Aku membersihkan debu di boneka ini dan meletakannya kembali ke double bed itu.

"Kau… sedih ya ditinggalkan pemilikmu?" kataku pada boneka itu. "aku juga sedih di tinggalkan oleh orang tuaku…" kataku dengan sedikit air mata di mataku.

Aku mengusap kepala boneka itu sebentar, setelah itu aku keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku menuju kekamar disebelah kamarnya Riku. Saat memasuki ruangan, terdapat singl bed dengan seprai putih bersih. Dinding kamar ini juga putih bersih. Terdapat lemari putih kecil dengan sebuah meja putih disamping single bed itu.

'_Kurasa ini yang disebut white room…_' pikirku sambil menatap kamar ini.

Aku menanggalkan seluruh bajuku, menyisakan celana pendek dan baju dalaman. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku yang lelah diatas single bed itu, single bed itu terasa empuk sekali…

"Hari yang menyenangkan dan juga melelahkan…" kataku dengan mata yang hamper tertutup karena mengantuk.

Setelah aku mengatakannya, beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah tertidur…

oxO-Oxo

_**Roxas POV…**_

_Pagi harinya…_

Aku segera terbangun begitu mendengar kicauan burung. Aku segera keluar dari tubuh Sora, kulihat matahari sudah bersinar menyinari dunia. Sinar itu masuk dari jendela kamar ini tang begitu kecil.

Kulihat Sora masih tertidur dengan lelap, entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat _cute_ ketika dia tertidur dengan lelap.

"Hm…" katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "…………" dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku tidak bias menangkapnya dengan jelas.

'_Apa yang sedang dia mimpikan?_' pikirku sambil bertanya-tanya.

Kulihat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "……Ki… heart…" katanya sedikit kurang jelas.

'_kingdom heart?_' pikirku dengan heran. '_apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?_'

Setelah itu dia diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa…

Aku menghela napas. Kurasa dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Kuharap, itu tak menjadi beban pikirannya…

Aku berjala keluar dari kamar ini, saat pintu ini terbuka, dari luar, kulihat Riku ada disana dan sedang duduk disofa putih itu. Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, dia menatapiku.

"Pagi…" kataku padanya.

"Pagi…" sahutnya sambil menatapku.

oxO-Oxo

**Back to Sora POV…**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara jeritan dan itu membuatku kaget dan terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Aku langsung melompat turun dari single bed ini dan segera berlari keruang tamu. Saat keluar, aku sadar bahwa Riku tak ada dirumah ini dan begitu juga Roxas, aku tak bias merasakandia berada ditubuhku.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari rumah ini, kulihat Riku dan Roxas sedang menyerang heartless, kulihat Leon juga sedang menyerang seekor heartless dan dalam satu tebasan, heartless itu menghilang. Aku segera memanggil keybladeku dan hendak menyerang heartless. Tetapi, setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, tidak ada heartless yang tersisa lagi…

'_Hm, apakah aku terlambat ya?_' pikirku sambil melihat situasi.

"Pagi pemalas!" kata seseorang dari belakangku sambil berteriak dan itu sangat membuatku terkejut sehingga aku sedikit melompat.

"P…pagi… Yuffie…" kataku sambil memegang dadaku, jantung berdetak sangatlah kencang karena terkejut bukan main.

"kau pasti tertidur terlalu pulas sehingga kau tidak tau bahwa heartless datang dan menyerang kota ini ya?" kata Yuffie sambil mengejakku.

Mukaku langsung berubah menjadi merah karena mengangguk dan membenarkan kata-katanya. Kulihat Roxas menertawakanku dari kejauhan. Riku dan Leon hanya menatapku dengan senyuman kecil, seakan-akan ingin tertawa juga.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa kau berani keluar hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan baju dalaman!" kata Yuffie sambil tertawa melihat penampilanku.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Mukaku tambah merah padam karena perkataan Yuffie benar. Aku segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamar yang tadi kupakai untuk tidur. Dari luar, kudenga Yuffie masih menertawakanku dengan cukup keras.

Aku segera mengenakan bajuku dengan secepat mungkin. Ketika selesai mengenakan bajuku, kulihat pintu terbuka dan Roxas masuk kekamar ini.

"Sudah selesai mengenakan baju?" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Kau jahat Roxas, masa kau menertawakan aku…" kataku sedikit marah padanya.

Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah tertawa lagi. "Habisnya kau polos banget, masa ke;uar tidak melihat penampilan dahulu." Katanya masih tertawa.

Mukaku kembali memerah saat dia mengatakannya.

'_Uh, masa Nobodyku sendiri menertawain aku sih._' Pikiku dengan perasaan malu.

Kulihat pintu kamar ini kembali terbuka dan kulihat Riku masuk kedalam kamar ini. Dia menatapku dengan expresi normal dan itu membuatku lega karena kupikir dia akan meledekku seperti Roxas meledekku.

"Mari kita sarapan…" kata Riku padaku dan juga Roxas. "Aerith dan yang lain sedang menunggu kita sarapan bersama di rumah Merlin."

"Hm…" kataku sambil mengangguk. "ayo kita segera kesana…"kataku mengajak Riku dan Roxas.

Kami segera menuju rumah Merlin, begitu aku masuk, aku mencium wangi masakan yang sangatlah eak, sehingga membuat perukku bernyanyi karena lapar.

Kulihat Yuffie berlari kearahku ketika melihatku masuk. "Ayo masuk!" katanya sambil menarikku kearah meja makan. "duduk!" katanya memerintahkanku untuk duduk dan aku segera duduk. "Harus segera dicoba masakannya! Hari ini Aerith yang masak dan pasti akan lebih nikmat dari masakannya Cid!" katanya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo,ayo,ayo!"

Dia lalu menarik Riku dan Roxas juga dan menyuruh mereka berdua duduk disampingku.

"Ayo dimakan sebelum makanannya berubah menjadi dingin!" kata Yuffie sedikit memaksa.

"Jangan begitu Yuffie..." Aerith datang dan menegur Yuffie. "jika mereka memang ingin makan, kau tidak perlu memaksa mereka seperti itu." Kata Aerith sambil meletakan sebuah masakan. "Didapur masih terdapat dua jenis masakan lagi. Daripada kau menggangu mereka, lebih baik kau membantu aku membawakannya." Katanya memerintankan Yuffie.

"Baiklah~" Yuffie berjalan menuju dapur.

Kulihat Aerith mau menuju dapur lagi untuk membawakan masakan lagi.

"Ah, sebentar Aerith, aku yang akan membawakannya. Kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah karena memasak, jadi aku saja yang mengambilnya." Kataku padanya.

"Makasih kalau begitu Sora." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku segera menuju dapur dan kulihat Yuffie hendak kembali kemeja makan dengan membawakan sebuah masakan.

"Hidangannya masih tersisa satu dan cukup berat, tolong dibawa ya Sora~" kata Yuffie meminta tolong padaku.

Aku menganggku dan masuk kedalam dapur. Aku mengambil masakan yang tersisa dan saat hendak kembali kemeja makan, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol Leon dan hampir menumpahkan masakan ini. Untungnya Leon memegangi masakan ini saat hendak terjatuh dari tanganku.

"Makasih Leon…" kataku padanya.

"Sama-sama…" katanya sambil menuju dapur.

Ketika aku melihat dia menuju dapur, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kedapur lagi karena penasaran apa yang ingin dia lakukan didapur. Kulihat dia terdiam disana selama beberapa detik dan aku mendekatinya.

"apa yang sedang kau cari disini Leon?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"… kata Yuffie, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membawa satu masakan yang cukup berat didapur ini, tetapi aku tidak melihat satu masakanpun…" katanya terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Huh? Tapi masakan yang terakhir yang dimasak oleh Aerith adalah masakan yang kupegang." Aku memberitahukannya.

"…" dia terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas.

Kurasa dia mengetahui bahwa Yuffie sedang mengerjain dia dan dia baru menyadarinya.

Dia lalu menatapku. "…sepertinya masakan itu terlalu berat untuk kau bawa, biar aku saja yang bawa…" katanya. Lalu dia mengambil masakan yang kupegang dan membawakannya. "ayo kita kembali ke meja makan…" katanya mengajakku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju ke meja makan lagi. Saat kembali, kulihat Yuffe sedang memandang aku dan Leon dengan senyuman sinis. Dia lalu berlari kearah Leon yang sedang meletakkan makanan itu dimeja makan.

"Hm, baik sekali kau mau menggantikan Sora membawanya Leon, apakah ini Karena kau sayang sama Sora ya?" katanya menggoda Leon.

Leon hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Jangan berkata yang aneh aneh Yuffie…" katanya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan! Kau memang terlihat moody setelah bertemu Sora setelah sekain lama!" kata Yuffie burusaha membenarkan kata-katanya.

Leon kembali terdiam. Aku menatapinya dengan heran akan perkataan Yuffie. Leon lalu menghela napas lagi dan duduk dikursi didekat meja makan.

"Ayo kita makan sebelum mulai dingin…" katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk dikursi dekat meja. Yuffie juga duduk tampa berkata apa-apa. Kami semua makan dengan tenang…

Setelah selesai makan, Yuffie bertanya padaku mana masakan yang enak. Aku sungguh bingung dan aku memilih jawaban yang aman saja agar aku tidak dimarahi oleh Yuffie maupun Cid yang sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Uh… kurasa kedua-duanya sama-sama enak…" kataku sambil menatap Yuffie dan Cid dengan khawatir.

"Apa!!" Yuffie sangat terkejut mendengar jawabanku. "Kau bercandakan?!"

"Uh…" aku tidak bias berkata apa-apa. Kulihat Leon hendak keluar untuk patrol diluar kota, aku segera bangun dari kursi dan berlari kearahnya. "Ah Leon!" aku memanggilnya dan dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku boleh ikut patrolikan?" tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku segera keluar bersama Leon agar Yuffie tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi padaku.

"Ah! Sora! Kita belum selesai bicara!" kata Yuffie memanggilku tetapi aku acuhkan.

Setelah keluar bersama Leon, kulihat Riku dan Roxas menyusulku keluar juga. Aku menghela napas karena lega Yuffie tidak keluar untuk menyusulku.

"Um, apakah kita akan ke Radiant Castle untuk mengecek keadaan disana?" tanyaku pada Leon.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kami segera keluar dari kota untuk menuju kesana. Kami membutuhkan sekitar tiga jam lebih karena menemui heartless yang berusaha menghalau kami ke sana. Tetapi heartless-heartless yang menghalau kami itu lemah sehingga kami dapat membasminya dengan cepat.

Saat kami tiba di Radiant Castle, kami segera masuk kedalam Castle itu. Selama kami berada didalam Castle ini, kulihat Riku sesekali terlihat sedih tetapi hanya sesaat saja. Semakin dalam kami masuk, semakin sering dia terlihat sedih…

Entah kenapa aku jadi ikutan sedih melihat Riku suka sesekali sedih. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu merasa sedih…

"Riku…" kataku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padanya…

"Hm?" dia menatapku dengan expresi normal, seakan-akan dia tidak sedang bersedih.

"…" mulutku terbuka, tetapi aku masih tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan…

"Aku menunggumu…" kata seseorang, tetapi bukan salah satu dari kami.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanyaku pada Leon dan Roxas.

Tetapi Leon dan Roxas hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Tiba-tiba sekali, didepan kami muncul heartless yang sangat besar, didepan heartless itu muncul dark realm dan seseorang keluar dari sana. Orang itu mengenakan jubah yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"aku sedang menunggumu dari tadi…" kata orang yang keluar dari dark realm itu.

"Apa maumu?!" kataku bertanya pada orang itu dengan waspada.

Dia lalu menjentikkan tangannya dan heartless besar itu menyerang kami.

"Berpencar!" Leon memerintahkan kami untuk berpencar agar heartless itu tidak dapat menyerang kami yang bersamaan karena kami sedang berkumpul dalam satu tempat.

Kami semua segera berpencar untuk menghindari serangan heartless yang besar itu. Ketika kami semua sudah terpencar-pencar, orang berjubah itu berlari kearah Riku dan menyerangnya. Aku sangat terkejut melihat senjata yang dia gunakan, itu adalah _keyblade_.

Dia terus-menerus menyerang Riku sehingga membuat Riku sedikit terdesak karena tidak bisa membalas serangannya. Tiba-tiba dark realm muncul dari belakang Riku dan orang berjubah itu mendorong Riku mundur sehingga dia masuk kedalam dark realm itu. Orang itu segera masuk juga dan dark realmnya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan…

"Riku!" teriakku sambil berlari ke dark realm yang hendak menghilang.

Tetapi sebelum aku mendekati dark realm dan masuk kedalam juga, dark realm itu sudah menghilang…

"Riiiikkuuuu!!!" teriaskku.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Lol, Riku disappear…

**Sora:** Riku!!! What the heck did ou do to him! ( Yelling at me.)  
**Me:** Woah! Calm down Sora, Riku is not dying yet.  
**Sora:** Is that mean he will die in the next chapter?!  
**Me:** Ofcourse _not _you silly.  
**Sora:** Wew… (Gladly)  
**Me:** Nah, don't worry, he will be totally okay in the next chapter. (_Lying_)  
**Sora:** Oh… that good then! (smile)  
**Me: **(Smiling evilish inside) Yup! It totally okay.  
**Me and Sora:** Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **well, I don't know what should I say then this, please read and review?

**Plus:** if there any mistake word, please forgive me. like I said before, I dont really like to editing...

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 7**

_The last chapter…_

_Dia terus-menerus menyerang Riku sehingga membuat Riku sedikit terdesak karena tidak bisa membalas serangannya. Tiba-tiba dark realm muncul dari belakang Riku dan orang berjubah itu mendorong Riku mundur sehingga dia masuk kedalam dark realm itu. Orang itu segera masuk juga dan dark realmnya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan…_

"_Riku!" teriakku sambil berlari ke dark realm yang hendak menghilang._

_Tetapi sebelum aku mendekati dark realm dan masuk kedalam juga, dark realm itu sudah menghilang…_

"_Riiiikkuuuu!!!" teriakku._

"Riiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" teriakku sekali lagi. Dark realm sudah menghilang dan aku tetap menatap ditempat dark realm tadi muncul karena berharap akan muncul lagi dark realm sehingga aku dapat menolong Riku. Aku terus mematung menatapi tempat itu dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir akan nasib Riku. '_Apakah dia akan selamat?_' pikirku dengan khawatir.

"Sora!"

Tiba-tiba Leon menarikku pergi dari tempat aku berdiam diri. Kulihat heartless besar itu hendak menyerangku dan Leon. Roxas segera menyerang heartless besar itu dari belakang heartless itu sehingga heartless itu terfocus pada Roxas dan membiarkan kami begitu saja…

Leon membawaku ketempat yang cukup jauh dan aman dari heartless itu. Dia lalu menatapku dengan expresi khawatir.

"Sora…" katanya sambil memegang pipiku. "… kau tidak boleh lengah seperti tadi, tadi itu sangatlah berbahaya. Jika tadi aku tidak menarikmu pergi dari tempat kau berdiam diri, kau pasti sudah terluka parah sekarang." Kata Leon sambill menegurku.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Maafkan aku…"

Leon menghela napas mendengarkan kata-kataku. "Lenyapkan dulu rasa cemasmu sementara, ada heartless didepanmu dan harus kau basmi. Ini adalah tugasmu Sora, jangan kau lupakan itu Karena kau adalah kesatria keyblade." Katanya sambil memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita akan pikirkan cara menyelamatkan Riku nanti, sekarang kita harus berfocus pada heartless itu."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, aku dan Leon berlari bersama-sama kearah heartless itu. Aku berlari kearah kiri dan Leon berlari kearah kanan heartless itu. Kuperhatikan, salah satu kaki heartless itu lumpuh dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya Roxas berhasil melumpuhkan kaki heartless itu. Kulihat serangan Roxas selama aku berbicara dengan Leon sejenak hanya bereffect sedikit saja, heartless itu tidak terlihat melemah sedikitpun.

saat aku menyerang heartless itu, heartless itu langsung berfocus padaku dan hendak menyerangku. Aku dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah karena setelah dia melancarkan serangan dia tidak melancarkan serangan kedua padaku karena Leon menyerang heartless itu dan focus heartless itupun berpindah pada Leon. Semakin sering kita melancarkan serangan bersamaan, semakin kebingungan heartless itu karena heartless itu tidak bisa menentukan siapakah yang harus diserang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, heartless itu terlihat melemah dengan perlahan-lahan. Sekitar beberapa jam kemudian, heartless itu berhasil kami kalahkan…

_**Riku POV…**_

Ketika orang itu mendorongku masuk kedalam dark realm, dia juga masuk kedalam dan dark realm itu menghilang secara perlahan. Sebelum dark realm itu benar-benar menghilang, aku melihat Sora berlari kearah dark realm yang akan menghilang ini, sebelum dia berhasil masuk, dark realm ini sudah menghilang dahulu…

Orang itu menyerangku dengan keybladenya dan aku menahan semua serangannya. Serangannya tidak terlalu kuat, tidak seperti yang kukira. Setelah menangkis semua serangannya, aku segera membalas menyerangnya dan kubuat dia terdesak oleh seranganku.

Aku terus-menerus menyerangnya, tetapi kulihat meski aku berusaha membuatnya terdesak, dia tidak terlihat terdesak sama sekali oleh seranganku. Aku merasa dia sedang menerencanakan sesuatu dan aku tidak bias menebak apa yang sedang dia rencanakan…

Setelah menyerangnya terus-menerus tampa berhenti, aku merasa tubuhku terasa lebih berat dari biasanya dan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengontrol tubuh ini. Kulihat dia tersenyum sinis saat aku menyadari bahwa tubuhku terasa berat dan mulai sedikit tidak bisa kukontrol karena aku merasa kekuatan kegelapanku lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Aku segera menjauh darinya dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Biarkanlah kegelapan mulai menguasaimu Riku, kau adalah bagian dari kegelapan…" kata orang berjubah itu sambil mendekatiku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!" tanyaku dengan waspada sambil menjaga jarak

Dia lalu membuka kerudungnya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam gelap dan begitu pula warna matanya, hitam gelap bagaikan kegelapan. "aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke kegelapan dan akan menjadi bagian dari kegelapan lagi setelah aku…" katanya dengan langkah cepat. Dengan cepat, dia berlari kearahku dan hendak menyerangku. "… berhasil membunuhmu!"

Kecepatan serangannya meningkat, tetapi tidak meningkat drastic sekali. Tetapi jika dia berada sangat dekat denganku, kekuatan kegelapanku meningkat secara perlahan tampa seizinku. Semakin lama, kegelapan dihatiku mulai menguasai tubuh ini dan aku semakin kesulitan mengontrol tubuhku.

Aku menghela napas melihat kondisiku sendiri. '_kurasa, aku akan membiarkan kegelapan mengontrolku agar pertarugan ini segera selesai._' Pikirku sambil menghela napas sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan ketenganganku.

Aku melompat mundur beberapa meter dari orng berjubah itu dan menutup mataku sejenak untuk mengosongkan pikiranku agar kegelapan lebih cepat menguasai diriku. Ketika mataku kubuka kembali, orang berjubah itu terlihat terkejut saat menatapku.

"K…kau membiarkan kegelapan menguasaimu!?" katanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Heh, ini akan lebih cepat selesai jika aku mengunakan kekuatan kegelapan. Meski jubah itu menutupi aura kegelapanmu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa kegelapan dihatimu sangatlah lemah sekali…" kataku dengan senyuman sinis sambil mengarahkan keybladeku pada orang berjubah itu.

Dia terlihat marah saat aku mengatakannya. "Kurang ajar!!! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku lebih kuat darimu!" katanya dengan emosi dan langsung kalap menyerangku.

Riku dapa menahan serangannya dengan mudah, dengan tiba-tiba sekali, Riku sudah menghilang dari hadapan orang berjubah itu. Orang berjubah itu sangat terkejut saat Riku menghilan tiba-tiba dan dia mencari Riku dengan melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Riku sama sekali.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Riku dari belakangnya.

Saat dia menoleh kebelakangnya, keyblade Riku sudah menghantam tubuhnya dengan kuat sekali dan orang berjubah itu terlempar cukup jauh dari Riku akibat serangan Riku yang sangatlah kuat.

Orang berjubah itu terjatuh ketanah dalam keadaan berbaring ditanah. Saat dia mencoba bangun, dia kembali terbaring ditanah karena kesakitan.

Riku berjalan mendekati orang berjubah itu dengan perlahan. Sampai Riku benar-benar berada didepannya, orang berjubah itu masih tetap terbaring ditanahdan tidak bisa bergerak karena sakit yang luar biasa akibat serangan Riku. Riku mengarahkan keybladenya kearah orang berjubah itu.

Orang berjubah itu terlihat kesal akan kekalahannya. Dia menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima ajalnya. Tampa basa-basi, Riku segera menusukkan keybladenya ketubuh orang berjubah itu. Darah mengalir dari tubuh orang berjubah itu dan dalam sekejap, dia tewas seketika…

Keyblade yang tadi dipegang oleh pria berjubah itu, sekarang berpindah tangan ke Riku karena pemiliknya telah meninggal. Saat keyblade itu berpindah tangan, Riku merasa kekuatan kegelapannya mendadak meningkat secara drastic akibat effect dari keyblade barunya.

"Ugh!" Riku segera berusaha menekan kekuatan kegelapannya, tetapi keyblade itu terus meningkatkan kekuatan kegelapannya.

Riku mencoba mengontrol tubuhnya kembali, tetapi dia mengalami kesulitan karena dia tidak bisa menekan kegelapan yang berada dihatinya…

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah dark realm muncul dan seseorang muncul dari dalam dark reaml. Orang itu mengenakan jubah organization XIII, sama seperti orang berjubah sebelumnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh kerudung.

'_Musuh lagi?_' pikir Riku sambil berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya tetapi gagal.

Tubuh Riku bergerak sendiri dan menyerang orang berjubah yang baru saja datang itu dengan kedua keybladenya. Orang berjubah itu menahan semua serangan Riku dengan sebuah chakram.

"Tenanglah Riku, control kekuatan kegelapanmu dengan perlahan-lahan." Kata orang berjubah itu.

"S…siapa kau?" Tanya Riku masih sambil mencoba mengontrol tubuhnya.

"Huh? Masa kau lupa?" katanya sedikit kecewa. Dia lalu memukulku mundur dan dia membuka kerudungnya. Rambut merah menyala langsung terlihat dibalik kerudung yang terbuka itu. Dia memiliki mata hijau dan terdapat sebuah tato di kedua matanya. "Ini aku, Axel. Got it memorized(**A/n:** Kyaaaaaa!!! Khas dia banget and I don't want to change it to Indonesian!)?" katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"A…Axel?" kata Riku sambil berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya sekali lagi agar tidak menyerang Axel.

"Kau sepertinya mempunyai masalah rumit ya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis. Dia berjalan mendekati Riku. "Perlu bantuanku?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan bantuan.

"Ya…" kata Riku. Tubuhnya kembali lepas control dan Riku menyerang Axel dengan kedua keybladenya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?" Tanya Axel sambil menahan semua serangannya Riku.

"…Cukup… kau buat aku pingsan dalam sekejap. Selama pingsan, aku dapat menekan kekuatan kegelapanku lebih baik daripada ketika aku sadar…" kata Riku memberitaukan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menolongnya.

"Kay…" kata Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Begitu Riku bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sesaat, Axel langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya pingsan dalam sekejap. Dengan satu serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Axel, Riku langsung pingsan dan Axel menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dia terjatuh ketanah.

"Hm…" Axel menatap Riku yang pingsan sambil berpikir. "Kurasa, aku harus membawa Riku ke dia, dia pasti akan mengurusnya…"

_**Back to Sora POV…**_

Setelah heartless itu menghilang, keybladeku menghilang dan aku mendekat ke Roxas dan Leon dengan wajah cemas.

"Apakah ada yang punya ide bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan Riku?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"…" Roxas maupun Leon terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaanku.

Akupun menatapi mereka dengan wajah sedih. "Tak adakah… yang dapat menggunakan dark realm agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Riku…" tanyaku dengan sedih sambil menatap kelantai.

"Sebenarnya Sora…" Roxas hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "… aku dapat menggunakan dark realm." Katanya sambil menatapku. "tetapi, dark realm selalu menuju ke corridor of darkness untuk menuju kedunia lain. Jika Riku dibawa oleh orang berjubah itu keluar dari corridor of darkness dan pergi dunia lain, aku tidak tau apakah kita dapat menemukannya…"

"…" aku langsung menatapnya dengan wajah sedih sekali lagi. "Kita… tidak akan tau sebelum kita memeriksa corridor of darkness itu dahulu…"

Roxas lalu menghela napas dan membuka dark realm. Dia berjalan mendekati dark realm yang dia buka dan hendak masuk. Tetapi, sebelum dia masuk, dia berhenti tepat didepan dark realm yang dia buka, dia lalu mendadak melompat kebelakang dan memanggil keybladenya yang tadi menghilang.

"ada apa Roxas?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ada seseorang yang akan keluar dari dark realm itu…" kata Roxas sambil menatap waspada pada dark realm itu.

Aku dan Leon langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaan kami. Dari dalam dark realm itu, muncul seseorang yang menggunakan jubah organization XIII dan kerudungnya terbuka. Kami dapat melihat wajahnya dan kami mengenalnya, dia adalah…

"A…Axel?!" kata Roxas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepan matanya.

"Yo, Roxas. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini…" katanya sambil memapah Riku disampingnya.

"Riku!" kataku sambil berlari mendekati Axel tampa rasa waspada sama sekali. "Axel, apa yang terjad pada Riku?" tanyaku padanya tampa rasa curiga.

Kulihat Axel tersenyum padaku melihat aku bertanya padanya tampa sedikitpun rasa waspada diwajahku. "Kau ini aneh Sora, mengapa kau mendekatiku yang dulu pernah menjadi musuhmu tampa rasa waspada sama sekali. Padahal, bisa saja aku hendak membunuhmu disaat kau lengah…" katanya dengan heran.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jika kau memang musuh, dari tadi kau sudah mencoba mengancam kami dengan menggunakan Riku sebagai sanderamu." Kataku sambil menatap matanya. "Aku tau niatmu baik datang kesini, maka dari itu aku tidak mencurigaimu sama sekali."

"kau memang terlalu baik…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "Tadi, aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Riku di corridor of darkness. Dia sedikit lepas control dan memintaku menolongnya…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Lepas control?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Oh dia…" sebelum Axel selesai berbicara, Roxas menyelanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali kekota dan membiarkan dia segera istirahat." Kata Roxas.

"Iya…" kataku sambil mengangguk.

Axel segera memberikan Riku padaku agar aku yang memapahnya. Leon mendekat dan membantuku memapah Riku yang terlihat lebih berat dariku.

"Makasih Leon…" kataku berterima kasih.

"sama-sama…" Jawab Leon.

Kamipun keluar bersama-sama dan menuju ke kota. Selama perjalan keluar dari Radiant Castle, kulihat Roxas dan Axel sedikit menjaga jarak dariku dan Leon. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mendengarkan.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka, tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaan Riku, dia harus segera beristirahat.

Selama perjalanan kami menuju ke kota kembali, beberapa heartless berusaha menyerang kami dan Roxas dan Axellah yang menyerang heartless itu karena aku dan Leon sedang memapah Riku dan kita tidak bisa menyerang heartless itu jika sedang memapahnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Roxas dan Axel sangatlah kompak dalam menyerang heartless itu. Jika Axel gagal membunuh heartless itu dalam satu serangan, Roxaslah yang menghabisi heartless itu. Sedang jika Roxas gagal membunuh heartless itu, Axellah yang menghabisinya. Mereka saling mendukung serangan satu sama lain…

Jika kupikir-pikir, jika aku bertarung bersama Roxas, kekompakan kami tidak sebagus itu. Serangan kami terkadang saling mendukung dan terkadang saling bentrok satu sama lain. Jadi kami lebih memilih menyerang targer sendiri-sendiri agar tidak menyulitkan satu sama lain…

Kalau aku bertarung dengan Riku, bukannya saling mendukung, malah dia sering mengambil alih semua target dan aku jadi tidak ada kerjaan dan menjadi sangat santai…

Tetapi jika bertarung dengan Leon, aku bisa sekompak Roxas dan Axel. Dia maupun aku saling mendukung serangan satu sama lain. Jika aku menyerang satu target, dia ikut menyerang target itu dan itu sangat membantuku.

Kurasa kami kompak karena dulu dialah yang selalu mengajariku cara bertarung yang benar. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ketika aku berada di Traverse Town. Dia mengajariku beberapa technical yang sangat membantuku dalam pertarungan. Dulu, berkat bantuannya aku bisa menjadi kuat dari dalam maupun luar. Tapi sekarang, kurasa jika ingin seperti dulu perlu perjuangan yang sangat besar, sama seperti dulu…

Akhirnya kamipun sampai dikota, kami segera menuju kerumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada kami. Aku segera membawa Riku kekamar yang dia pakai ketika menginap disini. Kamarnya kubuka perlahan dan kubaringkan dia dikasurnya.

Leon segera memeriksakan keadaannya, aku menatapinya dengan cemas karena khawatir. Soalnya tadi kita tidak mengecek kondisinya dahulu saat kami bertemu dengan Riku. Aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Riku.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat…" kata Leon masih sambil mengecek keadaan Riku. "…dia tidak memiliki luka serius di tubuhnya…"

"Syukurlah…" kataku dengan perasaan lega.

Kulihat Roxas masuk kekamar ini dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Sora…" katanya dengan pelan.

"Hm?" jawabku.

"Aku dan Axel hendak jalan-jalan sekitar kota ini, kami tidak akan pergi lama. Bolehkan?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya…" jawabku sambil mengangguk. "… pergilah…"

"Thank…" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

Roxas berjalan keluar dari kamar ini dan kulihat dia dan Axel berjalan keluar dari rumah ini…

Tinggal aku, Leon, dan Riku yang pingsan dirumah ini. Kulihat Leon menghela napas dengan pelan. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini dengan pelan.

"Ayo kita duduk disofa…" kata Leon mengajakku.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini dan langsung duduk disofa, disebelah Leon. Akusegera menyandarkan tubuhku, aku menyadari bahwa tubuhku terasa sangatlah lelah setelah pertarungan itu. Aku tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau tubuhku ini lelah karena memikirkan nasib Riku terus-menerus, sehingga aku melupakan kondisiku sendiri…

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Leon setelah beberapa menit kami berdiam diri.

Saat dia bertanya padaku, tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi dan mukakupun langsung memerah mendengarnya. Dengan muka memerah, akupun mengangguk dan mengakui bahwa aku lapar.

Kulihat Leon sedikit tersenyum. "aku akan belikan sesuatu untukmu agar perutmu itu mau berhneti menyanyi." Katanya sedikit mengejekku.

Mukaku langsung memerah padam mendengar kata-katanya. Leon berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar ini dan dia pergi selama beberapa menit. Saat dia kembali, dia membawakan sesuatu dan dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku segera meraih kantong plastic yang dia pegang dan kulihat isi kantong itu.

Didalam kantong itu terdapa sebuah kotak, kukeluarkan kotak itu dari dalam plastic dan kubuka kotak itu. Didalam kotak itu, terdapat sepotong dark chocolate cake yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Aku membeli cake itu karena warna cake itu mengingatkanku pada warna rambutmu…" kata Leon yang duduk disampingku. "… kuharap, kau menyukainya."

"Hum!" kataku sambil tersenyum. "tentu saja aku menyukainya Leon! Thank!" kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Sama-sama…" jawabnya.

Aku segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sendok. Aku kembali kesofa dan duduk disamping Leon. Sebelum aku mau makan cake ini, aku jadi teringat sama cake yang dibelikan oleh orang tuaku…

Aku segera melenyapkan rasa sedih dihatiku, aku tidak ingin membuat Leon cemas karena aku tiba-tiba menangis karena teringat cake yang dibelikan oleh orang tuaku. Aku lalu menatap Leon.

"Kau mau juga Leon?" tanyaku sambil menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis…" jawabnya.

"Oh…" kataku sambil memotong cakenya sedikit lebih kecil agar dapat masuk kedalam mulutku yang tidak terlalu besar. "Ngomong-ngomong Leon…" kataku sambil memakan sesuap cake itu. "…Dulu, rumah ini pernah ditinggali oleh keluarga besar ya?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Leon terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak…" jawabnya.

"Huh?" kataku dengan heran. "tetapi rumah sebesar ini tidak mungkin tidak ditinggali oleh keluarga besar…"

Leon terdiam sejenak lagi sambil menatap rumah ini. "…dulu, ada seseorang yang pernah tinggaldisini, dia tinggal disini sendirian dan dia hanya tinggal sebentar saja dirumah ini. Tetapi dia merawat rumah ini dengan baik sekali saat dia tinggal disini. Setelah orang itu pergi, tak ada lagi yang mau merawat rumah ini, maka dari itu aku membeli rumah ini agar aku dapat merawatnya…"

"apakah… boneka di kamar itu…" kataku sambil menunjuk kamar dimana boneka itu diletakkan. "… milik orang itu juga???" tanyaku dengan penasaran

Leonpun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh…" kataku sambil menghabiskan cakenya.

Kamipun terdiam selama beberapa menit tampa topic pembicaraan, hingga aku teringat kata-kata Yuffie tentang diriku dan Leon.

"Hey Leon…" kataku sambil mentapnya.

"Hm?" katanya.

"Um, tentang perkataan Yuffie waktu itu, apakah benar?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ppenasaran.

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Ya…" dia membenarkannya.

"Huh??? Benarkah?" aku tidak percaya kalau dia membenarkan kata-kata Yuffie.

"Ya…" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Mengapa???" kataku penasaran.

Dia kembali terdiam sejenak sambil menatapku. "Karena…"

"Ya???" kataku dengan penasaran sekali.

Dia lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kau ini terlalu penasaran…"

Mukakupun langsung berubah menjadi merah saat dia mengatakannya. Aku memang mudah sekali penasaran, terutama penasaran akan jawaban…

Kulihat dia tersenyum sinis saat melihatku. Expresinya berubah menjadi senyum biasa setelah beberapa menit dan dia menghela napas dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya, jika aku bersamamu, aku merasa selalu nyaman dan tenang. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah lakumu membuatku sedikit terhibur. Kau adalah orang yang selalu pengertian dan juga peduli terhadap orang yang kesusahan…"katanya sambil memegang pipiku.

Aku langsung tersenyum setelah dia mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia…

'_W…wooaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!'_ pikirku sambil berteriak dalam hatiku. Dia menciumku! Tetapi hanya sebentar saja…

Aku langsung memalingkan mukaku yang berubah menjadi merah padam dari Leon dan kedengar dia sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahku.

'_Aduh…_' pikirku dengan muka yang memerah padam. '_mengapa tadi Leon menciumku!?_' pikirku dengan hati yang berdetak kencang dan tidak karuan.

Aku jadi tidak berani menatap Leon sama sekali karena takut salah tingkah. Aku merasa Leon dari tadi terus menatapku tampa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dariku. Hati ini masih terus berdetak dengan kencang karena aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali mengetahui bahwa Leon dari tadi menatapku terus menerus.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, hati ini mulai merasa tenang dan aku sudah merasa lebih tenang juga. Aku memberanikan diri menatap Leon lagi, meski mukakupun kembali memerah saat menatapnya lagi…

"Um Leon…" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Hm?" katanya menatapku dengan expresi normal sehingga aku merasa lebih tenang.

"Um, tadi…" saat aku hendak menanyakan mengapa dia tadi menciumku, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku karena mukaku kembali memerah saat mengingatnya.

Dia hanya terdiam dan tidak mencoba bertanya app yang ingin kukatakan setelah beberapa menit berlalu…

"A…aku…"aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam agar suasananya sedikit lebih enak, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. "…mau… mengecek Riku dulu."

Akupun beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kekamar dimana Riku berada. Saat kubuka pintu kamar itu, kulihat dia sudah sadar dan tersenyum ketika aku masuk kedalam kamar ini.

"Riku!" kataku dengan senang. "kau sudah sadar!" kataku sambil mendekatinya. "syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar!"

"maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu khawatir Sora…" katanya meminta maaf.

Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya. "tidak apa-apa Riku. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Akupun tersenyum lebar. "ngomong-ngomong, apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Axel bilang kau lepas control sehingga kau meminta tolong padanya ar membuatnya pingsan."

"… apa saja… yang dia katakan padamu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"itu saja." Jawabku dengan polos. "memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" jawabnya. "tadi aku sedikit berlebihan menggunakan magic saat bertarung dengan orang berjubah itu, sehingg aku lepas control."

"Oh…" kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Um, apakah ada yang terasa sakit? Len mengatakan bahwa kau tidak terkena luka serius, tetapi aku khawatir jika kau terbentur sesuatu dan kena tepat dikepala saat kau bertarung dengan orang berjubah itu…" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang terasa sakit sama sekali…" katanya menjawab dengan senyuman lembut.

"syukurlah kalau begitu!" kataku dengan lega.

Kulihat pintu kamar ini terbuka dan Roxas masuk kedalam kamar ini.

"Hey Roxs, sudah selesai jalan-jalan sama Axel?" tanyaku pada Roxas.

"ya…" jawabnya sambil menatap Riku. "baguslah kau sudah sadar. Pakah kau sudah bisa berjalan?"Tanya Roxas.

"ya…" jawab Riku.

"kalau begitu mari kita makan siang bersama…" ajak Roxas. "… Tadi aku dan Axel membeli makan siang kita saat jalan-jalan." Katanya.

Aku dan Riku mengangguk. Maka kami keluar dari kamar ini dan menuju keruang tamu. Kulihat Leon dan Axel sudah mulai makan sebelum menunggu kami. Maka kamipun segera bergabung dan mulai makan ini dengan tenang…

Setelah selesai makan, aku menanyakan nasib orang berjubah yang melawan Riku itu, Riku bilang dia mengalahkan orang berjubah itu dengan mudah. Setelah Riku mengalahkannya, keyblade orang berjubah itu berpindah tangan pada Riku sehingga dia memiliki dua keyblade…

"Apa nama keyblade barumu Riku?" tanyaku.

"akan kunamakan…" dia terdiam sejenak. "…Chaos (_kehancuran_)." Jawabnya.

'_C… Chaos?!'_ pikirku dengan terkejut.

"T…tidak salah Riku?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya…" jawabnya.

'_Mengapa Riku menamai keybladenya dengan nama itu? Kuharap, dia tidak mengharapkan dunia akan seperti nama itu…'_ pikirku dengan cemas.

"Sora…" Leon menatapku dan aku segera menatapnya juga. "bukankah kau akan membutuhkan gummy ship jika kau berencana pergi kedunia lain?" Tanya.

"Ah! Kau benar! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Leon!" kataku sedikit berteriak.

"sama-sama…" jawabnya.

"aku harus segera memberitaukan Cid! Soalnya aku berencana untuk pergi hari ini jika Riku sudah sadar!" kataku sambil bangun dari sofa dan hendak menuju pintu keluar.

Saat hendak keluar, Leon memanggilku dan aku langsung berhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar.

"Sebentar Sora, jika kau meminjam gummy ship dengan Cid, kusarankan kau mengedit gummy ship itu. Karena, dia sudah memasukkan benda-benda yang tidak penting di gummy ship itu, sehingga gummy ship itu akan terasa bert saat kau mengemudikannya…" kata Leon memberitaukanku.

"Hum…" kataku sambil menggangguk dan hendak keluar, tetapi terhenti kembali karena Roxas memanggilku.

"Sebentar Sora, aku juga mau ikut." Kata Roxas sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar juga.

"Aku juga mau ikut." Kata Axel menyusul Roxas.

Kulihat Riku juga menyusul dan Leon tetap terdiam disofa.

'_Kupikir, Leon juga ingin ikut…'_ pikirku sambil menatap Leon.

Maka aku, Riku, Roxas dan Axel berjalan keluar bersama dan menuju ke Merlin House. Saat masuk ke Merlin House, aku melihat didalam ada Aerith, Yuffie, Cid dan juga Merlin.

"Hey Sora! Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yuffie yang langsung mendekati kami begitu kami masuk. "Hm? Temanmu bertambah satu ya?" tanyanya menatapi Axel. "Siapa namamu? Tanyanya tampa mau menunggu dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Axelpun langsung tersenyum ramah padanya. "namaku Axel, got it memorized?" jawab Axel.

"tentu saja!" kata Yuffie langsung tersenyum padanya.

Entah kenapa mereka langsung akrab dalam beberapa detik. Maka merekapun saling membicarakan sesuatu dan akupun membiarkan mereka berbicara. Tetapi aku berharap kalau Yuffie tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh pada Axel.

Aku, Riku dan Roxas berjalan mendekati Cid yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

"um, Cid…" kataku mencoba berbicara dengannya yang lagi sibuk.

"ya?" katanya masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"…bisakah aku meminjam Gummy ship itu?" tanyaku.

Cid lalu menghentikan kesibukannya. "kau sudah ingin pergi ke dunia lain?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "aku memiliki beberapa model gummy ship, kau bisa memilihnya…"

"Terimakasih Cid! Tapi bolehkan aku mengedit gummy shipnya? Tanyaku.

"mengapa kau ingin mengeditnya lagi? Seharusnya kau menerima gummy ship itu apa adanya." Kata Cid dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"uh…" aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan menjadi bingung. '_tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa Leonlah yang menyuruhku menedit gummy shipmu…'_ pikirku dengan bingung sambil mengalihkan pandanganku pada Cid. Lalu aku menatap Axel dan menemukan sebuah alasan mengapa aku harus mengeditnya. "Um, karena kapasitas penumpang di gummy ship hanya muat tiga orang. Sedangkan yang akan ikut perjalanan denganku ada empat orang…"

"siapa yang ikut selain kita Sora?" Tanya Riku dengan heran.

"Axel akan ikut." Jawab Roxas yang mendahuluiku.

"…" Riku langsung terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Roxas.

"baiklah, aku kuizinkan mengedit gummy shipnya." Kata Cid sambil menghela napas.

"terima kasih Cid!" aku mengatakanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi!" kata Cid tiba-tiba. "aku ingin kau mengeditnya dengan hati-hati." Katanya mengingatkanku.

"ya…" jawabku. "Aku akan mengeditnya sekarang, setelah itu aku akan bergegas pergi ke dunia lain." Aku langsung berjalan keluar setelah mengatakanya.

"Axel, apakah kau ingin ikut membantu kami mengedit gummy ship?" Tanya Roxas sebelum keluar.

"Ya…" jawab Axel. "maaf harus memotong pembicaraan kita disini nona Yuffie, aku ingin membantu mereka dulu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin kita akan mengobrol lagi."

"okay!" kata Yuffie dengan semangat.

"aku permisi dahulu nona Yuffie…" kata Axel sambil berjalan keluar dan menyusul Sora dan yang lainya yang berada ditempat dimana gummy ship itu berada.

aku membuka pintu masuk kedalam gummy ship dan masuk kedalam untuk melihat apa yang harus kuedit. Saat aku masuk kedalam, aku langsung tercengang melihat dalam gummy ship ini.

"I… ini sih… terlalu berlebihan…" kataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mataku sendiri.

Didalam gummy ship ini terdapat sebuah kolam renang kecil! Astaga…

Sudah itu bukan kolam renang kecil, terdapat sebuah bar, ada pula sebuah kursi mewah, ada juga sebuah tempat tidur, lampunya adalah lampu disco lagi, ada pula lemari es, dan ada juga sebuah pohon kecil yang tingginya sekitar satu meter saja.

"…" aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat gummy ship yang sangat mewah ini…

Kulihat Axel berjalan mendekat kearah bar. "Wow, ada sebuah bar di sebuah gummy ship…" katanya sambil melihat-lihat bar itu. "…wah, ada pula minuman dengan alcohol. Boleh kubuka?" Tanya Axel.

"Tidak!" kataku dan Roxas bersamaan. "letakan itu kembali Axel!" kata Roxas menegurnya.

"Geez…" kata Axel sambil meletakkannya kembali.

Aku menghela napas melihat barang-barang yang tidak akan berguna sama sekali dalam perjalananku ini. "Kurasa, ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengeditnya…" kataku menghela napas. "…ayo kita keluarkan benda-benda ini." Kataku pada Riku, Roxas dan Axel.

"Hey Sora, bisakah kita membiarkan bar ini tetap disini?" Tanya Axel.

"TIDAK!!!" kataku dan Roxas bersamaan.

"Ouch… kalian tidak perlu meneriakiku seperti itu…" kata Axel dengan perasaan yang terluka.

Setelah berjam-jam kami mengeditnya, akhirnya kami selesai juga. Mungkin gummy ship ini akan terasa lebih ringan jika barang-barang tadi kita keluarkan dari gummy ship, sehingga aku tidak khawatir jika ada heartless yang menyerang kami selama perjalanan kami kedunia lain.

"Wew…" kataku dengan senang. "akhirnya selesai juga mengeditnya!"

"Sora…" kata seseorang dari belakangku dan aku segera menoleh. Kulihat Leon, Aerith dan Yuffie datang.

"kami dating untuk melihat kepergianmu…" kata Aerith.

"katanya kau akan pergi setelah mengedit gummy ship ini ya?" Tanya Yuffie.

"Ya." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "mana Cid?"

"dia kuikat agar tidak melihat hasil editan gummy ship yang akan kau pakai." Kata Yuffie dan aku langsung sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

"hati-hati ya Sora…" kata Aerith dan aku segera mengangguk.

Aku lalu menatap Leon dan dia juga menatapku. "Hati-hati…" katanya singkat.

"Ya…" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan aku, Riku, Roxas dan Axel masuk kedalam gummy ship…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **wew… the chapter 7 is done…

**Me:** Wew, Sora-chan, I feel so tired! (Hug him)  
**Sora:** if you were tired, then take a rest.  
**Me:** I can't do it, if I do it, I will really become lazy…  
**Sora:** Why are you become lazy if you took a rest?  
**Me:** Um, that because I am a lazy person! Ah~ I want to have a holiday, but there will no holiday for me… (Sad)  
**Sora:** Why?  
**Me:** Well, I can't tell you.  
**Sora:** Oh… (Wondering)  
**Me and Sora:** Please review if you have a time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Update~ update~. Please read and review?

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 8**

Kami semua masuk kedalam gummy ship. Aku langsung duduk dikursi mengemudi dan menyalakan mesinnya…

"Okay guys, duduklah dikursi yang tersedia digummy ship ini. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian dengan sekencang mungkin untuk mengurangi resiko terjadinya kecelakaan didalam gummy ship ketika gummy ship ini hendak lepas landas~" kataku sambil mengutak-atik system gummy ship ini.

"Huh? Mengapa harus sekencang mungkin?" kata Axel dengan bingung sambil menatap Sora yang sedang mengutak-atik system gummy ship, tetapi Sora tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan dia mengacuhkannya.

"Lebih baik kau lakukan seperti apa yang dia bilang…" kata Roxas sambil mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. "…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Sora mengemudikan gummy ship ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya agar tidak mengemudikan gummy ship ini." Katanya sambil menatap Axel dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat. "kujamin setelah kita semua sampai didunia berikutnya, kita akan berharap bahwa kita tidak akan menaiki gummy ship lagi jika Sora yang akan mengemudikannya…" katanya sambil menatap kebawah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Roxas? Kau terlihat pucat…" kata Axel dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" katanya Roxas sambil menatap Axel. "…aku hanya khawatir apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Apakah Sora tidak mahir mengemudikan gummy ship?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Oh, jangan salah, dia itu sangat kelewatan mahirnya. Saking mahirnya mengemudikan gummy ship ini, kau pasti akan lebih memilih mati daripada menaiki gummy ship ini lagi jika Sora yang mengemudikannya. Dulu, bahkan Donald, teman seperjuangan Sora yang ikut berpetualang dengan Sora tidak suka jika Sora yang mengemudikannya…" kata Roxas menjelaskan. "…karena kau pasti jantungan selama dia yang mengemudikannya." Tambahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"…" Riku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Roxas.

Axel-pun hanya menatap Roxas dengan bingung setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

Riku-pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sora lakukan. Dia mendekati Sora dan melihatnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sora lakukan.

"Aku sedang memastikan bahwa semua kondisi mesin dalam keadaan bagus!" kataku menjawab dengan senyum. "Kuperhatikan, semua mesin yang Cid pasang pada gummy ship ini sangatlah bagus. Semua perlengkapan gummy ship ini sangatlah canggih dan cukup sulit untuk didapatkan. Kurasa kita tidak akan mendapatkan masalah selama perjalan kita~" kataku dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" kata Riku dengan senyum.

"Hum!" kataku dengan senyum lebar. "Hey Riku, segeralah duduk dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan kencang, karena kita akan segera berangkat…" kataku memberitaukannya.

Riku mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah kursinya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Mari kita berangkat!" kataku dengan semangat.

Maka gummy ship ini meluncur keatas langit dan gummy ship ini keluar dari Hallow Bastion. Ketika gummy ship ini berhasil keluar dengan selamat, ada sebuah heartless muncul beberapa meter dari gummy ship ini dan hendak menyerang gummy ship ini. Sebelum heartless itu berhasil menyerang dan merusak gummy ship ini, kutembakan sebuah laser dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Heartless itu langusung menghilang…

Tetapi, setelah heartless sebelumnya berhasil kukalahkan, heartless lainnya muncul dan berusaha menyerang gummy ship ini. Beberapa heartless berusaha menyerang gummy ship ini dengan magic dan aku mencoba menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tiga magic berhasil mengenai gummy ship ini dan membuat kerusakan yang ringan.

Tiba-tiba alaram gummy ship ini berbunyi dan memberitaukan ada musuh datang dari arah samping. Heartless itu hendak menabrakkan tubuhnya ke gummy ship ini. Dengan cepat, aku mengarahkan gummy ship ini keatas dan gummy ship ini berputar 360 derajat. Ketika heartless tadi yang hendak menabrakkan diri ke gummy ship itu berada tetap didepanku, aku langsung menembakan laser terkuat pada heartless itu. Beberapa heartless juga terkena laser terkuat itu dan sebagian besar heartless itu terpental akibat angin kencang yang ditimbulkan oleh laser itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah meteor dari arah kiri gummy ship ini melaju dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera melajukan gummy ship ini dengan kecepatan yang tinggi untuk menghindari meteor itu…

"Sora! Meteor dari arah kanan!!!" kata Roxas berteriak memperingatiku.

Aku yang terkejut mendengar teriakannya segera menatap kearah kanan. Meteor itu akan menabrak gummy ship ini dalam beberapa detik lagi…

"Kita akan tertabrak!" kata Axel dengan panic saat melihat meteor itu sudah sangat dekat.

Aku langsung membelokkan gummy ship ini dengan cepat. Terjadi belokan yang tajam dan meteor itu sedikit menabrak gummy ship ini sehingga menimbulkan guncangan ringan.

"Depan!!!" kata Roxas dan Axel bersamaan dengan berteriak.

Aku langsung mengarahkan gummy ship ini keatas dan kedua meteor tadi saling menabrak dan hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Terdengar benturan kecil sesaat, mungkin karena kepingan kecil meteor yang saling bertabrakan tadi mengenai gummy ship ini.

Alaram tiba-tiba berbunyi, karena beberapa heartless sedang mencoba menyerang gummy ship ini dan aku berusaha menghindari serangannya. Lalu aku terus menerus menembaki heartless itu satu persatu hingga tidak satupun heartless yang tersisa. Tetapi masalah selanjutnya datang dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini sangatlah berat dan berbahaya…

"Geez…" kataku sambil menghela napas melihat tantanganku yang berikutnya. "…hujan meteor?" kataku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Oh my god!" teriak Axel karena tidak percaya melihatnya.

"S… Sora, apakah kau berencana melewati hujan meteor itu?" Tanya Roxas dengan panic. "Lebih baik kau mengambil jalan lain yang lebih aman…" katanya dengan cemas.

"Jika kau merasa tidak bisa melewatinya, lebih baik kau mengambil jalan lain seperti kata Roxas…" kata Riku dengan cemas juga.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari wajahku. Bagiku dulu, hujan meter seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah dan tidak ada kata sulit bagiku saat itu. Tetapi, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengemudikan lagi gummy ship lagi setelah setahun berlalu, aku sedikit agak gagap saat mengemudikannya. Tapi…

Aku tersenyum sinis sambil menghela napas menatap hujan meteor itu. "Ini akan sangat seru!" kataku dengan semangat.

"Tunggu Sora! Kau tidak b…" sebelum Roxas berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba gummy ship ini melaju dengan cepat kearah hujan meteor itu. "Aaaaarg!!!" teriak Roxas.

Roxas, Riku dan Axel langsung memucat ketika Sora melewati satu persatu meteor yang besar-besar itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terkadang, gummy ship ini hampir tertabrak oleh meteor beberapa kali.

Satu meteor yang besar meluncur dengan cepat sekali kearah gummy ship ini ketika Sora berhasil menghindarkan gummy ship ini dari beberapa meteor berukuran sedang. Untuk menghindari meteor itu, Sora memutuskan untuk menukik kearah bawah agar tidak terkena meteor itu. Tetapi dari arah bawah, ada sebuah meteor dari arah kiri melaju dengan cepat dan hendak menabrakkan diri dengan gummy ship itu. Sora masih terus meluncurkan gummy ship itu kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meteor itu akan menabrak…

"Soraaaaaaa!!!" Teriak Roxas dengan kesal dan panic tidak ketolongan.

"Aku tauuuuuuuu!!!" teriak Sora dengan kesal juga.

Sora segera meningkatkan kecepatan gummy ship itu dua kali lipat dan gummy ship itu lolos dari tabrakan.

Roxas, Riku dan Axel menghela napas lega bersamaan ketika mereka semua lolos dari maut…

"Belum selesai!" kata Sora dengan semangat dan juga panic.

Dari arah depan gummy ship itu, terdapat sebuah meteor yang besarnya bukan main dan sedang meluncur kearah gummy ship dengan kecepatan tinggi! Besar meteor itu tiga kali lipat dari meteor yang barusan Sora hindari! Semua yang berada gummy ship langsung pucat pasi melihatnya…

"Sora…" kata Axel dengan wajah pucat. "…untuk yang satu itu, apakah kau bisa menghindarinya?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Keringat dingin mengalir cukup deras diwajahku yang pucat ini. Untuk meteor yang satu ini, aku merasa hanya memiliki satu pilihan. Bukan kabur, karena kesempatan kita untuk lolos kecil. Jadi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan meteor itu atau paling tidak membuat lobang tepat ditengah meteor itu. Tetapi kesempatan untuk menghancurkan meteor itu sangatlah tidak pasti, karena aku masih kurang begitu tau seberapa kuatkah laser yang dimiliki gummy ship ini…

"Guys…" kataku sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum. "…Dimohon untuk mengencangkah sabuk pengaman kalian sekencang mungkin~ karena aku tidak tau apakah ini akan berhasil ataukah tidak sama sekali~"

"Tunggu sebentar Sora! Kau tidak bermaksud…" sebelum Roxas berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sekali lagi, Sora langsung mengarahkan gummy ship itu dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah meteor besar itu. "…!!!" Roxas menggenggam lengan kursi dengan sangat erat.

"Yeeaaaaaah!!!" Teriak Sora dengan keras.

Sora menembakkan laser terkuat di gummy ship itu dan mengenai tepat ditengah-tengah meteor itu. Tetapi meteor itu belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan ada keretakan dibagian tengah ataupun seluruh meteor itu meski sudah terkena serangan laser gummy ship itu yang paling kuat selama beberapa detik…

"Kita akan menabrak!!!" Teriak Roxas dan Axel dengan panic.

"Siaaaaaaaaaal!!!" teriakku dengan kesal setengah mati melihat meteor itu tidak retak sama sekali…

Gummy ship ini akan menabrak meteor raksasa itu dan kami semua menutup mata menunggu ajal kami. Terdengar tabrakan yang sangatlah kuat disusul dengan guncangan hebat dengan alaram keras yang terus berbunyi selama terjadi guncangan. Gummy ship ini berputar-putar tidak karuan dan membuatku pusing sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit gummy ship ini berputar-putar tidak karuan, akhirnya gummy ship ini stabil dan aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sungguh mengejutkan, gummy ship ini tetap dalam keadaan utuh meski mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah setelah menabrak meteor raksasa itu...

Aku langsung menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kita selamat…" kataku sambil menutup mataku dan menyandarkan badanku yang tegang dikursi.

"Sora…" aku mendengar suara Riku dan terasa sangat dekat sekali. Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan dan kulihat wajah Riku begitu dekat denganku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Jika tidak, biarkan aku yang mengemudikan gummy ship ini…" katanya sambil memegang keningku. "… wajahmu memucat." Katanya memberitaukanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Riku dan aku masih sanggup mengemudikannya." Kataku memaksakan diri tersenyum meski masih pusing.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. "Maaf Sora, tetapi aku lebih suka kalau Riku saja yang mengemudikannya…" kata Roxas sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. "…tindakanmu tadi itu sangatlah berbahaya sekali, kau hampir saja membuat kita semua tewas." Dia lalu berusaha menarikku bangun dari kursiku.

"Ta…tapi Roxas…" kataku hendak protes tetapi begitu aku bangun, rasanya mau tumbang karena pusing. Roxas segera menangkapku dan aku memegang bajunya dengan kuat. "Uh…" baru pertama kali ini aku merasa mabuk…

"Tolong kau yang mengemudikannya Riku…" kata Roxas meminta tolong pada Riku. "Sora, kau duduk dikursiku dulu ya…" kata Roxas sambil membawaku kekursinya.

Aku langsung duduk dikursi Roxas dan menyandar dikursi.

"Sepertinya kau harus menggunakan magic healing untuknya Roxas, dia terlihat pucat sekali…" Kata Axel sambil mengecek kondisiku.

"Ya…" Roxas menggunakan magic healing untukku dan membuatku sedikit baikan, tetapi rasanya aku mual sekali sekarang…

"Uh…" kataku mencoba menahan mual itu.

"Kenapa Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Aku mual…" kataku mengeluh.

"Hah!" kata Roxas dan Axel bersamaan.

Axel segera memapahku dan Roxas membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Axel membawaku mendekat kewastafel dan aku langsung muntah begitu dekat dengan wastafel. Axel menepuk punggungku beberapa kali dengan pelan. Roxas masuk kedalam juga dan mendekatiku…

"Sudah baikan Sora? Perlu bantuan magic healing lagi?" Tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Uh, kurasa iya…" kataku sambil menunduk dan muntah lagi.

Setelah aku merasa perutku telah kosong, Roxas membawaku kembali kekursi dan Axel menawarkanku sebuah makanan yang ada digummy ship ini. Tetapi aku menolak makanan yang Axel tawarkan padaku karena aku menjadi tambah mual mencium bau makanan.

Setelah beberapa menit Roxas menggunakan magic healing padaku, rasanya mualku sudah mulai berkurang dan aku memutuskan untuk makan sesuatu. Setelah memakan sesuatu, aku merasa sedikit baikkan…

Roxas memintaku untuk istirahat, tetapi aku tidak bisa istirahat mengingat Riku yang sedang mengendalikan gummy ship ini. Aku langsung berjalan mendekati Riku setelah aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan berdiri disampingnya. Kuperhatikan cara dia mengendalikan gummy ship ini, dia terlihat cukup mahir dalam mengemudikannya dan kulihat dia tidak terlalu mengalami banyak kendala dalam mengendalikannya…

"Hey Riku, bagaimana kau tau cara mengemudikan gummy ship?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Dulu, aku pernah iseng membaca buku tentang paduan mengemudikan gummy ship." Jawabnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan untuk menghidari beberapa meteor yang hendak menabrak ke gummy ship ini.

Lalu aku menatap kearah layar navigator, kulihat terdapat sebuah dunia yang tidak jauh dari gummy ship ini. "Hey Riku, bisakah kau mengarahkan gummy ship ini kearah dunia yang sana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah layar navigator.

"ya…" katanya sambil mencoba mengarahkan gummy ship ini kearah dunia terdekat…

"Sora…" Tiba-tiba Roxas berada dibelakangku dan menarikku. "…kau harus istirahat." Katanya mendorongku kearah kursi. "Tidurlah dan jangan membantah." Perintahnya.

"Uh, baiklah…" kataku menuruti kata-katanya. '_Mengapa Nobodyku lebih galak dariku ya?_' pikirku dengan heran.

Maka akupun tertidur selama beberapa menit saja karena tempat tujuan kami sudah sampai…

Aku yang terbangun karena dibangunkan oleh Axel.

"Yo…" katanya sambil memegang pipiku dengan kudua tangannya. "…sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Hm…" kataku sambil menguap. Lalu aku bangun dari kursi untuk melihat dunia yang akan kita kunjungi. "Hah, dunia itu…" kataku sedikit terkejut melihat dunia yang akan kita kunjungi.

"Wonder Land…" kata Riku menyela kata-kataku.

"Kau pernah kesana Riku?" tanyaku dengan terkejut ketika Riku menyebutkan nama dunia itu.

"Ya…" katanya dengan expresi sedih. "Ketika aku sedang mencari seven princess…" katanya menjelaskan.

Riku mendaratkan gummy ship ini kedunia itu dan gummy ship ini mendarat dengan selamat didunia itu…

Kulihat Roxas mendekatiku bersama dengan Axel. "Sudah baikan Sora?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya." Kataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sora, apa tujuanmu mengunjungi dunia ini?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Mencari informasi tentang Kingdom Heart." Jawabku.

"K…Kingdom Heart?" kata Axel dengan terkejut. "Mengapa kau ingin mencari informasi tentang Kingdom Heart?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

Ketika Axel menanyakannya, aku tiba-tiba teringat oleh kata-kata dari suara misterius itu.

"_Akan menjadi bagian dari Kingdom Heart…_"

Mukaku langsung memucat ketika aku mengingat kata-kata itu. '_apakah aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke Destiny Island setelah aku menemukan Kingdom Heart?_' pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku dan sangat menghantuiku secara mendadak. Jika dipikir secara detail, aku lupa bahwa tujuanku kedunia lain bukan hanya untuk mengunjungi teman-temanku dari dunia yang berbeda, tetapi juga mencari informasi tentang Kingdom Heart…

"Sora? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau merasa sakit lagi?" Tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Aku…" aku menatap Roxas dan juga Riku, mereka berdua terlihat cemas. Lalu aku mencoba untuk tersenyum agar mereka tidak khawatir. "…Tidak apa-apa." Lalu aku menatap Axel. "sebenarnya aku mencari informasi tentang Kingdom Heart karena aku ingin mengetahui suara misteri yang memanggilku. Kurasa itu masih mempunyai hubungan tentang kingdom heart…" kataku menjelaskan.

"Dan juga akan terjadi pertarungan antara kesatria keyblade…" Roxas tiba-tiba melanjutkan pembicaraanku. "…Dimana seluruh orang yang bisa menggunakan keyblade akan bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Siapa yang terkuat, akan menjadi raja dari semua kesatria keybalde…" kata Roxas sambil menatap Axel. "…dan ini juga mempunyai hubungan dengan Kingdom Heart juga. Iyakan Sora?" Tanya Roxas padaku.

"…Aku belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya Sora…" kata Riku memberitaukanku.

'_Astaga! Aku lupa memberitaukannya ketika di Hallow Bastion!_' pikirku dengan panic. '_Dia terlihat sedikit marah…_' pikirku dengan cemas. "Maaf Riku, seharusnya aku memberitaukanmu ketika kita masih berada di Hallow Bastion. Aku lupa karena terlalu senang dapat melihat dunia lain lagi…" kataku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"…" Riku hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Hey…" kata Axel tiba-tiba menyela. "…Bukankah jika aka nada pertarungan antara kesatria keyblade nanti, kalian bertiga akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan yang terkuat?" Tanyanya.

Maka muka kami bertiga memucat dalam sekejap ketika mendengar perkataan Axel.

'_Astaga…_' pikirku dengan wajah memucat. '_Perkataan Axel memang benar, jika memang akan terjadi pertarungan antara kesatria keyblade untuk menentukan raja dari semua keyblade master! Maka kami bertiga memang harus menentukan salah satu diantara kita yang akan menjadi pemenangnya…_' Pikirku dengan cemas.

Kami bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain dengan suasana yang tidak nyaman…

Kulihat Axel menghela napas. "Sepertinya kalian bertiga mempunyai masalah yang sangat serius…" tetapi tiba-tiba Axel tersenyum. "... tetapi kaliankan belum menemukan informasi apapun tentang Kingdom Heart, jadi kalian bisa memikirkan masalah ini nanti…"

"Kurasa, perkataan Axel ada benarnya…" kata Roxas sambil menatapku.

"Kau belum menemukan kunci untuk ke Kingdom Heart Sora?" Tanya Axel.

"Kunci?" kataku dengan heran.

"Hah? Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa ada kunci untuk ke Kingdom Heart? Sama seperti The Door to Darkness, membutuhkan seven princess untuk membukanya. Tetapi kunci Kingdom Heart berbeda dengan kunci The Door to Darkness…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"Begitu ya…" kataku dengan polos. "Aku belum tau kunci pergi ke Kingdom Heart. Apakah kau tau Axel?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari Zexion bahwa ada sebuah kunci untuk ke Kingdom Heart, tetapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang kunci itu…" jawab Axel.

"Begitu ya…" kataku sambil menatap kebawah. "Sudahlah, kita pikirkan ini nanti saja setelah kita mendapatkan informasi…" kataku sambil menghela napas. "… mencari informasi disini pasti sangatlah sulit…" aku menghela napas yang dalam. "…soalnya dunia ini penuh dengan keanehan."

"Keanehan?" Tanya Axel yang sepertinya tertarik.

"Ya, dunia ini memiliki beragam keanehan. Kau akan mengetahui apa saja keanehan didunia ini jika kita keluar nanti~" kataku dengan senyum kepada Axel.

"Kurasa ini akan sangat menarik~" kata Axel yang terlihat tertarik sekali dengan dunia ini.

"Kurasa kau akan menarik ucapanmu itu nanti Axel…" kataku sedikit tertawa.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti~" kata Axel dengan senang. "Ayo kita keluar dan menjelajahi dunia ini~" ajak Axel.

"Ya…" kataku, Riku, dan Roxas bersamaan.

Kami keluar dari gummy ship dan menginjakkan kaki kami ditanah Wonder Land. Akupun menatap kesekelilingku, kuperhatikan bahwa Wonder Land tetaplah aneh seperti biasanya. Dunia ini sangat penuh dengan keanehan dan keajaiban…

"Banyak tumbuhan aneh disini~" kata Axel yang hendak memegang salah satu tumbuhan di dunia ini.

"Ah! Jangan sentuh yang itu Axel!" aku memperingatinya agar tidak menyentuh tumbuhan itu, tetapi terlambat…

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Axel sambil menatapku sambil menyentuh tanaman yang dia ingin pegang.

Tiba-tiba tanaman yang Axel sentuh bergerak dan dari bawah tanah, muncul akar tanaman itu dan akar itu mencoba mengikat Axel dengan kuat. Axel mencoba memberontak agar tanaman itu melepaskannya, tetapi percuma. Tanaman disebelah tanaman yang mengikat Axel tiba-tiba bergerak dan mendekati Axel.

Tanaman itu mempunyai bunga yang masih kuncup, tetapi mendadak mekar ketika tanaman itu berada dekat Axel. Didalam kelopak bunga yang mekar itu, terdapat gigi-gigi yang tajam dan hendak menerkam Axel.

"Axel!" kataku dan Roxas bersamaan.

Kami berdua hendak menolong Axel, tetapi sebelum sempat menolongnya, disekitar Axel terlihat muncul sebuah api dan semakin membesar dan membakar tanaman yang berada disekitarnya.

"wew… hampir saja aku dimakan sama tanaman aneh ini…" kata Axel sambil menatap tanaman yang hangus terbakar itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Axel?" Tanya Roxas padanya.

"Yup~" kata Axel dengan senyum.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar dikakiku dan ketika aku hendak melihat apa yang menjalar dikakiku, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh sebelum melihatnya karena ada sesuatu yang menarik kakiku dan menyeretku dari belakang.

"Woaaaah!!!" kataku terkejut karena ada yang menarikku hingga terjatuh.

"Sora!" teriak Riku yang menyadari bahwa aku diseret sesuatu.

Roxas yang terkejut mendengat teriakkan Riku langsung melihat kearahku. "Sora!" katanya terkejut melihat kondisiku.

Ketika aku melihat apa yang sedang menarik kakiku, aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat apa yang menarik kakiku. Yang menarik kakiku adalah rerumputtan yang tumbuh didunia ini. Aku memanggil keybladeku dan mencoba memotong semua rumput yang mengikat kakiku. Tetapi semakin aku memotong rerumputan yang mengikatku, semakin banyak rerumputan yang makin mengikat kakiku. Semakin lama rerumputan itu menjalar ketubuhku dan mulai mengikat tubuhku sehingga aku semakin sulit bergerak. Akhirnya rerumputan itu menjalar hingga kepalaku dan menutup seluruh wajahku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Fire!" teriak seseorang dan sepertinya suara itu milik Roxas.

Aku merasakan hawa panas sesaat. Tiba-tiba ada yang memotong rumput yang mengikat tubuhku dan perlahan, rumput yang menutupi wajahku dilepas oleh seseorang…

Ketika rerumputan diwajahku lepas, aku dapat melihat siapakah yang menolongku dan dia adalah Riku…

"kau tidak apa-apa Sora?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Flame!" teriak Axel dan rerumputan itu terbakar oleh api yang Axel gunakan.

Seluruh tanaman berlari menjauh dari kami, kurasa karena takut terbakar…

"Ya, larilah jika tidak ingin kubakar!" kata Axel pada tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Kurasa, mereka berlari dari kita bukan karena dia takut pada kita…" kata Roxas sambil menatap kearah belakang.

"Hm?" aku yang heranpun menatap kearah belakang dan mulutku langsung terbuka ketika melihat apa yang dimaksud Roxas. '_P… pohon raksasa yang bergerak!_' pikirku dengan panic.

"Lari!" kata Riku sambil menarikku dan kami semua berlari menjauh dari pohon raksasa itu.

Pohon itu terus mengikuti kami, lalu pohon itu melemparkan daun-daunnya kearah kami. Herannya, daun itu sangatlah tajam ketika menyentuh kulit kami. Karena daun-daun itu tajam dan dapat melukai kami, kami harus menangkis daun-daun itu selagi kami berlari dari pohon itu agar kami tidak terluka.

Kulihat Axel hendak tertimpa dahan yang besar, tetapi dia maupun Roxas yang sedang berada didekat Axel tidak menyadari akan dahan besar itu. Dengan cepat aku segera berlari kearah Axel dan melompat kearahnya untuk mendorongnya dari tempat dia berada agar dia tidak tertimpa dahan yang besar itu.

Tetapi malang memang tidak bisa dihindari, ternyata tepat diarah aku mendorong Axel agar dia tidak tertimpa dahan besar itu, disana terdapat lubang yang sangat besar dan kami berdua jatuh kedalam lubang itu…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" aku dan Axel berteriak ketika kami berdua jatuh kedalam lubang itu.

"Sora!!!" Teriak Riku ketika mendengar teriakanku.

"Sora!!! Axel!!!" Teriakan Roxas terdengar setelah teriakan Riku.

Pandanganku langsung menjadi gelap ketika aku dan Axel jatuh kedalam lubang yang gelap ini. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa yang berada dibawah sana. Yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan yang mulai menyelimutiku dan Axel…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wew! I was editing this story for 30 minute! I hope there's no mistake word anymore! I don't want to editting it in the second time!

**Me:** Aaaaaah!!! (jumping to the hole where Sora and Axel was and falling right into those two.)  
**Sora and Axel:** Ouch!  
**Me:** hehehehe… sorry guys, I did it on purpose!  
**Axel:** Geez, don't you know that was really hurt?  
**Me:** ofcourse I know! That why I did it on purpose! (Grining.)  
**Sora:** Meanie…  
**Me: **(Smile evilish.)  
**Sora and Axel:** (Sweet drop.) you're really scary and meanie…  
**Me:** Oh indeed I am~  
**Sora ans Axel: **(Sweet drop again.)  
**Axel:** Hey Sora, let's just leaving this meanie author and find a way out…  
**Sora:** agree…  
**Sora and Axel:** (leaving me behind.)  
**Me:** Ah! Wait up you two!  
**Sora and Axel: **(Ignore me.)  
**Me: **Geez, don't forget to review guys~. Hey you two! I said wait up!!! (Running to them.)


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **yay! Update again! Maaf banget lama updatenya untuk cerita yg satu ini, maklum ide lagi kering n sekarang dah mulai mengalir dengan deras kembali! Hehehe…  
soalnya aku menulis tergatung mood, jika sedang mood menulis yang ini, ga bakalan konsen menulis yg lainnya! XD Makasih banyak atas reviewnya selama ini guys n maaf baru bilang sekarang!(sweet drop) even the reviewer always little, but I am happy! :D  
Read and review?

To **ArchXora**: Ini dia requestmu! Axel uda ada di chapy sebelumnya. Now, it Xion time to show up! yaaaaaaaaay~ (To childish -_-")

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 9**

Aku dan Axel berteriak histeris hingga napas kami habis dan kami berdua langsung berhenti berteriak.

"Arg! Dalam banget sih lubang ini! Aku jadi lelah berteriak terus!" kata Axel mengeluh dengan perasaan kesal karena sudah beberapa menit kami berdua berteriak terus menerus sepanjang kami berdua jatuh dan kami belum sampai juga di ujung lubang ini.

"Aku tauuuuuu~ bukan hanya kamu saja yang capek Axel, tapi aku juga capek berteriak! Tapi ini terasa menyenangkan! Yaaaaaaaay~ teriakku dengan senang.

"What the…" Axel memberikanku tatapan bingung. "…Kau sudah tidak waras Sora? Bisa saja kita akan mati ketika kita sampai dibawah." Katanya mengingatkanku.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan mati ketika sampai dibawah, karena dunia ini adalah Wonderland! Pasti akan banyak kejadian aneh yang akan terjadi didunia ini dan itu pasti akan menyenangkan~" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Axel langsung menatapku dengan kebingungan, mungkin karena melihat tingkahku yang tidak biasa. Kami berdua melihat sebuah kasur dibawah, kami jatuh tepat dibawah kasur itu dan terlempar keatas lagi dan jatuh kebawah sekali lagi. Kali ini hanya aku saja yang berteriak senang dan Axel hanya diam karena dia lelah jika ikut-ikutan berteriak seperti aku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku meringan dan membuat kecepatan kami jatuh menurun. Aku melihat sebuah lampu dibawah kami dan kami terjatuh tepat disamping lampu itu.

"Ouch!" teriak Axel kesakitan karena aku tidak sengaja menimpanya ketika kami mendarat.

"Oh, maaf Axel!" kataku secikit tertawa.

"Oow… ternyata kau cukup berat juga Sora meski kau hanyalah tulang berbalut kulit, alias skinny…(**A/n:** this is my big sis joke about how thin Sora was, she also said the same joke to me because I also to thin like Sora. -_-")" kata Axel mengeluh dalam keadaan tertimpa diriku.

Lalu aku menyadari sebuah kejanggalan, ternyata tempat kududuki saat ini bukanlah dilantai, melainkan langit-langit karena terdapat lampu disamping aku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ketarik keatas, dimana lantai yang seharusnya dibawah kami saat ini tepat berada diatas.

"Woah!" teriakku dan Axel terkejut ketika kami terjatuh keatas.

"Oow!" teriakku kesakitan karena giliranku yang tertimpa oleh Axel. "Kau berat banget Axel!" keluhku.

"Oh, maaf…" katanya segera bangun.

Aku langsung bangun setelah Axel bangun dan membersihkan kotoran yang mengotori bajuku. "Kuharap Riku dan Roxas baik-baik saja…" kataku sambil membersihkan bajuku.

"Nah, mereka berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua sangat kuat tampa kita…" kata Axel sambil menatap seluruh ruangan kecil ini yang memiliki lebih dari sepuluh pintu.

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, yang kukhawatirkan adalah jika mereka berdua bertengkar selagi aku tidak ada disana…" kataku menjelaskan. "…Riku dan Roxas tidak pernah bisa akur, makanya aku khawatir." Kata Sora memberitaukannya.

Axel lalu menatapku dan dia meletakan tangannya dibahuku. "Kau tidak perlu cemas tentang mereka, meski Roxas keras kepala, kurasa dia akan memikirkan situasi juga jika dia ingin berkelahi dengan Riku. Kau juga begitukan?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu tersenyum ketika melihatku mengangguk. "Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari jalan keluar dahulu sebelum memikirkan tentang Riku dan Roxas." Katanya sambil memegang kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ya…" Kataku sedikit tersenyum. "Hm, ruangan ini banyak pintu, harus pilih pintu yang mana ya?" tanyaku dengan bingung melihat banyak sekali pintu diruangan ini.

"Aku juga bingung harus membuka yang mana dahulu…" kata Axel yang terlihat bingung juga melihat banyak pintu disini. "…Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba yang paling kanan?" sarannya sambil mendekati pintu yang dia maksud. Ketika dia mencoba membuka pintu itu, pintu itu terkunci. "Terkunci…" katanya.

"Oh, biar aku membukanya!" kataku yang langsung memanggil keybladeku dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu itu.

_Click._

Kunci pintu itu telah kubuka dengan keybladeku dan kuraih gagang pintu itu. Dibalik pintu itu sangatlah gelap dan aku sangat terkejut ketika aku melihat sesuatu dibalik kegelapan. Aku melihat diriku sendiri, tetapi rambutku berwana hitam dan mataku berwarna kuningbagaikan heartless. Dia tersenyum sinis padaku dan dia berjalan mendekatiku dan hendak menyentuhku…

Tiba-tiba Axel mengarahkan cakramnya kearah diriku yang lain yang berada dibalik pintu ini, terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dan ternyata diriku yang satu lagi berasal dari bayangan cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku sendiri.

Terlihat dari bawahku heartless berlari menjauh dari kaca cermin yang baru saja Axel pecahkan. Axel segera membasmi heartless itu…

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sora?" Tanya Axel padaku.

"Ah…" kataku yang langsung menatapnya ketika dia bertanya padaku. "…Um,ya…" kataku yang masih memikirkan tentang apa yang barusan kulihat. '_Rasa aku pernah melihat diriku sendiri dengan rambut hitam dan mata kuning sebelumnya, tapi dimana dan kapan ya?_' pikirku dengan bingung.

"Sora? Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Axel sekali lagi.

"Ya, maaf telah membuatmu cemas Axel, aku hanya sedikit melamun saja…" kataku yang langsung tersenyum. "Ayo kita coba cek pintu yang lain! Siapa tau ketemu jalan keluarnya!"

"Ya." Kata Axel yang ikut tersenyum.

Maka Axel langsung mencoba membuka pintu yang disebelahnya, tetapi ketika dia mencoba membukanya, pintu itu terkunci…

"Biar aku yang membukanya!" kataku yang langsung membuka pintu itu dengan menggunakan keybladeku.

_Click._

Axel lalu membuka pintu itu setelah aku membuka kunci pintu itu, dia tiba-tiba langsung menutup pintu itu, padahal baru beberapa detik dia membukannya. Terlihat pintu itu dibentur dari dalam dan kulihat heartless-heartless dibalik pintu itu memaksakan pintu itu untuk dibuka.

"S… Sora, tolong dikunci lagi pintu ini…" Kata Axel memohon sambil menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka.

Maka aku segera mengunci pintu itu dengan cepat…

_Click._

Pintu itupun terkunci dan Axel melepaskan pintu itu.

"Wew…" kata Axel yang menghela napas.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada segerombolan heartless dibalik pintu itu…" kataku yang ikut-ikutan menghela napas seperti Axel sambil menatap pintu yang barusan kukunci lagi.

"Ya…" kata Axl setuju. "Mari kita coba membuka pintu disebelahnya…" Katanya sambil sambil mencoba meraih gagang pintu disebelah pintu lagi dan mencoba membukanya, tetapi pintu itu juga terkunci.

Aku langsung menggunakan keybladeku untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik pintu ini…"Kata Axel dengan cemas sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja kubukakan kuncinya.

"Semoga saja…" kataku yang ikut-ikutan cemas.

Maka Axel membukanya dengan perlahan. Dibalik pintu itu tidak terdapat apapun selain ruangan yang gelap sekali…

"…" aku menatap ruangan itu dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Ini ruangan apa ya?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau…" jawab Axel sambil menatap kearah ruangan itu.

Dari dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang meluncur dengan cepat kearah kami…

"Apakah itu?" tanyaku pada Axel, tetapi dia hanya mengangkat bahunya karena dia juga tidak tau.

"Menyingkirlah yang dibawah!" teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Bawah?" kataku dengan heran dan langsung menatap keatas, begitu pula Axel yang penasaran.

"Menyingkirlah!" teriak seseorang sekali lagi dan nadanya terdengar panic. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Kita akan menabrakmu!" teriaknya panic sekali.

Tiba-tiba aku dan Axel terdorong kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding karena kami terdorong sesuatu yang meluncur dari dalam ruangan gelap tadi…

"Ouch!" teriakku dan Axel bersamaan karena kesakitan akibat tubuh kami terbentur cukup keras ke arah dinding.

"Ouch!" teriak dua orang yang sangat kukenal, karena suara itu bukan berasal aku maupun Axel . "Bukankah tadi sudah dibilangin agar menyingkir, mengapa tidak menyinkir sih…"

"Huh? Riku? Roxas?" Kataku tidak percaya melihat mereka ada disini.

"Huh? Sora? Axel?" kata Roxas yang terkejut melihatku dan Axel.

"Aku senang kita berkumpul lagi!" kataku yang langsung memeluk Riku dan Roxas dengan erat.

Wajah Riku dan Roxas terlihat memerah sedikit dan Axel menatap Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

Aku lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sangat khawatir tentang kalian berdua…" kataku memberitaukan mereka berdua. "… bagaimana kalian bisa keluar dari pintu itu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Kami juga tidak tau…" jawab Riku sambil menatap Roxas yang juga tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari pintu itu. "…kami memasuki lubang sama denganmu."

"Oh, berarti jalan masuk kedalam ruangan ini selalu berbeda-beda, tidak pernah sama ternyata…" kataku menyimpulkan.

"Apakah kalian berdua baru saja memasuki ruangan ini?" Tanya Riku.

"Kami disini terus sejak memasuki lubang itu. Terlalu banyak pintu dan ruangannya selalu berbeda." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Tetapi, kurasa hanya akan ada satu pintu yang membawa kita keluar dari ruangan ini." Tambah Axel.

Maka aku,Riku, Roxas dan Axel mencoba semua pintu yang ada disini satu per satu. Setiap pintu terkadang mempunyai keanehan diruangannya masing-masing dan keanehannya selalu berbeda-beda. Mulai dari ada api yang tiba-tiba menyembur keluar ketika kita membuka pintu. Ada ruangan yang terbalik dan ketika masuk kita malahan jatuh keatas karena memang seharusnya gravitasinya keatas karena lantainya berada diatas. Ada pula ruangan yang terdapat banyak sekali boneka dan entah kenapa aku merasa merinding ketika melihat boneka itu, karena aku merasa seluruh boneka yang berada diruangan itu sedang menatapiku dan membuaku merinding dalam sekejap.

Di pintu yang lain juga terdapat ruangan yang unik, ada satu ruangan yang berisi benda-benda yang sangat mini, seperti kursi dan meja mini, sehingga kita tidak dapat duduk disana saking kecilnya kursi itu. Ada pula ruangan dengan air yang terisi penuh didalam ruangan, tetapi air itu tidak masuk kedalam ruangan ini meski kami membuka pintunya. Yah, masih banyak sekali keanehan dan keajaiban yang ada didunia ini…

Aku lalu menghela napas setelah sekain menit kami mencoba beberapa puluh pintu tetapi masih belum menemukan jalan keluar dari seluruh pintu yang kami periksa…

Lalu aku berjalan kesebuah meja yang berada diruangan ini. Aku duduk dikursi yang berada didekat meja itu dan aku melihat sebuah botol yang tidak asing bagiku di meja di sebelah tempat dudukku. Di botol itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di botol itu dan tertulis '_Drink me_'. Aku meraih botol itu…

'_Kalau tidak salah, botol ini berisi cairan yang dapat membuat tubuhku menyusut menjadi kecil jika kuminum…_' pikirku sambil menatap botol itu. Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu, terdapat sebuah pintu yang kecil disamping meja ini. '_Ah! Kalau tidak salah, jalan keluar dari ruangan ini pintu kecil itu!_' pikirku yang teringat ketika aku pertama kali memasuki Wonderland dulu. "Hey guys!" kataku memanggil Riku, Roxas, dan Axel. "Kurasa aku menemukan jalan keluarnya!"

"Dimana?" Tanya Roxas.

"Disana!" kataku sambil menunjukkannya.

"Itu?" kata Axel dengan heran melihat apa yang kutunjuk. "Pintu kecil itu? Bagaimana kita bisa masuk kedalam pintu itu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini?" Tanya Axel dengan bingung.

"Maka dari itu, cairan ini akan membantu kita!" jawabku sambil menunjukkan botol yang kupegang.

Aku lalu membuka botolnya dan meminum cairan itu sedikit saja, setelah itu botol itu kuletakan dimeja. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhku mulai mengecil dan menjadi seukuran dengan botol itu. Riku, Roxas dan Axel terlihat sangatlah besar bagiku.

"Woah! Kau menyusut!" kataAxel yang terlihat terkejut melihatku mengecil.

"Kalian juga minum cairan itu agar bisa melewati pintu kecil ini!" teriakku agar mereka dapat mendengarku.

Maka, mereka mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya secara bergantian. Setelah meminum cairan dibotol itu, satu per satu mereka menjadi kecil dan sama besar seperti diriku.

"Kay~ mari kita keluar dari ruangan ini dan menikmati hutan yang luas dan rimba karena rumput-rumput di luar akan lebih besar dari tubuh kita sendiri!" Ajakku dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

Kami berjalan melewati pintu kecil itu satu per satu. Ketika keluar, aku dapat melihat rerumputan yang tinggi, setinggi tubuhku ini. Tetapi rerumputan itu tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga kami tidak perlu kerepotan melewati rerumputan yang menutupi pandangan kami. Terdapat beberapa bunga disekitar rerumputan…

"Hum, apakah bunga-bunga ini sama berbahayanya dengan yang sebelumnya Sora?" Tanya Axel sambil menatap dengan waspada kearah bunga –bunga itu.

"Yang berada di sini tidaklah berbahaya…" kataku memberitaukannya. "… tetepi bunga-bunga ini dapat bergerak juga, sama seperti bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya."

"Oh…"

Kami berempat berjalan-jalan menjelajahi hutan ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat beberapa kerumunan kartu (?) berlari kearah kami. Sepertinya mereka berlari kearah kami bukan karena ingin menangkap kami, tetapi mereka mengejar seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah kami. Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam berlari kearah kami, orang berjubah itu terlihat beberapa kali menembakkan magic kearah kartu-kartu yang mengejarnya itu dan dia berlari melintasi kami…

"Xion?" Kata Roxas dengan terkejut setelah melihat orang berjubah itu melintasi kami.

"Hm? Kau mengenalnya Roxas?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"…Aku kurang begitu yakin apakah dia adalah orang yang kukenal." Kata Roxas sambil menatap orang berjubah itu berlari.

"…" Axel terlihat menatapi orang berjubah itu juga.

"Apakah kau ingin menolongnya?" tanyaku pada Roxas.

"huh? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Roxas bertanya balik.

"Karena aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau ingin menolongnya, tetapi kau terlihat ragu-ragu. Jika kau ingin menolongnya, maka tolonglah dia. Aku akan membantumu juga!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Roxas lalu ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Ayo kita tolong dia…" ajaknya.

"Yup!" kataku yang langsung menjawab.

Riku terlihat menghela napas dengan pelan melihat keputusanku menolong orang asing itu yang besar kemungkinannya bahwa dia itu musuh, sama seperti orang berjubah yang pernah menyerang kami di Hallow Bastion. Tetapi dia hanya diam saja tampa protes sedikitpun padaku. Lagipula belum tentu orang berjubah itu merupakan musuh kita, tadi saja tidak menyerang kita…

Maka kami berlari mengejar orang berjubah tadi yang dikejar-kejar oleh kartu-kartu tadi. Aku menyadari bahwa jumlah kartu-kartu yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berkurang, sepertinya orang berjubah itu menggunakan strategi lari sambil menyerang untuk melawan kerumunan kartu itu karena dia tidak mungkin melawan kerumunan kartu itu sendirian saja, pasti dia akan kalah jika mencoba melawan mereka sendirian saja.

Orang berjubah itu terlihat terjatuh ketanah karena terkena serangan dari kerumunan kartu itu. Roxas hendak menolongnya, tetapi didahului oleh Axel yang melempar cakramnya kearah kartu yang hendak menyerang orang berjubah itu.

Kami segera menolongnya dan mengalahkan kartu-kartu yang mengepung orang berjubah itu. Setelah semua kartu itu dikalahkan, orang berjubah itu mendekati kami dan membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya…

"terima kasih telah menolongku…" kata orang berjubah itu.

Orang berjubah itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna biru tua, dia seorang perempuan…

"Xion?" kata Roxas dan Axel bersamaan dengan terkejut.

"Xion?" kata perempuan berambut hitam itu dengan heran. "Maaf, tapi namaku bukanlah Xion. Biasanya kau dipanggil no ii." Katanya.

"No ii? Mengapa namamu no ii?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Karana saya adalah replica dari no i (Nama Xion jika dihilangkan huruf X, maka dia menjadi no i)." jawabnya dengan senyum.

Roxas terlihat sangat sedih setelah mendengar kata-katanya, lalu Axel memegang bahu Roxas sambil menatap Xion…

"Apakah kau mempunyai ingatan tentang no i?" Tanya Axel.

"Tidak, tetapi saya mempunyai technical battle yang sama dengannya." Jawabnya. "tetapi, jika kalian ingin memanggil saya dengan nama Xion, kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan nama itu jika kalian mau."

"Xion…" kataku menyebutnya dengan nama Xion sambil tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Xion!" kataku menyalaminya. "Namaku Sora, ini Riku, Roxas, dan Axel." Kataku memperkenalkan satu per satu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Katanyad engan senyum juga sambil menyalami Riku, Roxas, dan Axel satu per satu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Xion, mengapa tadi kau dikejar-kejar oleh kerumunan kartu?" Tanya Roxas.

"Oh, aku juga kurang begitu mengerti. Tadi ada orang yang mengenakan jubah yang sama denganku,dia menyerangku dan kukalahkan. Setelah kukalahkan, dia tiba-tiba berteriak '_Alice! Dia adalah Alice yang kalian cari-cari dari tadi._' kepada kartu-kartu itu sambil menunjuk kearahku, begitu…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh, kurasa aku mengerti mengapa mereka mengejarmu. Kurasa mereka menganggapmu sebagai Alice, salah satu seven princess. The Heart Queen sangat membenci Alice dan aku juga kurang begitu tau mengapa…" kataku menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya…" kata Xion mengerti.

"Xion, mengapa kau berada di dunia ini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dunia ini?" Tanya Axel.

Xion lalu menatap Axel. "Aku sedang mengumpulkan keyblade." Jawabnya.

"Keyblade?" kataku dan Roxas bersamaan dengan terkejut.

"Iya, keyblade. Apakah kalian tidak tau, sekarang para kesatria keyblade sedang heboh mengumpulkan keyblade sebanyak mungkin untuk menjadi yang terkuat." Kata Xion menjelaskan.

'_Mengumpulkan keyblade sebanyak-banyak mungkin untuk menjadi yang terkuat?_' Pikirku dengan heran. '_jangan-jangan keyblade yang akan dikumpulkan merupakan kunci menuju Kingdom Heart nanti?_'pikirku sambil menatap keybladeku.

"Kau sudah mempunyai berapa keyblade Xion?" Tanya Roxas padanya.

"Aku baru memiliki dua…" jawabnya. "bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Hum,Riku memiliki tiga keyblade (Soul Eater, Way to Dawn, and Chaos.), Roxas juga memiliki tiga keyblade (Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and Bond of Flame). Sedangkan aku…" Aku lalu menatap keychainku dan menghitung keyblade milikku yang sangat banyak. "…ada sekitar duapuluh (Kingdom Key, Star Seeker, Hiding Dragon, Hero Crest, Fallow the Wind, Circle of Life, Photon Debugger, Decisive Pumpkin, Gullwing, Rumbling Rose, Guardian Soul, Wishing Lamp, Sweet memories, Mysterious Abyss, Sleeping Lion, Metal Chocobo,, Fatal Crest, One Winged Angel, Fenrir, and Ultima Weapon.(**A/n: **Kuharap tidak ada yg ketinggalan. ^^"))."

"D… Duapuluh?" kata Xion yang terdengar sangatlah terkejut. "Berarti kau adalah satu-satunya keyblade master yang pernah memegang keyblade sebanyak itu!" Katanya memberitaukanku.

"Huh? Benarkah?" kataku yang sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Iya!" kata Xion sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa kau adalah orang yang akan paling diincar semua keyblade master jika mengetahui bahwa kau memegang keyblade sebanyak itu, tetapi mereka bisa juga mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling kuat diantara semua keyblade master." Katanya memberitaukanku.

"Oh… kalau begitu ini bisa gawat…" kataku sambil menghela napas. '_perjalanan ini pasti terasa sangat berat…_' pikirku.

Tiba-tiba heartless muncul, tetapi hanya satu saja…

"Shadoow?" kataku dengan heran sambil menyebutkan jenis heartless itu. "Aneh, mengapa hanya satu saja yang muncul? Padahal mereka biasanya menyerang berkelompok karena mereka lemah…"

Mendadak heartless itu melompat kearahku dan hendak menyerangku. Aku langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan heartless itu dan aku langsung membasminya. Dengan satu serangan, heartless itu menghilang.

"Wew, nyaris saja." Kataku sambil menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dark realm muncul tepat dibawah Roxas…

"Woah!"Teriak Roxas terkejut karena dia terjatuh kedalam dark realm itu.

"Roxas!" teriak Axel yang berada disampingnya, dia langsung menangkap tangan Roxas dan menariknya keluar dari dark realm.

"T…Thanks…" kata Roxas sambil memegang tangan Axel dengan erat.

"Roxas, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan khawatir sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Ya…" kata Roxas sambil melepas genggamannya pada Axel.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang mengincar salah satu dari kita dan kurasa dia adalah seorang keyblade master…" kata Xion memberitaukan kami. "…Dia menggunakan cara ini karena dia sendirian dan tidak ingin melawan kita semua bersamaan karena sudah pasti dia kalah karena kalah jumlah. Dia pasti hendak membawa salah satu dari kita ketempat lain dan dia ingin bertarung satu lawan satu. Kalian harus waspada dan tidak boleh le…"

Ketika Xion sedang mencoba memperingati kami, tiba-tiba tepat dibawahnya, muncul sebuah dark realm dan dia terjatuh kedalam dark realm itu…

"Xion!" kataku yang langsung berlari kearahnya dan meraih tangannya. Ketika aku mencoba menariknya, aku malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut-ikutan terjatuh…

"Sora!" Riku, Roxas, dan Axel meneriaki namaku bersamaan dan mereka bertiga hendak menolongku, tetapi terlambat…

Aku dan Xion terjatuh kedalam Corridor of Darkness bersama-sama, aku melihat seseorang sedang menunggu kami berdua…

"Hm? Mengapa jadi dua orang yang masuk kedalam sini?" kata orang berjubah itu dengan heran.

Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh kerudung…

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah kau orang yang tadi?" kata orang berjubah itu sambil menunjuk kearah Xion.

"Tadi?" Tanya Xion dengan heran.

"Ya, kau yang tadi mengalahkanku! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" kata orang berjubah itu dengan marah.

Orang berjubah itu lalu memanggil keybladenya dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Xion…

"Kali ini pasti kau akan kukalahkan!" teriaknya…

**TBC…**

**Author Note: **Wew, selesai juga satu chapy…  
mengharapkan review nih! X_x

**Sora: **TBC? the author is sick?  
**Me:** NO you dummy, TBC mean To Be Continued!  
**Sora: **Oh, but TBC also mean Tuberculosis(Batuk) too.  
**Me:** Well, I admit that I was sick, I feel dizzy, cold and kinda TBC...  
**Sora**:Then, you need to rest. when you are sick, you're not allowing to work, karena hanya akan menyebarkan virus aja...  
**ME:** but I dont have any holiday, even I sick, I still have to working... (sighed)  
**Sora:**...  
**Me:**...  
**Sora:**...  
**Me:**...  
**Sora:**...  
**Me:**...  
**Sora:**...  
**Me:** oh knock it off! stop starring at me!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Sorry if I took so long to update guys! Ini bukan karena kemauanku, tetapi karena belakangan aku tidak focus menulis karena terganggu sesuatu… Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! XD

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 10**

Sebelum keyblade master itu menyerang Xion, Xion terlebih dahulu berlari kearahnya dan menyerangnya. Kuperhatikan bahwa Xion cukup kuat dan kurasa dia tidak memerlukan bantuanku untuk melawan keyblade master itu. Kekuatan Xion terlihat lebih unggul dibandingkan keyblade master itu dan entah mengapa aku merasa cara bertarungnya sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja dia lebih mengandalkan magic dibandingkan dengan menggunakan keyblade.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhasil membuat keyblade master itu terdesak dan dia berhasil mengalahkannya. Kuperhatikan, setelah mengalahkan keyblade master itu, Xion terlihat berniat membunuh keyblade master itu dan sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, aku segera menghentikannya karena tubuh ini reflex bergerak untuk mencoba menghentikan Xion.

"Hentikan!" kataku yang langsung memegang lengan Xion.

"K…kenapa?" kata Xion yang terlihat terkejut dan bingung saat kuhentikan.

Aku langsung bingung ketika Xion bertanya mengapa aku menghentikannya karena aku sendiri tidak memiliki alasan khusus. Keyblade master ini bukan orang yang kukenal dan dia juga bukanlah temanku.

'_Apakah… aku mengkhawatirkan jika orang berjubah ini mati, maka itu akan membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya bersedih akan kematiannya seperti ketika aku kehilangan orang tuaku?'_ pikirku dengan bingung.

"Mengapa kau menghalangiku Sora?" Tanya Xion sekali lagi. "Apakah kau berpihaknya padanya?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

"Aku… tidak berpihak padanya." Jawabku.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menghalangiku?" Tanya Xion dengan heran.

"…karena, membunuh itu salah." Jawabku sambil menatap matanya.

"tetapi, jika aku tidak membunuhnya, maka aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keybladenya untuk di jadikan milikku. Jika kau masih tetap menghalangiku, maka kau akan kuanggap sebagai musuhku juga." Kata Xion memperingatiku.

"Dan jika kau tetap ingin membunuhnya, maka aku akan tetap menghalangimu." Kataku sambil menatapnya dengan expresi yang sedikit marah.

Xion terlihat kesal saat mendengar jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, maka aku akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh dan keyblademu akan kuambill juga!"

Xion langsung menyerangku dan serangannya segera kutahan dengan keybladeku. Dia langsung melakukan serangan berikutnya dan kutahan sekali lagi. Xion terlihat cukup kesal karena aku dapat menahan serangannya beberapa kali. Dia lalu berhenti menyerangku dan menggunakan magic sebagai ganti serangan fisik.

Xion menembakkan magic missile sebanyak mungkin kearahku dan kucoba untuk menghindari semuanya. Aku lalu berlari kedekatnya dan ingin menyerangnya, Xion menghindari seranganku dan mencoba menjauh dariku dengan cara berlari menjauh sambil menembakan magic missile kearahku. Jika kuperhatikan sejak dia bertarung dengan keyblade master tadi hingga pertarungannya denganku, dia lebih mengandalkan magic dibandingkan menggunakan keyblade sebagai serangan utamanya. Meski begitu, kurasa ini cukup menguntungkanku karena kurasa magic powernya akan habis sebentar lagi karena dia lebih banyak menggunakan magic secara terus menerus sebagai serangan utamanya…

Terkadang, aku menggunakan magic juga untuk meredam serangan magicnya agar tidak mengenaiku karena dia menembakkan begitu banyak magic kearahku dalam satu tembakan, sehingga itu cukup membuatku sedikit kesulitan untuk menghindari seluruh magicnya sekaligus.

Aku terkadang harus berlari ataupun melompat untuk menghindari serangan magic missilenya itu. Tampa terasa, selagi aku menghindari serangan magicnya, aku semakin mendekat dengannya karena reflex menghindar kearahnya dan ketika sudah terlanjur dekat dengan sendirinya dan tampa rencana, maka aku serang saja sekalian karena sudah berada di dekatnya.

Aku melompat kearah Xion dan menyerangnya dari udara. Xion mencoba menghindari seranganku dan mencoba menembakkan magic dalam jarak dekat, tetapi sebelum dia berhasil menembakkannya, aku langsung menyerangnya lagi dan seranganku berhasil melukainya sedikit.

Xion terlihat terkejut saat seranganku mengenainya, dia lalu berhenti menggunakan magic dan menggunakan keyblade untuk menyerangku. Serangannya dapat kuhindari ataupun kutangkis. Xion tiba-tiba menembakkan magic thunder padaku dan disusul oleh serangannya…

"Woah!" teriakku terkejut dan tubuh ini reflex menghindari magic thunder itu, tetapi aku tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menghindari serangan dari Xion.

Lalu Xion tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini, dimana pertahanku sedang turun. Dia lalu menyerangku sekuat tenaga dan kutangkis dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba keybladeku terlempar akibat serangannya…

"Terima ini!" teriaknya hendak membunuhku ketika aku sedang tidak memegang keyblade.

'_Ugh!_' pikirku dalam keadaan terdesak.

Tampa terasa, aku reflex memanggil keybladeku yang lain, Ultima Weapon dan menahan serangannya dengan Ultima Weapon. Keybladeku yang tadi terlempar, kini kembali ketanganku setelah aku memanggil keyblade itu untuk kembali ketanganku.

'_Wew, hampir saja…_' pikirku dengan perasaan lega karena aku berhasil menahan serangan Xion.

"Du…dua?" kata Xion dengan wajah terkejut melihat aku memegang dua keyblade sekaligus. "Bagaimana kau dapat memegang dua keyblade sekaligus?" tanyanya yang terheran-heran.

"Heh, kalau itu, aku juga tidak tau!" kataku yang langsung menyerangnya ketika dia lengah.

Xion berhasil menghindari seranganku meski tadi dia dalam keadaan lengah, tetapi tidak semua seranganku berhasil dia hindari karena gerakanku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika aku sedang memegang dua keyblade. Aku berniat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya dalam satu serangan, aku menyerang Xion dengan tenaga penuh dan ketika dia mencoba menangkisnya, keybladenya terlempar ketika dia menangkis seranganku. Keybladeku yang satu lagi langsung kuarahkan kewajahnya dan dia terkejut ketika melihat keybladeku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"M… mengapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" Tanya Xion dengan heran.

"Karena, membunuh itu salah…" kataku mengulangi ucapanku yang sebelumnya. "… Jika kau membunuh seseorang, maka orang-orang yang mengenal orang yang kau bunuh akan bersedih dan merasa sangat kehilangan…" kataku sambil menatapnya. "Misalnya saja jika kau membunuhku, maka orang-orang yang mengenalku seperti, Riku, Roxas, dan Axel akan bersedih saat mengetahui kematianku. Begitu juga denganmu, Xion, aku akan merasa sedih jika kau mati…" kataku memberitaukannya.

"Mengapa kau akan bersedih jika aku mati? Padahal, kau baru saja mengenalku dan aku juga hendak membunuhmu tadi…" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Meskipun aku baru saja mengenalmu dan kamu juga hendak membunuhku tadi, tapi yang namanya nyawa, sekali hilang tidak akan dapat diganti dengan apapun…" kataku menjelaskannya dengan wajah sedih. "…Meskipun ada penggantinya, nyawa yang telah hilang itu tidak akan sama dengan penggantinya itu."

"…" Xion langsung terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

Akupun ikut terdiam selama beberapa menit, tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura membunuh yang tertuju padaku, namun aura membunuh tu bukan berasal dari Xion.

"Awas!" Teriak Xion sambil mendorongku.

Orang berjubah yang tadi Xion kalahkan hendak menyerangku dan serangannya meleset karena Xion tadi mendorongku. Orang berjubah itu lalu menyerang Xion dan Xion segera menahan serangannya. Orang berjubah itu terlihat ingin segera mengalahkannya ketika kondisi Xion sedang lelah setelah bertarung denganku. Xion terlihat cukup terdesak oleh serangan orang berjubah itu karena lelah.

Aku lalu menembakkan magic blizzard kearah orang berjubah itu untuk menolong Xion. Magic blizzard kutembakkankearah kaki orang berjubah itu dan lantai sekitar kakinya berpijak, aku sengaja menembak kearah lantai dimana kakinya berpijak untuk membekukan kakinya di lantai itu. Gerakannyapun jadi terhenti akibat dari magicku dan perlahan, magic blizzard menjalar perlahan-lahan kelututnya hingga mendekati badannya. Magic blizzardku kuhentikan ketika sudah merambat sampai kedadanya…

"Masih ada cara lain untuk mengambil keybladenya tampa harus membunuhnya, Xion…" kataku sambil mendekati orang berjubah itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Xion bingung.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah orang berjubahitu dan mencoba memanggil keyblade orang berjubah itu. Keyblade orang berjubah itu menjawab panggilanku dan berpindah ketanganku. Orang berjubah itu dan Xion terlihat terkejut melihat keyblade itu berada ditanganku.

"Ba..bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" kata orang berjubah itu dengan wajah yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sendiri.

"…it because, your hearts are weak…" kataku menjelaskan. "…only a few people with strong heart can be the master of the keyblade it self." Kataku memberitaukannya.

"What!" kata orang berjubah itu dengan wajah kesal. "apa maksudmu! Jangan bercanda! Keyblade itu milikku dan I am _the master_ of that keyblade!(**A/n**: _maaf rada gado-gado bahasanya, karena terkadang saya bingung bagaimana mengartikannya secara tepat dalam bahasa indo…)"_ katanya dengan marah dan mencoba memanggil keybladenya agar kembali padanya, tetapi keyblade itu menolak panggilannya dan masih berada di tanganku. "Me…mengapa?" katanya dengan bingung melihat keyblade itu tidak mau kembali padanya.

"..Just like I said before, your hearts are _weak_… (**A/n**: maaf guys! Tapi aku sangat suka kata-kata ini n tidak mau kuubah jadi ! Please forgive me, guys! XD)" kataku mengulangi ucapanku lagi.

"Ta… tapi bagaimana kau dapat memiliki keyblade itu, Sora? Setiap keyblade mempunyai _master_-nya masing-masing dan tidak semudah itu keyblade itu berpindah tangan jika kau bukanlah _master_ dari keyblade itu. Biasanya keyblade baru akan mau berpindah tangan jika pemiliknya mati…" kata Xion dengan bingung.

"Keyblade dapat merasakan hati setiap orang, hati yang lemah maupun kuat. Keyblade dapat memilih orang lain sebagai pemiliknya meskipun dia sudah memiliki pemilik. Keyblade itu akan lebih memilih hati yang kuat dibandingkan dengan hati lemah." Kataku menjelaskan. "Ambillah…" kataku sambil melempar keyblade yang baru saja berpindah dari orang berjubah kepadaku kearah Xion.

Xion terlihat bingung ketika dia menangkap keyblade yang kulemparkan kearahnya.

"Biarkan dia tetap hidup, Xion…" kataku dengan tersenyum. "…kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, jadi kau sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhnya. Jadi, biarkan dia pergi…"

"…" Xion terdiam sejenak sambil menatap keyblade yang kuberikan padanya, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Dan kau…" kataku sambil menatap orang berjubah itu. "…sayangilah nyawamu sebaik-baik mungkin, hidup ini lebih singkat dari yang kau pikirkan…" kataku memberitaukannya.

"…" orang berjubah itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Xion, bisakah kau menggunakan dark realm?" tanyaku.

"Ya…" kata Xion sambil mengangguk. "…aku akan membukakannya untukmu di tempat di mana teman-temanmu berada tadi…" katanya. Lalu dia membukakan sebuah dark realm untukku.

"Terima kasih, Xion." Kataku tersenyum padanya. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati dark realm itu dan sebelum memasuki dark realm itu, aku berhenti sejenak. "kau tidak ikut Xion?" tanyaku.

"Tidak…" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "…Ada tempat lain yang harus kukunjungi." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya…" kataku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "… semoga kita akan bertemu lagi, Xion." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." katanya sambil tersenyum juga.

Lalu aku memasuki dark realm…

Setelah Sora memasuki dark realm, dark realm itu menghilang dan Xion terus menatapi kearah dark realm yang telah menghilang selama beberapa menit.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi Sora, kurasa, kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh, bukan sebagai teman lagi…" kata Xion tampa expresi.

Xion lalu medekati orang berjubah itu dan membunuhnya…

_~Back to Sora~_

Ketika aku melewati dark realm itu, aku kembali ketempat di mana sesaat sebelum aku dan Xion masuk ke dark realm dan berpisah dengan Roxas, Riku dan Axel. Mereka bertiga tidak terlihat berada di tempat ini lagi, kurasa mereka pergi ketempat lain karena mencariku dan Xion. Aku lalu mencoba ketempat lain untuk mencari mereka…

'_Kemana mereka bertiga pergi…_' pikirku sambil mencari mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat melintasi diriku dan nyaris mengenaiku. Aku langsung menatap kearah dimana peluru yang melesat itu berasal. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut silver panjang yang kukenal, dia bukanlah Riku, melainkan…

"Yazoo!" teriakku ketika melihatnya.

Terlihat Roxas, Riku dan Axel sedang melawannya, Yazoo terlihat cukup terdesak karena satu(Yazoo) melawan tiga(Roxas, Riku dan Axel). Tetapi entah mengapa, Yazoo terlihat tidak mengalami kesulitan meski dia melewan tiga orang sekaligus. Wajahnya terlihat tenang melawan mereka bertiga.

Dia memakai strategi menyerang jarak jauh sekaligus jarak dekat untuk melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Beberapa kali dia menembakkan gunbladenya dalam jarak dekat dan juga menggunakan gunbladenya untuk menyerang jarak dekat. Dia mengkombinasikan kedua serangannya sehingga dia dapat melawan ketiganya. Dia dapat mengatasi serangan dari Riku maupun Roxas yang selalu menyerang dengan jarak yang dekat maupun serangan Axel yang terkadang menyerang dengan jarak dekat dan terkadang dengan jauh juga dengan cara melemparkan cakramnya.

Aku lalu berlari kearah Yazoo dan hendak menyerangnya. Aku mengarahkan keybladeku kepadanya yang berjarak masih sekitar beberapa meter dariku, aku sedang memfocuskan perhatianku pada gerakannya karena aku hendak menembakkan magic blizzard padanya.

"Blizzard!" teriakku sambil menembakkan magic blizzard pada Yazoo.

Yazoo menyadari magicku hendak mengenainya beberapa saat setelah aku menembakkannya, dia segera menghindarinya dan parahnya, magicku sekarang tertuju pada Roxas…

"Wah!" Teriak Roxas terkejut ketika magicku mengenainya sedikit.

"Ah! Maaf Roxas!" kataku dengan terkejut ketika melihat magicku mengenainya.

"Sora!" Kata Roxas dan Riku terlihat senang dan terkejut juga kerena melihatku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sora?" Tanya Riku yang langsung berlari mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya…" kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Yazoo tiba-tiba menembak kearahku dan aku langsung menghindarinya dengan cara melompat. Aku lalu menembakkan magic thunder padanya dan magic itu hampir mengenainya. Axel lalu mencoba menyerangnya dari arah belakang ketika dia menghindari magic thunderku, Riku dan Roxas terlihat mencoba menyerangnya dari arah depan.

Tampa ragu-ragu, akupun ikut menyerangnya. Aku berlari kearah Yazoo dan melompat kearahnya dan mencoba menyerangnya dari atas.

Serangan pertama dari Axel berhasil dia hindari dengan mudah, serangan kedua dari Riku dan Roxas berhasil dia hindari dengan cara menahan kedua serangan mereka bersamaan dengan kedua gunbladenya dan dia langsung menembak kearah Riku dan Roxas secara bersamaan, Riku dan Roxas langsung menahan tembakkannya dengan keyblade mereka.

Serangan terakhir dariku, aku menembakkan fire ball sebanyak tiga buah kepadanya dan seranganku menyusul setelah aku menembakkan magic. Ketiga magicku dihindarinya, tetapi, seranganku tidak boleh dihindari olehnya! Sayangnya, dia berhasil menghindarinya dan dia berniat menyerangku ketika kewaspadaanku sedikit menurun melihat seranganku gagal mengenainya…

"Arg!" teriakku kesakitan karena terkena serangannya.

Serangannya hanya memberi luka yang tidak terlalu serius. Memang lukaku terlihat cukup dalam, tetapi tidak mengenai bagian yang vital, sehingga lukaku tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba Yazoo mengarahkan gunbladenya padaku sekali lagi dan hendak menembak…

'_Ugh!_' pikirku dengan terkejut dan langsung menghindari tembakkannya dengan reflex.

Ketika Riku, Roxas, dan Axel hendak menyerangnya lagi, Yazoo tiba-tiba berlari menjauh dari kami sambil menembakki kami satu per satu supaya tidak mengejarnya.

"Damn, kurasa dia sudah tidak berada di sini lagi! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus kalian semua!" kata Yazoo sambil menjauh dari kami. Dark realm muncul di depannya dan dia hendak memasukinya…

"Tunggu!" kataku sambil berlari mengejarnya dan menghindari seluruh tembakkannya, tetapi dia sudah menghilang ketika memasuki dark realm itu. Lalu aku menatap kepada Riku, Roxas dan Axel. "apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyaku pada mereka sambil menggunakan magic healing untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.

Wajah mereka bertiga terlihat bingung dan cemas, itu membuatku ikut-ikutan cemas melihat expresi mereka.

"Guys?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

Roxas lalu menatap Axel. "Uh, apakah tadi aku tidak salah lihat, Axel?" Tanya padanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah lihat…" jawab Axel.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Xemnes…" Jawab Riku.

"Xemnes!" kataku dengan terkejut.

Mereka bertiga mengganguk ketika aku mengulangi kata-kata Riku.

"Tadi, setelah kau dan Xion menghilang ketika memasuki dark realm, kami bertiga bertemu dengannya sesaat setelah kalian berdua menghilang. Dia…" Kata Roxas menjelaskan, tetapi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"…Terlihat berbeda…" kata Riku meneruskan. "…rambutnya berwarna cokelat, bukan silver dan dia memegang sebuah keyblade."

"Keyblade!" kataku dengan terkejut.

Ketiganya menggangguk saat aku mengatakannya.

"Dia sempat menyerang kami sebentar, setelah itu dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri ketika orang yang berambut silver(Yazoo) tadi datang dan langsung menyerang kami bertiga. Kurasa dia(Yazoo) sedang mengejar Xemnes." Kata Axel memberitaukanku.

"Begitu ya…" kataku sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Sora, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Roxas.

"Huh? Um…" aku lalu mencoba memikirkan apa yang hendak kulakukan selanjutnya. '_Kurasa informasi yang kita butuhkan sudah di beritau oleh Xion, menetap di dunia ini lebih lama juga tidak akan menambah informasi apapun karena akan sulit mendapatkan informasi dari para keyblade master tadi yang menyerangku dan juga Xion…_' pikirku selama berpuluh-puluh menit.

"Sora?" Tanya Riku yang wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat denganku.

"Ah!" kataku terkejut dan reflex melompat mundur darinya. "ah, maaf Riku, kau mengagetkanku…" Kataku meminta maaf padanya sambil menjelaskan alasanku. "Kurasa kita akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan menuju kedunia berikutnya." Kataku memutuskannya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

_~Back to Gummy Ship~_

Kami kembali ketempat di mana Gummy ship berada, aku mencoba memeriksa keadaan gummy ship, apakah masih layak terbang setelah menabrak meteor besar ataukah tidak. Jika tidak, aku mencoba memperbaiki gummy ship itu dengan peralatan seadanya.

"Hm, kurasa kita harus pergi ke dunia terdekat dari dunia ini untuk memperbaiki gummy ship, kerusakannya cukup parah dan aku hanya dapat memperbaiki kerusakan yang ringan saja…" kataku sambil menghela napas setelah mengecek keadaan gummy ship ini.

"Sora…" Tiba-tiba Roxas memegang bahuku. "…Siapa yang akan mengemudikannya?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" kataku dengan heran. "Tentu saja aku." Jawabku dengan polos.

"Maaf Sora…" Kata Roxas meminta maaf secara mendadak dan membuatku kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku diikat oleh Axel dengan sebuah tali tambang…

"Apa-apaan ini!" kataku terkejut melihat tubuhku diikat dan akupun meronta-ronta.

"Maaf Sora, tapi biarkan aku saja yang mengemudikan gummy shipnya, aku tidak ingin terjadi tabrakan lagi seperti waktu itu…" kata Roxas sambil membantu Axel mengikatku dengan kencang.

"Ah! Riku, tolong aku!" kataku meminta tolong padanya.

Riku hanya terdiam sambil member i tatapan maaf padaku karena dia setuju dengan Roxas…

"Ugh…" kataku tidak berkutik sama sekali. "Kalian jahat!" teriakku kesal.

_~Traverse Town~_

Traverse Town, kota ini adalah dunia yang paling dekat dengan dunia sebelumnya. Roxas mengemudikan gummy ship ini dengan perlahan-lahan dan berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak meteor ataupun terserang heartless. Setelah sampai di Traverse Town, kami semua turun dari gummy ship…

Aku turun dari gummy ship ini dengan wajah marah dan kesal dengan bekas ikatan di tangan yang masih terlihat dengan jelas. Aku lalu diam seribu bahasa pada mereka bertiga sebagai hukuman karena membuatku marah dan kesal. Axel maupun Roxas meminta maaf berkali-kali padaku dan berusaha mengajakku bicara, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk terus diam. Setelah berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu, Axel mulai lelah meminta maaf dan berhenti meminta maaf padaku karena dia menyerah, sedangkan Roxas masih terus mencoba meminta maaf padaku. Akupun akhirnya memaafkan mereka semua karena aku tidak enak pada Roxas yang terus menerus meminta maaf padaku. Aku jadi merasa kasian padanya…

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian, asalkan kalian mau mengizinkanku mengemudikan gummy ship lagi…" kataku memberi syarat sebelum memaafkan mereka.

"Ya…" jawab Roxas. "…tetapi, asalkan kau tidak mengemudikannya secara gila-gilaan seperti waktu itu, Sora." Kata Roxas setuju, tetapi dengan syarat juga.

"Kay~" kataku sambil tersenyum menyetujui syarat mereka dan mereka juga menyetujui syaratku. "Tapi aku usahakan ya!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menatapku dengan cemas setelah aku mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengapa wajah mereka terlihat cemas, tetapi aku membatalkan niatku bertanya setelah perutku berbunyi karena lapar…

"Uh, kita cari makan dulu ya?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengangguk dan kamipun berjalan ke sebuah restoran terdekat. Ketika memasuki restoran itu, aku melihat tiga sosok orang yang kukenal berada di salah satu meja di restoran ini, tadinya aku ingin bertanya pada Riku atau Roxas, aku ingin bertanya apakah kita mengenal tiga sosok orang itu, tetapi ketika aku hendak bertanya, ada sesuatu yang membatalkan niatku untuk bertanya, yaitu jeritan.

Aku lalu menatap keluar, tetapi tidak terjadi hal aneh maupun sesuatu yang mencurigakan di luar…

"Mengapa tadi ada yang menjerit?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Karena itu…" Kata Riku sambil menunjuk kearah yang dia maksud.

Terlihat dua orang sedang berkelahi, perkelahian kedua orang itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat perkelahian itu dan juga membuat mereka panic. Beberapa orang terlihat berusaha menghentikan perkelahian mereka, tetapi sia-sia. Orang yang berusaha menghentikan mereka malah terluka akibat dari serangan mereka.

"Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!" kataku dengan marah dan berjalan mendekati orang yang berkelahi itu.

"Sora…" kata Roxas yang tiba-tiba menahanku agar tidak berjalan mendekati orang yang berkelahi itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyak dengan heran.

Roxas lalu menghela napas pelan. "Lihat baik-baik…" katanya.

Lalu aku memperhatikan kedua orang yang berkelahi itu, mereka berdua terkadang saling menembak magic dan memegang senjata yang tidak asing bagiku, senjata mereka adalah keyblade…

"K… Keyblade?" kataku terkejut ketika aku menyadarinya. "Ugh, apakah saat ini ada banyak sekali keyblade master sehingga mereka mudah ditemui?" Tanyaku dengan terheran-heran.

"Aku kurang begitu tau…" Jawab Roxas. "Tetapi, ada baiknya kita membiarkan mereka bertarung, karena aku yakin mereka bertarung untuk memperebutkan keyblade dari lawan mereka…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Tapi…" kataku masih ingin menghentikan pertarungan kedua keyblade master itu.

"Now…" kata Axel tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraanku dengan Roxas. "…daripada kalian memusingkan kedua keyblade master itu, lebih baik kita mengisi perut~" katanya sambil menimpa kepalaku dengan kedua lengannya. "Aku sudah meminta Riku untuk memesan makanan dahulu agar begitu kita masuk, kita bisa langsung makan." Katanya yang langsung menyeretku dan Roxas setelah selesai mengatakannya.

"T...Tapi!" aku ingin protes kepadanya tetapi Axel menyelaku lagi.

"Sora, seperti yang tadi Roxas katakan, _'ada baiknya kita membiarkan mereka bertarung'_. Jadi lebih baik kau memikirkan perutmu yang bernyanyi terus daripada memikirkan mereka." Kata Axel menggodaiku dengan senyum sinis.

Setelah Axel mengatakannya, perutku lalu bernyanyi seperti yang Axel katakan. Mukaku langsung memerah mendengarnya dan akupun membatalkan niatku untuk terus protes. Akupun membiarkan Axel membawaku dan Roxas menuju restoran tadi.

Ketika kami masuk, aku melihat ketiga orang yang terasa tidak asing lagi tadi ketika pertama kali memasuki restoran sedang berbicara dengan Riku. Riku terlihat sangat santai berbicara dengan mereka…

Kami bertiga berjalan mendekati Riku dan ketiga orang yang terasa tidak asing itu. Begitu kami dekat dengan mereka, aku lalu mengenali ketiga orang yang terasa tidak asing itu.

"Donald! Goofy! Your Majesty!" kataku dengan wajah gembira ketika melihat mereka.

"Sora!" kata Donald dan Goofy bersamaan ketika melihatku, mereka berdua terlihat sama senangnya seperti diriku.

Donald dan Goofy langsung berlari kearahku dan memelukku, aku juga membalas pelukan mereka berdua…

"I miss you guys…" kataku sambil memeluk mereka.

"Uhyuk! Kami juga!" jawab Goofy dengan ciri khasnya.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu Sora, kami sempat berpikir bahwa kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa tampa kami berdua." Kata Donald dengan suara seraknya.

Aku lalu tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Donald. "Aku tidaklah selemah itu Donald…" kataku membantah perkataannya.

"Sora…" King Mickey memanggilku, lalu aku melepas pelukan Donal d dan Goofy. "Terima kasih karena kau memutuskan untuk menerima tugas baru ini…" katanya dengan aura kewibawaannya.

"Ya…" Kataku dengan tersenyum. "… lagipula aku menerima tugas ini karena aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku di setiap dunia yang berbeda." Kataku menjelaskan dengan senyum sambil menatap Donald dan Goofy. "Ngomong-ngomong Your Majesty, apakah anda mengetahui mengapa saat ini banyak keyblade master? Padalah dulu, sebelum kami mengalahkan Xemnes, kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan keyblade master selain aku, Riku, Roxas, dan…" aku tiba-tiba teringat akan keyblade master yang pernah kutemui di sebuah portal yang berada di Disney Castle. "…Dia."

"Dia?" Tanya Riku dan Roxas dengan heran.

"Untuk masalah keyblade master yang saat ini banyak bermunculan, saya masih belum mendapatkan informasi yang jelas. Hampir seluruh keyblade master yang pada bermunculan itu sepertinya mempunyai niat untuk menjadi yang terkuat dengan merebut keyblade pada keyblade master lain. Mereka membunuh dan membunuh demi ambisi mereka dan dengan perlahan, kegelapan mulai memakan hati mereka karena ambisi mereka yang begitu kuat…" kata King Mickey menjelaskan sambil menatap kami semua. "…semakin banyak keyblade master yang mereka bunuh, maka semakin kuat juga kegelapan di hati mereka. Keyblade yang dapat merasakan kegelapan dihati mereka, dengan perlahan keyblade itu akan menyerap kegelapan itu dan berubah menjadi keyblade jenis kegelapan jika jenis keyblade itu netral. Keyblade yang berjenis cahaya milik mereka tidak akan dapat digunakan ketika kegelapan sudah mengusai hati mereka…" katanya menjelaskandengan wajah cemas. "…yang paling saya khawatirkan jika sampai itu terjadi adalah, ketika mereka tidak dapat mengontrol kegelapan mereka dengan baik."

'_Apakah… setiap keyblade master yang pernah kami temui itu juga mengincar keyblade kami?'_ pikirku dengan cemas.

"Sora, siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_dia'_ yang tadi kau sebut?" Tanya Riku.

"Dia…" aku teringat lagi pada keyblade master itu ketika Riku menanyakannya lagi. "… aku tidak tau siapa dia, tetapi ketika aku menemuinya, dia berkata padaku, '_Mengapa keyblade itu memilihmu? Padahal bukan kau yang kupilih'_. Lalu aku bertanya padanya tampa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku bertanya padanya apakah dia Xemnes, tetapi dia hanya mengulangi ucapanku tampa menjawabnya. dia lalu menyerangku dan kamipun bertarung…" kataku menjelaskan.

"Sora, seperti apakah ciri-ciri keyblade master itu?" Tanya King Mickey.

"Uh, aku tidak tau. Dia mengenakan armor lengkat dari atas hingga kebawah, makanya aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya…" kataku menjelaskan. "…dia sangatlah kuat dan aku nyaris dikalahkan olehnya jika waktu itu Donald dan Goofy tidak membantuku…" kataku sambil menatap Donald dan Goofy. "… setelah mengalahkannya…" kataku ingin melanjutkan penjelasanku, tetapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba dinding dekat pintu masuk restoran ini hancur.

Semua yang berada di restoran ini langsung panic dan berteriak histeris karena kaget dan ketakutan. Terlihat beberapa orang terluka akibat terkena reruntuhan dinding itu, ada juga yang masih tertimpa oleh reruntuhan itu.

Aku segera berlari mendekati reruntuhan yang menimpa orang dan berusaha menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang sedang menimpa orang itu. Kucoba menganggak reruntuhan itu…

"Ugh!" keluhku saat mencoba memindahkan reruntuhan yang berat itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa reruntuh yang coba kupindahkan itu menjadi terasa ringan, lalu aku menyadari bahwa Riku sedang membantuku memindahkan reruntuhan yang berat itu bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba ada magic blizzard melintas di atas kepalaku dengan mengenai ujung rambutku yang spike ini, kulihat magic blizzard itu ditembakkan oleh keyblade master yang bertarung tadi…

'_Damn, seharusnya tadi memang tidak boleh dibiarkan!_' pikirku dengan marah atas perbuatan mereka.

Setelah selesai memindahkan reruntuhan itu dan menyelamatkan orang yang tertimpa reruntuhan itu, aku langsung menggunakan magic healing pada orang yang tertimpa reruntuhan itu untuk memulihkan semua luka-lukanya.

King Mickey maupun Donald membantuku meng-healing pada orang-orang yang terluka itu…

Ketika semuanya selesai di healing, aku menyadari bahwa Riku sudah tidak berada di sampingku. Kulihat dia, Roxas, Axel, dan Goofy berupaya menghentikan pertarungan kedua keyblade master itu. Pertarungan ketiganya sudah hampir selesai, salah satu dari keyblade master itu knock out akibat terluka parah, sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang ditahan oleh Riku dengan cara memegangi kedua tangannya agar dia tidak dapat menyerang mereka lagi.

King Mickey lalu mendekati mereka semua, aku dan Donald menyusul mengikutinya dari belakang…

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak keyblade master itu sambil meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari genggaman Riku.

Kuliha t Kng Mickey menghela napas dengan pelan. "Salah satu pemegang keyblade jenis kegelapan lagi…" katanya sambil menatap keyblade milik keyblade master itu.

"Lepaskan!" teriak keyblade master itu sekali lagi, dia berusaha meronta-ronta sekali lagi dan Riku memperkuat genggamannya.

"Hey Sora, kurasa orang ini perlu bantuan…" kata Axel sambil memapah keyblade master yang knock out akibat terluka parah.

"Letakan dia di tanah, Axel…" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah.

Axel meletakkannya di tanah sesuai perintahku dan aku segera menggunakanmagic healing untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya yang parah. Selama aku focus meng-healing keyblade master ini, aku mendengar King Mickey mencoba berbicara dengan keyblade master yang satu lagi.

"Siapakah yang memberikanmu keyblade itu?" Tanya King Mickey dengan halus.

'_Memberi?_' pikirku dengan terkejutmendengar pertanyaan King Mickey. '_Jadi, ada juga keyblade master yang di beri sebuah keyblade, bukan karena dia terpilih?_' pikirku dengan bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab keyblade master itu dengan ketus.

"Saya tau bahwa keyblade itu bukan milikmu karena kau terlihat tidak dapat mengendalikan keyblade itu dengan baik. Keyblade itu terlihat menolakmu sebagai masternya…" Kata King Mickey memberitaukannya.

"Aku adalah master dari keyblade ini! Dan aku dapat mengontrol keyblade ini dengan baik! Jangan sok tau kau!" kata keyblade master itu dengan amarah. "Keyblade ini adalah milikku karena keyblade ini diserahkan padaku!" teriaknya.

King Mickey terlihat menghela napas yang dalam. "Keyblade itu bukanlah milikmu dan kau sudah lepas kendali karena keyblade itu sudah memakan banyak sekali kegelapan di berada hatimu. Kurasa saya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain harus menghancurkan keyblademu…" katanya memberitaukannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" teriaknya.

Genggaman Riku yang kuat berhasil dia lepas hanya dengan sekali ronta dan dia hendak menyerang King Mickey, dia hendak membunuhnya…

"Your Majesty!" teriakku, Donald dan Goofy bersamaan.

"King Mickey!" teriak Riku ketika melihat keyblade master itu hendak menyerangnya.

Goofy segera menggunakan tamengnya untuk melindungi King Mickey, King Mickey lalu menyerang keyblade master itu setelah Goofy melindunginya. Donald lalu menembakkan magic kepada keyblade master itu, sedangkan Riku dan Roxas bersama-sama hendak menyerang keyblade master itu, Axel juga membantu mereka sementara aku masih focus meng-healing keyblade master yang terluka parah ini.

Keyblade master itu terlihat kesulitan akibat dilawan (atau _dikeroyok_) oleh King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Roxas, maupun Axel. Kesulitannya juga bertambah akibat dari luka-lukanya. Karena terdesak, tiba-tiba dia berlari kearahku yang sedang defendless karena sedang menggunakan magic healing…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Done~ mind to review? Lebih mengharapkan sebuah kritikan dibandingkan pujian~


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **Update~ updateeeeeeeeeeee~~~ XD  
Saking seringnya update, da ga tau mau ngomong apa...Read and review?

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 11**

Keyblade master itu hendak menyerangku ketika dia berlari kearahku. Dengan cepat, aku langsung membatalkan magic healing yang sedang aku gunakan, setelah membatalkan magicku, keybladeku kuarahkan pada keyblade master yang hendak menyerangku, aku mengarahkan padanya bukan untuk bersiap-siap menahan serangannya,melainkan…

"Thunder!" Teriakku.

Dari arah langit yang gelap, terlihat sebuah thunder yang melesat kebawah dengan cepat. Thunder itu menuju dengan cepat kearah kami dan thunder itu menyambar tepat di depan keyblade master itu. Aku sengaja membuat thunder itu tidak mengenai karena aku hanya berniat menghentikan langkahnya saja. Setelah thunder itu perlahan menghilang, aku melompat menerobos thunder itu dan langsung menyerang keyblade master yang berada tepat di balik thunder itu.

Keyblade master itu terkejut melihatku menerobos thunder itu untuk menyerangnya dan dia tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menahan seranganku karena tidak menyangka aku akan menyerangnya dengan cara ini. Aku langsung memukulnya sekuat tenaga ketika berada sangat dekat dengannya, keyblade master itu terpental setelah mengenai seranganku, dia terjatuh ketanah dan langsung pingsan…

'_Tadi berbahaya sekali…_' pikirku sambil menatap keyblade master yang pingsan karena seranganku itu. '_Kupikir aku tidak akan sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihatnya berlari kearahku yang sedang focus menghealing…_' pikirku sambil menghela napas lega. '_syukurlah aku sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, sehingga aku tidak bertindak ceroboh…_'

"Sora, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riku yang berlari mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas, Roxas terlihat menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Ya…" kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Aku lalu menatapi keyblade milik keyblade master yang pingsan itu, keyblade yang dia pegang itu berwarna hitam pekat danterlihat aura kegelapan yang kuat mengelilingi keyblade itu. Terlihat King Mickey yang berjalan mendekati keyblade master itu…

King Mickey mendekatkan keyblade miliknya kearah keyblade milik keyblade master itu. Ketika keyblade mereka saling menyentuh, aura kegelapan di keyblade milik keyblade master perlahan menghilang. Keyblade itu terlihat mulai retak-retak dan hancur menjadi debu. Debu itupun terbang terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus pelan…

'_hancur…_' pikirku sambil menatap keyblade yang telah hancur itu. "Bagaimana anda dapat melakukannya, your majesty?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Dengan kekuatan cahaya…" Riku menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum King Mickey menjawabnya.

"Tepat…" kata King Mickey membenarkan jawaban Riku. "…Aku mencoba menambahkan element pada keyblade itu. Keyblade itu sudah menyerap kegelapan lebih dari batasnya dan ketika aku memberikan keyblade itu tambahan element cahaya, keyblade itu sudah tidak sanggup menerimanya karena kegelapan yang sudah sangat kuat tidak mau memberi sedikitpun tempat untuk element cahaya, sehingga keyblade itu hancur ketika kutambahkan element cahaya." Jawabnya. "Setiap keyblade mempunyai element-element tersendiri, tergantung dari siapa yang membuatnya. Kau tentu mengetahui itu bukan, Sora?" Tanya King Mickey padaku.

"Ya…" jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Setiap keyblade mempunyai beberapa element, jika mereka mengingin yang tipe kekuatan, maka mereka akan memilih keyblade yang memiliki element fire dan thunder. Fire dan thunder merupakan golongan darkness, sehingga keyblade itu memiliki unsur darkness. Sedangkan yang menginginkan tipe support, maka mereka akan memilih element water dan earth. Water dan earth merupakan golongan light, sehingga keyblade itu memiliki unsur light. Untuk keyblade master yang menginginkan kedua tipe, yaitu kekuatan dan support, maka mereka akan mengambil element wind dan ice. Wind dan ice merupakan golongan netral karena magic itu dapat menjadi support dan juga sebagai serangan, sehingga keyblade yang memiliki element itu akan menjadi keyblade yang memiliki unsur light dan darkness, sehingga disebut unsur netral." Jawabku. "keyblade yang miliki unsure netral cukuplah jarang dan aku hanya mempunyai beberapa saja…" kataku menjelaskan.

"Tetapi keyblade yang memiliki unsur light sangatlah sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan keyblade yang memiliki unsur darkness. Semua itu karena kebanyakan keyblade master memilih kekuatan daripada menjadi support…" kata King Mickey menjelaskan. "..untuk pemegang keyblade dengan jenis netral, saya hanya tau Sora saja yang mempunyai keyblade jenis itu." Katanya memberitau.

"Tapi, dia juga pemegang keyblade jenis netral, your majesty…" kataku memberitahukannya sambil menunjuk kearah keyblade master yang tadi aku healing. "Meski saat ini dia memegang keyblade jenis kegelapan, tapi aku tau bahwa dia memiliki keyblade jenis netral."

"Darimana kau tau, Sora?" Tanya Roxas.

"Dari caranya bertarung." Jawabku. "Aku sempat memperhatikan caranya bertarung tadi. Kuperhatikan bahwa dia sering sekali menahan serangan dari lawannya dan tidak langsung membalasnya. Jika dia pemegang keyblade darkness, dia pasti akan mencoba membalas serangan dari lawannya. Dia akan tetap membalas serangannya meski dia tau bahwa serangannya ada kemungkinan melesat, tetapi dia akan tetap mencobanya. Jika dia memegang jenis light, maka dia akan mengalami kesulitan melawan langsung dengan musuh karena tugasnya sebagai support, yaitu membantu dari jauh. Tetapi dia tidak berusaha menangkis dan lebih sering menghindar. Dia juga tidak memiliki teman sebagai penyerang. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia pemegang keyblade netral." Kataku menjelaskan dengan senyum.

"Begitu ya…" kata King Mickey sambil tersenyum. "…Kalau begitu, mari kita tolong kedua keyblade master ini. Kondisi keduanya cukup parah, tetapi karena keyblade master yang satu lagi telah kau healing, lukanya sudah tidak terlalu parah. Dia cukup diistirahatkan di inn. Sedangkan dia…" katanya sambil menatap keyblade master yang menyerang kami tadi. "… Dia mungkin masih berbahaya, karena ada kemungkinan dia masih memiliki keyblade lain."

"aku akan mengecek apakah dia masih memiliki key chain…" kataku yang langsung memeriksanya. Setelah beberapa menit memeriksanya, aku tidak menemukan. "Kurasa dia hanya memiliki satu keyblade…" kataku memberitau.

"Kurasa dia tetap berbahaya karena dapat menggunakan magic, tetapi kita tidak dapat meninggalkannya di sini. Mari kita bawa dia juga ke inn dan salah seorang dari kita akan menjaganya. Goofy, tolong kau papah dia…" kata King Mickey meminta tolong padanya.

"Uhyuk!" jawab Goofy dengan ciri khasnya.

Maka, bersama-sama kami semua menuju penginapan sambil memapah kedua keyblade master itu. Riku dan Axel di tugaskan untuk menjaga keyblade master yang menyerang kami tadi, aku dan Roxas bertugas meng-healing kedua keyblade master itu. King Mickey, Donald, dan Goofy membantu orang-orang yang terluka karena pertarungan kedua keyblade master itu.

Aku dan Roxas meng-healing dengan cepat keyblade master yang menyerang kami tadi, setelah selesai, kami berdua menuju ke kamar lain di mana keyblade master yang satu lagi terluka. Kami berdua hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik saja untuk meng-healingnya karena aku telah meng-healingnya ketika mereka sedang melawan keyblade master yang menyerang kami itu.

Aku lalu menghela napas pelan ketika selesai meng-healing. Dia terlihat tenang sekali setelah di healing, lalu aku merasakan tanganku menjadi hangat. Ketika aku melihat apa yang membuat tanganku hangat, kulihat Roxas sedang meng-healing lenganku yang terluka ketika aku menerobos magic thunderku sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menerobos thunder itu dan membuat lenganmu terluka…" kata Roxas sambil menghela napas selagi meng-healingku. "…apakah kau menyadari, bahwa sebelum kau menerobos thunder dan menyerangnya, dia tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena kakinya terperangkap oleh magic ice? Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranmu karena dia terlalu focus untuk menghancurkan magic ice yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas." Katanya memberitauku.

"Uh… kurasa aku tidak menyadarinya…" jawabku sambil tertawa pelan. "…aku juga terlalu focus untuk mengalahkannya secepat mungkin, makanya hingga kau memberitaukanku bahwa lenganku terluka, aku juga baru menyadarinya."

"Dasar…" Roxas ikut tertawa ketika mendengar jawabanku. "…kau ini tidak pernah memikirkan luka sendiri ya? Memangnya dari tadi kau tidak merasakan sakit?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum. Roxas lalu tertawa lagi melihat jawabanku. "Kau tau, meski aku tidak terluka, tapi aku merasakan sakit yang ada di lenganmu itu karena kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau…" katanya memberitaukanku dengan senyum.

"Well, that me!" kataku sambil tertawa. "lagipula itu hanya luka lecet, jika dibiarkanpun akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Roxas lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya. "Hey Sora, maukah kau pergi jalan-jalan denganku sebentar saja?" tanyanya.

"kemana?" tanyaku.

"Jalan kemana saja…" Jawabnya.

"Tapi…" kataku hendak menolak karena aku merasa tidak enak pada Riku danAxel yang sedang menjaga keyblade master yang menyerang kami itu. Mereka pasti sedang merasa tegang karena bisa saja ketika dia bangun, dia pasti langsung menyerang mereka. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku, yaitu wajah sedihnya ketika aku hendak menolak permintaannya '_Dia mengatakan hanya sebentar saja, kurasa jika hanya sebentar, Riku maupun Axel tidak akan keberatan…'_ pikirku sambil menatap Roxas. "Baiklah!" jawabku dengan senyum.

Roxas terlihat senang ketika mendengar jawabanku. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" katanya yang langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku berjalan keluar.

"Woah!" kataku terkejut ketika dia menarikku. "Roxas…" kataku sambil tertawa. "…kau tidak perlu bergegas seperti itu." Kataku memberitaukannya sambil tertawa.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kataku.

Traverse Town, kota ini tidak mengalami perubahan yang terlalu banyak. Hanya saja kota ini menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya karena orang yang dulu pernah berada di sini karena dunia mereka hancur, sekarang telah kembali ke dunianya masing-masing. Kota ini masih terkesan gelap meski ini masih siang dan heartless masih cukup sering terlihat di dunia ini. Kami berjalan selama beberapa menit sambil melihat-lihat apakah ada yang berubah di kota ini. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, kami berdua berhenti di rumah lama Cid.

"Hey Sora…" kata Roxas memanggilku ketika kami berdua berhenti di depan rumah lama Cid. "…aku selalu ngin bertanya padamu. Bagimu, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" tanyanya.

"Huh? Um…" aku langsung bingung ketika Roxas bertanya padaku. Aku lalu terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan sebuah jawaban. "…aku tidak tau, soalnya kamu aneh." Jawabku.

"Aneh?" Roxas terlihat sangat bingung mendengar jawabanku. "Maksudnya?"

Aku lalu tertawa kecil melihat expresinya. "Maksudku bukan aneh yang maksudnya kau suka melakukan hal yang aneh, tapi hal yang lain…"kataku menjelaskan. "…kau ini aneh, padahal kau ini Nobodyku."

"Maksudnya bagaimana, Sora?" tanyanya yang bertambah bingung.

"Begini, kau ini Nobodyku, tetapi kita memiliki perbedaan yang cukup mencolok. Mulai dari sifat kita dan juga warna rambutmu. Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang aneh?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"…Iya sih, aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang…" kata Roxas dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Aku lalu tertawa pelan melihat expresinya. "Ini sungguh mengherankan, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau tau mengapa?" Roxas bertanya balik.

"Um, aku juga tidak tau…" jawabku dengan bingung juga.

'_Kau ingin tau mengapa?_' Tanya seseorang padaku dan suaranya terasa asing di telingaku…

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Kenapa Sora?" Tanya Roxas yang bingung melihat aku bertanya.

"Tadi, aku merasa mendengar ada yang bertanya padaku…" kataku menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Roxas dan aku mengangguk.

'_Kau ingin mengetahuinya ataukah tidak?_' Tanya suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Kau dengar itu Roxas?" tanyaku.

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Roxas bingung.

'_Apakah aku salah dengar ya?'_ pikirku bingung.

'_Kau tidak salah dengar, karena hanya kau yang dapat mendengar suaraku…_' kata suara itu.

'_Siapa kau?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

'_Aku adalah kamu…_' jawab suara itu.

"A… aku?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Sora? Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas bingung dan juga cemas.

'_Jangan takut, aku hanya akan memberitaukanmu mengapa kau dan Roxas berbeda..._' kata suara itu.

"Mengapa…?" Tanyaku.

"Sora? Hey Sora! Kau kenapa!" Tanya Roxas dengan cemas sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

'_Kau dan dia terlihat berbeda karena Roxas bersama __**dia**__ dan kau bersamaku. __**Dia**__ sangatlah mirip dengan Roxas dan kau sangatlah mirip denganku, Sora…_' jawab suara itu.

"Sora! Hey Sora! Sadarlah!" kata Roxas yang mengguncang tubuhku, tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak dapat memfocuskan pikiranku padanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

'_Vanitas…_' jawabnya.

"Va… ni… tas…?" kataku mengulangi ucapannya.

_**~ Roxas POV **_

Kondisi Sora terlihat sangatlah aneh, padangannya terlihat kosong ketika dia menyebutkan kata '_Vanitas_'. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menunduk terus…

"Sora?" panggilku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. "Sora?" panggilku dengan cemas.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya dengan pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melihat warna bola matanya yang tadinya biru, sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning. Dia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya...

"Sora? Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

Lalu kulihat tangan Sora menyentuh leherku dengan lembut. "Aku… tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini!" katanya yang tiba-tiba mencekikku dengan kuat.

"Ugh! S… Sora?" kataku terkejut dan heran sambil memegangi tangannya yang mencekikku.

"Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihat wajahmu, Ven! Semenjak kau berusaha menghancurkanku, tetapi gagal, kau membuatku tertidur dalam waktu yang lama sekali! Tetapi akhirnya aku terbangun kembali dari tidur panjang yang menyebalkan dan membosankan itu!" Kata Sora sambil tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih tertidur setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku yang panjang itu!"

"A… Apa yang.. kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan bingung sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"…" Sora lalu melonggarkan cekikkannya dan melepaskanku.

Aku langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi leherku ketika dia melepaskanku.

Sora lalu membelakangiku. "Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengawasiku…" katanya sambil menatap keatas.

Dari tangan Sora, terlihat sebuah cahaya yang mengelilingi tangannya dan keyblade muncuk di tangannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat keyblade yang saat ini dia pegang. Bentuk keyblade itu seperti X, terdapat dua Kingdom Key yang menyilang membentuk huruf X itu dan di tengan kedua keyblade itu terdapat ujung keyblade Ultima Weapon milik Sora.

Sora mengarahkan keybladenya keatas dan awan gelap mengelilingi kami. Dari awan gelap itu terlihat sebuah thunder yang berwarna hitam hendak menyambar ke bawah. Tiba-tiba, dengan bunyi kilat yang kuat thunder itu meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat dan dengan jumlah yang banyak menuju kesuatu tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kami.

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat ketika thunder itu mengenai tanah dan langsung menimbulkan kebakaran yang besar. Maka lokasi tempat thunder itu menyambar langsung terlihat bagaikan sebuah neraka di mataku…

"Sora! Apa yang telah kau lakukan!" kataku yang langsung memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Mengapa kau terlihat marah Roxas? Aku hanya menyingkirkan musuh saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kau juga membunuh orang yang berada di sekitar sana!" kataku dengan marah.

Sora lalu menarik tangannya supaya lepas dari genggamanku, lalu mengarahkan keybladenya kearahku. "Jangan membentakku, Ven." Katanya dengan dingin dan marah.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari wajahku, aku sadar, bahwa saat ini Sora yang berada di depanku bukanlah Sora yang kukenal selama ini. Meski saat ini di depanku memanglah Sora, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia ini seperti orang lain…

"Si… siapakah kamu yang sesungguhnya?" tanyaku.

Sora lalu tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaanku. "Bukankah dia sudah menyebutkan namaku?" tanyanya.

Lalu aku teringat akan apa yang Sora katakan sebelum dia berubah menjadi aneh, aku teringat akan kata '_Vanitas_' yang terakhir dia sebut sebelum dia mencekikku.

Sora lalu hendak menyerangku dan aku langsung menghindarinya. Aku lalu memanggil keybladeku dan bersiap-siap menghadapi tiga dark fire ball yang Sora tembakkan setelah aku memanggil keybladeku. Semua dark fire ball berhasil kuhindari dengan cara melompat, dark fire ball itu mengenai tanah karena tidak berhasil mengenaiku dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup kuat. Aku yang sedang berada di udara terhempas oleh angin kencang dari ledakan itu. Debu-debu yang di hasilkan oleh ledakan itu langsung menutupi pandanganku. Ketika aku mendarat ke tanah, aku melihat sebuah bayangan yang mendekatiku dengan cepat di balik debu yang menutupi pandanganku.

'_Sora…_' Pikirku sambil melihat bayangan itu.

Aku bersiap-siap menahan serangannya ketika dia berada cukup dekat denganku. Debu-debu ini perlahan pergi terbawa angin dan aku mulai bisa melihat sosok bayangan itu jelas, ketika bayangan itu sudah dekat denganku dan debu-debu itu telah pergi terbawa angin, bayangan itu ternyata bukanlah Sora, melainkan jaketnya yang sengaja dia lempar untuk mengelabuhiku.

'_Di mana dia berada!_' pikirku dengan panic karena tertipu.

Aku berusaha mencari keberadaannya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaanku semaximal mungkin karena saat ini bisa saja dia menyerang selagi aku lengah. Tetapi, beberapa menit kemudian dia masih belum menyerang dan aku masih terus mencari keberadaannya. Lalu sebuah dark fire ball meluncur dari atas menuju kearahku, aku langsung menghindarinya dan menatap keatas.

Aku melihat Sora sedang duduk di puncak gedung yang tinggi sambil menatapku dan mengarahkan keybladenya kearahku…

"Sora!" kataku sambil menatapnya.

Aku lalu mencoba berlari kesana, tetapi ketika mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, kakiku terasa berat dan tidak dapat di gerakkan. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku ini. Akupun melihat apa yang menahan kakiku ini, ternyata kakiku tidak dapat di gerakkan karena terkena magic ice. Magic ice ini sudah membekukanku sampai di lututku…

'_Damn, kapan magic ini mengenaiku?_' pikirku heran.

Perlahan, magic ice ini menjalar hingga ketubuhku…

"Ugh!" kataku mencoba melepaskan diri dari magic ice ini. "Fire!" teriakku sambil menggunakan magic fire untuk mencairkan magic ice ini.

Setelah magic ice itu mencair dan tubuhku mulai dapat bergerak dengan bebas lagi, dari atas puncak gedung itu, aku melihat Sora tersenyum sinis sambil menatapku.

"Roxas! Naiklah keatas!" teriaknya.

'_Apakah ini merupakan jebakan?_' pikirku cemas.

"Jika tidak, maka aku yang akan turun!" Teriaknya. "Aku hitung sampai sepuluh dan jika hitunganku habis, maka aku yang akan turun!" Teriaknya untuk memberitaukanku. "Satu!"

Sora mulai menghitung dan aku bingung apakah aku harus naik kesana ataukan tetap di sini.

"Lima!" Teriak Sora.

Maka aku memutuskan untuk naik keatas. Aku memanggil Oblivion dan berlari ke atas gedung itu dengan menggunakan technical free run. Dari atas, Sora mengarahkan keybladenya kearahku lagi dan menembakkan magic dark fire ball. Aku mengarahkan keybladeku kearah dark fire ball itu dan dari ujung keybladeku terlihat sebuah thunder bolt. Aku menembakkan thunder itu kearah dark fire ball dan ketika kedua magic itu bertemu, terjadilah ledakan dasyat dan menghancurkan seperempat gedung ini.

Bagian-bagian gedung yang hancur terjatuh kearahku, aku lalu menghindari seluruh reruntuhan itu. Mataku menjadi sedikit perih akibat debu yang terjatuh dan mengenai mataku ketika reruntuhan itu jatuh. Debu-debu yang di hasilkan dari ledakan tadi membuat pandanganku tertutup oleh debu sekali lagi.

Akibat debu yang menghalangi pandanganku, aku terkadang harus menghancurkan reruntuhan yang terjatuh kearahku yang terkadang baru kelihatan ketika sudah sangatlah dekat. Ketika seluruh debu itu jatuh kebawah, akupun dapat melihat kembali dengan jelas sekali lagi dan akhirnya aku sampai di puncak gedung ini. Ketika aku sampai di puncak gedung, aku tidak melihat Sora di manapun…

'_Kemana dia pergi?_' pikirku dengan heran.

"Kau mencariku, Roxas?" Terdengar suara Sora dari belakangku.

Ketika aku menoleh kebelakangku, aku melihat Sora yang mengambang di udara sudah bersiap-siap menembakkan sebuah magic kearahku…

'_Damn!_' pikirku terkejut melihatnya hendak menembakkan magic.

Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahku, aku tau bahwa magic yang akan dia tembakan itu pastilah magic yang memiliki kekuatan ledak yang tinggi. Parahnya, meski aku berhasil menghindari magic itu, aku akan tetap terkena ledakannya yang dasyat. Jadi menghindar atau tidak menhindar, hasilnya akan sama saja…

"bye~" kata Sora sambil tersenyum sinis dan menembakkan magicnya.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan bersiap-siap menemui ajalku. Tetapi magic itu tidak mengenaiku, melainkan hanya melintasku…

"Huh?" kataku heran.

"Arg!" teriak seeorang yang tidak kukenal setelah terdengar bunyi ledakan dasyat yang berada cukup jauh dariku.

Aku lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat orang yang tidak kukenal terkena magic dari Sora…

"H… Hey!" kataku yang langsung berlari mendekatinya. Ketika aku memeriksa keadaannya, dia telah tewas. '_Te… tewas…_' pikirku sambil menatapnya. '_Di… dia!_' pikirku yang mengenali wajahnya, dia adalah keyblade master yang tadi Sora healing ketika aku dan yang lainnya menghadapi keyblade master yang satu lagi.

Keyblade di tangannya seakan-akan memanggilku dan ketika aku mendekatkan tanganku pada keybladenya, keyblade itu lalu berpindah tangan padaku dan menjadi milikku…

"Kurasa keyblade itu lebih memilihmu di bandingkan denganku…" kata Sora yang masih mengambang di udara dengan technical gliding.

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya…?" tanyaku dengan sedih.

"No reason. Dia adalah orang yang mengawasiku tadi, dia berhasil lolos dari magic thunderku, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa lolos untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang namanya musuh itu, harus segera di singkirkan…" Jawab Sora.

Aku langsung marah mendengar jawabannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya! Apa maumu! Dan apa yang terjadi pada Sora!"

"Untuk sementara kau dapat mengatakan aku sisi gelapnya Sora karena wujudku mirip dengannya, tetapi aku ini bukan kegelapannya dan soal Sora, dia hanya tertidur karena dia tidak sengaja membangunkanku karena dirimu…" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Karena aku?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Ya, kau dan Sora mempunyai connection denganku dan _dia_…" Jawab Sora dengan mata kuning yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna aslinya, biru bagaikan langit.

"Connection?" tanyaku yang bertambah bingung.

Sora lalu tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapanku. "Jika kau tidak ingin Sora mati, maka tangkaplah aku…" katanya dengan mata yang perlahan mulai tertutup, dan ketika matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, dia terjatuh kebawah…

"Sora!" teriakku panic melihatnya terjatuh kebawah…

_**~ Sora POV ~**_

Aku merasa terjatuh kedalam kegelapan, aku merasa jatuh hingga kedasar kegelapan ini…

Aku merasa takut sekali, tetapi setiap kali aku merasa takut, aku mendengar seseorang berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak perlu takut, karena meskipun aku di kelilingi oleh kegelapan, akan ada cahaya yang tetap bersinar di tengah kegelapan itu. Meski cahaya itu sangatlah lemah, cahaya itu tidak akan pernah redup dan tetap bersinar di dalam kegelapan hati kita. Setelah aku mendengarnya, aku merasa rasa takut itu menghilang bersamaan ketika suara itu menghilang…

Aku merasa terombang-ambing di kegelapan ini. Akupun mencoba membuka mataku, aku merasa aku hampir sampai di dasar kegelapan ini. Ketika sampai, aku melihat lantai yang kupijak terdapat sebuah gambar. Gambar itu adalah gambar Roxas yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Di sebelahnya terdapat seseorang yang mirip denganku, tetapi warna rambutnya hitam, berbeda denganku dan dia juga terlihat seperti tertidur…

Perlahan, muncul sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan ke tempat lain dan aku lalu berjalan melalui jalan yang muncul itu ketempat selanjutnya. Ketika sampai di tempat selanjutnya, jalan yang menghubungkan tempat ini dan tempat sebelumnya menghilang dan tempat sebelumnya juga ikut menghilang…

Di tempat ini, terdapat sebuah gambar juga yang mirip dengan tempat sebelumnya, tetapi ada yang berbeda. Yang tadinya ada Roxas dan orang yang mirip denganku, sekarang hanya ada Roxas seorang…

Perlahan, gambar ini menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan. Akupun berjalan ketengah ruangan ini karena kegelapan ini memakan gambar ini dari tepian. Ketika hampir seluruh gambar itu di makan oleh kegelapan, kegelapan itu semakin dekat denganku dan hampir menyentuh kakiku.

Akhirnya kegelapan itu memakan seluruh gambar dan aku berpijak pada kegelapan itu. Ketika aku ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul sebuah burung merpati berwarna hitam. Burung merpati hitam itu bukan hanya satu, melainkan lebih. Di lantai yang gelap ini muncul banyak burung merpati hitam yang berterbangan keatas dan perlahan, aku dapat melihat kembali gambar di lantai ini. Gambar di lantai ini telah berubah, di mana tadinya bergambar Roxas, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gambar seseorang yang mirip denganku itu...

Di balik burung-burung merpati hitam yang berterbangan keatas ini, aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri di tepian sambil membelakangiku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan dia mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan Riku ketika dia di kuasai oleh kegelapan…

"Dia tidak ada di sini…" kata orang berambut hitam itu.

Aku hanya bisa heran mendengar kata-katanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"…Di sini hanya ada aku dan kau saja…" lanjutnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku adalah kamu…" Jawabnya.

"Aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya…" katanya yang berbalik dan dia tersenyum sinis.

Mataku terbuka sangat lebar ketika aku melihat wajahnya, bagaikan sebuah cermin yang berada tepat di depanku, aku melihat wajahku sendiri di depan mataku, hanya saja, cermin itu tidak memantulkan wajahku dengan sempura, lebih tepatnya cermin itu seperti memantulkan sisi gelapku…

"Va…nitas…" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan terkejut.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Yeah! So happy! Vanitas akhinrya muncul! –Ditungguin dari dulu- Review please~

**Note:** Jika ada yang ingin bertanya keyblade apakah yang Sora pakai ketika Vanitas menguasainya, keyblade itu di sebut X-blade. Di Wikipedia menjelaskan soal keyblade itu,katanya itu keyblade special~

**Me:** Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! It Van! (hugs him)  
**Vanitas: **…  
**Sora**: Oh man, I think the author really likes you…  
**Roxas:** What so cools about Vanitas? (Wondered)  
**Vanitas:** there only one thing that make me cools, because I am a vilain that has looks alike to Sora. (Smriking)  
**Me:** Yeah! He is RIGHT! If not because of him! Sora won't grow up like him! Sora have his face, Sora have the same tall as him, Sora have becoming so cute as him, Sora have been choosing as a keyblade master because of him, Sora…  
**Sora:** hey! Wait a second! I have been choosing because I HAVE A STRONG HEART! Not because of him! (Angry)  
**Me:** Oh, really? (Playing dump)  
**Sora:** Yeah!  
**Me: **Aww! You are so cute Sora! Be mine! (Hugs him)  
**Roxas and Riku:** (Glaring at me with murdered face)  
**Me: **huuh! Let go somewhere else Sora! Something was burning right now! We better run~  
**Sora: **Okay? (wondered what the author mean.)  
**Me: (**XP) ~~~


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: ** Maaf agak lama updatenya... (ataukah ini sangat lama updatenya ya?) Read review…

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 12**

Orang yang mirip denganku itu menatapku yang sedang bingung ini dengan senyum sinisnya yang tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan menemuiku secepat ini, ini lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Katanya memberitauku sambil menatapku.

"…" Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya karena aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sora, mengapa kau mulai mengingatku lagi setelah kau mulai melupakanku?" Tanya Vanitas sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Ketika dia melangkah mendekatiku, tanpa terasa kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan melangkah mundur menjauhinya…

"Are you afraid?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dengan tersenyum sinis.

Entah mengapa, ketika melangkah menjauhinya, tanpa terasa aku menahan napasku hingga aku merasa sesak. Aku juga merasa takut padanya, bukan karena dia mirip denganku, tetapi karena aura kegelapannya yang aneh, tidak seperti Riku. Kegelapannya itu seakan-akan ingin memakanku setiap kali dia berada semakin dekat denganku.

Kaki terus melangkah mundur hingga mendekati tepian tempat ini, aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat jurang yang gelap dan dalam…

Vanitas lalu berhenti beberapa langkah dariku, lalu aku merasa ujung kakiku terasa dingin. Aku lalu melihat kea rah kakiku, seluruh kakiku diselimuti oleh kegelapan, kegelapan itu sudah menyelimutiku hingga kelututku dan perlahar kegelapan itu merayap keatas tubuhku…

"Are you afraid with darkness,Sora?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan yang kosong. "Don't be afraid with darkness, because darkness will lead you to find him…"

"_Him?_" Tanyaku bingung.

"Yes, him. Another side of me and another reflection of Roxas." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Roxas?" tanyaku dengan mata yang terasa sedikit mengantuk ketika kegelapan itu sudah mencapai dadaku.

"…" Vanitas tidak menjawab, dia lalu tersenyum sinis. "…Sora, jika lain kali kita bertemu lagi, mungkin saat itu juga kau tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi…"

"Me…ngapa?" tanyaku dengan rasa kantuk yang semakin kuat ketika kegelapan itu sudah merambat hingga leherku.

"Karena kau akan menggantikanku tidur…" Jelasnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "…bukankah kau senang tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu ketika kau tertidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku… suka sekali… hanya saja…" kataku dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis ketika kegelapan itu mendekati daguku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jika aku… tidur… lama-lama… maka Riku… pasti marah…" jelasku dengan rasa ngantuk yang sudah tidak dapat kutahan lagi.

Vanitas lalu tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, lupakanlah semua yang telah kukatakan padamu, Sora. Lupakanlah bahwa kau mengenal dan bertemu denganku…"

"Lu…pa…kan?" tanyaku dengan pandangan yang perlahan menggelap.

"Yeah…" katanya dengan suara yang terasa bergema di kepalaku. "…lupakanlah…"

Setelah itu, suaranya terdengar samar dan beberapa menit kemudian tempat ini menjadi hening. Mataku tertutup dengan cepat dan aku merasa jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Aku tenggelam di kegelapan yang gelap dan dingin ini, meski begitu, aku merasakan perasaan aman dan nyaman di kegelapan ini. Perasaan ini sudah lama tidak kurasakan sejak menanggung tugas berat lagi.

Perlahan, aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan di tengah dinginnya kegelapan ini. Kehangatan itu terasa sangat hangat dan kehangatan itu perlahan menyebar keseluruh tubuhku dan mengusir perasaan dingin itu.

Kucoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat ini, mataku menangkap sebuah cahaya ketika kucoba membukanya. Di balik cahaya itu aku melihat sebuah bayangan yang tidak asing bagiku…

"Roxas…?" kataku dengan lemah ketika dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sora…" Kata Roxas dengan nada yang terlihat lega, tetapi juga sekalian merintih. "…Syukurlah kau sudah kembali normal…" katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berbunyi dengan kencang. Wajahku sedikit memerah ketika dia memelukku dengan erat sekali.

"Ro…Roxas?" tanyaku dengan bingung dipelukkannya.

Roxas tidak menyahut dan membuatku bingung.

"Roxas?" panggilku sekali lagi.

Roxas tiba-tiba rubuh ke tanah setelah pelukannya melemah…

"Roxas!" teriakku terkejut melihatnya rubuh, aku langsung memegangi tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke tanah dan memegangi tubuhnya dengan erat. "Kau kenapa!" tanyaku panic dan cemas.

"Oww!" rintihnya ketika aku memegangi tubuhnya dengan erat. "Jika kau memegangku lebih erat, maka ada kemungkinan aku pingsan karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang sudah sangat kuat ini…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"oh, maaf…" kataku melonggarkan peganganku. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cemas.

"kurasa beberapa tulang rusukku retak akibat melindungimu ketika terjatuh…" katanya menjelaskan sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Jatuh?" tanyaku heran, lalu aku menyadari aku sudah tidak berada di tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Riku ketika pertama kali tiba di dunia lain. "Sejak… kapan kita berada di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Semenjak kau menjadi aneh…" Jawab Roxas.

"Aneh?" tanyaku bingung. "Kapan?"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, Sora?" Tanya Roxas.

"Huh? Apa yang telah terjadi?" kataku yang bertanya balik dengan bingung.

"Huh? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat lalu?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran juga dan aku mengangguk. "Apa yang terakhir kau ingat?"

"Um… aku ingat, terakhir kita berada di tempat di mana aku dan Riku pertama kalinya bertemu ketika aku tiba di dunia lain untuk pertama kalinya." Jawabku.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingat, bahwa kau bertanya padaku dan aku menjawabnya." Lanjutku.

"Nah, setelah kau menjawab, kau mulai terlihat aneh, apakah kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Um…" akupun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dan ingatanku terhenti setelah aku menjawabnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingat sampai sana. Memangnya aku terlihat aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya…" katanya menjelaskan. "…waktu itu aku merasa bahwa saat itu bukanlah dirimu sendiri, melainkan seperti orang lain. Kau berubah setelah mengatakan nama _Vanitas_…" katanya memberitauku.

"Vanitas?" tanyaku dengan bingung karena aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ya…" kata Roxas sambil mengangguk. "…dan setelah itu kau menyerangku."

"What! Aku? Menyerangmu?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau menye… ouch!" Roxas merintih kesakitan karena ketika dia menjelaskan, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Astaga! Aku sungguh lupa bahwa saat ini kau sedang terluka parah!" kataku terkejut dengan wajah sedikit memucat melihat Roxas merintih kesakitan.

Aku langsung menggunakan magic healing padanya, beberapa menit berlalu selama proses healing, expresi kesakitan Roxas tidak pergi-pergi dari wajahnya dan membuatku cemas apakah ada yang salah dengan magic healingku sehingga dia masih terlihat kesakitan…

"Sora…" kata Roxas yang memegang tanganku dan magic healingku terhenti. "…magicmu tidak bekerja sama sekali…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"Huh? Tidak bekerja?" kataku yang sangat heran.

Roxas lalu mengangguk. "sakitku tidak berkurang sedikitpun setelah kau menghealingku." Jelasnya.

"…" aku lalu bingung mengapa magicku tidak bekerja. Lalu aku mencoba healing Roxas sekali lagi, tetapi magic healingku tidak muncul. "Astaga…" kataku sambil tertawa pelan. "…wajar saja tidak bekerja! Magic powerku habis tidak tersisa…" aku menjelaskan sambil tertawa. "…Tetapi mengapa magic powerku bisa habis? Padahal aku tidak menggunakan magic sama sekali…" kataku heran.

"Kurasa habis ketika bertarung…" kata Roxas dengan nada kecil.

"apa?" tanyaku karena aku tidak mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskansemuanya nanti, Sora…" katanya sambil menatapku. "…Lebih baik kita segera kembali atau Riku dan Axel akan cemas karena kita pergi tanpa bilang-bilang." Sarannya.

"Yeah…" kataku sambil mengangguk. "…Lebih baik kau bergabung kembali denganku Roxas." Kataku padanya.

"Huh? Tapi…" Roxas terlihat ragu-ragu untuk bergabung kembali denganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"…" Dia menatapku dengan keraguan di matanya. "Jika aku kembali bergabung denganmu saat ini juga, maka lukaku saat ini akan berada di tubuhmu juga." Katanya memberitau.

"Tidak apa-apa Roxas…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "…ini lebih adil daripada kau harus menanggung semua rasa sakit itu sendiri. Kau pernah berkata padaku, bahwa jika aku terluka, maka rasa sakit dari luka itu juga kau rasakan bukan?" tanyaku dengan senyum dan dia mengangguk. "Karena itu biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan juga. Aku sangat tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak adil…" kataku menjelaskan sambil tersenyum dan Roxas menatapku dengan datar.

"Aku tidak bisa Sora…" katanya dengan dahi mengkerut dan sedih. "…Aku tidak ingin melukaimu karena aku…" dia lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, aku merasa mukanya sedikit memerah…

"Karena?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Roxas hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Lalu aku memegang kedua pipinya dan memaksanya untuk menatap mataku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberitaukan alasannya, maka bergabunglah kembali denganku, Roxas…" kataku sambil menatap matanya. "…mungkin aku ini selalu merepotkan, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin direpotkan olehmu." Kataku dengan senyum.

Awalnya Roxas terdiam dengan wajah kosong selama beberapa menit setelah aku mengatakannya, lalu dia tiba-tiba tertawa dan membuatku menjadi bingung.

"…ahahaha…ouch…ahahaha…" katanya tertawa sambil merintih kesakitan karena ketika dia tertawa, tubuhnya bergerak dan membuat tubuhnya yang terluka itu menjadi sakit. "M…maaf Sora, mungkin bagimu ini tidak terlihat lucu, tapi aku merasa ini lucu sekali. Itu kerena aku tidak menyangka bahwa dirimu yang lambat ini menyadari bahwa kau ini selalu merepotkan orang lain, makanya ini terasa lucu karena biasanya kau tidak menyadarinya." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Hey! Mungkin aku memanglah lambat, tapi tidak akan sampai separah itu tau!" kataku protes dengan muka memerah. "Sudah, berhentilah tertawa karena itu hanya akan menambah penderitaanmu. Aku ingin kau segera bergabung denganku tanpa ada kata '_Tapi_' lagi." Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah.

"Iya,iya…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "…tetapi aku ingin kau menyandar di dinding dahulu sebelum aku bergabung."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak Tanya dan lakukan yang seperti kubilang, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku harus segera bergabung denganmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding seperti yang Roxas suruh, lalu aku memegang kedua tangan Roxas. Perlahan, Roxas menghilang dan aku merasa menjadi utuh sepenuhnya. Setelah dia bergabung, aku mencoba bangun dari sandaranku, tetapi ketika aku ingin bangun, aku kembali menyandar lagi karena tubuhku terasa sangatlah sakit.

'_Ugh… pantasan Roxas menyuruhku bersandar…_' pikirku sambil menahan rasa sakit yang kuat.

'_Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin bergabung denganmu Sora…_' kata Roxas dari dalam kepalaku. '_Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau tidak akan dapat bergerak, sama sepertiku._' Katanya. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sedang menghela napas di dalam diriku.

"Well, maaf jika aku mengeluh…" kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

Lalu aku mencoba bangun perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit ini, aku mencoba berjalan kembali ke inn dengan perlahan-lahan. Setengah perjalanan menuju inn, aku melihat sebuah dark realm muncul di depanku dan jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja. Roxas langsung berteriak dan menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi karena bisa saja yang keluar dari dark realm itu adalah musuh dan kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk bertarung secara maximal.

Maka aku bersembunyi di balik kotak yang berukuran cukup besar yang kebetulan berada di dekatku sambil mengintip siapakah yang keluar dari dark realm itu…

Mataku langsung terbuka selebar-lebarnya melihat sosok yang muncul dari dark realm itu, dia adalah Xemnes, tetapi ada yang terasa lain padanya, bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang telah berubah, tetapi aku merasa auranya berbeda dari sebelumnya…

'_Roxas, apakah dia benar-benar Xemnes?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

'_Ya, aku yakin itu dia. Dia adalah orang yang kami (Riku,Roxas, dan Axel) maksud mirip dengan Xemnes di Wonder land…_' jawab Roxas dari dalam kepalaku. Aku dapat merasakan kecemasannya yang sama dengan diriku.

Kulihat Xemnes berjalan kearah di mana tempatku sedang bersembunyi. Jantung ini berdedak semakin kencang melihatnya berjalan mendekati keberadaanku. Dari dalam kepalaku, Roxas sudah berteriak dan memintaku untuk segera lari. Tetapi tubuh ini terasa berat dan tidak mau bergerak, otakku berkata bahwa aku harus lari. tetapi mengingat kondisi tubuhku yang saat ini terluka, kemungkinanku lolos darinya juga sangat kecil dan aku jadi bingungharus berbuat apa…

'_Sora! Aku akan keluar dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya! Kau harus segera lari ketika aku mengalihkan perhatiannya!_' kata Roxas memberitaukanku dari dalam kepalaku.

"Tidak…" kataku berbisik. '_Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Roxas._' Pikirku sambil menolak idenya.

'_Sora!' _Roxas terlihat marah dan cemas ketika aku menolaknya.

'_Pasti ada jalan lain…_' pikirku sambil melihat Xemnes yang semakin dekat denganku.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari wajahku ketika melihatnya semakin dan semakin dekat denganku. Jantung berdetak semakin kencang dan serasa ingin meledak. Xemnes berhenti beberapa langka dariku dan aku merasa dia sedang melihat ke arah tempatku bersembunyi…

"keluarlah dari tempatmu bersembunyi…" Katanya.

Jantungku serasa berhenti ketika dia mengatakannya, dia tau bahwa aku sedang bersembunyi darinya di kotak besar ini. Tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku, otakkupun langsung menjadi kosong dalam sekejap. Bahkan Roxas yang berada di dalam diriku ini juga langsung ikut terdiam…

"Keluarlah…" Kata Xemnes dengan nada memerintahkan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, tubuh ini terasa seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku seakan-akan seperti sedang di hipnotis olehnya dan aku keluar karena perintahnya itu. Roxas yang berada di dalam diriku berteriak padaku mengapa aku keluar dari persembunyianku, dia mengatakannya dengan marah dan heran. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roxas karena aku sendiri heran mengapa aku mau keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Perkataannya itu serasa menghipnotisku ketika pikiranku kosong, sehingga tanpa sadar aku keluar sesuai perintahnya…

"Siapa kau dan mengapa kau bersembunyi dariku?" Tanya Xemnes.

Aku langsung heran ketika mendengar jawabannya. Apakah dia tidak ingat bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang paling dia benci karena telah menghancurkan seluruh rencananya yang telah lama dia susun itu? Roxas yang berada di dalam dirikupun pasti merasa heran juga mendengar kata-katanya karena dia menjadi diam, padahal tadi dia memaki-makiku karena aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Mengapa kau diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Xemnes

"Uh, apakah kau sungguh tidak mengenalku?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"…aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, kalau tidak salah itupun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah kau adalah anak kecil yang bermain bersama anak kecil berambut silver itu ketika dulu aku pergi ke Destiny Island." Jawabnya.

"huh?" kataku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Lalu samar-samar aku mengingat sosok orang yang pernah kulupakan ketika aku kecil dulu. Aku ingat, bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan Xemnes yang saat ini telah berubah, dulu ketika aku masih kecil.

'_Tidak mungkin dia itu Xemnes…' _pikirku tidak percaya._ '…tetapi wajahnya sangatlah mirip dengan waktu itu…_'

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sora…" jawabku sambil menatapnya.

"Sora…" katanya mengucapkan namaku sambil menatap mataku. "…melihatmu mengingatkanku pada seorang temanku yang sedang kucari saat ini, dia sangatlah mirip denganmu…" katanya memberitau.

"…Apakah…kau Xemnes?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Xemnes? Bukan, namaku adalah Terra…" katanya memberitau.

'_Terra? Mengapa namanya terasa asing di telingaku…_' pikirku heran. '_Kau pernah mendengar nama itu Roxas?' _tanyaku pada Roxas.

'_Tidak…_' jawab Roxas.

Lalu kulihat tangannya hendak menyentuhku dan dengan reflek tubuh ini menghindari sentuhannya. Tubuhku langsung terasa sangat sakit karena tiba-tiba bergerak dan akupun langsung jatuh erduduk di tanah. Rasa sakit yang tadi kulupakan karena perasaan tegang sekarang mulai terasa menyakitkan lagi. Aku tidak segera bangun dan tetap duduk di tanah karena lega bahwa Xem… bukan, Terra bukanlah musuhku, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan…

"Ugh…" rintihku kesakitan ketika rasa sakit itu mulai datang menggangguku setelah kulupakan sesaat karena tegang.

"…Ternyata kau memang sedang terluka…" Kata Terra. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. "ini, minumlah ini…" katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah Hi-potion.

Akupun menatap pemberiannya dan mengambilnya dari tangannya. Aku merasa Terra memang bukanlah musuhku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman secepat ini, karena aku masih kurang mengenalnya dengan baik…

"Makasih…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kubuka botol Hi-potion itu dan kuminum cairan di dalamnya…

"Yuck!" keluhku setelah meminum Hi-potion itu.

Rasa dari Hi-potion memanglah selalu aneh, makanya aku jarang menggunakan item karena rasanya yang aneh, terutama potion. Beberapa saat setelah aku meminumnya, aku merasa sakit di tubuhku perlahan menghilang hingga tidak sakit itu tidak terasa sakit lagi.

'_Tubuhku sudah terasa ringan seperti biasanya!_' pikirku dengan senang sambil menggerakkan seluruh badanku.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sudah pulih sepenuhnya…" Kata Terra sambil tersenyum.

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. '_D..dia tersenyum?_' Pikirku tidak percaya, karena saat ini sosok Xemnes masih terasa melekat padanya.

'_Sora…_' Roxas memanggilku di tengah lamunanku. '_…bolehkah aku keluar sekarang? Tubuhmu saat ini sudah baikan, otomatis tubuhku juga pasti baikan. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya…_' Katanya menjelaskan.

'_Kay…_' Jawabku dalam pikiranku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Roxas keluar dan Terra terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihatnya tiba-tiba keluar dariku.

"Ven?" Tanya Terra saat melihat wajah Roxas.

Aku dan Roxas lalu menatapnya bingung selama sejenak…

"Namaku Roxas, Nobody dari Sora…" Kata Roxas memperkenalkan dirinya pada Terra. "…Kau merupakan orang kedua yang memanggilku seperti itu." Katanya memberitau dan itu membuatku heran.

"Kau pernah dipanggil seperti itu, Roxas?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya…" kata Roxas mengangguk. "…Kaulah yang pertama memanggiku '_Ven_' ketika kau terlihat aneh, Sora." Katanya memberitau.

"Really?" kataku heran sambil memiringkan kepalaku kekiri karena heran dan Roxas hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingat…" kataku sedih sambil mencoba mengingatnya.

"Roxas, apakah kamu ini benar-benar bukan Ventus?" Tanya Terra dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Bukan…" kata Roxas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "…tapi mungkin aku mempunyai connection sama orang yang bernama '_Ventus_' ini. Katanya memberitau.

"Benarkah?" tanya Terra.

"Yeah, ada seseorang…" Roxas lalu menatapku sedetik ketika dia mau menjelaskannya lalu kembali pada Terra lagi. "…yang pernah memberitaukanku bahwa aku dan Sora mempunyai connection sama Ventus dan orang yang memberitaukanku itu." Katanya memberitau.

"Siapa yang memberitaumu?" Tanya Terra.

"Dia…" Roxas lalu menatapku lagi sejenak dan kembali pada Terra lagi. "…untuk sementara aku tidak dapat memberitaukanmu identitas orang itu karena aku sendiri masih kurang yakin tentang indentitas orang itu." Jawabnya.

"Seperti apa cirri-cirinya." Tanya Terra sekali lagi.

"…"

Untuk pertanyaan Terra yang satu itu, Roxas hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Terra maupun aku bingung mengapa dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Roxas?" tanyaku bingung.

"…Aku tidak tau…" kata Roxas yang menjawab setelah aku memanggilnya. "… aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, yang aku tau dia memiliki mata berwarna kuning seperti heartless…" katanya sambil menghindari tatapan mata dari Terra.

"kau berbohong…" kata Terra.

Kulihat Roxas berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya Terra, ketika tatapan matanya denganku bertemu, aku dapat melihat sebuah keraguan di sorot matanya yang biru itu. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia berbohong karena dia sedang melindungi sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia lindungi…

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menolongnya dan membantunya keluar dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. "Ngomong-ngomong Terra, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Hollow Bastion?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku… sedang lari dari kejaran mereka." Jawabnya.

"Mereka?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Mereka, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz…" Kata Roxas memberitaukanku. "…Waktu di Wonderland, dialah orang yang di kejar oleh Yazoo."

"kalian mengenal mereka bertiga?" Tanya Terra yang mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, mungkin dia mengira bahwa mereka itu teman kami.

"Mereka itu musuh kami…" kataku memberitau Terra.

"Mengapa kau dikejar oleh mereka?" Tanya Roxas.

"Karena merekalah yang menemukanku di tengah kegelapan. Merekalah yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku keluar dari kegelapan itu. Mereka memintaku untuk membantu mereka melakukan sesuatu, tetapi kutolak, karena saat ini aku sedang mencari kedua temanku yang menghilang karena dunia tempat kami berlatih menjadi keyblade master telah hancur…" jawabnya.

"Tunggu! Kau dapat menggunakan keyblade juga?" tanyaku terkejut.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dia dapat menggunakan keyblade karena Riku telah memberitaukanku di Wonderland tetapi aku masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dia benar-benar dapat menggunakan keyblade sebelum melihat dengan mataku sendiri, karena waktu itu yang mereka maksud adalah Xemnes yang Nobody, bukan Terra…

"_Juga_?" tanya Terra dengan heran. "kau dapat menggunakan keyblade?" tanyanya.

Maka aku memanggil keybladeku dan menunjukkan padanya, mata Terra langsung terbuka lebar melihat keyblade yang kupegang.

"Mengapa kau yang terpilih? Padahal bukan kau yang kupilih saat itu…" kata Terra dengan heran.

Perkataan Terra mengingatkanku pada seorang keyblade master yang berada di keyblade graveyard.

"apakah… kau adalah keyblade master yang berada di keyblade graveyard saat itu?" tanyaku pada Terra.

"_Saat itu_?" Tanya Terra sambil mengulang ucapanku dengan heran.

"Ya, setahun lalu. Setahun lalu, ada seorang keyblade master yang pernah menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu…" kataku memberitau. "…dia mengenakan armor lengkap dari atas hingga ke bawah, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Apakah itu adalah kamu?"

"Kalau setahun lalu, kurasa itu bukanlah diriku karena saat itu tubuhku masih di kuasai olehnya…" kata Terra menjelaskan.

Akupun menatapnya dengan bingung. "Siapa yang menguasai tubuhmu itu?"

"Master Xehanort(**A/n:** yg di BBS)…" Jawabnya.

"Xehanort…" kataku mengulang ucapannya. "…rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu…"

"Xehanort adalah Xemnes sebelum dia menjadi Nobody, Sora…" kata Roxas memberitau sambil menghela napas.

"Ah! Ya! Kau benar! Dia adalah Xemnes!"teriakku membenarkan perkataan Roxas. "Tunggu! Mengapa ini menjadi memusingkan! Kau bilang bahwa setahun lalu kau di kuasai oleh Xehanort yang berarti dia juga Xemnes, lalu yang kami kalahkan itu kamu!" kataku dengan bingung bukan main.

"untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban karena aku sendiri tidak mengingat apa-apa ketika dia menguasaiku…" jawab Terra.

"Men, aku jadi sangat bingung…" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Sora, kurasa Xemnes saat ini masih hidup…" kata Roxas.

"huh? Darimana kau tau?" tanyaku yang tambah bingung.

"Theories…" jawabnya. "… jika kau menusukkan keyblade pada seseorang, maka terciptalah heartless dan jika heartless itu mempunyai keinginan kuat, maka mereka akan berevolusi menjadi Nobody. Ketika kau mengalahkan Xemnes, kau menusukan keyblade ke hatinya di saat-saat terakhir. Nobody yang tertusuk keyblade tidak akan menghasilkan heartless, tetapi jika ada jiwa yang terperangkap di dalam satu tubuh, maka keyblade itu akan melepaskan jiwa yang terperangkap itu. Jiwa yang tinggal di tubuh yang bukan miliknya akan terlepas dari tubuh itu dan kembali ketubuh aslinya." Jelasnya.

"jadi, theories ini mirip dengan theories kegelapannya Riku? Dimana Ansem(Xehanort), kegelapan Riku merasukinya dan menguasainya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tetapi Riku sukses menyingkirkan Ansem(Xehanort) dari hatinya, tetapi masih terdapat bekas pada Riku, makanya ketika dia menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya, dia berubah menjadi Ansem(Xehanort) ketika setahun lalu." Kata Roxas menjelaskan. "tetapi kuperhatikan saat ini dia sudah tidak perlu berubah lagi ketika mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapannya, bekas di hatinya sudah sembuh meski dia masih menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya."

"Begitu ya…" kataku yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti. "Tapi…" kataku sambil menatap Terra. "… jika kau bukan Xemnes, maksudku Xehanort, seperti apakah ciri-ciri Xehanort yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Master Xehanort adalah seorang keyblade master juga, kalau kau Tanya tentang umurnya, mungkin dia seumuran dengan orang tuamu. Dia merupakan orang yang sangat berambisi sampai-sampai dia rela mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhku untuk memenuhi ambisinya itu…" kata Terra menjelaskan.

"apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tubuhnya menghilang setelah Kingdom Heart muncul, dia menusukkan keyblade pada tubuhnya ketika dia melihat Kingdom Heart untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya." Jelas Terra.

"_Kingdom Heart!_' Kataku dan Roxas dengan terkejut.

"Ya, ketika dia menguasai tubuhku, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku lagi. Entah mengapa ada suatu kesempatan di mana aku dapat mengontrol tubuhku lagi, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, aku lalu mengunci memory kami dan kemampuan kami menggunakan keyblade. Setelah itu aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi…" Kata Terra menjelaskan dengan expresi sedih. "… hingga akhirnya kesadaranku kembali dan aku dapat mengontrol tubuhku kembali di tengah kegelapan, aku menyadari bahwa Master Xehanort sudah tidak merasukiku lagi dan dia telah menghilang dari tubuhku…"

"jika tubuhnya telah hilang, maka kemungkinan Xemnes masih hidup menjadi kecil…" Kataku memberi kesimpulan.

"Semoga…" kata Roxas yang juga berharap bahwa perkataanku benar.

_**~ Normal POV ~ Inside Sora Heart ~**_

Di dalam hati Sora, percakapan Sora, Roxas, dan juga Terra di dengar dengan oleh Vanitas. Di samping Vanitas yang berdiri di tepian jurang hati Sora, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blond, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajah Roxas. Tubuh pemuda berambut blond itu terlihat transparan, seakan-akan hendak menghilang…

"Kau dengar itu Ven?" Tanya Vanitas sambil menatap pemuda berambut blond yang berada di sampingnya itu yang mirip dengan Roxas. "saat ini Terra berada di dekatmu dan dia mencarimu, mengapa kau masih tertidur?" tanyanya dan Ventushanya terdiam karena dia masih tertidur. "Tanpa dirimu, maka X-blade tidak akan pernah sempurna dan jika kau tetap seperti ini, maka dengan terpaksa aku menggunakan temanmu, Aqua, untuk menyempurnakan X-blade ini dan membuka Kingdom Heart…" katanya sambil menatap Ventus. "…Ven, apa yang sebenarnya membuat proses pemulihan hatimu lama…?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Review?


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **Akhirnya update! Maaf lama, pasti da demo besar-besar – dan langsung di hajar masa- adudududuh… tolong maafkan author yg malas ini! =="  
read and review please?

**Kingdom Hearts 3 : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 13**

Terra lalu memutuskan untuk ikut sementara bersama kami, kurasa karena dia ingin memastikan apakah benar Roxas adalah temannya yang bernama Ventus yang selama ini dia cari ataukah bukan. Awalnya Roxas tidak suka dia ikut dengan kami, mungkin dia curiga bahwa Terra hanya berpura-pura saja bahwa dia dan Xemnes yang kami lawan adalah orang yang berbeda. Well, sebenarnya aku juga bingung apakah dia hanya berpura-pura ataukah tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mempercayainya, bukan?

Kami kembali ke inn, tempat kami menginap. Ketika kembali, aku langsung shock ketika tiba di depan inn.

Inn, tempat kami menginap itu terbakar dan runtuh. Sisa-sisa asap terbakarnya inn itu masih tersisa di beberapa tempat…

"Ka… kapan tempat ini terbakar…?" Tanyaku dengan wajah shock dan juga bingung mengapa tempat ini bisa terbakar.

"…" Roxas lalu menatapiku setelah aku mengatakannya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, tetapi dia menahan jawaban itu. Diapun segera memalingkan mukanya dariku…

Melihat sisa-sisa asap yang masih bermunculan karena masih ada sumber api, perasaan khawatir langsung muncul dalam hatiku. Tanpa sadar aku segera berlari mendekati kamar tempat kami tidur. Kulewati asap-asap yang panas yang melayang ke udara dan seseorang menahanku. Dia adalah Roxas…

"Berbahaya…" Katanya mencengkram tanganku supaya aku tidak pergi lebih jauh dalam.

"Tapi, Riku dan Axel…" Kataku dengan perasaan cemas dan rasanya jantung hendak meledak karena terkejut melihat tempat ini terbakar. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah kamar dimana Riku dan Axel berada terakhir sebelum kami berdua keluar. "! Aaaaaaaaxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!" teriakku sekencang mungkin dan berharap mereka menjawab panggilanku. Tetapi tidak satupun jawaban yang kudengar dari mereka berdua. "Riiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" teriakku sekali lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Axeeeeeeeeel! Kau dengan aku! Kalau dengan, jawablah!" Teriak Roxas sambil menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak maju lebih dalam puing-puing yang telah terbakar ini. "Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Roxas sekali lagi.

"A…apa… yang telah terjadi pada mereka…?" Tanyaku cemas. Tubuhku berkeringat karena panasnya tempat ini, tetapi keringatku bukannya terasa panas, melainkan dingin karena cemas dan sangat khawatir sambil menatapi seluruh tempat yang terbakar ini. Lalu ketika aku berniat memindahkan puing-puing ini dengan tangan kosong, Roxas langsung menghentikanku.

"Sora!" Teriaknya terkejut karena aku menyetuh puing-puing yang panas ini dan membuat tanganku melepuh. "Hentikan, kurasa mereka tidak ada di sini…" Katanya sambil menyentuh pergelangan tanganku agar tidak menyentuh telapak tanganku yang melepuh ini.

"Ta… tapi! Bagaimana jika mereka tertimpa dan tidak bisa keluar! Kita harus segera menolong mereka, Roxas! Jika terlambat… jika terlambat…" kataku dengan wajah basah karena air mataku mengalir dengan deras akibat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran jika Riku maupun Axel meninggal. " Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi, Roxas!" teriakku.

"Sora! Calm down please!" teriak Roxas memohon sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi hingga terasa sakit. "mereka pasti baik-baik saja! Mereka tidak tertimpa puing-puing ini karena aku tidak dapat merasakan aura kegelapan dari Riku! Kau juga tidak merasakannya bukan…?" tanyanya sambil melonggarkan pegangan tangannya agar warna tanganku yang tadinya agak pucat akibat menyempitnya pembulu darah di tanganku ketika Roxas memegangnya terlalu erat, kembali normal.

Tatapan Roxas terlihat tegar meski aku tahu bahwa di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dia juga merasa cemas dan khawatir.

"Tapi… tapi… bagaimana jika kita tidak dapat merasakan aura kegelapannya karena dia… karena dia…" kataku tidak sanggup melanjutkkan kata-kataku karena takut apa yang kukatakan menjadi kenyataan.

"Sora, kumohon tenang dulu…" Katanya sambil melepas genggamannya, lalu dia menepuk kedua pipiku dan menatap mataku. "…Aku yakin merekapasti baik-baik saja…" katanya mencoba menenangkanku meski dia juga sebenarnya agak cemas dan panic. "Lihat tanganmu, tanganmu melepuh akibat puing-puing panas yang kau sentuh itu…" katanya memberitaukanku.

Telapak tanganku yang melepuh ini terasa panas dan sakit sekali, entah mengapa rasa sakit ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari Riku dan Axel yang saat ini tidak di ketahui keberadaan dan keselamatan mereka. Rasa panas dan sakit ini tidak seberapa di bandingkan dengan perasaan cemas dan kekhawatiranku yang sangat dalam ini.

Aku lalu menggunakan magic healing untuk menyembuhkan luka melepuh ini. Setelah luka ini sembuh, bersamaan dengan itu pikiranku jadi jernih dan tenang…

"Kita… cari mereka di sekitar sini dahulu…" kataku dengan tenang.

"Yeah…" Kata Roxas mengangguk.

Aku dan Roxas memutuskan untuk berpencar, sedangkan Terra ikut bersamaku setelah ditolak oleh Roxas ketika dia ingin ikut dengannya. Ketika kami sedang mencari Riku dan Axel, terkadang aku memperhatikan Terra. Dia lebih sering diam dan terkesan dingin juga, tetapi di dasar lubuk hatiku, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia ini baik…

"…mengapa kau beberapa kali menatapiku?" Tanya Terra yang menyadari bahwa aku menatapinya beberapa kali selama aku mencari Riku dan Axel.

"Bukan apa-apa…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "…entah mengapa aku merasa kau mirip dengan temanku." Jelasku.

"Temanmu? Yang… bernama Riku?" tanyanya menduga-duga dan aku mengangguk. "Apakah dia seorang keyblade master juga?" tanyanya.

"Yeah…" Jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan. "…sebenarnya, keyblade yang kupegang in bukan milikku, melainkan miliknya kurasa. Tetapi keyblade ini lebih memilih diriku meski dulu keyblade ini sempat ragu sama diriku. Keyblade ini kembali padaku karena waktu itu hatiku lebih kuat darinya…" Jelasku.

"…" Terra hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasanku.

"… waktu itu hatinya lemah dan dia dikuasai oleh kegelapan…" kataku sambil menatap ke arah langit yang gelap. "…ketika dikuasai oleh kegelapan, dia hendak membunuhku karena aku berusaha menghalangi usahanya, tetapi aku tidak pernah membencinya dan selalu mencoba mencarinya lagi ketika dia menghilang meski tahu akan banyak bahaya yang menantiku…" kataku yang tanpa terasa tersenyum. "aku… ingin mencoba selalu berada di sampingnya ketika dia membutuhkanku, tetapi sepertinya jadi kebalikannya. Dialah yang selalu di sampingku ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan…" kataku tertawa kecil jika mengingatnya.

"…Kau… mirip sekali dengan temanku…"Kata Terra sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Benarkah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Temanku, Ven, dia selalu ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkannya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, aku juga ingin selalu berada di sampingnya ketika dia membutuhkanku…" Jelasnya.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasannya. "Dia sungguh teman yang baik…"

"yeah…" Katanya tersenyum sedih.

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya…" kataku dengan yakin. "Saat ini dia pasti sedang menunggu atau mencarimu." Kataku menduga-duga.

Terra lalu mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar kata-kataku. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mencari-cari ke berbagai tempat, aku merasa seperti mendengar suara Axel di suatu tempat dan aku yakin ini bukan perasaanku karena aku mendengar suaranya beberapa kali dan sampai sekarang juga masih kedengaran dengan jelas. Dari teriakannya yang terdengar beberapa kali, sepertinya dia sedang bertarung…

"Suaranya dari sana…" Kataku memberitaukan Terra sambil menunjuk arah yang kumaksud.

Kami berdua bergegas menuju arah suara Axel terdengar. Di langit yang gelap aku dapat melihat sebuah heartless besar yang terbang dan menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Di bawah heartless itu, terlihat Riku dan Axel sedang menghindari semburan air itu. Riku menggunakan dark shield untuk melindungi dirinya dan Axel dari semburang air yang sangat banyak dan sulit dihindari. Aku maupun Terra segera memanggil keyblade kami dan berlari ke arah Riku dan Axel.

"Riku! Axel!" Teriakku memanggil mereka.

Riku dan Axel bersamaan menoleh ke arahku setelah kupanggil. Bersamaan ketika mereka menoleh kearahku, heartless itu langsung melesat kebawah dan hendak menabrak Riku dan Axel.

Heartless itu memiliki empat kaki dengan kuku yang tajam. Terdapat empat sayap di punggung heartless itu dan sayap itu seperti sayap burung, tetapi setiap helai bulu heartless itu terlihat tajam dan berbahaya dan ekornya yang panjang juga terlihat berbahaya. Tubrukan heartless itu tidak mengenai kami, tetapi tubrukan itu membuat beberapa rumah rusak dan hampir menimpa kami. Lalu heartless itu menyemburkan air sekali lagi dan sebelum air itu mengenai kami, perlahan air itu berubah menjadi es yang tajam dan hujan es menyerang kami semua.

Aku langsung menangkis semua es yang menuju ke arahku. Terkadang Riku menggunakan dark shield padaku ketika aku lengah dan hampir terkena es. Terkadang kibasan sayap heartless itu menimbulkan angin kencang dan membuatku serasa hampir melayang terbawa angin kuat itu.

Kami semua lebih banyak menggunakan magic untuk menyerang heartless itu karena sangat sulit menyerangnya ketika heartless itu turun. Setiap kali heartless itu turun, angin kencang selalu menghalangi kami untuk mendekati heartless itu. Kami pasti terdorong mundur oleh angin kencang itu jika mendekati heartless itu dari samping untuk menghindari tabrakkannya…

Ketika heartless itu hendak turun sekali lagi, Terra tiba-tiba menggunakan magic earth. Tebing-tebing tinggi bermunculan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dan heartless itu menubruk tebing itu…

Heartless itupun langsung pingsan sesaat karena menubruk tebing itu. Aku maupun yang lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang heartless itu.

Sesekali Terra menggunakan magic untuk menahan heartless itu supaya tidak terbang kembali. Beberapa bebatuan yang runcing mengunci gerakan heartless, tetapi sayap-sayap heartless yang tajam itu memotong bebatuan yang keras itu hingga terbelah beberapa bagian. Aku langsung melompat ke atas heartless ketika heartless itu mencoba terbang kembali setelah memotong bebatuan itu. Aku mencoba menyerang bagian sayapnya supaya dia terjatuh sekali lagi dan tidak dapat terbang kembali.

Sayangnya, usahaku gagal. Heartless itu melesat ke langit dengan cepat dan akupun terdorong jatuh dari punggungnya akibat gravitasi dan angin kencang. Dari bawah, Riku lalu menangkap tubuhku dan kulihat heartless terbang menjauh dari kami…

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?" Tanya Riku sambil menatapku.

"Ya…" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

Riku masih memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dan belum menurunkan tubuhku…

"Uh Riku, bisakah kau menurunkanku?" tanyaku dengan perasaan tidak nyaman dan canggung.

Riku lalu menurunkanku perlahan dan Axel terlihat berjalan mendekatiku, begitu juga Terra.

"Dimana Roxas?" Tanya Axel sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tadi kami memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari kalian berdua…" Jawabku

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan Axel, kutatapi Terra. Kulihat dia sedang menatap Riku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sepertinya Riku mengenal Terra karena dari tadi tatapannya tidak lepas sedikitpun darinya…

Apakah dia mengira bahwa Terra adalah Xemnes? Jika benar, aku jadi cemas melihat mereka seperti itu. Mereka terus diam dan membuatku tegang…

"Kau…" Kata Terra yang akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "…Anak kecil yang waktu itu di Destiny Island, Riku bukan?" tanyanya.

"…" Riku hanya terdiam dan terlihat waspada, sudah kuduga dia curiga bahwa Terra adalah Xemnes. Sebaiknya aku segera menjelaskan siapa Terra sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman…

"Riku, dia adalah Terra…" Jelasku sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang. "…dia mirip Xemnes karena…"

Aku menjelaskan secara detail pada Riku dan Axel apa yang telah terjadi pada Terra…

"…Dan kurasa, kemungkinan Xehanort, atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Xemnes, untuk hidup lebih kecil." Kataku mengakhiri penjelasan.

"…" Axel dan Riku langsung terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"saat ini dia sedang mencari temannya…" Tambahku.

Kami semua lalu terdiam sejenak. Lalu, aku menyadari bahwa langit yang gelap menjadi sangat terang beberapa kali. Cahaya yang membuat langit menjadi terang berasal dari thunder yang sangat kuat dan menyambar kemana-mana dan arah thunder itu juga arah yang sama dimana heartless tadi lari…

"Heartless lain?" tanyaku heran.

Riku dan Axel mengangguk bersamaan.

"tadi ada dua heartless yang tiba-tiba menyerang kota ini setelah sebuah petir yang sangat kuat dan dasyat menyambar kota ini." Jelas Riku.

"no good…" kataku dengan cemas sambil melihat petir yang masih menyambar-nyambar itu. "Heartless itu harus segera di basmi atau kondisi kota ini akan bertambah parah!"

Aku langsung berlari ke arah thunder yang masih beberapa kali menyambar dan juga arah heartless yang tadi lari. Dari arah langit, terlihat heartless yang tadi lari dan satu lagi heartless yang mirip dengan heartless yang lari itu, hanya saja perbedaan heartless itu adalah element mereka, yang satu water dan yang satu lagi thunder. Di bawah terlihat King Mickey, Donald, Goofy dan Roxas sedang menghadapi kedua heartless itu. Roxas terlihat lebih focus terhadap heartless ber-element water bersama Goofy. Sedangkan King mickey lebih focus terhadap heartless ber-element thunder bersama Donald.

"Roxas!" teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya dan juga Goofy yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sora…" Katanya sambil menatapku yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Focus Roxas lalu kembali kearah heartless setelah menatapku selama beberapa detik. Heartless itu hendak menyerang, air yang disemburkan dari mulutnya membasahi kami. Air itupun perlahan membeku dan kakiku tidak dapat bergerak akibat membeku, begitu juga Roxas dan Goofy. Lalu firaga muncul di sekitarku dan mencairkan es yang membekukan kakiku. Magic itu berasal dari Roxas, kakinya juga telah bisa bergerak bebas.

Semburan air berikutnya datang, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan membuatku terdorong mundur beberapa puluh senti. Akupun juga kesulitan bernapas di dalam semburan air setinggi beberapa meter ini dan membuatku lemas akibat kekurangan oksigen. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kulangkah kakiku dengan susah payah dan mencoba menerobos semburan air yang kuat ini. Roxas dan Goofy juga berusaha menerobos semburan air yang kuat ini. Setelah bersusah payah keluar, aku langsung menembakkan magic fire kearah heartless itu dan heartless itu langsung menghentikan semburannya dan meraung kesakitan terkena serangan magicku.

Roxas-pun membantuku juga menembakkan magic, tetapi dia lebih banyak menembakkan magic thunder di bandingkan magic fire. Sayangnya tembakkan kami berdua tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan heartless itu…

Semburan demi semburan terus berlanjut dan terdapat genangan air setinggi sepuluh senti yang menyulitkanku untuk bergerak. Aku terus menembakkan seluruh magicku dan berharap heartless itu terjatuh, tetapi tidak…

Lalu sebuah fire ball yang sangat besar sebesar tiga meter meluncur kearah heartless itu dan membuat knock back heartless itu hingga terjatuh dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Aku mencari siapakah yang menembakkan magic fire ball yang begitu besar itu, ternyata magic itu berasal dari kerja sama Riku dan Axel. Riku menggabungkan dark firaganya dengan flamenya Axel, sehingga terciptalah fire ball yang sangat besar.

Akibat terkena fire ball yang sangat besar, kedua sayap heartless itu menghilang karena terbakar. Heartless itu marah besar setelah terkena serangan tadi dan dia menyerang kami dengan sangat brutal dengan kuku-kukunya yang sangat tajam yang dapat mencabit-cabit kami jika terkena serangannya. Bukan hanya kukunya saja yang berbahaya, ekornya juga berbahaya. Goofy sampai knock out (KO) gara-gara terpukul ekor heartless itu…

Roxas tidak segan-segan memukul dari depan heartless itu tanpa takut tergigit oleh gigi-gigi heartless yang sangat tajam itu. Aku dan Riku melompat ke atas tubuh heartless itu dan Axel terlihat mencoba membantu Roxas ketika aku melompat. Ketika aku dan Riku mendarat di atas punggung heartless itu, heartless itu menyadari keberadaan kami dan langsung meronta-ronta supaya kami terjatuh dari tubuhnya. Karena gagal menjatuhkan kami, heartless itupun menoleh kearah punggungnya dan mencoba menggigitku. Akupun menahan gigitan heartless itu dengan cara memasukkan keybladeku ke dalam mulut heartless itu. Riku lalu menyerang kepala heartless itu dan gigitan heartless itu langsung beralih pada Riku karena heartless itu terlihat sangat marah.

Dari atas langit, terlihat seseorang terjun menuju kepala heartless dan dari sosoknya, seperti orang itu adalah Roxas.

"Rising sun!" teriak Roxas.

Dengan cepat Roxas meluncur ke arah kepala heartless bagaikan kilat. Dalam sekejap dan tidak dapat terlihat dengan kasat mata, tiba-tiba Roxas sudah berada di darat dan berada tepatdi belakang heartless itu. Heartless itu lalu meraung keras dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang…

Sebuah heart yang sangat besar terbang ke atas langit dan menghilang…

Aku dan Roxas sama-sama menghela napas tanda lega heartless itu telah menghilang. Aku menoleh kearah heartless satu lagi yang berelement thunder, kulihat Terra dan King Mickey berhasil mengalahkan heartless itu dengan finishing blow dari Terra yang membuat heartless itu terbelah menjadi dua…

'_Wow, dia kuat…_' pikirku setelah melihat Terra menebas heartless besar itu menjadi dua bagian.

Saat ini Donald sedang menggunakan healing magic pada keduanya. Kuperhatikan sepertinya Terra dan King Mickey sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain…

Aku lalu berlari kearah mereka bertiga karena penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan…

"kau… murid Master Yen Sid?" Tanya Terra pada King Mickey.

"Yeah, saya adalah murid master Yen Sid. Siapakah anda?" Tanya King Mickey.

"Let me introducing my self, my name was Terra, murid dari almarhum Master Eraqus." Jelas Terra.

"Terra? Murid Master Eraqus?" Tanya King Mickey dan Terra mengangguk. "oh! Temanmu sedang mencarimu!" Katanya memberitau.

"Teman? Apakah maksudmu Ven dan Aqua?" Tanya Terra.

"Yeah! Dulu kau menghilang dan saat ini kurasa Ven sedang menunggu kalian berdua kembali. Saat ini kondisinya seperti sedang tertidur dan dia tidak dapat bangun…" King Mickey menjelaskannya dengan wajah serius.

"Dimana Ven saat ini dan apa yang telah terjadi pada Aqua?" Tanya Terra dengan cemas.

Lalu kulihat semuanya pada berkumpul kemari untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Terra dan King Mickey. Wajah mereka terlihat cukup penasaran…

"Saat ini saya tidak tahu lokasi mereka berada. Aqua membawa Ven ketempat yang aman dimana dia dapat tidur dengan tenang hingga kalian berdua kembali dan saat ini keberadaan Aqua sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk, dia hilang bagaikan ditelan oleh kegelapan…" Jelas King Mickey dengan wajah sedih. "…tetapi saya mendengar rumor yang pernah tersebar di Organization XIII, bahwa ada sebuah ruangan rahasia di Castle Oblivion dan desas-desusnya ada seorang pemuda yang tertidur di sana…" Katanya memberitahu. "…Aku yakin Ven berada di sana."

"Darimana anda tahu King Mickey? Dulu aku pernah mencari ruangan rahasia itu, tetapi tidak berhasil kutemukan dan kurasa desas-desus itu juga tidak benar.." Kata Axel memberitahu.

"Castle Oblivion…" kata Roxas sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Roxas" Tanyaku heran.

"Dulu, aku pernah kesana, tetapi…" Roxas tiba-tiba menghentikan penjelasannya.

"_Tetapi?_" kataku mengulang kata-katanya yang terakhir dengan heran dan penasaran.

"Dia pingsan di sana…"Kata Axel melanjutkan.

"Ya…" kata Roxas membenarkan kata-kata Axel. "…Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku dan kekuatanku ketika aku berada di sana. Aku juga merasa seperti ada yang memanggilku…" Jelas Roxas dengan wajah serius dan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kulihat Terra menatapi Roxas terus-menerus tanpa lepas sedikitpun. Apakah Terra masih menganggap Roxas adalah Ventus, temannya? Lalu aku menatap kearah King Mickey, kulihat dia sedang memperhatikan Terra…

"Aku tau bahwa Roxas sangatlah mirip dengan Ven, Terra…" Kata King Mickey sambil menatapnya dan Terra juga membalas tatapannya. "…tetapi dia bukanlah Ven, sesungguhnya Roxas adalah Nobody dari Sora, bukan Nobody Ven." Jelas King Mickey. "Sora, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas?"

"Hum…" Kataku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "..kurasa belum tetapi…" kataku ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Tanya King Mickey dengan senyum.

"Hari ini, entah mengapa aku merasa pernah melihat orang yang mirip sekali Roxas, tetapi aku tidak ingat dimana aku melihatnya. Aku merasa aku melihatnya bukan di kota ini, tetapi aku sangat yakin melihatnya hari ini. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku melihatnya di tempat yang sangat jauh dan sangat dalam sekali…" kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku.

"_Tempat yang sangat jauh dan sangat dalam sekali…_" kata King Mickey mengulang kata-kataku dengan dahi mengkerut sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba mengingat tempat seperti yang kukatakan barusan dan mencoba mengingat apakah dia pernah pergi ketempat itu.

"Sedalam apakah, Sora?" Tanya Donald dengan suara seraknya dan juga dengan wajah penasaran.

"uh, aku tidak tau…" kataku dengan dahi mengkerut. "… yang pasti sangatlah dalam dan… aku rasa aku hanya pernah tiga kali pergi ketempat itu…" Jelasku sambil mengingat tempat itu. "… jika aku tidak salah ingat…" kataku sambil tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Uhyuk, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Castle Oblivion saja untuk memastikannya? Siapa tahu akan ditemukan jawaban jika pergi kesana." Kata Goofy memberi ide.

"Good idea, Goofy! Dari pada pusing-pusing mikirin masalah itu di sini, lebih baik langsung ke lokasinya saja! Siapa tahu ruangan rahasia itu akan ditemukan jika kita semua mencarinya bersama-sama!" kataku pada semua dengan semangat.

"Well, Castle Oblivion sedikit hancur karena kamu, Sora." Kata Axel memberitahukanku dengan senyum sinis.

"Well, kau benar sih…" kataku sambil tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Mari kita kesana…" Ajak King Mickey. "…meski castle itu sedikit hancur, bukan berarti tempat itu telah hancur berantakan, bukan?" Tanya King Mickey dengan senyum.

"Yeah, tapi cukup rusak sih bagiku…" Jelas Axel.

"That okay, shall we go?" Tanya King Mickey pada semuanya.

"Yeah!" kata kami semua dengan semangat.

Maka kami semua menuju Castle Oblivion…

_**~ At Castle Oblivion ~**_

Kami semua tiba di Castle Oblivion dengan selamat. Tadi aku ingin mengebut, tetapi tidak bisa mengebut. Jika aku ngebut, maka aku akan segera diikat dan diamankan dari kursi pengemudi…

Castle Oblivion, Castle dimana aku dan Namine bertemu pertama kali karena mencari Riku, di sana ingatanku dihapus dan diganti dengan memori palsu oleh Namine karena diperintahkan oleh Marluxia. Syukurlah dia menyesali perbuatannya dan mau mengembalikan ingatanku meski memakan waktu satu tahun…

Kulihat Terra bergegas masuk ke dalam Castle Oblivion. Kami semua menyusulnya dari belakang dengan perlahan. Ketika masuk, aku merasakan perasaan aneh sama seperti pertama kali aku memasuki tempat ini, tetapi bukan seperti waktu pertama kali kemari, ketika aku merasakan bahwa aku menjatuhkan sesuatu, bukan. Tetapi lebih seperti perasaan rindu yang…

_Aneh…_

Sepertinya Roxas juga merasakannya, aku mengetahuinya dari expresinya. Dia juga terlihat bingung, sama sepertiku ketika aku masuk. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh ini mengatakan bahwa aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, terutama sebelum bertemu Namine. Tetapi aku tidak ingat kapan pernah kemari…

Perasaan aneh ini cukup menggangguku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, tetapi apa? Tiba-tiba di depan mataku terlihat sosok Terra dan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas, tetapi sosok mereka berdua terlihat samar-samar seakan-akan hendak menghilang. Aku sangatlah yakin bawah orang yang mirip sangat Roxas itu bukanlah Roxas, karena aku merasa auranya dengan Roxas berbeda jauh, auranya lebih mirip padaku.

Orang yang mirip Roxas itu tersenyum pada Terra. Mereka berdua terlihat senang dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa menyadari kehadiranku dan yang lain. Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang karena penasaran kemana mereka hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Terra dan orang yang mirip Roxas itu menghilang…

"Kenapa Sora?" Tanya Riku dengan wajah heran karena aku menoleh tepat kearahnya.

"Tadi… bukankah Terra dan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas berjalan melewati kita?" Tanyaku.

Roxas dan Riku menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. Aku lalu menatap Axel dengan dia hanya mengangka bahunya menandakan tidak tau. King Mickey, Donald dan Goofy hanya menatap satu sama lain yang bergantian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi karena heran. Tidak mungkin aku bermimpi di siang hari bolong begini dan tidak mungkin itu ilusi karena yang lainnya tidak melihatnya.

"Yeah…" Jawab semuanya serempak.

Aku menghela napas mendengar jawaban mereka, masa aku bermimpi di siang bolong begini? Dengan perasaan kecewa aku berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam castle ini. Kami semua berpencar mencari ruangan rahasia yang berada di castle ini agar menemukannya dengan cepat. Aku berjalan memasuki setiap tempat dan ruangan yang berada di castle ini, dan selama berjam-jam kami mencari, tidak satupun dari kami berhasil menemukannya.

Perasaan aneh yang kurasakan sejak masuk di sinipun bertambah kuat setelah aku memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada. Perasaan aneh bertambah kuat lagi ketika aku bertemu Terra yang sedang mencari ruangan rahasia itu juga. Apakah perasaan aneh ini di sebabkan oleh Terra?

Lalu aku bertemu Roxas setelah pergi ketempat lain untuk mencari ruangan rahasia itu, dia terlihat aneh, maksudku kondisinya…

Tubuhnya terlihat transparan dan seperti hendak menghilang, tetapi terkadang dia terlihat normal dan terkadang kembali tidak normal. Karena cemas, akupun segera mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Roxas?" tanyaku cemas. "kau terlihat aneh…" kataku sambil memberinya tatapan cemas dan khawatir sekali. "…bagaimana jika kau bergabung kembali denganku? Mungkin kondisimu akan membaik…"

"Semoga…" Kata Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut. "Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tempat ini dan membuatku merasa aneh, termasuk tubuhku." Jelasnya sambil menatap tangannya yang terlihat samar-samar

Maka Roxas memutuskan untuk bergabung denganku. Setelah itu aku berjalan keruangan lain dan herannya aku bertemu Terra sekali lagi…

"Terra…" kataku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "…Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"…" Dia menatap sekelilingya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "…tempat ini, aku merasa tempat ini sangat mirip dengan tempat tinggalku dulu. Hanya saja tempat ini sedikit berbeda, tidak semua dinding di tempatku berwarna putih dan ada beberapa ruangan yang terlihat berbeda…" jelasnya.

Lalu dia berjalan ketempat lain dan meninggalkanku tanpa sekalipun menatapku. Setelah sosoknya tidak terlihat, perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba menguat dan serasa membuat jantung terhenti sejenak. Perasaan aneh itu terasa sangat kuat dari arah belakangku. Akupun menoleh perlahan, kulihat sebuah keyhole berada di dinding yang kubelakangi tadi…

'_A… key…hole…?_' pikirku tidak percaya karena aku sangat yakin bahwa sebelumnya dinding itu tidak terdapat keyhole ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini.

Keybladeku lalu muncul di genggamanku dengan sendirinya dan entah mengapa tangan ini bergerak untuk mengarahkan keybladeku kearah keyhole. Cahaya muncul dari ujung keyblade dan cahaya itu meluncur dan menuju kearah keyhole itu.

'_Click!'_

Terdengar bunyi kunci terbuka. Tiba-tiba kegelapan keluar dari keyhole itu bersamaan dengan dengan angin yang sangat kencang dan kuat. Tubuhku terhempas mengikuti arah angin dan menjauhi keyhole itu. Aku menutup mataku dan bersiap-siap merasakan benturan yang kuat pada dinding yang berada di belakangku…

"Sora!" Teriak seseorang dan dia menangkap tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Karena angin yang kuat, aku tidak dapat membuka mataku dan melihat siapakah yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sehingga aku tidak membentur dinding.

Perlahan, anginnya melemah dan aku dapat memijakkan kakiku di lantai lagi. Kubuka mataku dan aku terkejut, sekeliling tempat ini berubah total. Kulihat Riku-lah yang menggenggam tanganku sambil memegang pilar agar tidak ikut terbawa angin.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Riku…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"sama-sama…" katanya sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "…tempat ini telah berubah total…" katanya sambil melihat seluruh ruangan ini yang telah beruah total.

Di tengah ruangan ini, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi putih. Aku berjalan mendekati orang itu dan perlahan, aku dapat melihat rambut blond milik orang itu di balik kursinya. Ketika berada dekat dengannya, dia menunduk sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari bentuk rambutnya yang berantakan, entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada Roxas…

"Hey…" panggilku pada pemuda blond yang menunduk itu, tetapi tidak menjawab.

Perlahan, kepalanya terangkat dan mengejutkan, dia sangat mirip dengan…

"So..ra…" Katanya dengan lemah sambil menatapku.

Ya, dia sangat mirip dengan Roxas. Setelah dia menyebut namaku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Lalu Roxas, bukan, seseorang yang mirip Roxas keluar dari tubuhku dan memasuki tubuh pemuda ini…

_**TBC…**_

**Author Note:** lol, setelah ini mau polling, apakah Roxas hilang atau tidak. Silakan masukan polling kalian pada review di story ini dan batas waktunya hanya sebulan dari tanggal fic ini publish.

Roxas tetap ada atau tidak akan menentukan ceritanya. Untuk semua temanku di FB, Di mohon untuk ikut discussion di **Ventus Hikari Community Page **karena… well, sekedar iseng n main2! XP

**Me: **lol, Roxas! Kau berencana di keluarkan di fic ini! (XP)  
**Roxas:** What! Why! (confused)  
**Me: **Um, because you are going to merging with Ven!  
**Roxas: ** … (Silent for a moment) That's mean I am still existing, right?  
**Me**: well yeah, as Ventus… so, review?  
**Ven and Roxas:** give us some review so the author can decide what to do.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **akhirnya update! –sudah di demo habis2- maafkan aku! -nunduk dalam2- maafkanlah author yang malas ini TT_TT and thank you so much for all your review…  
berita buruk bagi penggemar Roxas , Roxas kutiadakan alias bergabung dengan Ventus…

to a reviewer name **Mika**: aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekalian memberitahu bagi yg belum tahu ^^

1. Ven itu dalam kh aslinya sudah ada sebelum pertualangan sora ya?  
Cerita Ventus, Terra dan Aqua sebenarnya di buat setelah KH2, tapi inti cerita itu sebelum lahir dan semasa kecil Sora dan Riku.

2. Mengapa Vanitas mirip Sora? Apakah dia Nobody Sora?  
Vanitas bukan Nobody Sora, sebenarnya Sora-lah yang mirip dengan Vanitas, karena sisa trauma Ventus terhadap Vanitas, makanya Sora tumbuh mirip dengan Vanitas.

3. Mengapa Ventus dan Roxas mirip sekali?  
Roxas mirip dengan Ventus karena Ventus berada di dalam hati Sora saat di KH1 hingga KH2, di re:coded, Namine sepertinya menemukan hati Ventus di dalam ingatan Sora ketika memulihkan kembali ingatan Sora di KH2 dan selama kisah perjalanan Roxas di KH 358/2 days. Ini baru teoriku bagaimana Roxas mirip dengan Ventus, tetapi hingga saat ini aku belum bisa membenarkan teoriku ini. Roxas tercipta dari tubuh Sora, hati Sora, dan Jiwa Ventus, maka dari itu dia mirip dengan Ventus. (mohon maafkan aku jika teoriku salah)

4. Mengapa Sora itu imut,keren,manis?  
Well, karena Sora itu sweet as chocolate! –dihajar masa- XDDD

To **Yaya Hanamaki**: aww! Aku juga pinginnya Roxas bisa ambil alih tubuh Ven! Tapi Roxas adalah Roxas n Ven adalah Ven. Aku tidak akan menyamakan mereka meski wajah mereka sama Azu-chan! XDDD

To **Nophie-Chan**: lol, sudah pasti Ventus merasa bersalah da menghilangkan Roxas, siapapun pasti merasa bersalah jika melakukan kesalahan. ^^

To **Blood Maniac Sparda**: err, Terra memang terkesan mudah di tipu, itu karena masih memiliki kebaikan hati…

To **Yamato Akahito**: Aqua pasti muncul, kapan? Aku juga belum merencanakannya

To **Irsyad Muhammad Bastaman: **hampir tepat kata-kata Terra untuk Ventus-nya! ^^

**Kingdom Heart : Keyblade War**

**Chapter 14**

Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang hilang pada diriku, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa '_sesuatu_' yang hilang itu. Rasa kehilangan ini sangat berbeda ketika Roxas keluar dari tubuhku, dimana aku merasa sebagian diriku ini hilang...

"Uh, Roxas?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu pada pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas itu.

Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas itu tersenyum padaku. "Ventus..." Katanya menyebut namanya. "...call me Ven, untuk singkatannya." Katanya memberitahu. "Thanks ,Sora. Terima kasih karena kau telah memulihkan hariku yang tidak sempurna ini."

"Huh?" Aku menjadi kebingungan mendengarnya. "I did?" Tanyaku heran.

"Yeah..." Katanya sambil mengangguk.

Tatapan Ventus terlihat beralih dariku, tatapannya seperti tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di belakangku...

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Riku sedang menatapi Ventus. Di belakang Riku, kulihat sosos Axel, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, dan Goofy berjalan mendekati kami dengan pelan.

"Ven?" Tanya Terra sambil menatap wajah Ventus.

"Terra? Is that... you?" Expresi wajah Ventus seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, kurasa dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan melihat Terra, sahabatnya.

"Ven!" Kata Terra sambil berlari mendekatinya, dia segera memeluk Ventus dengan erat. "Thank goodness, kukira aku tidak akan pernah menemukanmu lagi..."

"Terra..." Kata Ventus dalam pelukan Terra. "... Maaf aku telah membuatmu sangat cemas."

'Syukurlah keduanya bertemu yah, Roxas.' Pikirku sambil berbicara dengan Roxas lewat pikiranku, tetapi dia tidak membalasku. 'Roxas?' Pikirku heran karena dia tidak menjawab, kali ini dia juga tidak menjawab. "Roxas! Hey! Jawab aku!" Kataku kesal dan juga cemas karena dia tidak menjawabku.

"Kenapa Sora?" Tanya Axel sambil menatapku dengan bingung.

"Roxas tidak mau menjawabku!" Kataku memberitahukan dengan wajah cemas dan sedih.

"Apakah tadi kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Axel dengan cemas juga akan Roxas.

"Tidak, hanya saja, kondisinya aneh sejak kita kemari. Dia seperti… ingin menghilang..." Jelasku dengan sedih.

"Sora..." Kata Ventus sambil mendekatiku, dia terlihat sedih juga dan entah mengapa dia memasang expresi seakan-akan sedang bersalah. "... Roxas, dia ada dalam diriku..." Katanya sambil menyentuh hatinya. "...Roxas merupakan bagian dari diriku dan melalui memorinya, aku mengingat apa yang dia lakukan selama aku tertidur di dalam dirimu..." Jelasnya sambil menatapku. "...maaf telah mengambilnya darimu, Sora."

"No... Roxas..." Kataku dengan wajah sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa Roxas sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku merasa sangat sedih sekali, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Roxas.

Axel lalu menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut. "Aku tahu bahwa kau sedih atas hilangnya Roxas, Sora. Akupun merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi..." Tatapan Axel beralih ke Ventus sejenak. "... Kurasa lebih baik seperti ini karena Roxas telah menjadi utuh sepenuhnya..." Katanya dengan sedih.

"Axel..." Kataku sambil menatapnya, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Dia juga pasti merasa kehilangan, sama seperti diriku...

"Sora, Axel, jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian boleh memanggilku Roxas jika kalian ingin. Mungkin aku bukanlah Roxas sepenuhnya meski dia adalah bagian dari diriku, dan aku masih memiliki memorynya." Jelas Ventus sambil menatapku.

Kurasa Ventus berkata demikian karena dia merasa bersalah atas hilangnya Roxas. Tetapi dia benar, Roxas adalah Roxas dan Ventus adalah Ventus. Semirip apapun dia dengan Roxas, dia bukanlah Roxas meski Roxas adalah bagian darinya...

"No..." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Kamu adalah kamu, Ven. Dan Roxas adalah Roxas. Kau dan dia adalah orang yang berbeda meski wajah kalian sama..."

"Thank you, Sora." Kata Ventus sambil menatapku dengan senyum. Kurasa dia senang karena aku mengakui dia sebagai Ventus, buka sebagai Roxas.

Lalu Ventus menatap kearah king Mickey. "It been a long time, Mickey. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kukira Vanitas melukaimu..." Katanya dengan senyum.

'Vanitas! Rasa dulu Roxas pernah mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat aneh setelah mengatakan kata atau nama itu...' Pikirku dengan dahi mengkerut. '... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu? Roxas tidak menceritakan sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada...' Pikirku sedih.

"Sora..." Kata Riku sambil menatapku.

Aku lalu menatap Riku. "Tidak apa-apa Riku..." Kataku berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Aku lalu kembali mendengar percakapan Ventus dan King Mickey...

"...dan Aqua pergi untuk membawamu kesuatu tempat dimana kau dapat tidur dengan aman..." Jelas King Mickey.

"Tetapi Aqua tidak di sini..." Kata Ventus dengan sedih. "... Dia..." Ventus lalu menyentuh hatinya. "... Aku merasa bahwa aku bermimpi melihatnya putus asa di tengah kegelapan dan membiarkan dirinya di serang oleh heartless. Akupun segera menolongnya, dia tersenyum ketika aku menolongnya dan keputus asaannya menghilang setelah kutolong. Dia terperangkap di tengah kegelapan dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sana..." Jelasnya dengan sedih. "... Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar mimpi ataukah kenyataan..."

"Don't worry, Ven, jika dia memang terperangkap di dalam kegelapan, kita pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menolongnya..." Kata Terra sambil menyentuh bahunya.

"Yeah..." Kata Ventus sambil menatap Terra. Lalu dia menatapku. "I guess, I cannot be with you anymore,Sora. I'm sorry..." Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"No, it's okay. Your friend are waiting for you for you two. Tidak baik membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi..." Kataku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan, aku masih merasa sedih.

"Thanks..." Kata Ventus sambil tersenyum. "... Sora, do you hate darkness?" Tanyanya.

"No, why are you asking that...?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Vanitas..." Jawab Ventus dan itu membuatku bingung. "...dia merencanakan sesuatu..." Jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan cemas. "...dia, kegelapanku, masih hidup didalam dirimu dan itu merupakan kesalahanku karena tidak memusnahkannya secara sempurna..." Jelasnya dengan sedih.

"..." Aku merenungkan kata-kata Ventus. Apakah orang yang bernama 'Vanitas' ini yang telah menguasai tubuhku dan membuatku yang tidak sadarkan diri ketika aku menyerang Roxas waktu itu? Dan apakah suara yang kudengar di Destiny Island adalah suaranya? Geez, ini memusingkanku saja! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena terlalu pusing...

Kulihat Ventus tertawa melihat tingkahku...

"Tidak heran Roxas tidak menceritakannya padamu, Sora. Dia tahu bahwa kau akan pusing sendiri mendengarnya..." Ventus memberitahu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Huh? Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Dari memori Roxas..." Jawab Ventus, tawanya langsung hilang dan di ganti dengan wajah sedih ketika mengatakannya. Kurasa dia masih merasa bersalah...

"Oh..." Kataku dengan sedih juga.

"... Kembali ke masalah Vanitas, kegelapanku..." Kata Ventus yang kembali membicarakan pokok masalah. "... Dia pernah mengendalikan tubuhmu, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Uh, aku tidak ingat saat dia mengendalikan tubuhku, tetapi kata Roxas, iya..." Jawabku.

"When did that happened, Sora?" Tanya Riku yang berada di sampingku.

"Ketika berada di Traverse Town, ketika kalian sedang bertarung dengan heartless raksasa waktu itu..." Jawabku sambil menatap Riku.

Ketika aku menatap Riku, aku baru menyadari bahwa tatapan yang lainnya tertuju padaku dan Ventus, kurasa mereka sedang mendengarkan penjelasanku dan Ventus. Aku lalu menatap Ventus kembali...

"Jika Vanitas dapat mengendalikan tubuhmu, itu berarti kekuatan kegelapannya mulai bangkit..." Lanjut Ventus dengan wajah cemas. "...jika dia dapat menguasai tubuhmu, aku khawatir dia akan menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menciptakan X-blade/keyblade kembali..."

Entah kenapa, rasanya suara Ventus terdengar semakin kecil dan rasanya pandanganku sedikit kabur setelah mendengarnya...

"_That right, Ven..._" Kataku tanpa sadar, mulutku bergerak sendiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuucapkan. "_That's why I am waiting for you..._" Kataku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku tersenyum sinis saat mengatakannya dan rasa aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku lagi seiring semakin kaburnya pandanganku...

Mata Sora perlahan berubah dari biru langit menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan...

_**~ Normal POV ~**_

Wajah Ventus terlihat terkejut dan shock melihat warna mata Sora yang berubah. Dia langsung menjauhi Sora dengan cepat dan memasang wajah waspada...

"_Heh, not now..._" Kata Sora sambil tertawa pelan melihat Ventus menjauhinya. "... _Aku masih belum sempurna, tubuh ini masih pure light..._" Katanya memberitahu dengan senyum sinis. "... _After this body becoming mine, then the X-Blade/Keyblade can be creating._" Jelasnya.

"There's no way I let you have Sora body!" Teriak Ventus sambil memanggil keybladenya.

Bukan hanya Ventus yang terlihat waspada saat ini, yang lainnya juga, terutama Riku yang berada paling dekat dengan Sora.

"_Do you think you could hurt me, Riku?_" Tanya Sora dengan senyum sinis sambil menatap Riku yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Wajah Riku terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, tetapi kewaspadaannya tidak menurun sedikitpun...

"_Kurasa, ini bukan pemanasan yang buruk setelah sekian lama tidak bertarung dengan banyak orang..._" Kata Sora dengan senyum, tetapi senyumnya tidak sama seperti biasanya.

Sora lalu memanggil keybladenya, bukan Kingdom Key, keyblade yang paling sering dia gunakan. Bentuk keyblade itu seperti X, dengan dua Kingdom Key yang menyilang satu keyblade di tengahnya. Wajah Ventus dan King Mickey terlihat terkejut melihat keyblade itu di tangan Sora...

"_Don't worry, because of you, Ven, this X-blade/Keyblade was broken..._" Kata Sora sambil menatap tajam Ventus, dia mengarahkan keyblade itu kearah Ventus.

Tidak ada yang mencoba menyerang Sora, yang sedang di kendalikan oleh kegelapannya Ventus, Vanitas. Maka Vanitas-lah yang melakukan serangan pertama, dan serangannya itu tertuju pada Ventus dahulu. Vanitas berlari ke arah Ventus dan hendak menyerangnya, Terra yang berada cukup dekat dengan Ventus segera menahan serangan Vanitas yang sebenarnya di tujukan pada Ventus.

Ventus berlari ke samping Vanitas yang serangannya sedang ditahan oleh Terra, dia hendak menyerang Vanitas. Serangan Ventus dihindari Vanitas dengan cara melompat kesamping, tepat di arah samping, Donald hendak menembakkinya magic fire...

"Fire!" Teriak Donald sambil menembakkan magic fire kearah Sora.

Di belakang Sora, terlihat Goofy yang hendak menyerangnya dengan shield-nya. Sora melompat kebelakang Donald dan membuatnya panik karena dia berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Goofy, dia terkena magic fire Donald, tetapi kondisinya baik-baik saja karena shield-nyalah yang terkena magic Donald. Sayangnya, asap setelah ledakan magic fire dari Donald itu membuat pandangan Goofy tertutup, sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat apa yang berada di depannya dan menyerang Donald yang sedang membelakanginya karena sedang menatap Sora.

Teriakan yang khas dari keduanya ketika keduanya saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh. Tatapan Vanitas beralih ke arah King Mickey, dimana dia berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Keyblade King Mickey terlihat nyaris mengenai tubuh Sora. Serangan King Mickey di tahan Vanitas sambil melompat menjauhinya. Vanitas berada beberapa langkah dari King Mickey setelah menahan dan menghindari serangannya. Terlihat Riku berada sangat dekat Vanitas setelah dia melompat mundur dan ketika Riku hendak menyerangnya, Vanitas tidak dapat menghindari serangannya karena dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai...

"_How could you attacking me, Riku...?_" Kata Vanitas dengan wajah sedih.

Keyblade Riku terhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Sora sebelum mengenainya, wajah Riku terlihat pucat pasi setelah mendengarnya. Vanitas tersenyum sinis melihat serangannya berhenti, dia lalu menyentuh ujung keyblade Riku yang berada dekat dengan wajah Sora, lalu di turunkan keyblade itu mendekati jantung Sora.

"_Do you think you can kill me?_" Tanya Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

"Riku! He is not Sora!" Kata King Mickey mengingatkannya.

"I know! But... It was... Sora body..." Kata Riku dengan keraguan untuk menyerang Vanitas.

Vanitas lalu tertawa mendengarnya. "_Yeah, this is Sora body, not mine. Do you think hurting this body will hurting me?_" Tanya Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

"No, but we still can knock you out!" Jawab Ventus yang hendak menyerang Vanitas. Dia terlihat berada di udara dan mengarahkan keyblade ke arah Sora.

Ventus menyerang Vanitas secepat mungkin dan berusaha membuatnya terdesak. Donald menembakkan magic thunder ke arah Vanitas, Vanitas dan Ventus segera memisahkan diri untuk menghindari magic thunder yang muncul di atas mereka.

Riku terlihat tidak ragu lagi ketika mencoba menyerang Sora, tetapi dia mengurangi kekuatannya ketika dia menyerang Sora agar ketika Sora terkena serangannya, tidak menimbulkan luka fatal baginya. Dari belakang Vanitas, ketika dia sedang menahan serangan Riku, terlihat Terra dan Ventus berlari mendekatinya. Sebelum Terra dan Ventus berada sangat dekat dengan Vanitas, Vanitas menembakkan dark firaga pada Riku dan membuat Riku termundur beberapa meter darinya. Vanitas lalu menghadap kebelakangnya dan menahan serangan Terra dan Ventus yang datang secara bergantian...

"Kembalikan tubuh Sora, Vanitas!" Teriak Ventus sambil menyerangnya.

Vanitas hanya tersenyum sinis ketika menahan serangan Ventus. Ujung keyblade Ventus perlahan terlihat membeku. Ventus segera menjauhi Vanitas ketika melihat ujung keybladenya membeku...

"Stop! Terra!" Teriak Ventus ketika melihat Terra hendak menyerang Vanitas ketika Ventus menjauhinya.

Vanitas lalu menangkis keyblade Terra, terdengar bunyi kencang ketika keyblade keduanya bergesekan, bersamaan dengan itu, Vanitas menembakkan magic blizzard pada Terra...

Tubuh Terra terlihat membeku dalam sekejap setelah dia terkena magic dark blizzard dari Vanitas. Terra terlihat tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun meski sudah mencoba sekuat mungkin...

"Terra!" Teriak Ventus sambil berlari kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Vanitas tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya juga setelah dia membekukan Terra, dia menyadari bahwa bagian bawah kakinya membeku, bukan akibat magicnya, melainkan magic dari King Mickey...

'_Damn..._' Pikir Vanitas yang langsung menggunakan dark firaga untuk mencairkan es itu.

Ketika sedang focus mencairkan es itu, Vanitas menyadari bahwa Goofy mencoba menyerangnya dan dia mencoba menahan serangan dari Goofy...

"_Ugh.._." keluh Vanitas yang terkena serangan Goofy.

Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dan membentur dinding setelah terpukul oleh Goofy...

Dalam sekejap, Riku mendorong dan menahan tubuh Sora di dinding agar dia tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Satu lengan Riku menahan tubuh Sora dan tangannya satu lagi memegangi tangan Sora yang memegang keyblade.

"Menyerahlah dan kembalikan tubuh ini pada Sora..." Kata Riku dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Sora, dia menatap ke arah mata kuning keemasan Sora.

"_Heh,like I'm gonna following what were you saying._" kata Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

Vanitas menendang tubuh Riku agar dia melepaskan pegangannya, dia lalu menusukkan keyblade ke tubuh Riku. Riku menjerit kesakitan ketika keyblade itu melukai tubuhnya dan Vanitas terlihat tersenyum puas mendengar dia menjerit kesakitan akibat serangannya.

"No, don't..."

Terlihat sosok Sora berusaha menahan Vanitas agar tidak melukai Riku lagi.

"_What! You shouldn't wake up yet!_" Kata Vanitas dengan heran melihat sosok Sora dan dia dapat merasakan perlawanan Sora.

"Give back my body!" Kata Sora sambil memberikan perlawanan pada Vanitas.

"_Aaaaaarg!_" Teriak Vanitas dengan marah dan kesal akan perlawanan Sora.

Tubuh Sora tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai dingin dan keras. Vanitas tidak dapat mengerakkan tubuh Sora sedikitpun dan kesadarannya juga menipis...

_**~Inside Sora's Heart~**_

"Stop hurting them!" Teriakku pada orang yang sangat mirip denganku itu, Vanitas.

"Geez, you're ruined my mood..." Kata Vanitas sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menghentikanmu! Kau melukai teman-temanku!" Teriakku dengan kesal dan marah. " Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Mengapa kau berada di hatiku!"Tanyaku heran.

"Well, kau bisa menyalahkan Ven karena aku terperangkap disini..." Jawabnya sambil menatapku. "...tubuhku merupakan sebagian dari tubuh Ven, yang sudah dia ambil kembali sehingga aku tidak memiliki tubuh lagi." Jelasnya.

"... Mengapa kau sangat mirip denganku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Lebih tepatnya _kamu_ yang mirip denganku..." Katanya membetulkan pertanyaanku. "...kamu sangat mirip denganku kurasa di sebabkan oleh trauma Ven yang bereffect padamu. Traumanya kurasa bermula ketika kami menciptakan X-blade/Keyblade..." Katanya memberitahu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau ingin menciptakan X-blade/keyblade itu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "...X-blade/keyblade merupakan kunci untuk Kingdom Hearts..." Jelasnya dengan senyum lebar. "... Dan akulah yang akan mendapatkan Kingdom Hearts!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan dia akan mendapatkan Kingdom Hearts dengan pasti.

"Untuk apa..." Kataku dengan heran. "...untuk apa kekuatan dari Kingdom Hearts itu? Apakah kau ingin menguasai seluruh dunia? Apakah kau ingin menjadi yang paling kuat di antara semuanya?"

Vanitas lalu tersenyum sinis. "I want to create a world that pure of darkness, just like Kingdom Hearts and me..." Jawab Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

Wajahku memucat ketika mendengarnya. Dunia kegelapan, sama seperti Kingdom Hearts...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sedih mendengarnya. Vanitas, dia merupakan pure darkness dan pastinya keberadaannya akan di tolak karena kegelapannya. Ini mengingatkanku pada Riku, dia tidak ingin kembali ke Destiny Island karena merasa bersalah telah membuat Destiny Island tenggelam dan hancur oleh kegelapan. Waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Destiny Island hanya untuk mencari dan mengajaknya pulang. Aku tidak ingin Riku terus sendirian di dalam kegelapan...

Sebenarnya, kegelapan tidak selalu negative dan cahaya juga tidak selalu positive, dimana ada cahaya, di sana pasti ada kegelapan. Semakin kuat cahaya itu, maka semakin kuat juga kegelapan itu...

"..." Aku menghela napas dalam sambil menatap ke lantai yang bergambar Vanitas yang menutup mata sambil memegang sebuah keyblade. Lalu aku menatap kearah Vanitas. "After you're create a world that pure of darkness, what are you going to do? Stay in there?" Tanyaku.

"Maybe, and maybe not. Aku adalah type orang yang mudah berubah pikiran, flexible thinking." Jawab Vanitas sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apakah kau membenci kegelapan?" Kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku adalah bagian dari kegelapan..." Jawabnya datar.

"Bagaimana dengan cahaya? Tanpa adanya cahaya, maka tidak akan ada kegelapan juga..." Tanyaku dengan expresi datar.

"...I guess no, light making me getting strong for some reason..." Jawab Vanitas datar. "...your light make me getting strong too..." Katanya memberitahukanku dengan senyum sinis. "...do you know? Ketika light and darkness bertemu, maka terciptalah X-blade/keyblade..."

'Ketika light and darkness bertemu, maka terciptalah X-blade/keyblade...' Pikirku mengingat kata-katanya. "But how?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Pertarungan antara pemegang keyblade light and darkness..." Jelas Vanitas. "...sayangnya, kau ini pure light, sehingga aku tidak dapat menggunakanmu, maksudku tubuhmu untuk menyatukan kekuatanku dengan Ven yang pure light. Tetapi, jika kau melawan Terra yang kekuatan kegelapannya hampir sempurna, kurasa X-blade/keyblade dapat tercipta." Katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Huh? Terra mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan?" Kataku terkejut karena baru mengetahuinya.

"Yeah, Master Xehanort melihat potensinya sebagai keyblade master dengan kekuatan kegelapan, maka dari itu dia memanfaatkannya." Katanya memberitahukanku.

Dahiku mengkerut, berarti kesempatan untuk menciptakan X-blade/keyblade masih terbuka lebar. Apakah aku sanggup mencegahnya menciptakan X-blade/keyblade. Bagaimana caranya agar Vanitas mau mengembalikan tubuhku dan tidak akan mengontrol tubuhku lagi?

"Want to merging with me, Sora?" Tanya Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

"What!" Kataku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Let's make a deal, jika kau bergabung denganku dan menciptakan X-blade/Keyblade, maka aku berjanji tidak akan melukai teman-temanmu, termasuk Riku, orang yang kau sayangi..." Jelasnya sambil menatapku.

"..." Bergabung dengan Vanitas...

Dia adalah jiwa kegelapan, sedangkan aku jiwa cahaya. Jadi aku-pun memiliki potensi untuk menciptakan X-blade/Keyblade juga...

Lalu aku menatap ke arah Vanitas. "Bagaimana X-blade/keyblade dapat tercipta di sini? Kau berada di dalam hatiku..." Tanyaku heran.

"Karena berada di dalam hatimu, maka menciptakan X-blade/keyblade lebih mudah karena kita tidak perlu bertarung, cukup menyatukan dua jiwa dan selama proses penyatuan, maka X-blade/keyblade akan tercipta..." Jelasnya.

"No..." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "... X-blade/Keyblade shouldn't be created..."

"I know one day you will change your mind, Sora. Because I know,one day, you will need the power..." Kata Vanitas sambil tersenyum sinis.

"I know, but I will find another way..." Kataku dengan yakin.

"..." Vanitas terlihat tidak senang akan kata-kataku. "...kau sebaiknya mempertimbangkannya." Katanya berusaha menghasutku.

"Akan kujadikan itu pilihan terakhir." Balasku.

Vanitas terlihat puas mendengarnya. "Kau boleh mengendalikan tubuhmu kembali selama aku meningkatkan kekuatan kegelapanku." Katanya memberitahu.

"Thanks..." Kataku sambil menatapnya. '_kuharap kau tidak akan tiba-tiba mengendalikan tubuhku lagi…_'pikirku sambil menghela napas.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan aku dapat mendengar seseorang memanggilku, suaranya sangat kuhafal di telingaku ini...

_**~Castle Oblivion~**_

"Sora... Sora..." Kata seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Hn...?" Kataku dengan lemas, mataku kubuka perlahan dan kulihat mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang kukenal. "Ri...ku?" Kataku dengan lemah.

Riku terlihat pucat dan juga terlihat khawatir, dapat kurasakan pelukannya yang erat dan hangat...

"Vanitas or..." Kata seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dariku dan Riku, kurasa dia bertanya pada Riku.

"It me..." Jawabku sambil menyentuh kepalaku. "Ugh..." Keluhku ketika mencoba bangun, tubuhku terasa sangat sakit.

"Sora?" Kata orang yang berada tidak jauh dariku dan Riku. Dari suaranya, aku dapat mengenali pemilik suara itu, Ventus.

"Yeah..." Kataku sambil mengangguk pelan, lalu aku mencoba berdiri dan Riku membantuku karena aku masih lemah setelah dapat menguasai tubuhku kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan Vanitas?" Tanya Ventus dan kulihat dia berada sangat dekat denganku sekarang. "Oh, matamu sekarang berwarna biru lagi..." Katanya sambil menatap mataku.

"...kurasa, untuk sementara dia tidak akan mengendalikan tubuhku kembali..." Kataku sambil memegang lengan Riku, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas sekali.

"Apakah kau bertarung dengannya?" Tanya Ventus cemas.

"Tidak...dia, maksudku, kami hanya saling bicara saja..." Jawabku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ventus yang semakin cemas.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa bukan hanya Ventus saja yang cemas, tetapi Riku juga.

"X-blade/Keyblade..." Kataku sambil memegang kepalaku, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang mengambang di udara, padahal kakiku menginjakkan tanah. "...dia menawarkanku untuk menciptakannya dan kujawab..." Kata-kataku terhenti di situ, aku bingung haruskan aku menceritakan seluruhnya pada mereka? Aku tidak ingin mereka terlalu mencemaskanku. Lagipula menciptakan X-blade/keyblade merupakan pilihan terakhir untuk menolong seseorang jika aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Sora?" Tanya Ventus yang terlihat sangat cemas karena aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan diam. Aku tidak pandai berbohong, sehingga lebih baik aku diam saja...

"A deal, huh?" Kata Ventus menebak-nebak dan membuatku kaget karena tebakkannya tepat.

Dia menghela napas dan aku terus diam. Aku lalu menyadari bahwa di ruangan ini hanya ada aku, Riku, dan Ventus saja...

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Setelah kau... Maksudku Vanitas, pingsan, banyak Heartless yang bermunculan sehingga yang lain sibuk membasmi mereka selagi aku dan Ven membawamu ketempat yang lebih aman." Jelas Riku sambil menatapku.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kira-kira, ada sekitar tigapuluh menitan..." Jawab Riku.

"Oh..." Kataku sambil menunduk.

Kulihat King Mickey dan yang lainnya terlihat memasuki ruangan ini satu per satu. Mereka tidak terlihat waspada saat melihatku sadar, kurasa mereka tahu bahwa aku dapat mengendalikan tubuhku lagi karena aku tidak menyerang Riku dan Ventus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sora?" Tanya King Mickey, seperti biasanya, dia selalu terlihat ramah dan baik, tidak terlihat kemarahan sedikitpun di wajahnya yang selalu berwibawa.

Padahal tadinya aku di kendalikan oleh Vanitas dan berusaha menyerangnya, tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan kemarahan sedikitpun padaku...

"Baik, kurasa..." Jawabku tidak yakin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Vanitas, Sora?" Tanya King Mickey.

Maka aku menjawab pertanyaannya dan jawabannya sama yang kuberikan pada Ventus dan Riku.

"...dan aku..." Kali ini, entah apa yang membuatku merasa tidak dapat merahasiakan ini dari King Mickey, rasanya berat sekali untuk merahasiakan ini darinya. "...aku..."

"Kau menerima tawaran Vanitas?" Tanya Riku yang menduga-duga.

"Tidak..." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "...tetapi, aku bilang pada akan memikirkan tawarannya dan menjadikan tawarannya pilihan terakhirku jika aku terdesak akan suatu hal, misalnya ada yang mencoba membunuh kalian..." Kataku, aku akhirnya memberitahukan juga sambil menatap mereka semua. Aku melihat wajah Riku terlihat sedih, sama sepertiku.

Tatapan Riku terasa sangat lembut, seakan-akan dia mengerti kepedihanku...

"...Dan jika aku menerima tawarannya, mungkin dia tidak akan mengganggu Terra karena bisa saja dia memanfaatkanku untuk membuat X-blade/Keyblade..." Kataku sambil menatap Terra.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Terra bingung.

"Karena kau memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, Terra..." Kataku dengan sedih. "...Vanitas mengatakan, bahwa jika aku bertarung denganmu, maka ada kemungkinan X-blade/keyblade akan tercipta, dan kemungkinan itu cukup besar..." Jelasku dengan cemas.

"X-blade/Keyblade..." Kata Terra dan Ventus bersamaan.

"What is X-blade/Keyblade anyway?" Tanya Donald dengan suara seraknya yang khas, dia terlihat bingung saat mengatakannya.

"X-blade/Keyblade, Keyblade itu adalah Keyblade khusus karena dapat tercipta dari pure light and darkness oleh pemegang keyblade. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah Keyblade yang paling kuat di antara seluruh Keyblade dan Master Xehanort sangat menginginkan Keyblade itu..." Kata Ventus dengan sedih.

"Bicara mengenai Master Xehanort..." Kata King Mickey sambil menghela napas dalam. "...sebenarnya, saya tidak ingin membicarakan ini sebelum memastikannya sendiri dengan mataku sendiri, tetapi, saya rasa kalian semua mempunyai hak untuk mengetahuinya..." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa, your highness?" Tanyaku cemas, heran, sekaligus penasaran.

"Master Xehanort... he..." Kata King Mickey menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap kami dengan mantap. "...he... is still alive."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, kaget, khawatir dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. "Xehanort... is still alive!" Kataku tidak percaya dan setengah berteriak saat mengatakannya.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author note: wew o.O MX was still alive guys, berdasarkan fakta di re:coded ."  
Sungguh sulit menebak jalan cerita KH, mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati dalam menulis kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku akan mencoba(kalau bisa) mengikuti fakta2 KH... -hiks- sulitnya...

Oh ya, hamper lupa! XD X-blade di BBS di baca Keyblade juga lo! Jadi jangan bingung mengapa aku tulis X-blade/Keyblade. Soalnya X-blade di baca Keyblade…

Thanks for your visited! ^^ review if you want?


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **hey guys! Akhirnya aku meng-update cerita ini juga :3  
kali ini POV-nya sedikit berganti-ganti, dan mumpung belum terlambat untuk Mark of Mastery seperti yg di katakan di Recoded, maka aku juga akan memberikan ujian pada Sora and Riku ^^  
enjoy the story~

**Kingdom Hearts : Keyblade War  
Chapter 15**

"Yeah...," Kata King Mickey sambil mengangguk pelan. "...saya tahu kalian semua pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya…" Katanya sambil menatap kami semua. "...Sora, Riku, entah ini kebetulan ataukan sudah ditakdirkan bahwa kita akan bertemu di Traverse Town. Sesungguhnya saya, Donald, dan Goofy sedang mencari kalian di sana. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian harus mengikuti sebuah ujian bernama Mark of Mastery," Katanya sambil menatapku dan Riku.

"Mark of... Mastery?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Itu adalah sebuah ujian bagi setiap pemengang keyblade agar diakui sebagai keyblade master," Jelas Terra. "Tidak ada yang akan menang dalam ujian itu, ujian itu hanya mengetest kekuatan hati pemegang keyblade itu," Jelasnya dengan wajah serius.

"Terra...," Kata Ventus dengan wajah sedih sambil menatapnya.

"It okay, Ven," Kata Terra sambil menatapnya. "Jika terdapat sebuah keraguan di hati kalian, maka kalian akan gagal, seperti diriku...," Jelasnya.

Aku menarik napas yang dalam dan menahannya. Aku bingung harus berkata apa setelah mendengarnya. Apakah aku harus berkata maaf karena sudah membuatnya menceritakan kisahnya yang pahit ataukah menghiburnya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku merasa sangat bersalah...

"No need to look at me like that, Sora. Hatiku saja yang lemah, membiarkan kegelapan menguasaiku...," Kata Terra sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"That not true! Mungkin hatimu lemah, tetapi bukan berarti ketika kegelapan menguasaimu, maka tidak akan ada cahaya di hatimu, kau salah! There's a small light in every hearts, segelap apapun kegelapan di hatimu itu, tetapi di dasar-dasar hatimu yang sangat dalam, there's a small light that always shining..." Kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku. "...the light maybe weak, and sometime, they give in. Tetapi cahaya itu akan tetap berusaha untuk terus bersinar meski lemah dan kau harus percaya, bahwa suatu saat, cahaya yang lemah itu akan bersinar terang, menerangi hatimu, Terra! Kau harus percaya!" Kataku sambil menatap Terra.

"Sora...," Kata Ventus yang terlihat tercengang mendengar kata-kataku.

"Maybe, what Sora said was true. Sora, you are my light inside the darkness..." Kata Riku sambil tersenyum padaku. "...setiap orang mempunyai cahayanya masing-masing...," Kata Riku sambil menatap Terra.

Terra terlihat menatapi Ventus. Kurasa, ketika Ventus tidak berada di samping Terra, dia seperti kehilangan cahayanya dan tenggelam oleh kegelapan. Sekarang, setelah Ventus kembali berada di sampingnya, sepertinya cahaya mulai menyinari hatinya secara perlahan...

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai cahaya di hatinya. Cahaya itu bisa saja berasal dari orang yang kita sayangi atau juga dari dirinya sendiri," Kata King Mickey dengan senyum.

"Yeah!" Kataku setuju dengan King Mickey. "So Your Majesty, dimanakah ujian Mark of Mastery itu di laksanakan?" Tanyaku.

"Sora, Riku..." Kata King Mickey yang menatap kami berdua secara bergantian. "...ujian Mark of Mastery kalian berdua berada di tempat yang terpisah. Ujian kalian pastinya berbeda karena tempat yang berbeda pula," Jelasnya dengan wajah serius. "Kalian berdua harus menemukan sebuah jawaban dari suatu pertanyaan yang tidak kuketahui. Dan kurasa, kalian akan di hadapkan akan suatu pertarungan juga. Saya yakin, kalian berdua pasti akan melewati ujian ini."

"Yeah, aku akan berusaha semaximal mungkin, Your Majesty," Kataku dengan senyum. "Kau juga Riku!" Kataku menyemangatinya. "Always think positive!"

Riku mengangguk ketika mendengarnya. Aku lalu menatap ke arah Axel, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Dia pasti bingung hendak kemana setelah Roxas menghilang. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sedih harus meninggalkannya. Entah ini adalah sisa perasaan Roxas yang tertinggal padaku atau ini memang perasaanku, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku tahu Axel berharap akan mendapatkan hatinya kembali karena dia adalah Nobody, manusia yang tidak memiliki hati. Dia terlihat seperti memiliki hati karena dia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya masih memiliki hati, tetapi sesungguhnya dia tidak merasakan hatinya...

"Axel..." Kataku sambil menatapnya. "...maaf, kurasa kita harus berpisah sementara. Aku janji, setelah ujian ini berakhir, maka aku akan menemuimu lagi dan kuharap, aku bisa membantumu menemukan hatimu."

"Yeah. Sebenarnya, cukup kau berada di sampingku saja sudah membuatku merasa seperti masih memiliki hati, Sora," Kata Axel memberitahu.

"Hey! Kau hanya merasakan, bukan berarti hatimu kembali!" Kataku sambil sambil menghela napas.

"Heh..." Axel terlihat tersenyum sinis. "...aku tahu. Kurasa aku akan berada di Radiant Garden selama kau menjalani Mark of Mastery. Radiant Garden adalah tempatku lahir...," Jelasnya.

"Kau lahir disana?" Kataku sedikit terkejut.

"Yeah..." Kata Axel sambil tersenyum.

Aku lalu menatap King Mickey.

"Sora..." Kata King Mickey ketika aku menatapnya. "...tempatmu melaksanakan Mark of Mastery berada di Twilight Town. Riku, tempatmu melaksanakan Mark of Mastery berada di Destiny Island." Jelasnya.

"Huh? Mengapa Riku di Destiny Island?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Sora, yang memilih tempat itu adalah Master Yen Sid. Mengapa tempat itu terpilih, pastinya terdapat sebuah alasan." Jelas King Mickey.

"Okay then...," Kataku sambil mengangguk. "I think I and Riku should go now..." Kataku sambil menatap Riku dan Riku mengangguk padaku.

"Be careful...," Kata Axel, Terra dan Ventus bersamaan.

"Good luck." Kataku dan Riku bersamaan, kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

_At Twilight Town..._

Sesampaiku di Twilight Town, aku bingung hendak kemana. Yang pastinya, ujianku di sini, tapi dimana? Aku terpaku pada satu tempat dan merenungkan tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat ujianku...

"Sora?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku dan aku segera menoleh ketika di panggil.

"Oh, Heyner, Pance, and Olette...,"Kataku pada tiga sahabatku di Twilight Town ini. Yang memanggilku tadi adalah Heyner, pemuda berambut blond itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sora!" Kata Olette, gadis berambut brunette yang berada di samping Heyner.

"Yeah..." Kataku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "...bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik!" Jawab mereka bertiga dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana, apakah Kairi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ollete.

"Yeah, she was fine." Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"It glad to hear it...," Kata Ollete dengan senyum.

"So, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sora? Apakah kau datang mengunjungi kami?" Tanya Pance, pemuda berambut hitam dan bertubuh gemuk.

"Yeah, bisa di katakan begitu...," Jawabku dengan senyum.

"'Bisa di katakan begitu'? Berarti kau mempunyai urusan lain?" Tanya Heyner sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Yeah...," Aku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kau sendirian, Sora?" Tanya Pance sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Iya, ada sebuah urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri. Maka dari itu aku datang sendirian," Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Jika boleh tahu, apakah urusanmu itu?" Tanya Ollete.

"Um..." Kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "...sebenarnya aku hendak menghadapi sebuah ujian, akan tetapi aku tidak tahu dimanakah tempat ujianku itu," Jelasku sambil menatap mereka.

"Ujian? Apakah itu ujian sekolah?" Tanya Pance.

"Bukan...," Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Hm, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku lagi. "Ini sejenis ujian tentang... kesiapan hati." Jelasku.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang akan mengujimu?" Tanya Pance.

"Well, I don't know," Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku akan mengelilingi kota ini saja. Kuyakin aku akan segera menemukan tempat ujiannya," Kataku dengan yakin. "See ya guys!" Kataku sambil berjalan pergi dengan semangat.

"Be careful, Sora!" Kata Olette sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitu juga yang lain.

Entah mengapa kakiku melangkah menuju kesebuah tempat yang di katakan oleh hatiku ini. The Station, itu adalah kata hatiku. Rasanya hatiku mengatakan terdapat sesuatu di sana, aku langsung menuju puncak menara di station tanpa pikir panjang. Rasanya seperti ada yang menarikku untuk kesana...

Di puncak tower, aku terkejut melihat seseorang berada di sana, dia sedang duduk santai sambil memakan ice cream seorang diri...

"Xion?" Kataku dengan heran.

"Sora?" Kata Xion yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri.

"Aku juga hendak menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu...," Kataku dengan senyum.

Xion terlihat sedih mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku... teringat akan sesuatu di tempat ini..." Jelasnya sambil menunduk. "...terdapat perasaan aneh setiap kali aku duduk di sini, seperti sebuah kenangan, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya...," Jelasnya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Sekilas, aku merasa melihat Roxas, Axel dan Xion duduk di tempat Xion duduk tadi...

Aku lalu duduk di pinggiran tower, tempat ilusi Roxas tadi terlihat. Aku lalu menatap ke langit yang biru cerah. "Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang selalu berada di hatimu, Xion..." Kataku sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. "...sesuatu yang tidak dapat diingat oleh otakmu, tetapi selalu diingat oleh hatimu,"

"You know Sora..." Kata Xion sambil duduk di sampingku. "...kau membuatku merasa semakin rindu akan dua orang yang pernah duduk di sini juga. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah kedua lelaki itu, tetapi aku merasa mereka selalu ada di sini setiap kali aku duduk di sini...," Jelasnya sambil menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Sora, menurutmu, aku ini siapa? Aku tidak memiliki nama, hanya sebuah nomor, no ii, replica dari no i," Tanyanya dengan sedih.

"Hum...," Kataku menyilangkan kedua tanganku sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "Menurutku, kau adalah kau. Meski kau bilang kau adalah replica dari no i, tetapi bukan no i. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri, Xion,"Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Tetapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti sebuah boneka, sama seperti no i. Aku tahu no i pernah di perlakukan seperti boneka, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara tidak sengaja...," Jelas Xion.

"Mereka itu siapa, Xion?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka yang menciptakanku berdasarkan memori tentang no i," Jelas Xion. "Sesungguhnya aku diciptakan karena suatu tujuan, yaitu mengumpulkan keyblade hingga menemukan satu keyblade yang spesial-"

Jantungku serasa berhenti ketika mendengarnya. 'keyblade yang spesial'? Apakah keyblade yang di cari Xion adalah X-blade/Keyblade?

"-yang dapat membuka Kingdom Hearts..." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku. "...dan hingga saat ini, keyblade yang kukumpulkan selama ini, tidak satupun dari keyblade itu yang spesial..." Katanya sambil berdiri. "...sesungguhnya, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi musuhku, Sora. Karena kau mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang kutahu bukan berasal dariku, melainkan milik no i..."Katanya sambil memanggil keybladenya. "...tetapi aku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Kau... Atau aku yang akan lenyap," Katanya sambil mengarahkan keybladenya padaku.

"Xi- Xion!" Kataku dengan terkejut melihatnya mengarahkan keybladenya padaku.

"Sora, lawanlah aku dengan sungguh-sungguh," Kata Xion sambil menatapku dengan waspada.

"Why Xion! Mengapa kita harus saling bertarung!" Tanyaku padanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Karena ini... kurasa merupakan takdir." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang lemah. "Panggil keyblademu, Sora, Dan jangan pernah menyerangku setengah-setengah, karena kutahu bahwa kau ini kuat."

Aku mencengkram tanganku dengan erat hingga sakit. Aku berdiri dan memanggil keybladeku. '_Kurasa, ini termasuk ujian Mark of Mastery..._' Pikirku dengan sedih. '_...haruskah aku mengalahkan Xion? Aku tidak mungkin lari darinya...,_" Pikirku sambil menatap Xion dengan perasaan ragu untuk menyerangnya.

"_Jika terdapat keraguan di hati kalian, maka kalian akan gagal...,_"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Terra teringat olehku. '_Terra benar, aku tidak boleh ragu. Aku harus yakin dengan pilihanku saat ini,_" Pikirku dengan mantap.

"Ha!" Xion menyerangku setelah kami berdua terdiam beberapa menit.

Aku langsung melompat turun tower karena tempat ini tidak cocok sebagai lokasi bertarung, sekaligus menghindari serangan Xion. Xion terlihat melompat turun langsung ke arahku sambil mengarahkan keybladenya kebawah, hendak menusukku dari atas. Kecepatan turun yang sangat tinggi itu membuat serangannya nyaris mengenaiku jika aku terlambat menghindar sedetik saja. Jika terlambat, kurasa keyblade itu sudah menembus kepalaku...

Aku langsung menyerang Xion setelah menghindari serangannya. Saat ini, keyblade Xion tertancap cukup dalam di tanah dan dia berusaha menariknya. Sayangnya, sebelum dia berhasil menarik keybladenya yang tertancap di tanah, dia terpaksa meninggalkan keybladenya untuk menghindari seranganku. Serangan terus kulakukan ketika dia masih weaponless. Xion lalu memanggil keybladenya ketika dia terdesak karena sudah tidak bisa menghindari seranganku, dia menahan seranganku dengan keybladenya di saat yang mendesak.

Meski berhasil menahan seranganku, Xion masih bisa di katakan terdesak. Karena jika di adu soal kekuatan fisik, tentu saja kekuatan fisikku lebih kuat darinya.

"Ugh!" Kata Xion berusaha mendorongku sekuat tenaga dan aku juga memperkuat doronganku.

Aku memperkuat doronganku lagi hingga dia sangat terdesak. Xion kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika dia kudorong mundur. Bersamaan dengan itu, kupukul keybladenya hingga terlempar dari tangannya. Keybladeku kuangkat keatas dan hendak memukulnya. Xion menutup matanya, dia terlihat ketakutan ketika melihatku hendak memukulnya, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk melindungi dirinya dari seranganku.

Aku menghela napas dalam, keybladeku kuarahkan turun dengan cepat, tetapi tidak mengenai Xion, melainkan tertancap di samping Xion. Xion terlihat membuka matanya dengan ragu-ragu...

"Xion, apakah kau mengumpulkan keyblade hanya karena di perintahkan oleh mereka yang menciptakanmu, bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Yeah...," Jawab Xion sambil terduduk lemas.

"Setelah kau berhasil menemukan keyblade spesial itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap menjadi boneka mereka?" Tanyaku dengan sedih.

"..." Xion hanya terdiam, dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi boneka yang di perintahkan oleh mereka, Xion? Tidakkah kau ingin hidup yang lebih baik?" Tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depannya. Dia terlihat sangat lemas sekali setelah kalah dariku.

"I... I want too...," Jawab Xion dengan wajah murung. "Aku ingin sekali mempunyai hidup yang lebih baik dari ini, dimana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua lelaki itu, saling bercanda ria. Tetapi itu bukan memoriku..." Katanya dengan sedih. "...sesungguhnya, perasaan ini bukan milikku, melainkan milik no i. Aku tidak memiliki satupun kenangan yang indah seperti no i."

"Jika kau tidak mempunyai kenangan, maka buatlah sebuah kenangan..." Kataku dengan senyum. "...here," Kataku sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padanya, itu adalah sebuah kulit kerang dari Destiny Island. Aku menyimpannya beberapa sebelum aku pergi. Karena, meski jauh dari Destiny Island, aku ingin tetap merasa dekat dengan Destiny Island, sehingga aku menyimpan kulit kerang ini.

"A sea shell?" tanya Xion sambil menerimanya.

"Yeah. Jadikanlah itu sebuah benda kenangan dariku dan mulai sekarang, hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan sebagai boneka, Xion. Ikutilah kata hatimu," Kataku dengan senyum.

Xion menggenggam kulit kerang itu dengan erat. "Thank you...," Katanya sambil tersenyum."Sora, mengapa... Kau begitu baik?" Tanyanya.

"..." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "Karena kebaikan itu selalu ada di hati masing-masing," Jawabku spontan ketika aku menemukan jawabannya.

Xion terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"  
"Yeah, sekuat apapun kegelapan yang ada di hatimu, pasti akan selalu terdapat cahaya, meski pun cahaya itu sangat kecil. Cahaya itu tidak akan pernah berhenti bersinar ataupun padam di tengah kegelapan itu, karena tanpa adanya cahaya, maka kegelapan tidak akan pernah ada," Jelasku dengan senyum.

Xion terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sora, I think you are my light in my heart. Selama ini, hatiku selalu di penuhi oleh kegelapan..." Katanya sambil menyentuh hatinya. "...entah mengapa, setelah aku mendengar penjelasanmu, aku merasa terdapat cahaya kecil yang menyinari hatiku. Dia bersinar dengan hangat sekali...," Katanya dengan senyum.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kuyakin, di setiap hati orang, pasti memiliki sebuah cahaya, tidak perduli seberapa kecil cahaya itu. Asalkan cahaya itu tetap bersinar walaupun lemah, itu sudah cukup karena itu berarti kebaikan belum meninggalkan hatinya...

Aku dan Xion berpisah di station. Aku tahu bahwa ujian yang kuhadapi ini belum selesai. Hatiku mengatakan, ujian selanjutnya berada di sana, di Old Mansion...

**Riku POV...**

Ketika tiba di Destiny Island, hal yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah langsung menuju Small Island. Perasaanku mengatakan, aku akan menemukan sesuatu di sana.

Sesampainya aku di Small Island dengan menggunakan perahu kecil, kulihat Kairi dan Namine berada di tempat dimana biasanya aku, Sora dan Kairi menatap matahari terbenam sambil duduk di atas batang pohon...

"Riku...," Kairi terlihat memanggilku dari atas sana. Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku.  
Aku berjalan menuju ke atas sana, menemui mereka berdua.

"Riku...," Kata Namine ketika aku berada di dekat mereka.

"Where's Sora?" Tanya Kairi padaku.

"He's not with me," Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

"Dimana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namine dengan cemas.

"He's fine. Kami berdua berpisah karena kami sedang diuji di tempat yang berbeda...," Jelasku.

"Diuji?" Tanya Kairi dan Namine bersamaan.

"Pengujian hati," Jelasku.

Kairi dan Namine terlihat terkejut sekali lagi mendengarnya.

"Apakah... tentang kegelapan di hatimu, Riku?" Tanya Namine dengan wajah cemas.

"I guess...," Kataku sambil menatap kebawah.

"Riku... kau... terlihat cemas...," Kata Namine memberitahu.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "I guess you right," Kataku membenarkan perkataannya.

_"Always think positive!_"

Kata-kata Sora tiba-tiba teringat olehku. "Think positive...,"Kataku dengan suara kecil.

Kairi dan Namine terlihat tersenyum saat aku mengatakannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Riku," Kata Kairi menyemangatiku.

Aku menangguk pelan dan hendak pergi...

"Wait, Riku...," Kata Namine memanggilku dan itu menghentikan langkahku sejenak. "What do you think about your darkness?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh hatinya.

"Darkness..." Kataku sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "...kekuatan kegelapanku ini kugunakan bukan untuk sebuah ambisi, melainkan melindungi seseorang... yang kusayangi." Jawabku sambil menatap Namine, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku berjalan menuju secret dan masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu di gua itu terlihat tertutup, aku berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan menyentuhnya sambil menutup mataku...

"Are you jealous?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di belakangku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal, dia adalah diriku sendiri, ketika aku masih kecil.

"Kau tidak suka jika Sora bersama orang lain, bukan? Tidak bermain bersamamu?" Tanyanya.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

"Tempat ini bagaikan penjara..." Katanya sambil menyentuh dinding gua ini yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar hasil goresan batu. "...dikelilingi oleh lautan yang luas. Kau kembali lagi setelah berhasil keluar dari penjara yang kecil ini, mengapa?" Tanyanya.

"..." Aku terdiam.

"...padahal di luar lebih banyak petualangan di bandingkan dengan Small Island ini..." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "...adakah alasan khusus yang membuatmu kembali lagi kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Karena... sekecil apapun Small Island ini dan sebosan apapun aku menjelajahi Island ini, Destiny Island tetaplah home town-ku. Sejauh apapun aku pergi, itu tidak akan pernah merubah kenyataan bahwa aku terlahir dan besar di sini...," Jawabku sambil menyentuh dinding gua yang kokoh ini.

"Apakah kau mensyukuri bahwa kau terlahir di sini?" Tanyanya.

"I think so. Karena jika aku tidak terlahir di sini, maka aku tidak akan pernah mengenal Sora...,"Kataku sambil menatap diriku di masa lalu. "Bukankah kau bersyukur dapat bermain dengan Sora?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Yeah, tetapi aku tidak suka dia bermain dengan yang lain selain diriku. Biasanya, kemana pun aku pergi, maka dia akan mengikutiku..." Katanya sambil menunduk. "...aku hanya ingin dia bermain denganku saja."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. "...itu adalah hak Sora untuk menentukan siapa pun yang ingin dia ajak main. Meski begitu, jika dia bermain dengan yang lain, bukan berarti dia telah melupakanmu. Sora pasti... akan tetap bermain denganmu jika kau mengajaknya. Karena kau adalah temannya juga."

Diriku di masa lalu menatapku tanpa expresi, lalu dia tersenyum. "I guess you're right. I guess I am not jealous anymore. Thank you for answering my question..."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan melihat diriku di masa lalu menghilang secara perlahan. Aku berjalan keluar dari Secret Cave. Ujian selanjutnya berada di luar...

Sora POV...

Old Mansion. Entah mengapa tempat ini membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman. Ada perasaan familiar yang kurasakan setiap kali aku berada di sini...

Kulihat, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut blond menatapiku dari lantai dua mansion itu, dia berada di White Room. Sosoknya sangat mirip dengan Roxas... ataukah Ventus? Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam Old Mansion dan bergegas menuju White Room. Sungguh mengejutkan, ketika aku masuk ke dalam White Room, kulihat Roxas -ataukah dia Ventus?- menatapiku ketika pintu White Room ini kubuka...

"Do you know how it feels when your heart was hurt?" Tanyanya begitu aku masuk.

"Huh?" Aku kebingungan mendengar pertanyaannya. "Roxas? Or... Ventus?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat menghela napas pelan dan memintaku untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di White Room ini. Aku pun duduk sambil menatapinya dengan heran.

"Who are you?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"I am your past..." Jawabnya. Ekspresinya terlihat kosong, seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup...

"My past?" Kataku dengan bingung.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Jawaban apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Pertanyaanku tadi. Taukah kau bagaimana rasanya ketika hatimu terasa sakit?" Katanya bertanya ulang.

Aku menunduk sejenak, lalu menatapnya kembali. "...semua orang pernah terluka." Jawabku dengan sedih.

"Tetapi tidak semua luka hati itu sama..." Katanya tanpa ekspresi. "...dan tidak semua orang mau merasakannya, sehingga selalu lari dari rasa sakit itu."

"Yeah, it true..." Kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku. "...meski begitu, aku tidak ingin lari dari rasa sakit itu. Ketika rasa sakit itu datang, aku akan menerimanya dan tidak akan lari. Karena, rasa sakit itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari kehidupan...,"Kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

Perasaan sedih akan hilangnya Roxas dan kedua orang tuaku ini sangat membekas di hatiku dan karena rasa sakit itu juga, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka yang telah meninggalkanku. Mereka akan selalu ada di hatiku...

Perlahan sosok Roxas -ataukah dia Ventus? Tetapi dia bilang dia dari masa laluku, berarti dia Roxas- menghilang secara perlahan dan berganti dengan sesosok anak kecil yang kukenal.

"Hey, why my heart feels hurt?" Tanya anak kecil itu memegang hatinya, dia adalah diriku ketika kecil.

Aku langsung bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. Pernahkah hatiku terasa sakit ketika aku kecil? Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa sakit sekarang setelah mendengar pertanyaannya...

**Ventus POV...**

Aku dan Terra pergi meninggalkan Castle Oblivion setelah Sora dan Riku pergi. Mickey, Donald dan Goofy mengantarkan Sora dan Riku menuju tempat ujian mereka. Sedangkan aku dan Terra hendak mencari Aqua yang saat ini menghilang...

Olympus Collseum. Tempat ini adalah tempat pencarian pertama kami. Tempat ini di pilih karena berada paling dekat dengan Castle Oblivion...

"Ven, you okay?" Tanya Terra padaku.

"Huh?" Kataku dengan heran sambil menatapnya.

"You look sad..." Katanya memberitahu.

"Oh..." Kataku sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa, saat ini hatiku terasa sakit tiba-tiba sekali dan tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Terra," Kataku dengan senyum.

"Don't push your self..." Kata Terra sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mengapa hatiku terasa perih? Rasanya, rasa sakit ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, setelah aku mengalahkan Vanitas...

**Sora POV...**

Sosok ana kecil itu berganti dengan sosok diriku, tetapi sosokku terlihat berbeda. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata kuning keemasan.

"Do you understand that strange hurt feeling?" Tanyanya tanpa ekspresi. "Tahukah kau apakah rasa sakit itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri, ataukah diriku?"

Melihat wajah Vanitas -kurasa dia bukanlah Vanitas yang sesungguhnya- membuat hatiku terasa perih. What do you think about darkness? Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu teringat kembali olehku. Pertanyaan itu dan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Vanitas terasa mempunyai hubungan, tetapi dalam hal apa?

"This strange hurt feeling..."Kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku. "...it came not from me or you..." Kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku dengan kedua tanganku. "...rasa sakit ini... berasal dari seseorang...yang sedang merasakan kesedihan...dan rasa sakit ini...merupakan lukanya di masa lalu..." Kataku sambil membuka mataku.

Kusadari, ternyata pipiku telah basah ketika mataku terbuka. Air mataku mengalir keluar dengan sendirinya, semakin deras dan tidak dapat kutahan karena rasa sakit di hati ini semakin kuat...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **okay, thanks for visiting! ^^ any flame for Mark of Mastery?


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note**: akhirnya update juga nih cerita ==" -kelamaan survey TWEWY-  
Enjoy!

**Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War**

**Chapter 16**

Sosok Vanitas lalu berganti dengan sosok seorang anak kecil yang kukenal.

"Why are you crying?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan heran.

"I-I'm sad, I think," kataku sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Karena apa?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan bingung, dia menatapku dengan wajah polos.

"I don't know, it just... I feel… sad," jelasku sambil menatap anak kecil itu.

"It's okay for crying if you were sad," kata anak kecil itu sambil mendekatiku. "Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, maka kau akan kuat sedikit!" Kata anak kecil itu dengan senyum.

Melihat diriku sendiri ketika kecil, senyumannya itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku ini selalu berpikir positive dan tidak suka berpikir panjang. Aku terus melangkah, mengikuti apa yang hatiku katakan, tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun...

Anak kecil itu lalu tertawa riang. "Kurasa sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap menjadi diriku." Sosok anak kecil itu lalu menghilang. "See ya, diriku yang lain!" Katanya dengan senyum.

"Yeah," kataku dengan senyum, aku setuju dengan perkataannya. "Kau benar," kataku setelah anak kecil itu menghilang.

Aku adalah aku, selamanya tetap menjadi diriku sendiri. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit di hati ini masih terasa, seperti mengganjal dan sulit dihilangkan. Begitu banyak misteri dan hanya hatiku yang mengetahui jawabannya. Suatu saat, aku pun mengetahui jawaban itu. What I need to do is; just following the path...

Aku berjalan keluar dari White Room, ujian belum selesai, sesungguhnya baru di mulai...

_**Ventus POV...**_

Di Olympus Collseum, aku dan Terra mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah turnament dengan harapan kami dapat menemukan Aqua di sana. Kami berdua berhasil melewati semua pertarungan hingga babak final, dimana aku melawan Terra.

Hingga saat ini, aku masih belum menemukan Aqua, padahal aku sangat berharap dia muncul di antara penonton yang menonton pertarunganku. Aku menghela napas, kecewa karena hingga babak final, Aqua tidak terlihat. Terra yang menjadi lawan terakhirku pun terlihat kecewa, aku dapat merasakannya meski dia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan...

"Ven..." Terra menatapku dengan expresi normal, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Kita pasti akan menemukannya," katanya berusaha menghiburku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kupanggil keybladeku dan bersiap untuk bertarung dengan Terra. Terra pun bersiap untuk menyerangku juga...

'_Aqua...,_' pikirku sambil menghela napas.

Ketika baru mempunyai niat untuk menyerang Terra, tiba-tiba kusadari dia sudah berada di depanku dan hendak menyerangku. Aku terkejut dan langsung melompat mundur menghindari serangannya. Serangan kedua Terra kutahan, bunyi benturan keyblade terdengar amat keras. Soal adu kekuatan, harus kuakui bahwa Terra memang tidak terkalahkan. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki gerakan gesit sepertiku, sehingga sekuat apa pun kekuatannya, aku tetap memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, meski agak lama...

_**Sora POV...**_

Ketika aku keluar, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Riku dan itu sungguh mengejutkan.

"Riku! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sini, di tempat asing ini," jawab Riku.

Aku pun menyadari bahwa aku telah berpindah tempat secara mendadak juga. "Mengapa... aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanyaku heran sambil menatap tempat asing ini. "Ini dimana?"

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti, rasanya aku pernah melihat tempat ini," jawab Riku.

Tiba-tiba begitu banyak mahluk asing, bukan Heartless atau Nobody, wujud mereka berbeda dari biasanya, aku tidak pernah melihat mahluk asing ini sebelumnya.

Aku dan Riku segera memanggil keyblade kami, apakah ini ujian kami?  
Aku berlari mendekati salah satu mahluk asing itu dan menyerangnya, kusadari mahluk asing ini cukup tangguh, lebih tangguh dari Heartless dan Nobody. Sebenarnya, apakah mahluk ini?

"Fire!" Teriakku sambil menembakkan fire ke arah salah satu mahluk asing itu.

Mahluk asing itu menghindarinya, ternyata bukan hanya tangguh, mereka juga lebih gesit. Tapi tetap saja mahluk asing ini bukanlah lawan kami!  
Beberapa mahluk asing itu berusaha menyerangku bersamaan, tentunya aku harus menghadapinya satu-satu, aku berusaha menghindari dan menangkis setiap serangan yang datang dari depan mau pun samping. Terkadang aku harus melompat untuk menghindari mahluk asing yang menyerangku dari belakang.

"Thunder!" Teriakku saat melompat.

Magic thunderku mengenai beberapa mahluk asing itu dan aku langsung menghabisi mahluk asing yang terkena serangan magicku...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa panas di belakangku, seekor mahluk asing terbakar dalam api yang berkobar besar. Lalu kulihat, seseorang yang melayang di atas sedang mengarahkan tangannya pada mahluk asing yang terbakar itu. Siapa dia?  
Aku menyadari ada mahluk asing yang hendak menyerangku selagi aku menatapi orang asing berambut orange itu, aku langsung menahan serangannya dan menghabisinya.

Ada hal lain yang mengejutkanku, tiba-tiba begitu banyak benda yang melayang sendiri menuju kearahku...

"Woah!" Teriakku sambil mencoba melindungi diriku.

Ternyata benda-benda itu tidak mengenaiku, justru mahluk asing itu...

Berkat benda-benda tadi, jumlah mahluk asing ini berkurang cukup drastis, sehingga kami mengalahkan seluruh mahluk asing itu dengan cepat...

Ternyata, ada satu orang asing lain yang berada di dekat Riku. Dia memiliki rambut silver dan tingginya hampir sama dengan Riku. Pemuda berambut orange tadi lalu turun dan berjalan mendekatiku, Riku dan orang asing berambut silver itu pun mendekatiku.

Pemuda orange itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak berkata apa-apa sebelum menggenggam tanganku. Dia terdiam melihat tanganku dan aku menjadi heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada pemuda orange itu.

Dia hanya terdiam dan menunjukkan tangannya. Aku cukup terkejut melihat tangannya, terdapat angka di tangannya, seperti jam dan angka itu bisa berkurang!

"Yo," sapa orang asing berambut silver itu padaku, dia tersenyum hangat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," jawabku dengan wajah heran.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Riku pada pemuda orange dan pemuda silver itu.

"Traverse Town, 4th district," jawab pemuda orange itu.

"Traverse Town!" Aku langsung menatap sekelilingku, meski mirip, tapi kenapa bentuknya jauh berbeda! Tunggu. "4th district?" Tanyaku sambil mengulang kata-kata pemuda orange itu dan dia mengangguk. "Sejak kapan Traverse Town ada 4th district?" Tanyaku pada Riku.

Riku hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Well, mungkin ini mirip dengan kota yang kalian kenal, tapi ini bukan kota yang kalian kenal," jelas pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Bukan Traverse Town yang kukenal?

"Karena kalian berada di UG," kata pemuda orange itu memberitahu.

"UG?" Tanyaku dan Riku bersamaan.

"Under Ground," jawab pemuda orange itu. "Tempat permainan Reaper Game," jelasnya.

"Apa itu Reaper Game?" Tanyaku.

"Itu adalah sebuah permainan menentukan hidup dan matimu, jika kalah, maka kau akan dimusnahkan," jelas pemuda orange itu.

"Oh..." Aku memegang dagu. Jadi ini memang bukan Traverse Town yang kukenal. "Ah, namaku Sora, dan kau?" Tanyaku.

"Neku Sakuraba, call me Neku," jawab pemuda orange itu.  
"Neku, nama yang aneh," komentarku dengan senyum.

"Tidak juga," kata Neku.

"Dan kau?" Tanyaku pada pemuda berambut silver itu, dia terlihat sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, my nick name is Joshua, orang tuaku lebih sering memanggilku Joshua," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Nice to meet you two. Ini temanku, Riku," kataku memperkenalkan Riku.

"Yeah," jawab Joshua dan Neku hanya diam.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan lebih detil tentang Reaper Game?" Tanya Riku.

"Tidak, waktu kami terbatas," kata Neku sambil menunjukkan jam di tangannya, angka ditangannya terus berkurang. "Let's go, Joshua."

"See ya," kata Joshua yang mengikuti Neku pergi.

"Hum, sebenarnya apa itu Reaper Game, ya?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Riku.

"Yang pasti, game itu berbahaya," jelas Riku. "Jika dugaanku tepat, waktu di tangannya tadi adalah batas waktu mereka, ketika waktu mereka habis, mungkin saja mereka akan dimusnahkan." Riku terlihat menduga-duga, sepertinya Riku sangat cepat menganalisa situasi.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyaku pada Riku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu ujian apa yang harus kami hadapi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Riku sambil menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bantu Neku dan Joshua saja," usulku sambil melipat tanganku dibelakang kepalaku.

"Up to you," jawab Riku dengan senyum.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kataku semangat.

Maka kami berdua berjalan ke arah Neku dan Joshua pergi. Meski tempat ini memang mirip Traverse Town, terdapat suasana yang berbeda di kota ini. Kota ini menjadi lebih cerah dibandingkan dengan Traverse Town yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mahluk asing di sini memang berbeda juga, dari mana ya mahluk -mahluk ini muncul? Mereka selalu muncul tiba-tiba, sama seperti Heartless dan Nobody. Mahluk asing ini pun lebih sering muncul dibandingkan dengan Heartless...

Aku melompati dan menaiki mahluk asing besar yang bentuknya mirip domba raksasa. Mahluk asing ini meronta-ronta sambil melompat-lompat, ini memberiku keuntungan karena mahluk asing ini menimpa mahluk asing lain ketika dia mendarat saat melompat, rasanya seperti naik kuda liar saja. Aku lalu melompat dari atas punggung mahluk asing ini dan langsung menghabisi mahluk asing ini.

"Sora," panggil Riku dan aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Kulihat Riku menembakkan dark aura kearah mahluk asing di depannya, mahluk asing itu terbang ke arahku setelah terkena dark aura. Aku pun hendak memukul mahluk asing itu...

"Muscle strike!" Aku memukul menggunakan gaya pemain base ball dan mahluk asing itu langsung musnah.

Aku dan Riku melakukan kerja sama, pokoknya apa pun yang di jadikan target harus segera dikalahkan.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika seluruh mahluk asing itu kalah. "Lebih kuat dari Heartless."

"Yeah." Riku terlihat setuju juga.

Kulihat sebuah petir menyambar berkali-kali, agak jauh dari lokasi kami berada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku pada Riku.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bertarung," jawab Riku.

"Ayo kita segera kesana!" Kataku sambil berlari ke arah petir tadi menyambar.

Ketika berlari kesana, mahluk-mahluk asing bermunculan dan aku pun langsung menyerang mahluk asing yang menghalangi jalanku, sebagian besar mahluk asing itu dihabisi oleh Riku yang berlari dibelakangku. Aku melompat ke jalan yang berada di atas, aku harus memanjat karena tinggi jalan di atas ada sekitar dua meter.

kulihat Neku dan Joshua sedang melawan mahluk asing besar. Neku terlihat memegang sebuah pin sambil menatap tangannya yang satu lagi. Dari tangannya, muncul sebuah cahaya dan dia melemparkan cahaya itu kearah mahluk asing itu.  
Joshua terlihat mengarahkan tangannya pada beberapa benda, ternyata dialah yang melempar benda-benda tadi tanpa menyentuhnya.

Kemampuan apakah yang mereka gunakan? Aku tidak pernah melihat magic seperti itu...

Aku mau pun Riku tidak ingin diam saja dan hanya melihat mereka bertarung. Riku terlihat mencoba menuju ke belakang mahluk asing itu dan aku berlari ke depan, ingin menghadapi mahluk asing itu langsung.

Neku dan Joshua terlihat menyadari kehadiran kami dan tidak terkejut. Tiba-tiba Neku juga berlari mendekati mahluk asing itu, apakah dia akan menyerang mahluk asing itu dengan tangan kosong?

"Baha—"

Sebelum aku selesai memperingati Neku, tiba-tiba dia seperti melakukan gerakan memotong, tapi dengan tangan kosong. Herannya, mahluk asing itu terluka...

Aku tercengang melihatnya, aku sangat yakin dia hanya memakai tangan kosong, apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Man, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, yaitu membantunya mengalahkan mahluk asing itu.

Riku menembakkan dark aura dari belakang mahluk asing itu dan langsung menarik perhatian mahluk asing itu.

Mahluk asing yang berbentuk seperti beruang, tetapi memiliki sisik ular berwarna hijau cerah itu lalu menyerang Riku. Aku pun menyerang mahluk asing itu, tetapi seranganku tidak terlalu kuat akibat sisik ularnya yang keras.

"Damn! Rising rush!" Aku menusukkan keybladeku sekuat mungkin pada mahluk asing itu dan memukul keatas, sayangnya, karena mahluk asing ini terlalu besar, dia tidak terlempar keatas.

"Move," kata Neku memerintahkan.

Aku dan Riku langsung menjauhi mahluk asing itu sesuai perintah Neku. Neku terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari koceknya, sebuah pin, tapi berbeda dari yang dia pegang sebelumnya. Tangannya yang lain lalu mengarah pada mahluk asing itu.

Mendadak, muncul sebuah petir disekitar tubuh mahluk asing itu dan sengatan petir itu terlihat sangat kuat! Mahluk asing itu berteriak kesakitan akibat serangan Neku dan akhirnya kalah...

Wow! Dia kuat! Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang dari tadi dia gunakan, seperti magic tapi bukan magic...

Neku lalu menatap tangannya, aku pun penasaran berapa waktu yang tersisa di tangannya.

"Huh? Waktunya hilang?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Mission clear," kata Joshua dengan senyum. "Now Neku, saatnya ketempat yang ingin kukunjungi sesuai janjimu."

"Whatever," kata Neku sambil menunduk.

"Um, maaf," selaku sebelum mereka berdua hendak pergi lagi.

"Yeah?" Tanya Joshua.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang Reaper Game dan mahluk asing apakah tadi itu?" Tanyaku.

"Well, Reaper Game hanyalah game untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tidak lebih dari itu," jelas Joshua dengan santai.

"Huh? Berarti kalian..." Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Yeah, dead," jawab Neku sambil menunduk.

"..." Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa mendengarnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua telah mati.

"Apa nama mahluk asing yang menyerang dari tadi itu?" Tanya Riku pada Joshua.

"Nama mahluk asing tadi, Dream Eater. Mahluk asing itu hidup karena memakan mimpi, harapan anak-anak, bisa dikatakan mereka juga membawa mimpi buruk," jelas Joshua.

"Apakah ada yang mengontrol Dream Eater itu?" Tanya Riku.

"Ada, dan kami sedang mencari orang yang mengontrol Dream Eater," jawab Joshua sambil menatap Riku. "Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa bertemu sebelum hari ke tujuh, yaitu besok."

"Mengapa kalian mencarinya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena jika dapat mengalahkannya, maka kami akan memenangkan game ini, itulah salah satu syaratnya," jelas Neku sambil menatapku.

"Hum, berat juga ya?" Aku langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "Apakah kami boleh membantu kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah." Neku terlihat setuju.

"Hm, kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kalian memasuki tempat ini? Seharusnya orang yang masih hidup tidak bisa memasuki UG Traverse Town," tanya Joshua sambil memegang dagunya.

Aku lalu menatap ke arah Riku dan dia hanya terdiam. "Hm, kami juga tidak tahu," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tiba-tiba saja kami berdua berada di sini dan diserang oleh Dream Eater," jelasku.

"..." Joshua terlihat terdiam sambil menatapi kami, apakah dia mencurigai sesuatu dari kami? "Kurasa bukan kalian," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Aku bingung mendengarnya, apa maksudnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Joshua dengan senyum.

Maka kami berjalan-jalan sekitar Traverse Town. Aku cukup terkejut melihat 5th district, aku tidak menyangka ada 5th district, kukira hanya sampai 4th district saja.

Tiba-tiba Neku dan Joshua berlari, seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu, tapi apa yang mereka berdua kejar? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, begitu juga Riku.

Aku dan Riku mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Ketika kami sampai di tengah district, aku terkejut melihat seseorang yang kukenal disana...

"Ansem!" Teriakku melihat lelaki berambut silver.

Bukan Ansem the Wise yang kumaksud, tetapi Ansem, Heartless dari Xemnes.  
Ansem terlihat memanggil Dream Eater dalam jumlah banyak. Jadi dia yang mengontrol Dream Eater! Aku dapat merasakan kebencian yang kuat, asalnya dari Riku. Sepertinya dia sangat membenci Ansem yang telah mengontrol tubuhnya dulu...

"Ah! Riku!" Teriakku kaget ketika melihat Riku berlari menuju ke arah Ansem.

Aku langsung diserang Dream Eater ketika hendak mencegah Riku. Joshua terlihat menolongku yang dikeroyok oleh Dream Eater, sebuah tiang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari langit dan menimpa beberapa Dream Eater sekaligus. Hm, dari mana tiang itu berasal? Well, aku bisa menanyakannya nanti, saat ini aku harus focus mengalahkan Dream Eater itu.

Neku terlihat mengambil pin lain dari kantongnya, kali ini dia menembakkan begitu banyak bola petir dan serangannya sangat ampuh melumpuhkan Dream Eater.

"Nice going, Neku," puji Joshua sambil menyerang Dream Eater dengan benda-benda yang digerakannya.

Aku berlari mendekati Riku yang sedang bertarung melawan Ansem sambil mengalahkan Dream Eater yang menghalangi jalanku. Riku terliah terpukul mundur kearahku dan aku langsung melompatinya.

"Haaa!" Teriakku sambil memukul Ansem yang berada di bawahku.

Seranganku ditahan olehnya dan aku merasa tenaganya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya...

"Ugh!" Kataku ketika terpukul mundur olehnya. '_Strong_,' pikirku sambil menatap Ansem.

Sebuah petir meluncur ke arah Ansem dan itu berasal dari Neku.

Mengejutkan, seperti terdapat sesuatu yang melindunginya dari petir itu. Samar-samar, aku dapat melihat sesuatu dibelakangnya, ya, itu adalah Heartlessnya.  
Riku terlihat mencoba menyerangnya sekali lagi dan dia menghindari serangannya itu. Aku pun membantunya menyerang Ansem...

Berkali-kali kami menyerangnya, tidak satu pun serangan kami yang berhasil melukainya. Terutama serangan Neku dan Joshua, tidak berhasil melukainya juga.

"Strong," kata Neku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"..." Joshua terlihat terdiam sambil menatap Ansem, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin sebuah rencana.

"Damn!" Teriakku sambil menyerang Ansem. '_Rasanya ada yang salah padaku,_' pikirku.

"_You understand nothing_," kata Ansem sambil menatapku.

Aku merasa sesuatu mengenaiku, tiba-tiba tubuhku terluka, lukanya cukup dalam...  
"Aaaaaaaaarg!" Teriakku.

"Sora!" Riku terlihat terkejut melihatku terluka.

"Look out!" Teriak Neku sambil mendorong Riku, dia lalu menembak api pada sesuatu, ternyata itu adalah Heartless yang selalu berada di belakang Ansem.  
Joshua lalu mendekatiku dan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Meski lukaku dalam, tetapi luka ini tidak terlalu parah asalkan pendarahannya segera dihentikan.

Ansem lalu terlihat pergi, Riku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya...

"Ri—ugh..." Tubuhku terasa sakit ketika hendak bangun.

"Aku akan membantunya," kata Neku sambil berlari menyusul Riku.

"Tolong, ya!" Kataku pada Neku.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Joshua sambil mengobati lukaku.

"Kau sepertinya berpengalaman mengobati luka," komentarku.

Joshua hanya terdiam sambil berkonsentari mengobati lukaku. "Done."

"Thanks," kataku.

Apa yang terjadi pada Riku dan Neku, ya...

**Neku POV...**

Pemuda silver itu terus mengejar lelaki itu. Sepertinya itu adalah jebakan, aku harus menghentikan pemuda itu...

Aku menembakkan bola listrik kearah pemuda itu dan dia langsung terjatuh begitu terkenanya, karena efek bola listrik ini membuat tubuhnya mati rasa sesaat.

"Jangan dikejar lagi," kataku pada pemuda silver itu. "It's a trap."

"..." Dia terdiam dan bangun, terdapat kemarahan di matanya. Dia lalu mencoba menarik napas, kurasa mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kau benar."

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat mendekati kami. Sepertinya mahluk hitam tadi...

Aku langsung menyerang mahluk hitam itu sebelum dia menyerang salah satu dari kami. Meski tidak terlihat, aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya...

Aku langsung memotong serangan mahluk itu dengan tangan kosong. Begitu sosok mahluk itu terlihat, pemuda silver itu langsung membantuku menyerang mahluk itu.

Mahluk itu langsung menghilang terkena serangan pemuda silver itu.

"Orang itu tidak berada jauh dari sini, aku dapat merasakannya...," kataku sambil menutup mataku, mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang lari tadi. "Dia sedang menunggu di sana."

"..." Pemuda silver itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

'_Ada yang tidak beres_,' pikirku sambil menatap sekelilingku. Ya, sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan Dream Eater.

"Adakah jalan lain menuju ke tempat dimana orang itu berada?" Tanya pemuda silver itu.

"Ada..."

_**Sora POV...**_

"...Jadi, pin yang Neku gunakan itu berfungsi sebagai serangannya?" Tanyaku pada Joshua sambil istirahat sejenak.

"Hm..." Joshua mengangguk pelan dengan senyum. "Setiap pin memiliki fungsi yang berbeda-beda dan Neku itu istimewa," jelasnya.

"Oh ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia berbeda dengan player-player lain, dia dapat menggunakan lebih dari satu pin ketika bertarung, player normal umumnya hanya bisa menggunakan satu pin saja dalam satu battle," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau bisa menggunakan lebih dari satu pin?" Tanyaku.

"Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu saja," jawab Joshua dengan senyum.

Joshua tiba-tiba menoleh dan mewaspadai sesuatu. Aku mencoba mencari apa yang diwaspadainya, tapi tidak terdapat apa pun.

"Kau bisa bergerak?" Tanya Joshua masih menatap sesuatu yang tidak kulihat.

"Ya," kataku sambil bangun.

"Get ready." Joshua lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah yang ditatapinya.

Beberapa benda di sekitar kami terbang menuju kearah tangannya tertuju. Benda-benda yang berterbangan itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi potongan yang amat kecil. Aku dan Joshua langsung berlari menghindari serangan yang tidak terlihat itu.

Kulihat seseorang datang mendekat, aku mengenalnya dan tidak mungkin melupakannya sampai kapan pun...

"Xemnes!" Teriakku sambil menatap lelaki berambut silver itu.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: lol, Reaper Game sangat menarik, apalagi cerita TWEWY! Aku suka banget sama Joshua, jadi yg seharusnya pair di KH3D Sora n Neku, kuterbalikan jadi Sora n Joshua, Riku n Neku! XD review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Note**: oh my god! Saking lamanya ga update! Aku merasa ceritaku making ga synchronize sama chapy sebelumnya! DX semoga cuma perasaanku aja TT^TT enjoy….

Disclaimed: Aku selalu diingatkan untuk memasukkan disclaimed dan aku suka lupa ==" I DON'T OWN ANY AWESOME CHARACTER AND TOWN FROM KH, WHAT I OWN JUST THE STORY! NO MORE! Sekian….

**Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War**

**Chapter 17**

**Sora POV**

"_He's strong_." Joshua terlihat waspada pada lelaki berambut silver itu, Xemnes.

"Sangat," balasku.

Tiba-tiba dia melesat ke arah kami, aku langsung memasang posisi bertahan dan bersiap menerima serangannya. Aku merasakan tekanan kuat saat menahan serangannya, seperti sedang menahan batu raksasa yang dilemparkan kearahku, sehingga posisiku bergeser beberapa puluh centi dari posisi semula.

Joshua menyerangnya, sebuah papan reklame terlihat mengarah pada kami, tepat di belakang Xemnes. Aku melompat mundur dan Xemnes berbalik melihat papan reklame itu. Dia menembakkan sejenis bola hitam kearah papan reklame itu dan bola hitam itu meledak. Sosok Xemnes menghilang ditelan asap hitam...

"Dimana dia...?" Kataku sambil memfocuskan mataku pada asap yang menutupinya.

"Tetap focus, Sora!" Joshua berteriak mengingatkanku.

Beberapa bola hitam terlihat meluncur keluar dari asap dan menuju kearah Joshua. Joshua menggunakan beberapa benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya untuk dijadikan _shield_.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan temanmu," kata seseorang di sampingku.

Aku terkejut karena tidak menyadari kehadirannya, sebuah serangan mengenaiku, tetapi tidak terlalu parah karena aku sempat menghindar...

_**Riku POV**_

Aku dan Neku berpisah saat mengambil arah lain menuju tempat Ansem berada. Neku mengambil jalan ke atas, sedangkan aku mengikuti jalan yang disarankannya. Sebuah gang kecil dan gelap, terdapat sedikit Dream Eater yang berada di sini. Semakin dekat dengannya, aku merasa kegelapanku menguat dan hendak menguasaiku...

Aku langsung menatap Ansem ketika tiba di sana, dia menatapiku dengan wajah dingin. Tubuhnya melayang dan terdapat Heartlessnya di belakangnya...

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kegelapan, Riku..." Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang, tatapannya seakan-akan hendak merasuki tubuhku lagi.

Aku merasakan amarah dalam diriku, tapi aku mencoba menekannya, mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terpancing oleh perkataannya.

"Kau mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menjadi yang terkuat," lanjutnya.

Aku mengakui perkataannya, aku memang ingin menjadi yang terkuat, bahkan aku ingin lebih kuat dari Sora...

"_Aren't you jealouse of Sora_?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Ya, aku memang _jealous_ pada Sora. Melihatnya memiliki begitu banyak teman, melihatnya lebih kuat dariku, dan juga melihatnya yang selalu berjalan di bawah bimbingan cahaya, berbeda denganku.

_"Join me_, Riku." Ansem terlihat mengulurkan tangannya. "Maka kau akan menjadi yang terkuat."

Aku lalu tersenyum sinis. "Dan membiarkanmu menguasaiku lagi? Maaf saja, meski aku memang ingin menjadi yang terkuat, meski aku selalu cemburu pada Sora, tapi aku tidak menginginkan kekuatan kuat secara instan. Lagipula, aku merasa cukup kuat asalkan Sora berada di sisiku," jawabku sambil memasang mode bertarung.

Ansem terdiam. "Maka aku akan melenyapkanmu."

Kegelapan muncul disekeliling Ansem dan begitu kekuatannya mencapai puncak, dia langsung menyerangku. Ketika aku menahan serangannya, posisiku langsung bergeser kebelakang hingga beberapa meter akibat serangannya yang sangat kuat, padahal serangannya bagaikan angin saking cepatnya.

Kusadari muncul dinding yang mengepung kami, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa lari. Bola kegelapan terlihat bermunculan dari tempat-tempat random, terkadang muncul di atas, terkadang berada di samping. Terus bermunculan di tempat yang berbeda-beda dan langsung menyerangku.

Kuhindari satu per satu serangan itu, berlari mendekati Ansem yang terbang di udara. Ketika aku melompat dan menyerangnya, seranganku ditahan oleh Heartless yang berada di belakangnya. Keybladeku digenggam erat oleh Heartless itu dan aku melemparkan tendangan pada Ansem. Lagi-lagi seranganku ditahan olehnya...

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku," kata Ansem sambil menatapiku.

Dia lalu melemparku hingga aku terbentur dinding yang keras. Dinding retak akibat terbentur olehku...

"Ugh!" Keluhku kesakitan.

_**Neku POV**_

Kulihat Riku terlempar hingga dinding yang mencegahnya untuk kabur ini retak. Sepertinya lelaki berambut silver tersebut memang sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan...

Saat ini aku berdiri di dinding penghalang ini, sesungguhnya aku sudah berada disini beberapa menit lalu, tetapi aku sedang mengamati situasi, aku sedang... mencari kelemahan lelaki berambut silver tersebut...

Aku memanggil Dream Eater yang berwujud seperti kucing, tetapi memiliki enam kaki, dia adalah Dream Eater yang dapat kukendalikan. Dream Eater yang sering menyerang kami disebut Nightmare, Dream Eater yang jahat. Sedangkan yang dapat dikontrol disebut Spirit.

"Go, bantu dia, Cat Cat," perintahku.

Cat Cat langsung melompat turun dan menyerang lelaki berambut silver. Dari atas sini, aku akan membantunya dengan beberapa kemampuan physic.

Aku mengambil pin di sakuku dan mengarahkan tanganku pada lelaki silver yang sedang menyerang Cat Cat dan Riku. Muncul petir disekitar lelaki berambut silver tersebut, petir itu semakin lama semakin menguat...

Riku terlihat langsung menyerangnya saat petirku melukainya, Cat Cat juga langsung menyerangnya.

Hebatnya, meski masih dalam keadaan terkena seranganku, lelaki silver itu masih dapat menahan serangan Riku dan Cat-Cat.

Saat mahluk hitam dibelakang lelaki silver tersebut menghilang, aku dapat merasakan bahwa mahluk hitam itu menuju kearahku. Aku menghentikan menggunakan kekuatan physicku dan langsung menahan serangan mahluk itu.  
Aku terjatuh dari tembok tinggi, tetapi berhasil mendarat dengan selamat dengan bantuan Cat Cat.

Aku dan Cat Cat langsung melompat menjauh dari posisi kami, mahluk itu terlihat memukul di posisi kami tadi hingga lantai itu retak...

_**Riku POV**_

Kulihat Neku diserang oleh Heartless Ansem, sedangkan aku tetap memfocuskan diri pada Ansem, aku tidak bisa membantunya...

Dream Eater yang tadi menolongku membantuku menyerang Ansem, entah mengapa kehadiran Dream Eater ini membuat kegelapan yang dimiliki Ansem berkurang, seakan-akan dia memakan kegelapan itu...

Ketika Ansem akan menyerang dan serangannya ditahan oleh Dream Eater, aku menemukan celah untuk menyerangnya...

Kuserang dia sekuat tenaga hingga dia terlempar cukup jauh. Heartless yang menyerang Neku terlihat menghilang saat seranganku mengenai Ansem. Kuyakin seranganku cukup kuat untuk melumpuhnya, meski tidak membunuhnya...

Ansem terlihat tertawa dan sosoknya perlahan menghilang...

"Kau bertambah kuat, Riku," kata Ansem sebelum menghilang...

_**Sora POV**_

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya selama beberapa kali. Aku tidak menyangka akan berhasil mengalahkan Xemnes...setelah kami berdua kelelahan akibat luka dan juga karena stamina habis. Joshua, meski dia tidak terlihat kelelahan, saat ini dia sedang menyandarkan badannya pada tembok sambil memainkan HPnya, dia terlihat lega setelah mengalahkan Xemnes.

"Sepertinya Neku dan juga temanmu berhasil mengalahkan yang seorang lagi."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku heran, saat ini aku masih berbaring di lantai karena lelah.

"Hanya mengira-ngira saja," jawab Joshua dengan senyum sinis.

Aku pun bangun. "Kurasa kita harus mencari mereka."

Joshua hanya mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan, Joshua hanya terdiam dan sibuk memperhatikan HPnya...

"Kau tahu..." Mendadak Joshua memecahkan kesunyian. "Dunia terus berubah, begitu banyak orang egois di dunia ini. Kegelapan lebih menguasai dibandingkan dengan cahaya," katanya dengan expresi datar.

"Mungkin kau benar,"kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di atas kepala. "Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas. Selama masih ada cahaya, meski hanya kecil, cahaya itu akan tetap bersinar dan menuntunmu di tengah kegelapan hingga kau menemukan cahaya yang lebih besar dari kegelapan itu." Aku tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Kurasa itu mustahil." Joshua tersenyum sedih.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena jika sudah terjebak dalam kegelapan, mereka akan dibutakan oleh kegelapan itu. Mereka akan selalu mengejar ambisi dan menghindari cahaya yang membuat ambisi mereka padam. _Human are selfish._" Expresi Joshua mendadak sedih.

Aku langsung terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memang benar, manusia itu egois, mengejar ambisi dan melupakan yang lain, bahkan rela mengorbankan temannya hanya demi ambisinya...

Tapi...

"Tapi selama cahaya tetap hidup, aku akan menuntun orang yang buta oleh kegelapan itu menuju jalan cahaya. Meski sulit, lama, dan pastinya penuh perjuangan, selama tidak menyerah, kuyakin suatu saat pasti berhasil. Kau tidak boleh menyerah pada kegelapan, Joshua," kataku dengan senyum.

"Mencoba," balasnya sambil menatapiku. "Itu mereka." Joshua melihat Neku dan Riku dari kejauhan.

Kulihat keduanya berjalan kemari. Kondisi keduanya sama seperti kami, kelelahan dan terluka. Kulihat terdapat Dream Eater di samping Neku dan aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu Spirit," jelas Joshua dengan santai.

"Spirit?" Tanyaku heran.

"Dream Eater yang bisa kau kendalikan," jawab Neku. "Seharusnya kalian juga bisa mengendalikannya."

"Caranya?" Tanyaku dan Riku bersamaan.

"Spirit seperti bagian dari dirimu, bisa dikatakan terhubung dengan hatimu," jelas Neku. "Jika memanggilnya, kau harus merasakan keberadaannya dulu."

"Merasakannya..."Aku menyentuh hatiku dan menutup mataku. Aku merasakannya tapi bagaimana cara memunculkannya?

"Sora..." Riku memanggilku dan aku mataku. "Itu," dia menunjuk ke atas.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dan menimpaku...

"Waaaaah!" Aku kaget ketika sesuatu menimpaku, tidak berat sih, tapi sangat mengagetkan.

Kulihat seekor Dream Eater seperti domba berada di atas tubuhku. Tubuhnya lembut seperti boneka...

"I-ini..." Aku tercengang melihat Dream Eater itu.

"Punyamu jenisnya Wonder Mew, sama seperti Dream Eater yang menyerang," jelas Joshua.

"Huh? Oh, salam kenal..." Aku menurunkan Wonder Mew dari tubuhku. "Oh ya, apa jenis Dream Eater milikmu, Riku?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Kulihat sesuatu terbang di samping Riku, dia bersembunyi di belakang Riku. Bentuknya seperti kelelawar...

"Punya Riku jenisnya Bat Bat, Bat Bat adalah type Dream Eater yang suka berada dalam kegelapan dan tidak suka menampakkan diri di cahaya," jelas Joshua.

"Tidak heran dia terlihat pemalu," kataku sambil mendekati Dream Eater milik Riku, Bat Bat langsung menjauh. Aku lalu menatap Neku dan Joshua. "Setelah ini, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Neku dan Joshua saling melirik. "Kurasa menunggu misi selanjutnya," jawab Neku.

"Huh? Kalian masih memiliki misi lain? Berapa banyak?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sampai kami menemukan The Composer di hari ke tujuh, kurasa?" Jawab Joshua sambil menghela napas, dia terlihat mengangkat bahunya.

"_Who is_ 'The Composer'?" Tanya Riku.

"Orang yang mengatur permainan reaper game ini," jawab Joshua. "Besok adalah hari ketujuh, dimana penentuan hidup kami."

"Semoga kalian berhasil," kataku menyemangati mereka.

Keduanya terdiam, sepertinya mereka tidak optimis.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, tidak ada kata mundur." Neku terlihat berjalan menjauh, mungkin hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Joshua hanya terdiam menatapinya, lalu tersenyum sinis. "See ya," katanya sambil menyusul Neku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini, Riku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa ujian ini belum selesai." Dia menatapku dengan serius. "Ini baru ujian percobaan, ujian sesungguhnya mungkin lebih sulit dari ini."

"Yeah, aku juga merasakannya, sejak tadi, setelah mengalahkan Xemnes, aku masih belum merasa tenang," kataku sambil menyentuh hatiku.

Tiba-tiba Wonder Mew dan Bat Bat berlari ke suatu tempat...

Kami segera menyusul keduanya dan melihat sebuah portal di depan Wonder mew dan Bat Bat...

"Mungkinkah ini tempat selanjutnya?" Tanyaku sambil menatap portal itu.

"Kurasa," jawab Riku.

Kami mendekati portal itu, aku lalu menatap Riku dengan senyum. "Ready?" Dan Riku hanya mengangguk.

Aku melompat dahulu memasuki portal bersama Wonder Mew, dan Riku menyusul bersama Bat Bat...

Segala sesuatu yang kulihat terasa berputar dan perlahan berubah...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: man! Aku masih blum nonton Tron: Legacy! DX huaaaaa! Padahal aku suka banget Sora berada di space paranoid!  
so, apakah chapter kali ini lebih singkat ya? –ngerasa-

Review~ XDDD


End file.
